Tormenta
by KuroFeng
Summary: El planeta a cambiado drásticamente gracias a la decición de Korra por mantener abiertos los portales al mundo espiritual. Mientras las tríadas luchan por el control de las calles, la tormenta de la década se avecina a la ciudad y Asami se ve envuelta en el conflicto gracias al ofrecimiento de un extraño a espaldas de Korra. Clasificacion T de momento, probablemente M en un futuro.
1. Nubarrones

**¡Saludos a todos! Este es mi primer fic (aunque tengo bastante tiempo leyendo trabajos de otros). Hace poco termine de ver toda la saga de la Leyenda de Korra y creo que el final me tuvo bastante inquieta, así que terminé escribiendo varios drafts. Algunos se están uniendo para crear un fic bastante extenso, aunque la mayoría corresponden a los eventos "fuera de cámara" que ayudaron al acercamiento de Korra y Asami. **

**Lo anterior y la poca cantidad de fics de Korra en español me inspiran a publicar esto. Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**¡Comentarios, sugerencias y observaciones son más que bienvenidas!**

**NOTA: Estos eventos ocurren poco despues de la apertura de los portales al mundo Espiritual, tiempo antes de los acontecimientos del Tercer Libro.**

* * *

**1\. Nubarrones.**

* * *

La oscuridad caía como peso muerto sobre la isla y ni las estrellas parecían dispuestas a asomarse tras las gruesas nubes que cubrieran el cielo desde el atardecer. Era una ciudad donde la lluvia si bien no era escasa, en los acalorados días de verano caía en patrones irregulares. Desde la fundación de la nueva República Unida de Naciones solo cinco ciclones habían azotado la región durante periodos de entre diez y doce años de diferencia, siempre precedidos por veranos anormalmente húmedos y cálidos. Este era el onceavo año desde el ultimo huracán y los meteorólogos esperaban que el siguiente fenómeno se presentara en este verano. Los nubarrones negros a veces se movían para dejar asomar una luna pálida que rápidamente era ocultada a los habitantes de la ciudad. ¿Cuándo golpearía realmente la tormenta? Nadia tenía como saberlo, ni siquiera con un cielo así, un viento cálido y una humedad reinante, no se podría acertar si esta sería una madrugada lluviosa.

Korra había cambiado de posición sobre la cama por decima vez intentando recobrar el sueño desde que se levanto para tomar un poco de agua. El calor podría ser agradable para el promedio de la población en Ciudad República, pero excesivamente caliente para una nativa de los polos. No sabe como habíapodido dormir en noches anteriores, pero esta vez el clima le había espantado el sueño. Hunde la cara cubierta de sudor en la almohada para después soltarse dándole golpecitos al colchón y ahogar una sarta de maldiciones antes de levantarse con una expresión de fastidio. La ventana estaba de par en par, pero la brisa marina, la única fuente de frescura a estas alturas, parecía no querer entrar a la habitación de la Avatar, así que asomo la cabeza para buscar alivio. El viento al fin refrescó su rostro, secando la tenue capa de humedad en su piel. Fue un refrescante alivio cuando atravesó la tela blanca de la playera sin mangas que usaba para dormir. Una idea pasa por su mente, así que recoge una bolsa de dormir guardada en el ropero y su almohada. De un salto se arroja por la ventana, aterrizando ágilmente en las tejas del techo adyacente. Un guardia del Loto Blanco levanta la mirada y una llama se enciende en su mano.

-¿Quién va?- Las cosas no se han calmado después de la abertura de los portales y el hecho de tener montones de espíritus rondando no solo la isla, sino el planeta entero, los tenia aun mas alertas que de costumbre, al grado que uno de los dirigibles de Industrias Futuro se encontraba atrancando en la Isla, bien cargado de provisiones y espacio suficiente para trasladar a los habitantes e incluso toda la manada de búfalos del criadero. _"Sólo para ser utilizado en caso de una emergencia"_ dijo Tenzin cuando Korra lo cuestionó con la mirada esa misma tarde a su regreso de la ciudad.

-¡Hey! ¡Sólo soy yo! Hace tanto calor que hoy dormiré en los techos, hehe...- Mueve la mano en el aire, produciendo una llamita que le ilumina el rostro. El guardia se ve relajarse, pero no parece convencido de guardar silencio. -No le digas a Tenzin, por favor... ¡mi cuarto parece un horno!

-¡Señorita Korra! Pero el maestro Tenzin estableció un toque de queda hasta para usted... -El escolta suspira profundamente apagando el fuego ensu mano y da despés unos pasos al frente rascándose la nuca. Se veía un tanto apenado por estar hablando con alguien de tanta importancia y esperaba que reamente la chica no fuera a hacer de las suyas en una noche tan incómoda como esa. La expresión de la Avatar cambia al de una pequeña niña suplicando para que no la acusen con sus padres por tomar una galleta sin permiso. -Está bien... no se preocupe... No alertare a nadie. Pero por favor, no salga de la isla sin consentimiento o nos meterá en dificultades a los de la guardia... otra vez.

-¡Graciaaas! ¡Te debo una! -Korra da un saltito de felicidad. Si el hombre estuviera más cerca lo habría estrujado en sus brazos. Las cosas han cambiado tanto desde su llegada a la isla, que el guardia solo sigue con su ronda después de hacer una reverencia en lugar de despertar a medio mundo. Ya hay más confianza en la joven Avatar. -Bueno... ahora a buscar el sitio ideal...

Media hora después trataba de dormir y no morir en el intento. Trató de recostarse sobre el techo más alto del templo en el centro de la isla, el único lugar con viento fresco en donde no había búfalos apestosos roncando, o una Naga empapada con agua de mar rogándole cada quince minutos para que congelara las gotitas en de liquido en su pelaje y poderse enfriar. Como última opción subió hasta lo más alto del templo central, donde el aire era increíblemente fresco y podía respirarse la calma... pero era también tremendamente estrecho e inclinado y el solo permanecer sentada sin que su trasero resbalara ya era en si una victoria. Y como extra a los pocos minutos de alcanzar la sima, apareció de la nada un montoncito de pequeños espíritus flotantes jugueteando a su alrededor, solo por encontrarse en el área con mas energía espiritual de la isla. Los espantó con ambas manos logrando casi irse de frente al suelo.

-¡Por los espíritus... esto no funciona! ¡Me voy a derretir! -Hasta siente envidia por el resto de los habitantes de la isla, quienes al parecer no encuentran dificultad alguna para conciliar el sueño a pesar del, para ella, tremendo calor. Soltó un poco de aire por la nariz sintiendo que no tendría descanso esa madrugada y no tenía la esperanza de que la lluvia refrescara la situación. Su sexto sentido de Avatar le decía que no llovería de momento. Desalentada comenzó su descenso hasta que un suave sonido metálico le hizo girar la cabeza hacia el norte de la Isla. Sus azules ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver el dirigible proporcionado por Asami para su seguridad. -¡Cierto! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?

Con una sonrisita maliciosa descendió por las tejas del templo, ayudada porsu aire control, y de ahí corrió hacia la nave dirigible de Industrias Futuro que flotaba a pocos metros del templo. Estaba afianzado al suelo mediante gruesas cadenas debido a la falta de espacio para estacionarlo en tierra firme, lo que no impedía que se balanceara con suavidad en el aire como un enorme tiburón en medio del océano. Ese era un dirigible enteramente rediseñado por su amiga Asami basándose en los modelos de los Igualitarios, así que había incluido diversas mejoras, como la integración de una cubierta superior mucho más amplia que la original. Apenas estaba en su periodo de pruebas, por ello muchas partes estaban aun sin pintar, a excepción de la parte baja con el emblema de la compañía. Según Tenzin, ella misma lo había entregado a medio día, durante la ausencia de Korra. La Avatar frunció el ceño al recordar que le había dado bastante coraje que su única amiga no la hubiera esperado para al menos decirle un hola. Dio un gruñidito al recordar que el equipo se había separado un poco con Mako en la policía y Asami ocupada en sacar su compañía a flote a pesar de la ayuda de Varrick. Para desagrado de la ingeniera, había tenido que retomar los modelos que su padre preso había dejado a medias para atraerse más clientes. El único que se mantenía unido a Korra era Bolin ahora que vivía en la isla. Realmente su amigo se estaba volviendo parte de la familia.

Saltó ágilmente hasta uno de los enormes soportes de roca que seguramente alguno de los maestros tierra del Loto Blanco había creado para atar por medio de gruesos cables al flotante vehículo. Sus ojos buscaron alguna manera segura de llegar, pero curiosamente no había ninguna escalera o algo similar. Probablemente de ser necesario lo bajarían haciendo girar los postes de roca en el suelo... o empleados de Asami se quedaron allá arriba a la espera de órdenes. Sólo se tomó un momento para enredar el saco de dormir y atarlo a su espalda. Se impulsó, ayudándose de sus pies descalzos y manos para trepar por las cuerdas metálicas que se balanceaban con el viento, la única manera de subir sin tener que regresarse a su cuarto a buscar su deslizador. Por varios minutos trepo con agilidad, y aunque le hubiese sido sencillo alcanzar una de las escotillas en la base y entrar por ahí, era la cubierta superior de la aeronave lo que buscaba. Creando una pequeña bolsa de aire, se lanzó para sujetarseprimero de los gruesos tubos conductores de combustible que se unían a los soportes de las hélices en el costado del dirigible. Se hizo una pausa para tomar aliento mientras observaba la isla. Ya estaba a la altura de la parte superior del templo y deseaba más. Alcanzó con ambas manos un riel y recorrió la barandilla a un costado del los motores principales, seguramente utilizado por los trabajadores para dar mantenimiento. Su mano se deslizaba por el oscuro metal y se dio cuenta de que se sentía incomoda. Ese vehículo en particular, con esa figura de tiburón gigante y la falta de elegancia que Asami le ponía a sus proyectos personales le hacía sentir muy fuera de lugar. Pero tal vez no sea buena idea decírselo a la ingeniero. Últimamente se han llevado de maravilla, así que no quiere arruinarlo como ocurrió cuando acuso al padre de su amiga de servir a Amon.

-Vamos Korra, calladita te vez más bonita. -Se dice en voz alta a sí misma. Con una sonrisita se sacó esos pensamientos. Colocó ambas manos contra el metal en declive del dirigible, caminando por la barandilla hasta alcanzar una escalera que la conduciría hasta la cubierta superior que tanto quería alcanzar. Dormiría allá arriba a partir de ese día hasta que el clima le permitiera regresar a su habitación y nadie ni nada se lo impedirá ahora que el viento fresco la hacen sentir literalmente en las nubes. Entrecierra los ojos pensando que Tenzin haría otro de sus dramas cuando no la encontrara en cama y eso le hizo reír antes de impulsarse con una ráfaga de aire hacia arriba en lugar de trepar los peldaños como una persona normal haría. Estiró sus manos al frente para sostenerse de la barra de protección de cubierta con los ojos entrecerrados y con una expresión de felicidad ante el viento que le acariciaba el rostro.

-¿¡Korra?! -La joven Avatar abre los ojos de y se encuentra de golpe frente a un par de ojos de jade a un centímetros de los suyos.

-¿¡Asami?! ¡Waaah! -La Ingeniera que creía durmiendo en su mansión estaba justo en el lugar que menos esperaba y no solo eso. Estaba prácticamente al alcance de un beso. Ese pensamiento la pone nerviosa y ahora simplemente no tiene idea de que hacer. Sus manos se levantan frente a ella para disculparse y tratar de dar más espacio entre ambas, ¡pero solo termina soltando el barandal para irse de espaldas como un peso muerto!

-¡Korra!- Una mano cubierta con un viejo guante de trabajo alcanza a sujetarle de la playera, jalándola de regreso para quedar nuevamente a escasa distancia una de la otra. Se nota consternación en las facciones de Asami y un marcado rubor en las mejillas del Avatar que manotea torpemente hasta volver a colocar las manos en el barandal. Asami no la suelta, al contrario la jala hasta que Korra tiene ambos pies fijos en las placas metálicas de cubierta. La ingeniero la mira con desaprobación cruzando los brazos frente a si -¡Ten más cuidado, mujer! ¡Siempre estas lastimándote por impulsiva! ¡Pensé que se había soltado un amarre y casi me... me caes encima..!

-Lo.. lo siento, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí... gracias por el jaloncito.- Ríe apenada por lo ocurrido. Asami termina por reír un poco también, acomodando de nuevo la playera de Korra, que ahora lucia manchas de aceite por culpa del guante de trabajo. Apenada intenta disculparse pero la avatar no se lo permite. -¡Hahaha..! Deja... déjalo así, le dará personalidad, hehe... hum...

Continúan unos segundos muy incómodos de silencio, donde ambas parecen no desear mirarse al rostro. Realmente les causo una ligera y extraña emoción ese encuentro repentino. Claro que después del susto inicial, la Avatar recuerda súbitamente algo: la presencia de Asami en la isla sin su conocimiento. Frunce el ceño y su labio inferior se levanta. La pelinegra finalmente es quien rompe el silencio al ver la expresión de molestia de Korra.

-Perdona por no avisarte que me quedaría aquí... mañana a medio día llegará un ferri a recogerme y pensaba pasar... a despertarte para desayunar contigo... bueno, con ustedes. -hace una pequeña reverencia y en esa posición levanta la mirada, fijando sus grandes ojos verdes en la morena. -Necesitaba arreglar unos detalles en el dirigible y Tenzin me dijo que regresarías tarde...

-¿Pero porqué no me esperaste abajo? ¡Hace días que no nos vemos! ¡Y él me dijo que te habías regresado! ¡Juuuuro que Tenzin me va a escuchar mañana! -Empuña la mano muy enojada y hasta su ceja izquierda se contrae constantemente en un tic nervioso. Termina soltando un golpecito en el barandal, dejando una pequeña abolladura- ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo reparare! ¡Te juro que lo reparare!

-Yo manche tu ropa de dormir favorita... creo que así quedamos a mano hahaha... -pero que queda callada de súbito, dándose la media vuelta para alejarse un tanto apresurada, como si hubiera soltado información que no debería.

-Pero se como odias que rompa o abolle tus vehículos... y... -se pone comoun tomate de golpe. ¿Cómo rayos sabia Asami que esa era su playera favorita para dormir? No era la única que tenia, pero si la mas cómoda y la podía usar por días hasta que Pema prácticamente se la arrancaba del cuerpo. Va tras la ingeniero que entra a la cabina colocada justo en medio de la cubierta.- No... no me evadas... ¿Porqué no quieres verme?

-No es eso, Korra... solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas en un lugar que no me recordara... cosas. Por favor, no le reclames nada a Tenzin... el insistió en darte a conocer de mi presencia en cuanto llegaras. -Toma asiento frente una mesa cubierta de herramientas, planos y su guante eléctrico desarmado. Solo iluminaba su trabajo por una lámpara de mesa. Era la única luz en la habitación y apuntaba hacia el arma de la ingeniero, que ahora descansaba en partes. -Solo quería despejar la mente... no podía dormir y como mi guante quedo algo dañado desde la última pelea...

-Solo tú eres capaz de llevar trabajo a una sesión de meditación.- Se recarga en la puerta, sin intención de entrar a la cabina. Estaba dolida aun por el desprecio que le había hecho. La deja trabajar pero no le quita la mirada de encima, al menos de manera disimulada. Se da cuenta que la ingeniero esta vez llevaba solo puestos unos pantalones de trabajo y un top sin mangas ajustado al cuerpo. Esa chica siempre sorprendía a Korra con sus muchas facetas. No negara que su primer impresión fue totalmente equivocada, pero de sentir celos ha pasado a admirarla. Asami se coloca unos lentes oscuros y enciende una soldadora pequeña para continuar trabajando.

-No mires a la luz... -Murmuró antes de comenzar a soldar.

-¡Oh... genial! Qué bueno que... te... ¡te entretengas..! -le da la espalda muy segura de que Asami no desea su compañía- Yo... yo tampoco podía dormir... hace calor allá abajo... pero aquí hace más frío que en mi tierra natal.

-Debe ser difícil para alguien que viene de la Tribu Agua del Sur. -Comenta Asami sin levantar la vista de su guante, dejando que su soldadora haga saltar pequeñas chispas mientras termina de unir un par de piezas metálicas. Apaga la maquina, retirando después sus lentes y dirige la mirada hacia una Korra claramente inquieta, lo cual sabe que es por culpa suya. Sus ojos de jade se fijan en él la bolsa de dormir enrollada que cubre su bien esculpida espalda. Asami termina poniéndose de pie para tomarle la mano y jalarla a una silla. La avatar esta tan sorprendida que ni opone resistencia, pero si se sienta cruzando la pierna y los brazos frente a sí, aun sin ganas de querer mirar a Asami a la cara - ¿Eres capaz de quedarte en esa posición toda la noche si no me disculpo lo suficiente? Bueno pues... lo vuelvo a hacer, pero solo una vez: Korra, perdona por no haberte informado de que estaría aquí, pero planeaba bajar muy temprano a despertarte y pasar juntas la mañana. ¿Es eso suficiente?

-¡Po... por supuesto que no! Bueno... bueno, ok, ok, si... estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo... paulatinamente... con el tiempo... -Su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, ya que no estaba enojada, sino avergonzada por su falta de habilidad para tratar con otras chicas sin que pareciera que estaba discutiendo con Mako cuando eran pareja. ¿Pero que podía esperarse si nunca convivió con chicas de su edad?

-¿Segura? -Los ojos de Korra se mueven y topan con esas orbes verdes de Asami, que tomaban esa expresión de cachorro difícil de ignorar. La Avatar asiente con la cabeza y retira la bolsa de dormir de su espalda, extendiéndola desordenadamente en el suelto, pero permanece sentada en la silla al lado de su amiga. -Gracias, eres muy dulce.

La ingeniero regresó a su trabajo y Korra simplemente observaba su trabajo. Por más de media hora solo escuchando el tintinar de los metales del guante siendo armado y una intensidad en el rostro su amiga, como si en lugar de descansar su mente, estuviera teniendo un conflicto interno. Se dio cuenta que tal vez la estaba importunando solo por llegar de sorpresa e invadir su privacidad. Pero Asami era demasiado cortés para negarlo. Tal vez simplemente debería ponerse de pie y irse a dormir al fondo de la cabina, dejar a la ingeniero trabajar en paz. Apoya una mano en la mesa para ponerse de pie.

-¿Quieres ayudarme? -Korra da un saltito en su lugar ante la pregunta, manoteando frente a si por haberle interrumpido su retirada estratégica- ¡No... no creo que sea buena idea! ¡La electricidad y yo no nos llevamos bien! Ya sabes... Tribu de Agua... guante de Igualitarios... ¡Pzzzt! -saca la lengua en una exagerada expresión de dolor que le hace soltar una risa tímida a Asami.

-No digas esas cosas... mira, no está electrificado aun. ¡Solo quiero ajustar algo! -Se levanta y aprovecha que Korra se encoge para colocarle de golpe el guante en la mano derecha. Korra se horroriza por unos segundos como si llevara en la mano una colmena llena de abejas de fuego furiosas. Su amiga le mantiene la mano sujeta hasta que se tranquiliza, demostrándole que no hay peligro. -Lo vez, no pasa nada... y aunque estuviera cargado, hay suficientes capas de aislante para protegerte.

-¡Ahhhh! Tengo malos recuerdos con estas cosas... ¡solo se rápida! -Deja que Asami guie la mano hasta la mesa, en donde comienza a colocar las partes que protegen el disco verde empotrado en el dorso del guante. Korra termina relajándose, suspira profundamente dejando que la use como conejillo mientras las manos enguantadas de Asami se mueven con inigualable gracia. -Eres buena en esto... yo no puedo ni cambiar una bombilla sin romperla, y mira que lo eh intentado.

-¿En serio? Me gustaría ver eso.- La observa con el rabillo del ojo, cosa que Korra no nota de lo concentrada que se encuentra mirándola trabajar. Después de varios minutos de ajustes en las placas que cubren los dedos, el arma queda nuevamente completa, solo le faltan un par de cilindros metálicos recién pulidos que descansan encima de una toalla blanca- Y dime... ¿Qué tal se siente?

-Se siente raro... no me gusta... -Asami levanta una ceja pensando que se refiere a alguna pieza mal ensamblada, pero Korra mueve los dedos como si nada. Nota la mirada acusadora de la ingeniera y se rasca la mejilla con el mismo guante al que hasta hace unos minutos le tenía horror- Hehehe... no me refiero a que lo hayas hecho mal... o sea feo... ¡Creo que quedo perfecto! Es solo que... se siente tan raro llevar esto puesto... aun sin carga. Pensar que esto es capaz de detener a un maestro elemental...

-Esto y la técnica del bloqueo de chacras... no lo olvides. Y eso sin mencionar el elemento sorpresa. -Se queda sentada a un lado de Korra, tomándole la mano, como dudando hasta que se decide por colocar uno de los cilindros metálicos. De hecho la joven Avatar ni nota que lo hace, ya que apenas se dio cuenta de su intima cercanía, lado a lado. Podia verle con todo detenimiento la textura de las mejillas de la pelinegra. Se muerde el labio inferior y cierra los ojos, porque ya estaba comenzando a pensar en el sabor de sus labios, mucho más delicados y jugosos a comparación con la varonil boca de Mako. Todo eso la pone nerviosa, no es momento para ponerse a pensar en lo que su ex novio sentía cada vez que besaba a su amiga. Y mucho menos de sentir deseo de probarlos ella misma. Tenía que encontrar algo para romper el nuevamente molesto silencio que caía encima de la situación.

-Ahh... Asami... siento que te debo explicaciones y... y sobre todo una disculpa. -La otra joven solo seguía trabajando, sin levantar la mirada.- Tal vez crees que por celos no me detuve cuando inculpé a tu padre... solo era mi deber de Avatar... no quise que pareciera nada personal.- La ingeniero se detiene y deja escapar una bocanada de aire.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. Debo agradecerte que me abrieras los ojos... muchas cosas cobraron sentido para mi... sobre todo ese afán de que aprendiera a protegerme por mi misma. Pensar que mi padre estaba a punto de presentarme un nuevo maestro de artes marciales. -Toma otro cilindro y se pone a adosarlo, pensando que decir mientras lo ajustaba. Sacude ligeramente la cabeza con una sonrisa a medias, como espantando palabras conflictivas.

-¿Asami..?- Korra frunce el ceño, poniéndose muy seria. -Podría apostar que ese maestro se trataba de un bloqueador. ¿Algo me ocultas?

-No es nada... solo pensé... ¡En una locura, hahaha..! Solo eso...

-¿Sabes quién es ese maestro bloqueador? -Asami en silencio niega con la cabeza, pero se niega también a ver a Korra a los ojos- Asami...

-No sé quién es, no estoy mintiendo ni ocultando nada... pero no quiero hablar de eso... no... no ahora... no de ese tema, tal vez mañana... -Presiona el otro tubo metálico en el guante de Korra hasta que está perfectamente ajustado, pero esta vez lo hizo la con lentitud de quien arma una bomba de tiempo. Finalmente la chica se despoja de sus guantes de trabajo para pasar ahora sus finos dedos perfectamente manicurados por el guante, examinando pieza por pieza exterior. Korra piensa en que ese aspecto delicado de sus manos esconde una fuerza a la par de su determinación. Si el equipo necesitaba un medio para alcanzar su objetivo, Asami seguramente sabría qué medidas tomar y nunca los había decepcionado. Aunque los primeros días estuvo sobre ella, vigilante ante cualquier señal de traicionarles, siempre pensando en que podría ser un espía de su padre o del mismo Amon, al final resulto ser integra con sus amigos. Pero ahora, había algo extraño en ella, en el comportamiento que estaba teniendo actualmente.

-Si algo sabes debes de compartirlo con nosotros, somos tus amigos... mucha gente está en peligro si tan solo uno de los Igualitarios intenta seguir los pasos de Amon. -Coloca la mano desnuda sobre el hombro de la pelinegra, más que confortándola, exigiéndole respuestas.

-Korra... quisiera decirte algo... pero por ahora... tengo que conocer en carne propia el poder que mi padre... que Amonpuso en manos de la gente que nos hacemos llamar... normales... -Un pequeño clic alerta al Avatar, quien baja la vista al guante entre las manos de Asami. Ella le había dicho que no tenia carga eléctrica cuando colocó el objeto en su diestra... y ahora se daba cuenta que las baterías eran precisamente esos dos cilindros de metal en el dorso de su mano que su amiga había instalado al final. Se levantó de un salto de su silla al ver que la luz en la palma del aparato se encendía. Pequeños destellos eléctricos bailaban entre sus dedos.

-¡Asami! ¡Dijiste que estaría apagado! -Molesta le exige una explicación, poniendo esa expresión de niño furioso. Si esto era una broma no era divertida en lo absoluto, aunque Asami no era de las que bromearan de esta manera.

-Lo siento Korra... pero debo de encontrar mis propias respuestas y esta es solo una. -Ante el impacto de la Avatar, Asami avanza hasta ella con inesperada velocidad para que sea incapaz de leer su movimiento. Korra pensó que sería un ataque frontal, pero la ingeniera termina cambiando el movimiento a último momento por una finta lateral demasiado baja y solo para sujetarle a Korra el antebrazo equipado con el guante eléctrico.

-¡Por los espíritus... no vayas a...! - Trato de alejar el guante que soltó descargas justo sobre el hombro izquierdo de la ingeniero lamiendo su piel. Asami grita jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas, recibiendo la descarga de lleno en su brazo y de no ser por Korra, quien empuja a su amiga con una ráfaga de aire con la mano libre, le habría ocasionado una fea quemadura. Los ojos azules de Korra ven como un arco de electricidad baila por unas fracciones de segundo entre la blanca piel de Asami y el guante. La lamparita de mesa parpadea un par de veces hasta fundirse gracias a la energía liberada. La ingeniero cae de espaldas al suelo dando un profundo gemido de dolor al sentir aun la electricidad recorrer su brazo. -¡Ahhh, maldición! ¡Pero... como duele...!

-¡En que rayos estabas pensando! ¡Claro que duele! -Incapaz de animarse a tocar el guante con la mano desnuda, se decide por sacudir el brazo varias veces hasta que el arma cae con un sonido metálico al suelo, aun soltando destellos azules por unos segundos antes de apagarse por sí solo. Se arrodilla rápidamente al lado de Asami, tocándole el hombro con ambas manos para identificar el daño. Le arranca una maldición seguida de una queja de dolor.

-Ko... Korra... ya de... deja... solo está dormido... mgh... -Asami logra sentarse, sujetándose el brazo contra el cuerpo, con un rictus de dolor en el rostro. Trata de suavizar sus expresiones y le sonríe a la morena- Perdona... mi curiosidad pudo más que mi sentido común hahaha...

-¡Oye! ¡La impulsiva soy yo! Y eso fue muy peligroso... ¡de hecho fue estúpido! -La señala con un dedo acusador antes de levantarse, dejandola herida en el suelo. La morena camina con paso molesto hacia el fondo de la cabina para tomar las escaleras que conducían a las plantas más bajas del dirigible. Asami suspira con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Ahora si la había armado buena, había planeado hacer el experimento a solas, pero temía recibir una descarga más fuerte de lo esperado y no tener a nadie que pudiera auxiliarla. Se recarga en la pared metálica de la cabina con unas inmensas ganas de llorar, no por el dolor, sino porque su supuesta amiga había huido, dejándola abandonada y adolorida.

Hasta que minutos después los ruidos de Korra le hacen sobresaltarse en su lugar, lo que le provoca un dolor intenso y una sensación de haber perdido la movilidad en la totalidad de su brazo. La avatar sube con un cubo metálico con agua y lo deja golpear contra el suelo al depositarlo sin cuidado.

-Pensé que te habías... ido... -Asami espera que las pequeñas lagrimas de sentimiento en sus ojos sean confundidas con unas de dolor. Levanta la mirada y dócilmente se arrodilla encima de la bolsa de dormir que su amiga había colocado en el suelo casi una hora antes, levantando la mirada. Ella es mucho más alta que Korra, pero desde esa posición, la morena parecía un gigante furioso. El cubo metálico estaba lleno de agua y trozos de hielo seguramente creados por la misma Avatar. Era de todos conocidos como ella había sido entrenada en artes curativas por la mismísima Katara, así que era casi como su deber atenderla. Su deber... El brazo de Asami aun pulsaba del dolor, pero intento levantarse, pensando que esto lo estaba haciendo más por obligación que por ganas. Korra la detuvo de los hombros, aun con esa expresión de enojo, cuando dejaba a su labio inferior mostrar que no estaba jugando y ni Asami se atrevería a llevarle la contraria. -Solo fue un segundo y aun siendo mi brazo temblar. Se que va a quitarse por sí solo, no tienes que ponerte en este plan.

Korra se deja caer de un sentón frente a ella dirigiéndole una mirada de hielo y levanta las manos, deslizándolas en el aire con largos y suaves movimientos, jalando el agua del recipiente como si de una serpiente liquida se tratase. Asami se quedo mirando en silencio, pero boquiabierta. Todas las habilidades de los maestros eran sorprendentes, pero las más bellas eran sin duda de las que disponían los maestros agua. Los ojos del avatar relucieron unos segundos cuando la luna dejo caer unos cuantos rayos le luz al asomarse entre los densos nubarrones en el exterior. Asami quedo de inmediato prendada a los ojos de Korra, aun cuando el agua cruzo varias veces frente a ambas mientras se cargaba de energía espiritual. Finalmente formo un cumulo luminoso e irregular que lentamente fluyo hasta el brazo lastimado.

-No te muevas, a diferencia tuya, se lo que estoy haciendo... -Asami parpadeo al sentir que los movimientos eran ahora más pequeños, como si las manos de Korra fueran las que estuvieran tocando la suave piel de su amiga. El procedimiento que realizaba no solo ayudaba a sanar a la pelinegra, sino también a la propia practicante. Su coraje parecía disolverse poco a poco y movió la mirada hacia Asami, para preguntarle si dolía. La avatar trago saliva al darse cuenta las enormes orbes verdes de la ingeniero estaban clavadas en su propia mirada. La luna se oculto tan pronto como salió, dejándolas solo iluminadas por el resplandor turquesa de la curación. Mantenía la boca abierta, así que soltó la primer tontería que se ocurrió porque ya había olvidado la pregunta original. -Y... que conste que la lámpara se fundió por tu culpa...

-Deja de regañarme... -protesta Asami en voz baja sintiendo como la molestia en su brazo desaparece lentamente, pero el latido de su corazón inexplicablemente se acelera. Korra detiene sus manos por unos segundos sin retirar la mirada, al parecer preocupada por la repentina aceleración del corazón de su amiga. Se da cuenta que su propio corazón corre un poco mas rápido de la cuenta hasta acompasarse con los latidos de su paciente. Le cuesta mucho esfuerzo terminar la curación, pensando el significado de su coordinación cardiaca. Al final solo mueve las manos hacia arriba y a un lado, depositando el agua nuevamente en el cubo donde el resplandor que les iluminaba muere con lentitud. Asami baja al fin la mirada acariciandose el hombro -...gracias.

-Solo promete no experimentar así cada vez que se te ocurra una locura nueva. -Korra suspira cruzando las piernas. Suelta una bocanada de aire para tratar de enfriar su cabeza y agradece a los espíritus la ausencia de luz le ha ayudado a esconder el sonrojo de su rostro. -Y no me pidas tocar de nuevo ese guante ni con una vara de diez metros... la sensación de electrocutar a mi... a mi mejor amiga fue muuuuuuy extraña. Y mira que te lo dice alguien que trabaja golpeando gente con los cuatro elementos.

-Prometido... - Ríe un poco moviendo el brazo circularmente. El dolor y la sensación de peso muerto había desaparecido casi por completo. Para sorpresa de Korra, Asami se inclina hacia ella. La Avatar nerviosa pensó que le agradecería con un beso el trabajo realizado y cierra los ojos temblando. Los abre cuando solo siente a Asami levantarse y tomar el guante del suelo. Le sacude el polvo, regresándolo en silencio a su mesa. Se estira lo más que el dolorcillo de su brazo le permite y bosteza. -Bueno, creo que dejare todo esto para otro día. Ya no tengo cabeza para continuar y tu curación me ha relajado demasiado...

-Ah... ¿Vas a bajar a tu cuarto tan temprano?- Se muere de la vergüenza al pensar que la ahora somnolienta Asami se pondría a darle besos nada más porque si.- Digo... si tienes aquí un cuarto personal, ¿verdad?

-¿Temprano? Korra... son las tres de la mañana. -Sonriendo señala un pequeño reloj en la pared, al lado de la puerta por donde Korra descendió por el agua.

-¿¡Que!? ¡WAH! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Tenzin me quiere de pie a las cinco! -se deja caer de espaldas sobre la manta que yacía en el suelo, llevándose las manos al rostro mientras hace un pequeño berrinche mientras Asami solo se toca la frente entre risas. -¡ODIO EL CALOR! ¡LO ODIOOO!

* * *

Continuara...


	2. Llovizna

**¡Muchas gracias a los que se han pasado por aqui para leer este fic! Realmente me animan a continuar, así que aqui tenemos otro capitulo [Un poco mas largo que el anterior gracias a un poco de fluf extra que estas chicas no pueden evitar producir]. **

**Esta vez sabremos cual es la verdadera razón por la que Asami se esta comportando de manera extraña y todo tiene que ver con un distante pasado.**

**Ya saben, los comentarios son bienvendos. **

**¡Feliz lectura!**

* * *

2\. Llovizna

Korra ya casi olvidaba lo bien que se sentía dormir en un ambiente fresco. La joven se removió con los ojos cerrados, estirando la mano para sujetar lo que parecía ser una almohada a su lado. La abrazó y jaló hacia sí, sintiendo en su rostro un pequeño cosquilleo acompañado de un aroma frutal, como de champú, mezclado con algo más. Una ligera esencia que estaba ahí, que no cualquiera notaria normalmente, pero que la Avatar conocía en su subconsciente. Era un ligero aroma a aceite. Como el que usaba Asami para mantener su guante eléctrico en condiciones.

Asami. Sonrió como tontita recordando la noche anterior. A pesar del "accidente" eléctrico y el conflicto generado, las cosas entre ambas estaban mejor que bien. Excelentes. Tanto que para consolar a Korra por haber perdido horas de sueño, Asami le había ofrecido un lugar cómodo en su camarote y no aceptó una negativa por respuesta. Al llegar la joven Avatar lo primero que notó es que era un cuarto casi del tamaño de su habitación en el Templo Aire, con paredes de metal en colores oscuros y una gran ventana redonda de gruesos cristales reforzados. La ingeniero le informó que al ser una nave en periodo de prueba, básicamente de trabajo, no se había puesto a afinar detalles que se podían considerar de lujo en un vehículo así, cómo camas king size y muebles hechos de madera fina.

Así que la única cama en existencia en todo el dirigible era una individual cuyo costado estaba adosado a la pared. Las chicas estuvieron largos minutos decidiendo quien la ocuparía y quien se quedaría en el duro suelo sobre el saco de dormir. Las cosas no son fáciles de decidir cuando ambas personas no están acostumbradas a ceder terreno, así que finalmente optaron por compartir. Korra lo sugirió como broma, puesto que era de todos conocido lo inquieta que era entre sueños: "¡Despertaras con moretones y mi pie en tu cara!" Así que Asami lo tomó como un reto. En silencio apagaron las luces mientras Korra se recostaba primero, de frente a la pared de acero, mientras Asami se despojaba de su ropa a sus espaldas. La morena tuvo que hacerse bolita, cubriéndose la cara con las manos para evitar que su curiosidad le hiciera voltear a mirar algo indebido.

_"Olvidé mi bata"_, murmuró la pelinegra y Korra se estremeció, indicándole que podía dejarse el top de trabajo, al cabo que el de ella misma ya estaba manchado de aceite. Asami respondió metiéndose a la cama y repegándose espalda con espalda a Korra, quien al contacto descubrió que su amiga se había recostado sólo en ropa interior. Apretó los ojos dando un buenas noches casi al mismo tiempo que la ingeniera y ambas se quedaron totalmente quietas.

Sin darse cuenta y a pesar de la íntima situación, el cansancio las hizo presas en pocos minutos y terminaron relajándose totalmente. Sus cuerpos cambiaron de posición en la noche, entrelazando cómodamente sus piernas. Korra ahora suspiraba con los ojos cerrados a la vez que seguía sintiendo ese aroma frutal con un toque de aceite y nuevamente cosquillas en la cara. Perezosamente abrió un ojo para encontrarse con mechones de cabello azabache rozándole las mejillas y su atlético brazo rodeando a su amiga a la altura del pecho. Si hubiera sido una aprovechada, se habría quedado así, disfrutando de la textura y firmeza en el cuerpo de la ingeniero.

Pero aunque malos pensamientos llegan a rondar su mente, despertar en esa situación le espantó todas las ideas. Y un movimiento de Asami girándose le hizo quitar la mano con rapidez para alejarse. Lo único que logró fue llevarse un buen golpe en la cabeza con la pared de acero. El ruido repentino hizo despertar a Asami sobresaltada. Ella misma se asustó un poco al ver a Korra sobándose la cabeza con ambas manos, pero fue sentir sus piernas entrelazadas con las de la morena, lo que le hizo tratar de retroceder. Sobra recordar que la cama compartida era pequeña para dos personas y ella estaba acostumbrada a colchones cinco veces más amplios, así que no se dio cuenta de que le faltarían varios centímetros de cama para lograr su propósito. Terminó cayendo al suelo, amortiguada solo por la bolsa de dormir descartada la noche anterior.

-¡¿Estás bien?! -Impulsada como resorte Korra se sienta en la orilla para ofrecerle una mano a Asami, olvidándose de que aun le zumbaban los oídos por el golpe que se había dado.

-Per... perfecta... caí en mi trasero... ahahha... ¡Auch..! -le tomó una mano a la Avatar mientras que con la otra buscó afianzarse del colchón. Para su sorpresa terminó paralizándose al ver que sujeta el bien torneado muslo derecho su compañera Avatar. _"Ok, esto es demasiado incomodo..."_

-¡Tengo que ir al baño!- Fue lo único que pudo decir Korra y apresuradamente se levantó, dejando que Asami se incorporara como mejor pudiera antes de que las cosas se pusieran cada vez mas extrañas. Cerró la puerta del cuartito continuo.

-Pre... prepararé un poco de té... -Asami suspira aliviada de que Korra hubiera hecho ese movimiento y sólo logró ponerse de pie cuando el aturdimiento inicial se disipó. Se acomoda el cabello alborotado y enciende una tetera eléctrica ubicada en una mesita de metal también empotrada al otro lado del camarote. Si bien tiene planeado desayunar con Korra, no puede evitar tomar una taza matutina de té caliente. Desde sus tiempos de escuela, esto se volvió una especie de ritual: Prepararse un té para despertarse mientras repasa mentalmente la agenda del día.

_"¿Qué tan torpe puedes ser, Korra? ¡Aaah! ¡Si me hubiera quedado quieta... aun estaríamos en la cama..! ¡AGH! ¡¿Pero qué rayos dije?! So... solo quiero dormir... ¡unos minutos más! ¡Eso! Sólo por eso no debí moverme... no porque hubiera deseado seguir en cama con mi ex rival... eso no es correcto... ella nunca ah dado pie a... algo... ¿verdad?"_ -Las preguntas las dirige mentalmente hacia el espejo del baño, seguidas de un par de golpecitos en la frente. Se apresura a lavarse manos y rostro, ya que el agua helada la despeja y le hace sentir más confiada. Escucha como Asami desde fuera le llama, informando que el té está listo. -¡Ya salgo!

Abre la puerta y su confianza se va al suelo. De espaldas esta su amiga con una taza de metal en las manos, al parece probando el té recién servido. El top ajustado al cuerpo hace que sus curvas resalten y Korra, poniendo una carita tonta, desliza sus ojos por la parte baja de la espalda de la otra chica hasta las caderas alojadas en ropa interior negra con vivos rojos. Aunque se detiene ahí por un instante, pensando en mucho y nada a la vez, la mirada continúa su camino por las largas y sensuales piernas hasta sus lindos pies descalzos. Todo en ella era demasiado perfecto para pertenecer a un ser humano.

-¿Korra? Tienes algo... aquí... -la Avatar mira como esos pies se giran y se siente morir. Levanta la mirada para ver como Asami se señala su propia barbilla, indicándole donde Korra debe limpiarse un pequeño rastro de saliva. Avergonzada y sin saber que decir, la Avatar da pasos mecánicos usando el dorso de su mano para retirar el pequeño rastro humedo. Parece un mecha oxidado caminando con dirección a la otra chica, quien sostenía entre sus manos la tacita humeante de la que había estado bebiendo.

-Veía tus pies... digo... estas descalza... ¿El piso no está frio para ti..? -Asami se pone roja, incapaz de responder cuando Korra aspira con agrado el aroma del té. Al parecer no capta que esa taza no es la que Asami le preparó. Coloca sus manos alrededor de las de la pelinegra y le da un pequeño sorbito a la bebida. -¡Ahh... esta bueno! Gracias.

-De... de nada... aunque ya me tome la mitad... tal vez quieras... beber de tu taza que esta por allá... llena. -La pelinegra señala timidamente hacia la mesa y Korra simplemente se congela, con una expresión de angustia, suplicando con todo su corazón para que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante. O dado el lugar donde se encontraban, que se abriera el metal a sus pies. O cualquier cosa que le salvara de la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento. Unos golpes en la ventana fueron la única respuesta de los espíritus para salvar la situación. Al menos eso pensó antes de girar la cabeza y encontrarse con dos caras infantiles pegadas al cristal. Casi le hacen arrojar la taza contra la ventana.

-¡Meelo! ¡Ikki! ¡Por los espíritus, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?! -Súbitamente recuerda que Asami no esta precisamente presentable para los niños, o al menos para Meelo quien desde que la conoció mostró un interés demasiado precoz en la ingeniera. Se da la vuelta para ponerle una sabana sobre los hombros a una Asami consternada. Sólo entonces Korra salta a la cama y pega el rostro al cristal.- ¡No es educado espiar a las personas en sus habitaciones!

-Pero esta no es tu habitación. Es la de Asami. -Meelo sacude la mano saludando, aunque no puede ver mucho de la otra chica con la cara de una molesta Korra pegada en la ventana. -¡Buenos días, bella dama!

-Y papa está muy enojado buscándote, Korra. Dijo que estas atrasada por cinco horas del entrenamiento...- Ikki entrecerraba los ojos como analizando la situación -De hecho y para ser exactos, estas atrasada cinco horas, treinta y cuatro minutos y quince segundos...

-Diez y seis... diez y siete... diez y... -El pequeño maestro aire calmadamente se pica la nariz y pega un moco en la orilla del cristal ante la cara de pánico de Korra.-

-Y... yo debo usar el baño... buenos días, niños. -Asami que se había quedado en silencio mirando la situación, mejor opta por una retirada rápida, dejando las tazas con el té abandonadas en la mesita. Aunque Tenzin es una gran persona, es mejor prepararse psicológicamente por la regañada que les espera a ambas en tierra firme.

-¡Soldado Meelo, mi planeador! ¡Quiero mi planeador en la cubierta superior! ¡Ahora! -Ese condicionamiento militar a funcionado maravillas con Meelo, quien de inmediato hace un saludo militar y se deja caer al vacío con su planeador. Ikki confundida se mantiene ahí por un momento, como tratando de descifrar el significado de que esas dos hayan compartido la cama. -Tú puedes ir a... a hacer algo... a pedirle a Tenzin que no castigue a los del Loto Blanco por ejemplo.

-Entonces... ya se olvidaron de Mako, ¿verdad? -Korra se pone cual tomate y le da un golpe tan fuerte al lado de la ventana que hunde el metal de la pared. Ikki ríe divertida por la reacción antes de abrir su planeador y tomar impulso. -¡Hahaha! ¡Las espero abajo!

-Ikkiiiii... un día de estos voy a... -Empuña la mano esperando que la imaginación de la menor, que ahora desciende a gran velocidad, no vaya a meterlas en más problemas de los que están ahora. Se sienta en la cama presionándose el puente de la nariz, ya sintiendo el dolor del entrenamiento extra que Tenzin le pondrá.

-¿Se fueron? -Asami abre la puerta lentamente y sale cuando ve la ventana despejada. Deja la sabana en la cama y toma asiento al lado de Korra.- Creo que dormimos más de lo que esperaba... lo siento.

-¿Ah? No te preocupes, necesitaba el descanso... llevaba una semana sin dormir como hoy. Pero creo que debo retirarme. -Se levanta rascándose la nuca, algo apenada por los momentos íntimos compartidos... tal vez demasiado íntimos para ser solo entre amigas. -Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.

-¿Dormir juntas? -Asami ríe un poco con nerviosismo. En el fondo la idea no le parece mala.

-¡Sí! ¡Digo... no! Es decir... bueno, si eso hacen las amigas... además de pasar más tiempo... salir juntas. De vez en cuando... ¡sin guantes eléctricos ni niños de por medio, hahaha! -Le hace una reverencia para despedirse- ¿Comerás con nosotros al menos?

-Lo siento, Korra... de aquí me voy directo a la mansión y de ahí a la oficina... mi gente no debe tardar en llegar a la isla y debo bajar el dirigible a tierra firme. -Nota la desilusión de la morena con estas palabras, y no negara que ella también las resiente. Una sonrisa ilumina su rostro. -¡Pero podemos quedar otro día! Además tu bien sabes donde vivo y una visita de vez en cuando no me caería nada mal.

-¡Claro! ¡Eso sería genial! -Toma la taza de té llena, que originalmente era para ella, y la apura de un solo trago a pesar que aun seguía humeando. -¡Gracias por el té! ¡Realmente eres la mejor, Sami! ¡Cuando bajes no te vayas sin despedirte o me voy a enojar mucho!

-¿S.. Sami? -Pero Korra ya no esta ahí, solo el eco del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. La chica suspira sonrojada. Sami. La forma de decirlo de Korra le hacía verse tan linda. Alcanza su taza a medias y aspira profundamente, bebiendo después con lentitud el contenido, continuando con su interrumpido ritual. Pero esta vez era ligeramente diferente. Podría jurar que el té tenía el sabor del aliento del avatar.

* * *

Cuando el dirigible descendió lo suficiente para desplegar la rampa de descarga ya casi era medio día. Asami se había vestido de manera formal y llevaba un portafolio grueso bajo el brazo. Escaneó con la mirada sus alrededores, pero sólo estaban los guardias del Loto Blanco esperando para darle la bienvenida. Le señalaron donde Tenzin y Korra estaban entrenando bajo el calor de medio día, así que se dirigió directamente al sitio, ahora preparada para la llamada de atención que podría avecinarse.

Ya esperaba ver a Korra en algún ejercicio en medio de la plazuela que los maestros aire utilizaban en la isla. Vestida con su ropa regular de entrenamiento realizaba movimientos alrededor de un maniquí de ejercicio. Se veía muy seria, concentrada mientras caminaba a su alrededor repitiendo una larga secuencia. El ojo entrenado de Asami identificaba de inmediato el propósito del ejercicio. El muñeco estaba hecho de madera frágil y parecía a punto de romperse con cada contacto de Korra, quien concentrada no reparaba aún en la presencia de su amiga.

-Buenos días, Asami. -La voz amable de Tenzin provenía de su derecha, donde de pie observaba atento los movimientos de la Avatar.

-Buenos días, Tenzin. -Realiza una reverencia pronunciada tanto por respeto como para disculparse. El maestro aire había sido un apoyo cuando debió de mudarse por un tiempo en la isla. De hecho podía considerar que este sitio era como su segundo hogar. -Creo que debo una disculpa por haberlos preocupado. Korra... ¿mencionó algo?

-Dijo que tuvo demasiado calor anoche y por eso subió. -Se acaricia la barba un par de veces recordando los pretextos de la morena. -Mmh... y que había abollado un par de veces tu dirigible. Veo que no tomó muy bien el hecho de que le hayamos ocultado tu presencia. Debo recordar que lo advertí en su momento.

-Ah.. si... discutimos un poco por eso. -Se siente agradecida por la discreción de Korra y apenas contiene un suspiro de alivio. Al menos no mencionó lo ocurrido con su guante o de lo contrario Tenzin estaría haciendo más preguntas. El era alguien que se preocupa por la estabilidad emocional de todos sus amigos y no pasaría por alto la crisis de Asami. -¿Es entonces por eso que le has puesto este entrenamiento?

-Tienes buen ojo, Asami... Korra debe de aprender a limitarse. Aún no podemos considerar que ha entendido completamente lo que el arte del aire control implica. -Las palabras de Tenzin se acompasaban por los golpecillos de Korra sobre la madera, quien ahora hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no distraerse con la presencia de la otra chica. La vista de Asami se desviaba hacia la Avatar a pesar de su esfuerzo por escuchar a Tenzin, pero era difícil ignorar su expresión de seriedad, los músculos cubiertos de sudor moviéndose a un ritmo rápido, elegante y constante. Era algo que quitaba el aliento. -¿Asami?

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, Tenzin! Perdona... eh tenido tanto trabajo que a veces no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. -Se endereza esta vez poniendo toda la atención al maestro aire, pero los golpecillos que Korra producía seguían siendo inquietantes.

-Se que eres una persona ocupada... por eso significa mucho para Korra que te des tiempo de convivir con ella. -Sonríe amablemente al tiempo que su esposa Pema aparece desde la puerta del comedor, muy apresurada y cargando al menor de sus hijos en brazos.

-¡Asami! Buenos días, que bueno que aun sigues aquí... tienes una llamada en la oficina. Me dijeron que era importante.

-¿Llamaron aquí?- Realmente se sorprende. Sus asociados tienen el numero de la isla, pero dejó claramente dicho que es sólo para verdaderas emergencias. Frunce el ceño puesto que no hay ningún pendiente que implique urgencia y quien sea que se haya atrevido a llamar por alguna pequeñez iba a escucharla. -Regreso en un momento.

Se percibió como Korra baja el ritmo al notar que su amiga se alejaba, pero Tenzin le hizo recordar que no tenía derecho a detenerse hasta que el tiempo del ejercicio hubiera terminado. Asami por su parte caminaba apresurada por el pasillo hasta la oficina, donde el único teléfono de la isla se encontraba descolgado sobre el escritorio. Toma el auricular y no piensa dos veces lo que dirá con el tono de voz más cortante de su repertorio.

-Sato al habla... y más vale que sea importan...

-¡Hey, Señorita Sato! ¿Cuántos días sin saber de usted? Dos o tres, me parece... -Asami se paraliza en ese instante, a punto de soltar el maletín, lo coloca con cuidado en una silla. Mira hacia la puerta y alcanza a deslizarla para cerrarla. -Estaba esperando su llamada anoche, pero parece que se tomó un descanso en la Isla.

-No es algo que le incumba... y ya di mi respuesta final. -Seguía siendo cortante, no amedrentada en lo absoluto por la voz profunda del individuo al otro lado de la línea. -No soy mi padre, no pienso negociar con terroristas.

-¡Oh, me duele que piense eso de mi asociación! Sólo quiero que me dé lo que su señor padre tenía preparado para mí... nada más. Debo recordarle que él solía cumplir sus promesas. -Se escucha el sonido de una nuez romperse, seguido de un crujir mientras el individuo se ponía a comérsela en pleno oído de la ingeniero.

-No quiero que vuelva a contactarme. En este mismo momento pienso informar todos los detalles que tengo de usted a la jefa Beifong y a la mismísima Avatar y sabe que ellas no serán tan pacientes como lo eh sido. -Ese crujir al otro lado de la línea le provocaba desesperación, y aun así que trato de ser paciente. Odiaba cuando la gente comía mientras estaba en el teléfono.

-La Luciérnaga a vuelto a la ciudad. -Solo esas palabras y Asami se queda pasmada unos segundos. La voz al otro lado de la línea continuó después de romper otra nuez y comer su contenido. -Ahora que tengo su atención... la espero a las diez en la Casa del Se Tu Sonriente. Le recomiendo que venga a solas y entre por la parte trasera...no queremos que alguien la reconozca, ¿verdad? Que pase un agradable día.

La llamada se cortó, pero tardó un par de minutos en volver a colocar el teléfono en su sitio. Esta señal era privada, no tenía idea de cómo esa persona había conseguido el número, pero el haberlo hecho evidenciaba que realmente era alguien con suficiente poder y dinero para obtener información confiable. Tomando su maletín del escritorio se pone en camino hacia el patio de entrenamiento perdida en sus pensamientos. Inclusive se topó con Jinora, quien a pesar de saludarla, se vió ignorada completamente. La menor lo habría tomado como una grosería viniendo de otra persona, pero no de Asami, sobre todo con esa expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-¡Hey, Sami!- La voz de corra al alcanzar el exterior le hizo paralizarse. La avatar estaba sentada tomando un descanso en las escaleras del pórtico. Su piel estaba reluciente por el sudor y el agua que comenzaba a caer lentamente en una suave llovizna. -¡Mira! ¡Un poco de lluvia! Al menos hoy estará fresco.

-S... si, Korra. Hoy no habrá necesidad de escaparte de tu habitación. -Trata de ser amable, pero ni la visión de su amiga le quitaba de la mente la llamada de hacia unos momentos. A pesar de ello avanzó hasta donde se encontraba para despedirse y no hacerle sospechar nada. -Regreso al trabajo. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

-¡Júralo! Como dijiste antes...-Tose y pone una voz grave y seria, acompañada de una pose de villano de película tratando de parecer amenazante, lo que le arranca una risa franca a la pelinegra- ...sé dónde vives.

-Entonces eh de esperar una visita sorpresa de tu parte. Tendré la despensa bien surtida sólo para ti- Bromea recordando que la mejor manera de tenerla contenta es con comida. Con GRANDES cantidades de comida. Se inclina dándole un beso sorpresivo en la mejilla, lo que toma a Korra desprevenida.

-¡Ah! No... no lo hagas... estoy algo sucia... -Y Asami tan impecable como de costumbre. Bueno, exceptuando las veces que se la pasaba en su taller por horas.

-Creo que ya me eh acostumbrado... además te vez tierna así...- Un guardia del Loto Blanco se adelanta apresurado para informar del arribo del ferri para trasladarse a la ciudad. Asami se despide solo con un _"Hasta luego"_ para después darse la media vuelta dejando a una Avatar confundida detrás. No ve a Jinora salir del edificio para tomar asiento junto a Korra para conversar.

* * *

Horas después Mako caminaba apresuradamente tras una Asami bastante decidida. Korra preocupada después de la conversación con Jinora decidió localizar al único que podría tener un ojo encima de su amiga mientras la Avatar atendía asuntos con el alcalde de la ciudad. El joven inspector había aceptado de inmediato, sólo porque rara vez Korra le pedía un favor de ese tipo y se alegraba que las cosas entre sus dos ex novias estuvieran tranquilizándose. Terminando su turno localizó a Asami, convenciéndola con muchos trabajos de salir a cenar con él a un restaurante cercano. La conversación fue más difícil de lo que había imaginado y conforme avanzaba la noche también lo hacia la inquietud de Asami. Finalmente se levantó apresurada apenas dieron las nueve, según ella porque había recordado que tenía una cita muy importante.

-A ver si te entendí... unos inversionistas te hacen una oferta que no puedes o no quieres explicarme... ¿y vas a ir corriendo a encontrarte con ellos a esta hora? ¡¿Y quieres que me quede tranquilo?! -Se apresura tras ella por la acera tratando de hacerle entender. Korra le mencionó que Asami había hablado sobre los Igualitarios y su padre la noche anterior, aunque no dio detalles del accidente con el guante. El instinto de Mako le hace pensar que es de ahí donde vienen los problemas para la ingeniero.

-Mako... por si lo has olvidado: ya no somos pareja. Hay cosas que por más que desee compartir con mis amigos, son imposibles. Tengo días tras la pista... es decir, tras esa oportunidad y no estoy en la posición de tomarme cosas a la ligera. ¡La empresa de la familia aun no se recupera del borde de la ruina con mi padre en la cárcel! -Mako se congela cuando estaba a punto de sujetarla del brazo. Tocar a Asami cuando estaba enojada era tan peligroso como quitarle la comida a Korra.

-Y tu estas al borde del peligro si uno de sus viejos asociados intenta llegar al avatar a través de ti. -Logra ponerse frente a ella cuando llegan donde su satomovil negro está estacionado.

-¿De mi? Mako... Korra y yo apenas nos conocemos... si por alguien debemos preocuparnos es por ti. Muchos aun creen que siguen siendo pareja. -Al decirlo cruza los brazos dirigiéndole esa mirada de hielo cargada de celos, aunque no son precisamente sentimientos que van dirigidos a Mako. Son momentitos como esos los que le recuerdan lo lindo que jugó el chico meses atrás con ambas y aunque le había confesado que las cosas con Korra habían terminado en paz, no dudaría que lo intentara de nuevo apenas tuviera oportunidad. Toma aire para no perder control y saca las llaves del auto de su bolso. -Además esto es una emergencia. Mi cliente parte esta misma noche de la ciudad y sólo tiene unos minutos para mí.

-¿Cliente? Pensé que te referías a unos inversionistas... -su suspicacia de inspector a veces lo hacía insoportable.

-¿Lo vez? ¿Vez porque no puedo hablar contigo ni con nadie más de estos temas? Tardaría horas dándote explicaciones y no tengo tiempo. -Se sube al auto y lo enciende, dejando la maquina rugir por un momento. -Te llamaré a la estación cuando termine si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-¡No! ¡Voy a ir contigo! Seré tu guardaespaldas solo para asegurarme que estés bien. -Apenas toca la portezuela del vehículo, el motor ruge en reversa para salir del estacionamiento en una maniobra bastante brusca que llama la atención a los transeúntes.

-Se cuidarme sola. -Mete el cambio y acelera, perdiéndose de vista en pocos segundos, tomando la dirección a los muelles. Aún le dolía hablar con Mako, sobre todo cuando se ponía en plan protector, le recuerda lo segura que se sentía a su lado antes que las cosas dieran un vuelco. No tiene idea de que Korra está tras esto, pero algo sospecha. El policía lleva tiempo sin convivir con ella y ese día apareció de la nada sólo para cenar y tener una incómoda conversación de todo y nada a la vez. Trata de olvidar el asunto y para cambiar de vehículo se introduce en uno de los almacenes de Industrias Futuro esparcidos en la ciudad. Apenas le da tiempo de mudarse a su ropa de "batalla", con su guante eléctrico incluido, ya que para ella es la manera más segura de entablar conversaciones de negocios con mafiosos en una ciudad de cabeza.

* * *

El satomovil de Asami se deslizó lentamente por el callejón localizado a un costado de la casa del Se Tu Sonriente, un popular club nocturno para clase media. Todo el mundo sabe que desde su fundación ha estado en manos de diversos mafiosos, quienes sólo han cambiado el nombre, pero siguen usándolo de tapadera para sus negocios sucios. Los delincuentes se vuelven cada vez más cuidadosos y justo en ese momento con la crisis de las enredaderas de la nueva selva en pleno centro de la ciudad, la aproximación de la tormenta de la década y un sinfín de detalles más, el ayuntamiento tiene más problemas en que pensar para ponerse a perseguirlos sólo con rumores.

El local se encontraba en los territorios que antes pertenecían a la banda Tierra, una triada compuesta casi enteramente por maestros de ese elemento. Ahora estaba bajo nueva administración de la triada de mas reciente creación en la ciudad: la Tormenta. Según palabras de la misma jefa Beifong, la Tormenta había comenzado a hacer trabajos para la Triple Amenaza hasta que adquirió suficiente poder para tomar sus propios territorios, estableciendo un pacto entre ambos de mutuo apoyo. El caos causado en la selva de Ciudad República, había provocado que las triadas pelearan por controlar los sitios que habían permanecido intactos ante el efecto destructivo las plantas. Ahora a estas alturas habían varios grupos de delincuentes desplazados de sus lugares de control.

Después de la Banda Tierra, los siguientes en perder terreno fueron los Monzones Rojos, provocando una guerra apresurada y más violenta que de costumbre contra la sociedad de la Triple Amenaza y la Tormenta. Con el ciclón de la década en puerta, desplazar y controlar a la triada de maestros agua fue la decisión mas correcta.

Ahora solo faltaba arrancarles un buen trozo de ciudad a los Agni Kai. Solo pensar en ese nombre hace a Asami apretar el volante del satomovil con coraje mientras avanza por el sucio callejón. Un sujeto con mala cara y vestido de tonos verdes oscuro se acerca a ella en cuando apaga las luces, dejando el motor encendido de momento. Asami sólo baja la ventanilla lo necesario.

-Vengo por el asunto de la Luciérnaga.- El tipo parece sorprendido, al parecer no esperaba a una mujer sola. Le indica con una señal que apague el motor.

-Claro... el jefe Taifeng la espera. -Retrocede cuando la chica abre la puerta. La lluvia, aunque menuda, no ha dejado de caer desde que dejó la Isla del Templo de Aire y por ello lleva encima un impermeable negro con tonos rojizos, cuidando bien de cubrir cualquier característica que le haga reconocible, como sus ojos verdes o su cabello azabache. Caminan hasta la puerta de servicio, tenuemente iluminada por un par de lámparas eléctricas. El sujeto ajeno a la situación actúa como todo buen rufián extendiendo ambas manos hacia ella. -Disculpe, señorita... por razones de seguridad debo de revisarla... al señor Taifeng no le gusta que sus visitas lleven cosas ocult...

Un guante eléctrico le sujeta de un sólo movimiento el rostro. Asami no dice palabra, basta con sentir la firmeza de su agarre para saber que no está jugando. El sujeto, tiembla y golpea la puerta con el puño, estremeciéndose de dolor. Sentía pequeñas descargas ocasionadas por el guante sobre su cara, no suficiente para hacerle un daño grave, pero si anticipando una descarga aun mas grande. Una rendija se abre, asomándose por ella un par de femeninos ojos azules perfectamente maquillados que examinan a la visitante mientras el gánster solo ruega que se la quiten de encima. De inmediato la puerta se abre permitiéndole el paso. Despectivamente la ingeniero deja caer al tipo, quien sólo se retuerce en el suelo por las descargas recibidas.

Una mujer casi de la misma dedad de Asami, ataviada con un largo vestido oscuro al estilo del Reino de Tierra, pero con estampados azules en lugar de verdes, la recibe. Cortésmente le hace una reverencia y sin pronunciar palabra le indica con un ademan que la siga a la planta alta. Asami se siente más que incomoda, pero hay cosas por las que vale la pena arriesgar hasta la integridad. Una mujer exactamente igual a la que le escoltaba abre puerta y deja salir de golpe un aroma a tabaco y licor que le hace arrugar la nariz a la joven heredera. Una enorme figura en un amplio sofá la recibe con un profunda sonrisa, dejando su cigarro en un cenicero antes de ponerse de pie. La joven ingeniera no puede evitar estremecerse ante la altura del sujeto, ya que sobrepasa los dos metros. Frente a ella tenía al mismísimo jefe de la Tormenta: "La Bestia" Taifeng. No hacía falta ser muy observador para saber cómo se había ganado ese apodo.

-¡Señorita Sato! ¡Es un gusto verla por mi humilde local! Vamos, tome asiento... la estábamos esperando con ansia para hablar de negocios. -La voz es profunda y baja, retumbando en las paredes recubiertas con madera. Taifeng hace un ademan cortés para ofrecerle un lugar frente a sí. No es la primera vez que Asami ve al sujeto, pero la vez pasada había sido en casi total oscuridad. Ahora esa habitación constaba con suficiente iluminación para identificar sus facciones. Asami no recordaba ver alguien tan masivo en la ciudad, parecía una montaña. Su piel morena se veía llena de marcas y cicatrices, incluido un bulto en su nariz, señal de la rotura de esta años atrás. Vestía con ropas oscuras, pero con toques verdes, lo que indicaba su procedencia del Reino Tierra. Sus ojos eran brillantes y padecía heterocromía, siendo su ojo derecho verde y el izquierdo azul celeste. Llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro largo y alborotado, apenas sujeto un mechon en la coronilla con una banda elastica. Usaba tambien una barba recortada, ya mostrando canas. Ciertamente era una persona visualmente impactante y de edad incierta, podría tener entre treinta y cincuenta años. -¿Si recuerda a mis esposas, verdad?

-Linmei y Meilin... si. -Murmuró viendo a las gemelas moverse por la habitación siempre en silencio y sin hacer ruido. Una terminó colocándose en la puerta después de apagar el fonógrafo que ambientaba la habitación. La otra gemela se puso de pie a un costado de ambos negociadores una vez que Asami hubo tomado su lugar. A lo lejos podía escucharse la música de la banda del centro nocturno, al mismo tiempo de voces y risas disfrutando la noche.

-Vaya... ¿y ese guante? -Reparó Taifeng mientras tomaba una nuez de cascara gruesa de un recipiente. La rompió usando solo sus dedos antes de apurar el contenido. Asami levanto una ceja, notando la fuerza en las manos del gánster. Vio eso como un acto para tratar de amedrentar, así que solo cruza la pierna inclinándose hacia atrás.

-Usted nunca me dijo que no viniera armada... además sus empleados no parecen saber tratar a una dama. -Taifeng le ofrece una nuez y ella se niega clavándole la mirada.

-Lo siento, a estas alturas uno contrata a cualquiera como carne de cañón. -No parece afectado por el desprecio de la dama y por varios minutos toma nuez tras nuez, destrozándolas como si se trataran de uvas maduras y apurando el contenido de inmediato, entre crujidos.- Me gustaría ser más selectivo, pero tenemos el tiempo encima y los Agni Kai no esperan... Perdón por lo de las nueces, trato de dejar el cigarro y así controlo mis ansias...

-Dejémonos de tonterías, Taifeng. ¡Sabes a lo que vine! -Saltaron chispas del guante eléctrico cuando lo sacudió frente a si, mandando a volar el recipiente con nueces debido a que estaba hecho de metal. Las esposas del gángster permanecían estoicas, hasta casi podría decirse que sonrieron al ver como la chica perdía la paciencia con su mutuo marido. A la señal de un Taifeng avergonzado, la mujer a su costado le entrega un sobre.

-Sí, es usted tal como su padre me la describió. Claro que nunca menciono el guante... pero que vamos a hacer, las cosas cambian con el tiempo... -Decía al momento que abría el sobre, sacando varias fotografías y documentos que parecían provenir de la policía. Los extendió sobre la mesa, señalando dos fotos al mismo tiempo con gruesos dedos encallecidos por la lucha- Cambios como los de como nuestra querida Luciérnaga! No lo reconocería...

-Han pasado 13 años... lo menos que esperaría es que tuviera el mismo aspecto. -Lo dice arrebatándole la fotografía mas nueva donde se muestra a un sujeto de la nación de fuego descendiendo apurado de un satomovil. Era muy pequeña cuando ese sujeto ejecutó a su madre e hizo pedazos el corazón de su padre. Si alguien tenía la culpa de la caída de su progenitor no era Amon. El verdadero culpable era uno de la vieja guardia de los Agni Kai: Hotaru "La Luciernaga" Yori. Suelta una bocanada de aire para enfriarse la cabeza -¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está lo que su padre me prometió? No hay trato... no hay Luciérnaga... y mire que realmente me importa poco lo que usted tenga planeado para él. -Un toque en la puerta casi inaudible hace que la gemela mas cercana a esta salga apresurada. Eso no pasa desapercibido por Asami y Taifeng, pero ambos no retiran la vista de las fotografías. -Mátelo, enciérrelo, pídale a su amiga Avatar que le quite su habilidad... me da igual. Pero ambos lo queremos fuera de las calles.

-Mi padre avanzo con su proyecto... pero lo dejó incompleto debido a que necesitaba hacer ajustes personales. -Ignorando las observaciones del jefe, saca de su gabardina una fotografía que pone frente a los ojos bicolor de Taifeng. El sujeto no puede evitar mostrar su interés y el brillo de codicia en sus ojos. -Después de todo es un traje meca hecho a la medida.

-Si... tiene eso que su padre imprimía en sus trabajos. ¿Segura que no quiere que la entrene como originalmente su padre pidió? -La negativa de Asami viene acompañada de una descarga eléctrica que chamusca los documentos en medio de la mesa. Taifeng se ríe pasando la foto a su esposa. -Ok, eh entendido... sólo quiere a la Luciérnaga, está bien. Tenemos un trato entonces. ¿Donde tiene mi traje?

-Bajo la mansión... en un anexo al antiguo taller de mi padre. -Guarda entre sus ropas la fotografía del asesino de los Agni Kai poniéndose de pie casi de inmediato. -Lo esperare mañana después de las doce en la entrada norte de la finca. Eh insistiré como usted lo hizo conmigo... vaya solo.

-No voy a ningún lado sin mis esposas... créame, son algo celosas cuando me ven tratando con jovencitas de su edad. -La música en la planta baja a estas alturas se había silenciado, pero lo que definitivamente puso a ambos en guardia fueron los primeros gritos de pánico. El jefe empuño las manos cuando su esposa regreso a informarle sobre lo que ocurría en el piso inferior.

-La gatita atrajo a un par de perros, Taifeng. Su novio y su cuñado están abajo haciendo preguntas y los muchachos no los podrán det... -una roca del tamaño de un puño, seguramente cortesía de Bolin, atraviesa el suelo de madera, destrozando en su camino la mesita de centro antes de salir volando por el techo. Ninguno de los presentes parece impresionado.

-Esperemos que la Avatar no decida unirse a la fiesta. Chicas, entretengan a los caballeros mientras me aseguro de sacar a la señorita Sato. -Sus esposas salen rápidamente del cuarto portando cada una bolsa de piel llena de agua en la cadera. Asami se asoma por la ventana, mirando cómo la gente corre apresurada para retirarse del sitio. El sujeto se truena los nudillos mientras el ruido en la planta baja aumenta en intensidad. Taifeng suspira, adolorido del bolsillo alsólo pensar lo que costará reparar el sitio cuando esto termine. -No se angustie, la sacare de aquí antes de que acabe haciéndole compañía a su padre.

-Imposible, la calle está llena de personas y... si vuelve a mencionar a mi padre, juro que... -Solo siente una brisa de aire cuando el sujeto pasa a su lado y se arroja contra la pared que da hacia el callejón, logrando destrozar la madera decorativa y arrancar ladrillos para abrir un gran boquete. Con agilidad sorprendente para alguien de su tamaño logra amortiguar la caída dando un giro en el suelo. Asami lo sigue saltando del segundo piso al techo se su satomovil estacionado, desde donde ve un auto de la policía bloqueando el callejón- ¡Si piensa que me abriré paso con ese vehículo ahí mas vale que haga una rampa o algo!

-¿Que tengo cara de ser un maestro tierra? Solo acelere en cuanto le abra paso... ¡Y no olvide la cita de mañana! -Camina pateando con sus botas recubiertas de metal los trozos grandes de ladrillo que pueden interferir con la conducción de Asami. Decidido observa la patrulla estacionada en la entrada, tomando luego impulso para taclear el vehículo en un costado. La inercia hacen el trabajo, volcando la patrulla para abrir un espacio donde el satomovil de Asami pueda pasar. La chica deja a un lado su confusión y obedece, acelerando por el hueco, derrapando para tomar una curva, logrando alejarse con las luces apagadas. Por el retrovisor solo ve como una llamarada surge de los ventanales principales seguido del cuerpo de una de las esposas del tipo que va a estrellarse duramente contra la carretera. Y también ve como Taifeng no parece tomárselo de buen modo cuando ruge y corre directamente hacia el epicentro de la lucha.

* * *

Continuara...


	3. Primer trueno

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, esta vez con un poco de acción con Mako y Bolin. Planeaba subirlo hace un par de días, pero mi internet no quiso cooperar.**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por pasar a leer y ya saben: ¡Sus críticas son siempre bienvenidas!**_

* * *

**3\. Primer Trueno**

Horas antes de su visita al Se Tu Sonriente, Mako estaba terminando de archivar las investigaciones del día. Su estómago ya comenzaba a protestar por haberse saltado la comida, pero al menos había quedado de encontrarse con Bolin para cenar fideos en el negocio de Narook. Estaba ansioso de pasar un buen rato con su hermano después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo. El teléfono de su escritorio comenzó a timbrar y aunque estuvo a punto de salir huyendo para evitarse dejar a su hermano plantado, su deber de inspector le hizo levantarlo.

-¡Korra! Que gusto escucharte... ¿Qué no tenías una reunión hoy en el ayuntamiento?- Para su agrado, en lugar de una persona angustiada pidiendo ayuda, escuchó la amigable voz de la Avatar que siempre le alegraba el día. Rara vez Mako lo demostraba, puesto que pensaba que era mejor mantenerse a la distancia, esperando que lo que había entre ellos quedara enterrado en el pasado.

-Heeey, Mako. También es un gusto saber de ti, ya casi no nos visitas en la isla a Bolin y a mí. -Korra se recargó en la pared del pasillo donde se encontraba el teléfono público, justamente dentro del ayuntamiento. La gente caminaba a prisa dirigiéndose a una de las salas donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión dentro de pocos minutos. Su rostro se iluminó con esa particular sonrisa ligeramente ladeada al enterarse que el inspector conocía su itinerario: al parecer Mako no estaba tan desconectado como pensaba. -¿Y tu cómo sabes que tengo una junta hoy? Me hace sentir vigilada, señor inspector.

-Es mi deber como miembro del Equipo Avatar el estar al pendiente de usted, señorita Korra. -No va a negar que el primer intercambio estuvo cargado de coqueteos por parte de ambos, como si se preguntaran en el fondo por qué habían decidido dejar su relación de lado. Incluso el joven policía sugirió hacer algo juntos después de que Korra se desocupara de su reunión, a lo que la chica se negó casi de inmediato, a sabiendas que esas juntas con el Presidente Raiko podían llegar a alargarse hasta altas horas de la noche. Cortésmente pidió posponerlo para otro día. La esperanza de una tarde con Korra hizo el corazón de Mako sonreír por un segundo. Pero sus expectativas se confundieron cuando la conversación se desvió hacia su otra ex novia: Asami.

-Ah, Mako... sólo tenía una duda. ¿Te has encontrado con Asami últimamente? ¿O al menos han hablado por teléfono? -Era para él incomodo que Korra hiciera preguntas sobre su ex, ya que eso siempre fue un tabú cuando eran pareja. Era diferente con Asami, al menos al principio de su relación, a ella no le molestaba escucharlo por horas hablar de la Avatar. Pero inversamente, Korra se ponía celosa si él hasta por accidente mencionaba algo de su pasada relación con la ingeniera. Y ahora por el contrario, Korra parecía más que ansiosa por conocer detalles actuales.

-Hum, no. Ambos hemos estado muy ocupados con nuestros respectivos trabajos. El presidente Raiko la mantiene atareada y a mí la jefa Beifong parece no querer dejarme descansar. ¡Al menos ya conseguí un aumento! -Cortésmente intenta desviar el tema en varias ocasiones sólo para que la Avatar regrese a él, así que terminó dándose por vencido. Cierra los ojos ligeramente molesto, preguntando por que el súbito interés de Korra por Asami, si apenas y se hablaban hace unos meses.

-Es... que estuvimos juntas anoche. Se ve distraída y hasta me ocultó su presencia en la isla ayer. -La morena con voz preocupada le comentó lo extraño del comportamiento de su ahora mejor amiga, aunque en su preocupación terminó deslizando un par de detalles indiscretos. -Claro que se lo reclamé cuando me di cuenta, discutimos... las cosas se pusieron feas por un momento... ¡Pero hicimos las paces antes de meternos a la cama!

-Un momento... ¡¿Ustedes dos durmieron juntas?! ¡¿Anoche?! -Tuvo que bajar la voz a un susurro, ya que sus compañeros de oficina súbitamente habían guardado silencio, muy atentos a la conversación del policía. Mako tardo en darse cuenta, distraído al pensar que tal vez interpretó mal lo que Korra comentó. Quizá fue sólo una forma de decir que cada una se había ido a su cama después de una discusión. A diferentes cuartos. Muy lejos una de la otra. Después de una pelea que le sonaba muy parecida a las que Korra y el tenían cuando eran pareja... Con la diferencia que nunca terminaron en la cama. Su ceja tiembla con un pequeño tic de celos y se inclina tras su escritorio mientras sus compañeros regresaban lentamente a sus actividades al ver que no escucharían más detalles. Uno a uno iba despidiéndose a lo lejos ahora que el turno terminaba, pero Mako los ignoró a todos. -¿A qué están jugando ustedes dos?

-Es que... hacía calor, pero... ¡No... no es lo que parece..! Y realmente eso no es importante. -La actitud nerviosa de Korra no ayudó mucho y en el ayuntamiento Tenzin ya le dirigía miradas poco cordiales, apresurándola a colgar. -Perdón, la reunión está a punto de empezar. Debo ser rápida. Mako, anoche ella no se sentía muy bien... mencionó a los Igualitarios, a su padre y a un maestro que la entrenaría... Las dos sospechamos que es un bloqueador y temo que la haya contactado. Jinora también lo notó, de hecho fue ella quien me sugirió que te lo informara, después de todo la conoces bien.

-Asami puede ser la primera en ofrecerte la mano en cualquier necesidad... pero siempre será la última en pedir ayuda. -Sí, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era una mujer demasiado independiente, al grado de esperar a que las cosas se complicaran antes de buscar a sus amigos. -Haces bien en sospechar... ¿Pero, qué puedo hacer yo?

-Habla con ella, invítala a comer, no lo se... ustedes fueron pareja, debes conocerla mejor que yo. Tal vez a ti te diga algo que a mí me haya ocultado... o tú puedas descubrirlo por ti mismo... -Un sentimiento de angustia, o de tristeza se posó sobre el corazón de la Avatar. Asami había vuelto a Mako cuando se encontraba en una etapa complicada de su vida después de casi perder su empresa y tal vez esa petición de Korra podría conducir a un reencuentro entre esos dos. Y le dolía por Mako... y aunque lo negara, también por Asami.

-Korra... ¿estás bien? -Juraría que escuchó un par de sollozos y una voz ligeramente quebrada que no le dejo terminar la frase de hace unos momentos.

-¿Ah? ¡Si, si! perfectamente, hahaha... solo que Tenzin no deja de hacerme señas. -Mintió limpiándose una lagrima de la mejilla en ese pasillo ahora solitario del ayuntamiento. Decidió que ya era momento de terminar la plática y regresar a sus deberes de Avatar. -Bueno, te dejo... espero y puedas ayudarme con eso.

-Claro, hare lo posible por obtener algo de información. Quédate tranquila. -Se despidió amablemente al igual que Korra, quien fue la primera en colgar. El oficial puso el teléfono en su lugar soltando un hondo suspiro, realmente no muy seguro de que pensar. La oficina a esas alturas estaba solitaria y después de estirarse un par de veces, se levantó de la silla recordando a Bolin. Seguramente ya estaría cansado de esperarlo en el lobby. Gira y abre grandes los ojos al ver al susodicho maestro tierra sentadito con Pabu en su cuello, mirándolo de manera inocente con una gran sonrisa. -¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

-¿Oh... yo? Acabo... ¡acabo de llegar! Hace un par de segundos. -Mako había visto esa carita de fingida inocencia tantas veces que Bolin optó por cambiarla por una menos obvia, o eso pensaba. Se levanta de un salto dejando que Pabu se acomode en su cabeza. Sonríe interesado en los detalles de la llamada. Demasiado interesado a decir verdad. -¿Hablabas con Korra? ¡Ahh, la hubieras saludado de mi parte! Lástima de mi que no llegué antes para poderle hablar personalmente...

-Bo... tu vives con ella en la misma isla. -Bolin se lleva la mano a la cabeza, como recordando de súbito que era verdad. Mako no se traga ni la mitad de su simulada actitud y mejor se acomoda su bufanda roja. Con el puño cerrado le da un golpecito amistoso a Bolin en el hombro antes de un fuerte abrazo de hermanos. -Es bueno verte de nuevo, Bo... Pero me temo que no podremos cenar juntos. Korra me acaba de pedir un favor y me gustaría que me echaras la mano en eso.

* * *

La cena con Asami había resultado un total fracaso. Su encuentro fue incómodo desde que se la topó a las afueras de su oficina, prosiguió durante toda la cena y se puso mucho peor cuando rechazó totalmente su ofrecimiento para acompañarla. No es que Mako hubiese ido con la esperanza de establecer algo más con la joven empresaria, pero había algo que no encajaba en su actitud. Probablemente hubiera sido una mejor idea si Bolin fuese el que la invitase a cenar. Ahora ambos hermanos avanzaban por los límites de la nueva selva de la ciudad en un vehículo oficial. Mientras Mako tenía su cita con Asami, Bolin había ido a la Estación Central, donde a cambio de unos cuantos yuanes había conseguido información con los siempre confiables chicos que rondaban alrededor de la estatua del Señor del Fuego Zuko. Se mencionaba la existencia de maestros bloqueadores en las filas de la Tormenta, la nueva Triada de la ciudad y aliados de la Triple Amenaza. Y él Se Tu Sonriente era la adquisición más reciente de esta sociedad. Así que ese era el punto donde ahora se dirigían. Mako conduciendo con sus pensamientos aun navegando desordenadamente en su cabeza terminó de contar como habían ido las cosas en la cena con la ingeniero a un insistente Bolin.

-Entonces... ¿Asami se enojo porque le preguntaste si se había acostado con Korra?- Ante la sorpresiva pregunta de Bolin, el vehículo derrapó sobre el húmedo pavimento hasta que las llantas del auto golpearon duramente un montón de raíces en el suelo y Mako maniobró con dificultad para no salirse del camino. Dirigió una mirada asesina a su joven hermano cuando logró estabilizar la patrulla. El joven maestro tierra inocentemente colocaba sus manos al frente a manera de protección. -¡Tu dijiste que casi te atropella con su satomovil!

-¡Sabía que habías llegado mucho antes de lo que dijiste a la oficina! ¡Y nunca dije que me quiso atropellar! ¡Por los espíritus! ¡Pensé que Varrick era el de la imaginación desbordada! -Bolin trato de balbucear algunas preguntas más, pero Mako le impidió continuar, frenando casi de golpe en la entrada de un callejón al costado del Se Tu Sonriente. Señalándole con el índice le ordenó guardar silencio. -Ni una palabra sobre ellas, ¿ok? Entramos, investigamos y nada de preguntas a las que sabes que no daré respuesta, ¿estamos?

-Pero... ahh... está bien, nada de preguntas en el Se Tu Sonriente. -Baja la cabeza totalmente derrotado, pero muy ansioso por conocer cosas. Tal vez deba preguntarle a Korra directamente... o tal vez no. Al menos con Mako sabía a qué atenerse cuando se enojaba a diferencia de la Avatar. Bajó del auto y Pabu se paseaba de un hombro a otro hasta finalmente saltar de regreso a la patrulla, tratando de protegerse de la ligera llovizna que no parecía tener fin. Bolin le ordena cuidar el vehículo antes de alcanzar a su hermano que casi llegaba a la puerta del club.

Lograron entrar desapercibidos. El local era amplio, con una pista de baile y una veintena de mesas iluminadas por pequeñas lámparas eléctricas. La banda tocaba animadamente en el foro al fondo del local y los asistentes estaban más que entretenidos con el ritmo suave y alegre. Los ojos de los hermanos se posaban en los presentes, reconociendo a media docena de miembros de la Triple Amenaza y la Tormenta sentados en mesas separadas de los clientes comunes, muy cercanos a una puerta que parecería insignificante a los ojos de personas ajenas. Pero no a los de Mako y Bolin. Sabían que si estaba custodiada era por una razón.

Mako se apresuró a tomar una mesa desde donde podía ver claramente a los maleantes que aun no reparaban en ellos de lo entretenidos que estaban conversando en voz baja. Un mesero fue el que terminó acercándose para solicitarles la orden y el mayor se adelantó a su hermano, pidiendo para ambos bebidas sin alcohol. Bolin no tardó en protestar en cuanto el mesero se retiró.

-¡Agh! Le quitas la emoción al asunto... ¡yo casi soy mayor de edad! -Le dio un golpecito a la mesa haciendo un pequeño berrinche. Mako paso su desplante desapercibido mientras seguía analizando el terreno.

-Casi, pero no lo eres. Además estamos aquí por trabajo. -Se volteó casualmente para evitar los ojos curiosos de las mesas de los gánster. Había un par de personas ahí que podrían hablar con facilidad, pero levantarse e ir hacia ellos siendo un policía era casi suicidio. Bolin le dio pataditas a la silla de Mako, obligándolo a voltear hacia donde apuntaba discretamente. Aparentemente hacia los baños caminaba apresurado "Dos dedos" Ping. -El soplón perfecto... vamos por él.

A una señal de su hermano mayor, ambos se pusieron de pie, apresurándose a alcanzarlo en la entrada. Bolin se quedo de pie deteniendo por dentro la puerta del baño de caballeros mientras Mako empujaba hasta el fondo al delincuente. Ninguno de los hermanos notó como el mesero que regresaba con sus bebidas se dio la media vuelta para atravesar con prisa la puerta fuertemente resguardada.

-¿Mako? ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? ¿Te volviste loco? -Ping se trataba de quitar las manos del joven inspector de encima, indignado de haber sido asaltado de esa manera. Realmente fue una sorpresa verlo ahí, sobre todo porque la policía se había mantenido lejos del Se Tu Sonriente después de que los jefes invirtieran parte de las ganancias en sobornos. -¡No se que estas pensando, niño, pero estamos limpios!

-Eso ni tu abuela te lo creería... sólo necesitamos un poco de información.- Le sujeta de la ropa, levantándolo con facilidad unos centímetros del suelo. Utiliza el antebrazo para mantenerlo en esa posición y dejar una mano libre, produciendo una llamarada concentrada en forma de daga directamente bajo su puño.

-¡¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?! ¿Siempre soy yo al que interrogas, verdad? ¿Sabes lo que me puede pasar si me consideran soplón por tu culpa? -Ping nunca se arriesgaba a sufrir ni el menor daño posible, por eso mismo era un pésimo maestro fuego por falta de práctica en una pelea real. En cambio Mako estaba más que probado en las calles y el delincuente al final terminaría soltando toda la información. Solo había que presionar un poco más.

-¡Ssh! ¡No hagas escándalo! Y responde rápido y bonito. Escuchamos rumores de que la Tormenta tiene bloqueadores en sus filas... y hay uno en particular que me interesaría conocer. Uno que trabajó directamente para Amon.

-Muchos ex-Igualitarios salieron de la cárcel, ¿Qué quieres que hagan si nadie les quiere dar trabajo? ¿Qué tu ex novia venga y les haga olvidar su entrenamiento y que dejen de considerarlos terroristas? ¡Pff! ¡Ahora prácticamente todos los no maestros que trabajan en la Tormenta trabajaron para Amon!

-Liberaron sólo a los miembros regulares, gente común... los dirigentes principales aun están encarcelados y no verán la luz del día en décadas. El que busco no es un regular... es un maestro. -Ping arruga la frente, señal de que sabe algo más. Mako empuña la mano acercando peligrosamente la llamarada al rostro del delincuente. -Vamos, Ping, dame un nombre... se un buen amigo.

Alguien empuja la puerta a espaldas de Bolin interrumpiendo el profundo bostezo que llevaba a cabo en ese momento. Usa su cuerpo para detenerla y asomarse. Sonríe encantado al toparse con el rostro de una dama hermosa de vestido oscuro, que le sonreía de igual manera, usando tímidamente su mano para cubrirse los labios. La guardia del maestro tierra se fue a los suelos.

-Lo siento, señorita, este es el baño de caballeros... pero si da la vuelta por allá, encontrara el de damas. -Inocentemente Bolin pone un pie fuera, haciendo una reverencia señalándole la puerta más próxima. La adorable dama como agradecimiento le sujeta el brazo en lo que parece ser un ademan coqueto y termina siendo un ataque directo que lo manda a volar varios metros hacia la pista de baile, donde el resto de maleantes ya los espera. -¡Makoooo! ¡Necesito una mano por aquí!

-¡Bolin!- El inspector se distrae al escuchar el llamado de su hermano, seguido de los gritos de los clientes que comienzan a salir en estampida. Ping aprovecha para atacarle con una llamarada directa al rostro, que Mako esquiva con una barrida golpeándole en la espinilla. El gánster termina cayendo de lado, dándose de lleno en la cara con uno de los lavados gracias al reducido espacio en el que se encontraba.

Afuera Bolin tenía las manos totalmente ocupadas, apenas cubriéndose y esquivando los ataques de sus enemigos. El suelo de roca que le otorgaba cierta ventaja contra los enemigos que de momento no contaban con un maestro tierra. Sólo logró ver a la mujer que lo había atacado alejarse a paso rápido y atravesar la puerta anteriormente custodiada. Dispuesto a no dejarla escapar para alertar a más delincuentes, levanta del suelo varias piedras compactas, utilizándolas a manera de proyectiles contra ella, buscando bloquearle la salida. Un ataque físico directamente en la espalda le hace desviar el ultimo pedrusco hacia el techo, atravesándolo a toda velocidad destrozando la madera. Esquiva el siguiente golpe del atacante, un no maestro con un bastón de metal, y lo manda a volar contra uno de los muros con un poderoso golpe dado con ambos puños.

-¡Bolin! ¡Cuídate de los no maestros! -Mako crea una cortina de fuego para alcanzar a reunirse con su hermano- Parece que tienen bloqueadores entre ellos.

-¡¿Entonces eso era la loca que me atacó?! ¡Ahh! ¿Porqué nunca conozco chicas normales? -Una lluvia de fuego les hace ocultarse tras las placas de roca. Mako no tiene más opciones que esperar una apertura para arrojar una descarga eléctrica que hace retroceder a los maleantes. -¡Y salió huyendo por esa puerta!

Mako voltea a ver justo cuando la puerta sale proyectada con una explosión de agua. Bolin alza los puños levantando una losa dónde la puerta se estrella en pedazos. Fracciona en cuatro partes el material que luego arroja al hueco de la puerta con la esperanza de bloquearle la entrada a mas delincuentes. Durante esa fracción de segundo Mako detecta dos figuras esquivando con agilidad las rocas enviadas por su hermano para arrojar hacia ellas dos ráfagas de fuego con los puños. Con pura agilidad lo contrarrestan dando elegantes giros que al final forman una estudiada secuencia de látigos de agua que sostienen en sus brazos.

-¡Te siguen las gemelas, Bolin! Y no... estas al menos no son bloqueadores. -El menor de los hermanos pierde por un momento la concentración, puesto que por un segundo esas dos gemelas le recordaron a su ex prometida Eska y a su hermano Desna, tanto por el hecho de utilizar Agua Control como por tener esa mirada de maniáticas en plena batalla.

-¡Primero Eska y ahora estas dos! No eres el único chico con suerte en el mundo, ¿Eh, Mako? -Usualmente el plan sería separarlas y enfrentarse uno a uno, pero las mujeres parecen tener tanta experiencia en batalla como los propios hermanos, impidiendo que los ataques les hagan alejarse a menos de un metro una de la otra. -¡Chicas! Porque no hablamos esto con calma y nos tomamos una copa... y pensamos las cosas mejor...

-¡Estamos casadas, cabeza de piedra! -Por fin grita una cuando ya pensaban los hermanosque eran mudas. Y al parecer la petición de Bolin les resulto demasiado ofensiva, puesto que sus ataques doblaron su intensidad. Mako interviene tratando de que atacarlas a corta distancia, pero solo logra hacerlas retroceder.

La maestría de las gemelas era una versión sumamente agresiva del Agua Control. Los movimientos llenos de gracia que usualmente eran utilizado para redireccionar los ataques del adversario defensivamente, ellas los utilizaban para contraatacar salvajemente con látigos que terminaban en gruesas hojas de hielo, haciendo gran daño a la estructura interior del edificio. Sus mismos secuaces terminaron por salir rápidamente del club para evitar ser alcanzados por las afiladas cuchillas heladas o los trozos de madera y piedra que volaban por todas partes.

-¡Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo, Mako! -Alcanzó a gritar Bolin antes de enviar varias rocas contra las hojas de hielo, tardando mas en romperlas que estas en regenerarse. Apenas logró levantar dos columnas que impidieron a una viga del techo desplomarse sobre él y su hermano.- ¡Parece que nos quieren enterrar aquí!

-¿Parece? ¡Definitivamente no nos dejaran salir vivos! -Baja la voz y se apresuran a moverse tras de la barra del bar hecha de granito para tratar de ponerse de acuerdo. -Voy por la que esté más cerca del ventanal. Si las separamos tendremos oportunidad de salir a la calle y alcanzar la patrulla... ¡Cuidado!

Empuja a Bolin cuando dos tentáculos líquidos se arrastraban a inusitada velocidad por ambos lados del la barra, posteriormente sujetando los tobillos del maestro fuego y reptando por sus piernas, inmovilizándolas. De inmediato usa su fuego para tratar de liberarse. Mientras tanto, gracias al impulso recibido, el hermano menor termina barriéndose de espaldas por el foro, derribando instrumentos y pedestales que la banda en su pánico dejo olvidados.

-¡Meilin! ¡Ve por el otro! -La gemela que tiene capturado a Mako no está dispuesta a soltar la presa y comienza a acercarse, moviendo las manos mientras lucha con el intenso calor que las manos del inspector genera. Mako gruñe tratando de aumentar el calor a sabiendas que utilizar electricidad volvería la situación mas peligrosa con tanta agua a su alrededor. -Yo me encargo del policía...

-Ven aquí, pequeño topo tejón... -Meilin sonriendo, moviendo con elegancia las manos, camina lentamente hacia el foro, usando oleadas de agua para despejarlo. Instrumentos y muebles salen volando uno a uno mientras busca al maestro tierra faltante lamiéndose los labios. -¡Ahí estas!

El agua en el suelo avanza a los pies de Bolin, quien permanecía oculto tras el bombo de la ya destartalada batería. Se forma lentamente un tentaculo con una hoja curvada de hielo en la punta, la cual de un movimiento hace pedazos el instrumento y se levanta amenazante como una cobra, apuntando directamente al pecho de Bolin.

Un estruendo en la parte trasera del edificio, como el de un derrumbe, les hace detenerse por una fracción de segundo a ambas maestras agua. Seguramente Taifeng había sacado a la hija de Hiroshi Sato de una manera poco ortodoxa. Cuando regresaron la atención a sus presas fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Atento, Bolin! -Mako toma un botella de licor de arroz de la barra donde se cubría para arrojarla directamente a la mujer que lo sujetaba. Por reflejo su hermana la cubre, partiendo con un tentáculo el objeto a la mitad, pero esparciendo el contenido. Mako no desaprovecha la oportunidad y enciende el alcohol, provocando que parte del vestido de la dama se encienda. Ambas hermanas se olvidan de los hermanos para sofocar las llamas con su Agua Control.

-¡Hey, chicas lindas! -Sólo una voltea, apenas logrando levantar una pared de agua que mitiga el impacto de la enorme columna de roca del suelo contra su estomago. Linmei logra alejarse usando sus tentáculos, mirando con rabia al joven maestro tierra al momento que las ultimas llamaradas de sus ropas se consumen. Su gemela salió disparada por la ventana, atraviesa la calle y va a parar sobre un satomovil, hundiendo el cofre del impacto. Estaría herida de gravedad de no ser por la protección creada por el agua alrededor de su cuerpo y de hecho Bolin se anima a acercarse para examinarla una vez que ha logrado escapar del club.

La otra gemela grita hecha una furia compactando un tentáculo hasta convertirlo en un escudo circular que le cubre de los poderosos ataques de un Mako ahora liberado. El otro apéndice permanece flexible, lanzando ataques y contraataques mientras retroceden a la calle, donde el agua de lluvia acumulada le dará una gran ventaja. El maestro de inmediato nota como su fuego se reduce en potencia debido a la gran cantidad de humedad por la constante llovizna de ese día, así que busca una ruta de escape al darse cuenta del peligro. Para su sorpresa sólo ve la patrulla volcada a un lado de la calle y un satomovil desconocido alejándose a toda velocidad. Algo en esa conducción le resulta vagamente familiar.

-Estarás bien.. creo... -Bolin trata de ayudar a Meilin, pero el chico solo recibe un puñetazo en el mentón antes de verla bajar del satomovil de un salto. Parece animal herido, le cuesta respirar, el golpe le saco todo el aire de los pulmones, pero no aceptará la ayuda del enemigo. Retrocede recargándose en un muro. Bolin nota que los charcos del suelo se mueven como teniendo vida propia, en clara amenaza a su integridad si da un paso más. El maestro tierra tampoco va a permitir que se recupere y golpea el suelo con un pie, levantando dos placas de roca para atrapar a la gemela. Un rugido que no parece humano hace desviar una de las placas para cubrirse de un enorme bloque de pared lanzado desde el callejón.

-¡Mako! ¡Por aquiiii! ¡Mako, Mako! -Ante la confusa situación, Bolin se olvida de la herida y retrocede hasta colocarse tras un par de satomoviles estacionados. Mako no tarda en unírsele para tomar un respiro cuando su contrincante retrocede hacia su hermana.

-¿Quién te arrojó esa piedra? -Mako alterado se asoma por entre los vehículos, buscando la posición actual del enemigo. La gemela con la que luchaba parece tomarse un momento para ayudar a su gemela a recuperase. Su hermano se prende de una manga del maestro fuego, dándole jaloncitos para llamar su atención. - Bolin... estoy algo ocupado en este momento...

-¡Pero Makooo! ¡Ya estamos fuera de Se Tu y no me has dicho que dijo Asamiii! ¿¡Si se acostó con Korra!? -Mako lo mira con incredulidad a punto de irse de espaldas ante lo que ya parece obsesión para Bolin.

-¡Por los espíritus, Bolin! ¡Este no es momento... ni eso es lo que se le pregunta a una dama! -Se presiona el puente de la nariz con los dedos, tratando de no perder la paciencia con Bolin y para ese instante ya casi se había olvidado que no estaban en una posición ciertamente segura.

-Lo callas pero no lo niegas... -La expresión de Bolin era totalmente dramática, casi esperaba que se pusiera a llorar. -¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Makooo! ¡Estas acabando con las chicas de la ciudad! ¡Eres un monstruo!

-¡QUE NO ES MI CULPA SI MIS EXNOVIAS SE ACUESTAN JUNTAS, CON UN CARAJO! -Dos columnas de hielo mandan a volar los automoviles en los que se protegían, dejándolos agazapados e indefensos. Las gemelas estaban recuperadas y ambas se veían rodeadas de ondulantes tentáculos que remataban en navajas de hielo. Ninguna de las dos se veía contenta. -Bo... casi se me termina el "jugo"... creare una distracción...

-¡Caballeros, están decepcionando a las damas con esa conversación! -La voy del Taifeng retumba a sus espaldas, de pie en la cornisa del edificio más próximo, se notaba bastante divertido por las intimidades que escucha de esos dos. Los hermanos se mueven rápido y Mako de inmediato crea una barrera de fuego con lo que le queda de energía. Al mismo tiempo Bolin logra levantar una serie de rocas del suelo, enviándolas ininterrumpidamente hacia las gemelas para tratar de alejarse antes de que el nuevo enemigo les cubra las salidas.

-¡Estamos en pésima posición! -Los tentáculos de agua ahora se movían de manera salvaje, encontrando con facilidad espacio entre las piedras, a lo lejos el sonido de sirenas de policía comenzaba a escucharse, dándole una esperanza a los jóvenes. En el cielo un par de dirigibles arrojaban luz entre las calles- ¡Sólo resiste un poco más, Bo!

Taifeng ordena a gritos a las gemelas retirarse y estas obedecen renuentemente, perdiéndose en los callejones cercanos. Eso no hace que Bolin, se tome un respiro, ya que el sujeto se deja caer a la calle y carga contra ellos. Seguro de que se trata de un maestro tierra, no baja la guardia y se adelanta dejando a su hermano protegido por un grueso muro de roca.

-¡Aww, no es eso una ternura? -Ruge nuevamente el sujeto sin bajar la velocidad. Bolin no pierde la calma, esta vez es él quien debe ayudar a Mako de la misma manera que lo ha protegido en otras ocasiones. Se planta frente al estrepitoso enemigo tomando aire y concentrándose.

-¡Debiste correr cuando tuviste oportunidad! -Bolin golpea el suelo con los pies, elevando roca tras roca que el enorme tipo esquiva con inusitada facilidad. Logra incluso atrapar un pedrusco del tamaño de un melón con una de sus manos, utilizando la inercia del golpe para girar y regresárselo con velocidad multiplicada. Bolin reacciona cubriéndose, dándole tiempo al tipo de acercarse demasiado y sólo le queda propulsarse usando una columna bajo sus pies para retroceder.

-¿A donde, tejon volador?- Taifeng se apoyan en la misma columna creada por su rival y lo atrapa por la cintura en pleno aire, tacleándolo rudamente hasta estrellarlo de espaldas contra el suelo. Mako ya corría hecho una furia cuando luces y sirenas llenan el lugar. El joven inspector levanto el puño hacia el gánster, quien le sonreía jadeando. -Tranquilo, chico... no querrás quedar mal frente a tus colegas.

Un sonido de algo romperse deja paralizado a Bolin, casi pensando que se trataba de su espalda. Taifeng suelta una carcajada mientras levanta una extremidad. Horrorizado Bolin ve como el grueso brazo izquierdo del tipo está en una posición en la que ciertamente no debería encontrarse. El brazo izquierdo claramente esta dislocado del codo por la posición anormal en la que se encuentra y se balancea grotescamente de un lado a otro.

-¡Ahh! ¡Eso es horrible! ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Maaako! -El joven maestro tierra tendrá pesadillas esa noche, nunca había recibido o al menos visto ni de lejos una herida de ese tipo a pesar de ser jugador de Pro Control. El gánster divertido por la reacción incluso finge incorporarse del suelo utilizando la mano sana para apoyarse en el propio chico, aplastando con los dedos y de manera discreta varios puntos de presión en el abdomen del horrorizado Bolin.

-¿Qué tipo de fenómeno eres... Taifeng? -Mako lo reconoce en ese momento, lo había visto en fotografías y varios archivos que ese mismo día había organizado. Sabía que estaba justo frente al líder de la Tormenta y que se había ganado ese título por ser particularmente duro.

-Pft... El niño volcán me llama fenómeno... Me siento tan ofendido. -Con rapidez se ven rodeados de maestros metal en uniforme, todos apuntando con sus cables, dispuestos a reaccionar con fuerza ante cualquier movimiento raro. Mako se relaja, pero no le quita los ojos de encima al delincuente.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí, chico?- La voz de Beifong le hace ponerse firmes, saludando a su superior. La mujer mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro. Desde que llamaron para informar el pleito, estaba segura que Mako estaría inmiscuido. -No recuerdo haberte enviado a hacer investigaciones fuera de tu turno y mucho menos que metieras a un civil menor de edad en esto... y encima familiar tuyo.

-¡Jefa Beifong! ¡Estos delincuentes solo han venido a alterar el orden de mi humilde local! Mire lo que este maestro tierra me han hecho... -la voz, hasta la actitud del sujeto cambia enteramente de ser una maquina de combate a un simple no maestro herido, quien sacude su brazo dislocado para mas horror de Bolin. Lin gira los ojos con un claro suspiro de disgusto. La veterana jefa de policía había perdido la inocencia hace años y aunque los oficiales mas jóvenes se vieron casi tan impresionados como Bolin, Beifong solo hizo una expresión de desgano antes de quitarle al gánster de encima al maestro tierra con ayuda de uno de sus cables. Taifeng cae con rudeza en el duro suelo- ¡Esto es uso excesivo de fuerza!

-Taifeng, si no guardas silencio veras lo que es un verdadero exceso de fuerza. ¡Llévenselo bajo el cargo de desorden más lo que resulte! -El gánster se sujeta el brazo lastimado dejando que lo levanten entre dos oficiales. Parece que el dolor no le molesta, porque no deja de sonreírle a los hermanos, casi burlándose. -Bien hecho, Mako... lo tendremos de nuevo en las calles mañana y acabas de retrasar casi un mes de investigaciones.

-¡Jefaaa! -Bolin se levanta por sí sólo, pero de inmediato siente un mareo y termina abriéndose lugar entre los oficiales para vaciar su estomago tras unas piedras. -¡Me... me siento muy maaaal, jefa!

-Ugh, ¿Qué cenaste, muchacho? -Ni a asomarse se atreve, pero se va directamente hacía Mako. -No me digas nada, niño. Creí advertirte que no nos moveríamos hasta que tuviéramos pruebas contundentes... más vale que encontremos algo o tú y tu hermano estarán en graves problemas.

-Lo siento, jefa... esto lo hice por un asunto personal. No pensé que se saldría de control. -Arruga la frente, no dirá más o terminará echando de cabeza a Korra. Lin no se traga ni la mitad de esa actitud. Del auto volcado por fin se asoman un par de ojos de bicho y Pabu sale apresurado, salpicando agua con sus patitas mientras se le trepa encima a Bolin, quien termina siendo arrastrado hasta uno de los vehículos entre Mako y otro oficial. Lin hecha otro vistazo al desastre en el que se a convertido tanto el SeTu Sonriente, como la calle, destrozada por completo.

-Tu y tu hermano pasaran la noche en la comisaría y mañana decidirán si comparten esos asuntos "personales" con tu superior. -Murmura Beifong y cierra la puerta de la patrulla que los trasladará. Ella se quedará y no saldrá de la escena del crimen hasta encontrar respuestas a la actitud de Mako.

* * *

Asami revisa nuevamente la hora mientras se pasea por la oficina de su mansión. Aun lleva su uniforme de combate puesto, ya que tardó más tiempo del necesario en cambiar de vehículos. La gran cantidad de policías que la pelea en el Se Tu Sonriente atrajo complicó más las cosas de lo que esperaba. Toma de nuevo el teléfono y por fin se decide a llamar para preguntar por Mako a la delegación, justo como le había prometido que haría al regreso de su supuesta reunión de negocios. Se recarga en su escritorio para marcar, pero antes de siquiera girar los numerales deja caer el auricular al suelo. Toma aire para recuperarse de la sorpresa al encontrarse con la cabeza enorme de una muy conocida perro oso polar que jadea felizmente tras los ventanales.

* * *

Continuara...


	4. Brisa marina

**¡Fin de semana y otra entrega!**

**Este capítulo enteramente dedicado a nuestras chicas favoritas: Korra y Asami.**

**IMPORTANTE: El próximo capítulo llevara un poco de contenido explícito, pero esa parte será de lectura opcional para aquellos que no gusten mucho del SMUT.**

**¡Nuevamente gracias por sus visitas y reviews!**

* * *

La joven ingeniera se pone la mano en el pecho, cerrando los ojos para recuperarse del pequeño susto. Sonríe ampliamente después de soltar una bocanada de aire y recoge el teléfono del suelo para ponerlo en su lugar, olvidándose por el momento de la llamada que haría a Mako para reportarse. Avanza sin miedo hacia donde la inmensa criatura de blanco pelaje inquieta se mueve de un lado a otro. Korra de un salto baja de la silla y apenada espera que Asami no vaya a enojarse por llegar de esa manera.

-Korra... hay puertas. -La pelinegra abre un ventanal invitándola a pasar con un guiño, lo cual es suficiente para que Korra casi se vaya de cara al cruzar. Naga por su parte, se apresura a meter la cabeza para darle un par de lamidas a la joven heredera, quien solo atina a sujetarle de las orejas, impedida de abrir el otro cristal y dejarle entrar junto su ama. -Ho... hola, pequeña...

-Es que... tu mayordomo a veces me hace caras cuando llego sin avisar. ¡Hey, Naga, quieta! ¡Sabes que te quedas afuera! Tienes lodo en las patas... y el jardín te gustará más... -Rápidamente ayuda a Asami, empujando la cabeza enorme de su animal guía fuera y cierra la ventana. La noble criatura solo pone cara de tristeza mientras Korra le hace señas para que se vaya a jugar. Naga por fin se convence, da un par de ladridos y trota por el jardín, ahora que la lluvia parece al fin decidida a detenerse. -¡Le agradas bastante! ¡Lo siento, Sami!

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Puedes dejarla entrar a la próxima. -Por reflejo toma un pequeño espejo del escritorio para examinar que su maquillaje no se haya corrido. Korra se sienta de un saltito en la orilla del mueble, desde donde la observa con detenimiento. Asami se da cuenta de que un par de ojos azules están posados en ella, lo cual en realidad no le incomoda. -¿Pasa algo?

-¡No! ¡No... nada! -Apenada juega con una de sus coletas. Korra recuerda cuando se comparaba con Asami y se pasaba horas pensando cómo podría competir con la bella pelinegra por la atención de Mako. Su labio se levanta un poco, pensando lo injusta de la situación le pareció en aquellos momentos, todo para que al final se diera cuenta que la relación con el maestro fuego no tenía futuro. Suelta un hondo suspiro. -Yo nunca llegare a ser tan femenina como tu...

-Korra, todas las mujeres lo somos, pero en formas diferentes. -Guarda el espejo y camina hacia Korra, tomándole las manos. Su estatura siempre le obliga a verla hacia abajo, pero esta vez gracias a que la Avatar descansa sobre el escritorio, sus miradas se encuentran a una misma distancia. -Tu encanto está en lo tierna que puedes llegar a ser. Sé que eres algo brusca en ocasiones, pero esa gracia infantil no cualquiera la tiene.

-Lo vez, me estas llamando niña... -Suspira levantando aun más el labio y encoge los hombros, esquivando esa mirada de jade que la inquieta. A notado como cada vez que Asami está cerca, en momentos así de íntimos, parece que sus defensas se van al suelo. Con Mako era lo contrario. Por más relajada que fuera la situación, ella se sentía compitiendo, tratando de mostrarse a su altura, de llamar así su atención. Con su amiga eso no parecía necesario, por el contrario, hasta disfrutaba mostrarse más dócil que de costumbre. Cierra los ojos gruñendo un poco para sí misma. _"Deja de... compararla con Mako... ¡Es tu amiga, por Raava!"_

-¡Perdón, no quise decir eso! -Con sus finos dedos, la ingeniero le acomoda unas hebras de cabello que le caían en la cara a la joven Avatar, acariciando luego a su barbilla para levantarle el rostro. Lo menos que desearía es hacerle sentir mal, así que le da un pequeño beso en la frente. Fue un impulso tan repentino que se da la media vuelta casi de inmediato, incapaz de creer la confianza que se ha tomado, y retrocede para sentarse en su silla de trabajo. La expresión de Korraindicaba sorpresa, pero era imposible descifrar si había agrado o molestia, así que Asami solo movió una mano frente a ella tratando de evadir la situación. -Mejor olvidemos eso y dime como te fue en la reunión con Raiko. Sé lo exigente que se pone contigo.

Korra permaneció pasmada por un instante. La habitación apenas y estaba iluminada por un par de lámparas, así que el sonrojo en las mejillas de la morena era imperceptible. Nerviosamente se puso a jugar con sus dedos ignorando todo, hasta las mismas palabras de su amiga posteriores al beso. ¿Cómo es que Asami le hacía sentirse así, tan pequeña, tan indefensa y sobre todo, cómo es que la dejaba siempre con deseos de sentir aún más su piel, el contacto de sus manos e incluso ansiar algo más que un solo beso en la mejilla o la frente?

-¿Korra?- Asami se endereza en su lugar, tocándole un par de veces la rodilla para hacerle reaccionar y la morena regresa de golpe a la realidad. Tose tratando de recordar lo que en primer lugar le había preguntado la pelinegra, quien frunció ligeramente el ceño al notarle la mente en blanco. ¿Era esa actitud de Korra una reacción positiva ante el íntimo momento, o por el contrario, el miedo de que su mejor amiga se aproveche de ella la paralizó? Opta por una salida segura. -Vaya... si estas así de distraída es porque Raiko volvió pasarse contigo. ¡Juro que no vuelvo a votar por él!

-Sólo me quiso regañar un poco... hahaha... -Por fin su cerebro logra reconectarse y formular algunas frases, concentrándose en sus deberes de Avatar. -Puedo decir que Tenzin me salvó la vida en la junta un par de veces. Aunque esta vez entiendo la preocupación del presidente. De un día a otro tenemos la ciudad llena de espíritus y una selva creciendo en pleno centro. Y aún no tengo idea de cómo manejar la situación. -El cambio de tema hace que Korra se relaje y se pone a contar los pormenores de la reunión. Asami la escucha atenta y le ayuda dándole algunas ideas que le parecen interesantes. -Sami... ¡Te voy a llevar a mi próxima reunión con el presidente! Necesito a alguien como tú para que me cubra las espaldas.. bueno también a Tenzin. ¿Podrías venir a la isla para ponernos de acuerdo para próximas reuniones?

-¡Por supuesto, encantada de ayudarte!- Eso había entusiasmado a Asami. Últimamente no había muchos pretextos para visitar la isla tanto como desearía, ni aun teniendo un dirigible de la empresa ahí. Además de que Korra muchas veces no se encontraba por cumplir sus deberes de Avatar. Y realmente visitar el lugar sin poder verla como que le quitaba sentido al asunto. - Entonces, ¿la reunión termino tarde? ¡Un segundo! ¿Te le desapareciste sin permiso a Tenzin?

-¡Hahaha, no! Esta vez le pedí permiso... yo no eh comido nada desde que salimos de la isla y el insistía en regresarnos de inmediato en cuanto acabó la reunión. -Suelta un hondo suspiro de tristeza- En la isla cenamos demasiado ligero y hoy podría comerme un león marino entero... y como recordé tu oferta de temprano...

-Entonces... ¿El placer de tu visita se lo debo a ese ofrecimiento de comida infinita que te hice? -Cruza los brazos estudiando la expresión de su amiga. Korra sonríe de esa manera especial cuando la atrapan en alguna travesura, casi pidiendo disculpas. -Y yo que pensaba que era por mí.

-¡Son las dos razones! -Se baja del escritorio para ver la hora del gran reloj de pared y eso la desanima de nuevo. -Venía a invitarte a cenar fuera, pero creo que ya no encontraremos muchos sitios abiertos a esta hora.

-En eso tienes razón... y de hecho preferiría quedarme en casa esta noche. Ah sido un día largo y mañana las dos debemos regresar a nuestras labores y... -Los ojos de Korra se pusieron más tristes que los de Naga cuando su ama no la dejó entrar a la mansión. Mueve la cabeza incapaz de resistirse a el mencionado encanto infantil y se levanta, tomando unas llaves de un cajón. -¡Por los espíritus, vamos¡ Se donde comprar comida a esta hora.

Le toma la mano a Korra para que la siga. El contacto dura apenas unos segundos antes de que la suelte para ponerse sus guantes. La Avatar pudo haberse regresado en bisonte a la isla o haber ido directamente a buscar comida por su cuenta a lomos de Naga, pero prefirió quedarse para brindarle compañía a la ingeniera. Le dolía saberla en la soledad de esa enorme mansión y ni todo el trabajo del mundo podría llenar el vacío en el que se estaba convirtiendo su vida después del encarcelamiento de su padre. Además sentía en Asami un interés por no perder contacto con ella.

Bajan a la cochera principal para ambas subir al nuevo satomovil convertible negro de la ingeniera. Korra siempre acostumbra sentarse en la parte trasera por movilidad, así que estar al frente con Asami era una experiencia nueva, al grado que hasta batalló un poco para ponerse el cinturón. Su amiga parecía saberlo, así que conducía con impecable agilidad por la avenida que conectaba la finca Sato a la ciudad, buscando hacer mucho más ameno el viaje. Korra se tomó un momento para ver hacia atrás la enorme finca Sato. Un dejo de tristeza le tocó nuevamente el corazón. Ella nunca había estado tan sola como Asami. El sólo pensar en perder a sus padres por cualquier motivo la dejaría devastada. Tal vez es hora de mandar cartas más seguido a su familia y planear una nueva visita. Incluso invitar a la pelinegra y enseñarle cosas interesantes de su tribu.

-Un yuan por tus pensamientos. -Murmura Asami sin quitar la vista del camino, extrañada por el súbito silencio reinante. Ni la radio del vehículo estaba encendida sólo porque no quería que los reportes policiales les arruinaran la noche.

-¡¿Cómo?! -Korra se endereza, súbitamente sacada de sus pensamientos, mira confundida a Asami, quien solo ríe divertida por la inocencia de la morena.

-¡Hahaha, lo siento! Es la manera que tenemos en la ciudad de preguntarle a un amigo en que está pensando.

-¡Ah! ¡Me tomaste por sorpresa! -Recarga su codo en la portezuela del auto, esta vez con la atención fija en el camino- Solo admiraba tu casa... es más grande que el complejo donde estuve entrenando por años. Pero mucho más bonita, claro. ¡Sobre todo esos jardines! ¿Qué no haría diario en ese lugar?

-Korra, eres el Avatar... tienes al mundo para ti sola. Además, sabes que mi casa esta a tu entera disposición. De hecho, que no te sorprenda que un día te confíe una copia de las llaves. -Reduce la velocidad al entrar a la ciudad y se dirige directamente hacia una zona cercana a los muelles, un área donde el movimiento de personas parece más intenso a altas horas de la noche. Pasan de largo por bares y centros nocturnos hasta estacionarse en una calle bastante iluminada que da a una especie de plaza con abundantes negocios de tamaño pequeño. El motor del auto ronronea un momento antes de apagarlo. -Bueno, aquí estamos. El mercado de Yue. Claro que no es un nombre oficial, solo se le comenzó a llamar así por estar frente a la bahía.

-No pensé que te gustara venir a comer aquí, en la calle. -Korra baja de un salto, no preocupada por abrir siquiera la puertezuela del auto. Esa plaza era en realidad una calle amplia cerrada al paso vehicular y llena de pequeños negocios de alimentos que le recordaban a la Avatar de su llegada a la ciudad y su infructuoso intento de comer algo caliente. Se encontraba justo frente a los muelles donde Industrias Futuro descargaba sus buques. De día era un lugar donde los trabajadores solían detenerse a comer en sus horas libres, incluyendo por supuesto a los que trabajaban para Asami. Lo interesante del sitio radicaba en que ahí se podría encontrar desde la más tradicional comida al más raro manjar de las tres naciones, pasando por variedades autóctonas de la nueva Republica. Deliciosos aromas las recibieron y Korra no podría estar más contenta al aspirar la gran variedad. -¿Conoces bien el lugar?

-La verdad es que... ¡Es la primera vez que vengo, hahaha! Digamos que cuando papá vivía en casa había muchos lugares fuera de límite para mí. Pero los trabajadores del muelle hablan maravillas de este sitio. Esperaba que Mako me trajera cuando éramos novios, pero siempre que se lo proponía me insistía que no era un sitio a mi altura o que era peligroso. De hecho, considero uno de mis mayores triunfos fue convencerlo de que llevara a comer fideos en el restaurante de Narook. -Camina curioseando los puestos. No tiene mucha hambre en realidad, así que esperara a que Korra se decida lo que comerá. - Bueno... ¿que se te antoja? Invito yo.

-¡Oh, wow! ¿En serio? ¡Pues quiero de todo! -Saltaba como niña de un puesto a otro, probando y casi derritiéndose de placer, sobre todo cuando pudo al fin comer las brochetas rostizadas que no pudo pagar a su arribo a la ciudad. Se aseguró de comprar un par de cajas con golosinas del Reino Tierra y la Nación de Fuego para llevar de regreso a la isla, pero su verdadero gusto fue cuando encontró un pequeño puesto de la Tribu Agua del Sur, donde vendían entre otras cosas, estofado de ciruelas de mar. Korra tardó más en sentarse en la barra del local, que en pedir un plato de ese guiso de gusto adquirido. Asami a sabiendas del famoso sabor de las ciruelas, se conformaba con unas empanadas ligeras de algas y cangrejo. Korra comía feliz y le ofreció un poco, a lo que su amiga se negó rotundamente. -¿Segura que no quieres probar?

-N... no... no muchas gracias, aun no me recupero de la sopa de revueltos de aquella vez en las alcantarillas. -Se estremece un poco nada mas con recordar. No quería considerarse una persona de gustos refinados, pero si aquello le pareció incomible, seguramente las ciruelas le harían una mala pasada a sus papilas gustativas.

-Pues aquella vez la sopa no pasó de tu boca. -De pocos bocados devora el contenido de su plato y pide una nueva ración. Asami ya no se sorprende por las cantidades enormes que Korra consume. Después de todo ser el Avatar demanda una cantidad enorme de energía. Le da un mordisco a una de sus empanadas, recordando los eventos de esos días cuando se ocultaron con los indigentes.

-Hum... pensé que estabas muy ocupada con Mako para notarlo... -Asami se queda callada, ya es demasiado tarde y la frase completa salió de sus labios. Trata de fingir que nada ocurre enfocando todo su interés en terminar de pasarse el bocadillo de cangrejo en su boca, sin querer ver ni de reojo a Korra. _"Eres grande, Asami. Bonita forma de arruinar la cena..."._

-¿Qué... fue eso?- Haciéndole mala cara a su compañera se devora parte de las ciruelas recién servidas y deja su plato a un lado. Se pone a horcajadas en la banca para dirigirle a Asami una mirada no muy cálida. La ingeniero suspira y deja de comer, girándose en la misma posición de Korra para quedar frente a frente.

-Perdón, esa vez Mako y yo terminamos... la sopa no fue lo único desagradable que tuve que probar ese día, hahaha... - La expresión de Korra le recuerda las primeras veces que ambas se encontraron y la Avatar no fue precisamente amigable con ella. Son recuerdos no gratos que le hacen desviar la mirada al suelo. -Nunca hablamos entre nosotras de Mako... simplemente continuamos conviviendo como si no hubiera pasado nada y las dos sabemos que no es verdad. Tal vez... sea buena idea tener esa conversación.- Korra levanta una ceja mostrando interés, suavizando un poco sus facciones.

-Está bien... pero será la primera y la única vez que hablaremos de ese tema. -Se rasca la nuca y toma de nuevo su plato de ciruelas para terminárselo. -Aunque de mi parte no creo que haya mucho que confesar. Después de todo siempre estuve ocupada con mis deberes de Avatar... y el poco tiempo que pasábamos juntos lo terminábamos discutiendo por cualquier tontería.

-Yo... -Hace lo propio y se pone a comer el ultimo bocadillo de su plato.- Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano nuestras discusiones.

-¿Me lo estas presumiendo? -Korra frunce el ceño y su labio inferior tiembla ligeramente.

-¡No, claro que no! Es solo que... habría preferido discutir más a menudo a que simplemente me sonriera o fingiera que nada pasaba. Le ofrecí tanto que parecía a veces que solo estaba con migo por agradecimiento. En cambio tú eras diferente. Me sentía sumamente celosa porque no podía considerarme competencia ante ti... Eres mucho mejor que yo.

Por primera vez Korra se siente pasmada. No podía entender cómo es que Asami, la única heredera Sato, una de las personas más inteligentes y atractivas de la ciudad... quizá del planeta entero, la consideraba a ella mejor. Era el Avatar, eso no podía negarlo, pero aun era una joven inexperta que a veces sentía que con cada batalla ganada perdía algo importante. Se olvidó de golpe del enojo que tenía en ese instante, de hecho ríe tímidamente antes de recargar un codo en la barra.

-Eso es lo mismo que pensaba de ti cuando te conocí. Eres linda, femenina y de mundo... yo... debo admitir que esa vez, después de descubrir las intenciones de tu padre... le dije a Mako que eras tú quien más lo necesitaba y... que no fuera a dejarte sola con esa carga.

-Un momento... ¿Tu... tu le dijiste eso..? Vaya... eso explica muchas cosas... -las dos se miran y Asami ríe un poco. Korra pensó que la confesión tendría efectos negativos, pero por suerte, parece que será lo contrario. -Yo pensé decirle lo mismo cuando tu perdiste la memoria, pero mejor dejé las cosas por la paz. Tenía tanto coraje con Mako en esos momentos que juro que ganas no me faltaban para arrojarlo al mar en un contenedor sellado... Pero después me di cuenta de que se preocupa tanto por no lastimar a nadie que termina haciendo el doble de daño.

-¿En serio? Por Raava... ¡No sé por qué no hablamos de esto antes! -Aun con su codo apoyado en la barra del puesto, voltea sintiéndose observada. Se topa con la vendedora del puesto, una señora de edad, tranquilamente descansando en sus codos y escuchando atentamente la conversación. Korra frunce el ceño segura de que para mañana el chisme ya se sabrá por media ciudad. Asami solo se cubre la boca para no reír de la actitud de la morena para con la anciana -¿Se le ofrece algo?

-¡Mil disculpas, Avatar Korra! ¡Señorita Sato! ¡No era mi intensión escuchar más de lo debido! -Para ser una mujer de edad se retira ágilmente de la barra haciendo reverencias a las damas. Bastante preocupada por el descuido, se apresura a servir algo en un frasco, el cual cierra con un corcho. -¡Permítame ofrecerle esto como una disculpa! Me acaban de enviar un barril del sur y sería un honor si lo aceptara.

-Oh... ¿Leche de Búfalo Yak? -Korra toma el recipiente y lo mueve un poco, como comprobando la calidad. El liquido es espeso y un tanto cremoso. Asami observa la botella con interés, tratando de entender que tiene de fascinante.

-Leche de Fuego de Bufalo Yak. -La mujer corrige y les guiña un ojo a ambas- El mejor acompañante en esas conversaciones difíciles. Me honraría mucho que lo aceptaran... ¡Para tratar esos problemas de tríos amorosos! -Tanto le honraría que lo dice en voz muy alta, asegurándose que los puestos vecinos la escuchen. Korra y Asami casi se encogen ante la mirada de una docena de personas. Un flash de cámara parpadea de la nada. Ahora el chisme se convertirá en noticia. Ambas se levantan de inmediato y la ingeniero saca unos billetes para pagar el consumo, agradeciendo con reverencias antes de salir rápidamente de ahí. Korra abraza tanto la botella de licor recién adquirido, como las cajas de golosinas, casi corriendo al satomovil. -¿Qué tal si conversamos de esto en un lugar menos concurrido?

-Los muelles son lindos a esta hora... pero no voy a arriesgarme a manejar de regreso a casa si nos tomamos esa botella. ¡Y mucho menos a salir en primera plana! -Se suben al auto y Asami lo enciende rápidamente, recordando un buen sitio para continuar la plática. -¡Ah, ya se! Conozco un excelente lugar.

Conduce de regreso a la finca Sato, pero toma una desviación que le hace estacionarse en la parte lateral, cerca a la pista de pruebas. La casa queda a sus espaldas y la bahía de Yue podía apreciarse en todo su esplendor desde lo lejos. La estatua del Avatar Aang se veía aun así impresionante a lo lejos. No hay iluminación directa más que las que les llega de la finca y la bahía, así qué le da un toque de intimidad a la... ¿cita? Asami apaga el motor y las luces, señalando con el pulgar el asiento trasero del auto.

-¿Atras? -Korra abraza un poco la botella de licor aun cerrada y sus cajitas de golosinas. No tiene miedo, pero nuevamente le da un pequeño ataque de nervios que le impide moverse al principio. -¿Se... segura?

-¡Claro! Aprovechemos que se detuvo la lluvia y no tengo que subir el capote.- Con agilidad salta atrás sin bajarse del vehículo y se acomoda estirándose un poco. Le da una palmadita al asiento a su lado mientras le guiña un ojo a Korra. La morena casi saca vapor de los oídos pensando que parece una invitación a otra cosa. Después de tomar aire varias veces se cambia al fin al asiento trasero, el cuál súbitamente le parece más pequeño que de costumbre. Asami se inclina hacia el tablero del auto para encender la radio y Korra podría jurar que sólo fue un pretexto para sentarse más cerca o enseñar sus proporciones a la confundida Avatar. -A veces vengo aquí a relajarme después de un día de trabajo pesado. Pero bueno, ¡Pasa las golosinas!

-Siempre nos regañabas porque comíamos en tu auto... -abre una de las cajas y le ofrece a Asami primero.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo... pero esta noche no. -Toma al azar algo del contenido, lo que parece ser un dulce envuelto en papel celofán. Distraídamente lo abre. -Y bien... ¿Qué era de lo que íbamos a hablar?

-Ah... ¡de Mako! -Ve como su amiga le sonríe antes de comerse la golosina, segura de que es Korra la más interesada en conocer detalles. -¡Hey! Lo preguntas como si se te hubiera olvidado que por eso salimos del puesto.

-Solo quería ver tu reacción... ¿Y vas a abrir esa botella? Explícame que tiene de especial, porque la señora del puesto se veía muy emocionada al regalártela.

-Es un licor del sur. Está hecho de leche, azúcar y alcohol entre otras cosas... creo que esto te gustara mucho más que el estofado de ciruelas de mar. Es una bebida para facilitar las negociaciones entre miembros de la tribu. -Korra apresurada quita el corcho con relativa facilidad, pero se da una palmadita en la frente al darse cuenta que no compro ni un vaso para repartirse el contenido. Asami se acomoda el negro cabello esperando, hasta que se da cuenta el porqué de la preocupación de la morena.

-Korra... ayer bebiste de mi taza de té con toda la familiaridad del mundo... ¿Y ahora no quieres compartir una botella?

-¡Hahaha... es verdad! Bueno... primero yo y espero que no esté muy fuerte... -A pesar de lo amistosa que la mujer del parecía ser, no dejaría a Asami probar algo que pudiera hacerle daño. Ella no es la más experta en cuanto alcohol, pero sabe reconocer la calidad en una bebida tradicional de su tierra. Cierra los ojos y toma un trago que le hace toser en cuanto cruza su garganta. Le pasa la botella a Asami sin poder hablar, solo haciendo muecas y poniendo ambos pulgares arriba, indicando que la calidad es excelente. Asami toma aire y hace lo propio, no queriendo quedarse atrás de la Avatar. El resultado del trago dado es similar al de Korra, pero se recupera mucho más rápido ante la sorpresa de la morena. -¿Y qué... opina del licor de mi tribu, señorita Sato?

-Excelente... caería de maravilla... en invierno... -Le regresa la botella notando un aumento en su temperatura corporal. Seguramente los nativos del sur la consumen precisamente para mantener el calor en la tundra.- A ver... en lo que estábamos. ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto de una manera mas dinámica?

-¿Como el juego de verdad o reto? -Casi se muere al darse cuenta lo que acaba de proponer. Lo había jugado un par de veces con Bolin y Mako en el gimnasio. El maestro fuego se encargaba de mantener el ambiente familiar y detener todo cuando Bolin estaba dispuesto a preguntar cosas demasiado intimas. O le pedía a Mako correr alrededor de la arena en bóxers. -Uh... si no quieres, está bien...

-¡Suena divertido! Pero hagámoslo un poco diferente. La verdad que una de nosotros confiese, tendrá que contarla la otra también. Que sea lo mismo con los retos. -Levanta ligeramente una ceja notando inseguridad en la otra chica, que disimula tomando de la botella. Sabe que Korra no es de las que desprecien un desafío, espera a que termine de pasarse otro trago de licor antes de retarla. -¿Va o tienes miedo, oh poderosa Avatar Korra?

-¡Hey! No conozco lo que significa miedo. -Sonríe de lado y flexiona sus músculos, tratando de verse impresionante. Asami solo ríe y se relaja, acomodando las piernas sobre el respaldo del asiento delantero. Korra la mira ingenuamente, pero igual no se anima a tomar la misma pose que ella. Siente que terminara rompiendo algo. -Bueno... como tú fuiste la primer novia de Mako, te toca responder. Veamoooos... ¿Qué será bueno para empezar?- se concentra porque aunque tiene muchas dudas no encuentra como establecerlas- ...tuuu y makooo... ¿Cuándo fue... la pelea más fea que tuvieron?

-¿Pelea como pareja? -Hasta se sorprende, esperaba que comenzara a preguntar cosas más intimas, pero parece que la chica se apena. Bebe un poco mientras piensa unos instantes antes de responder. -Fue en la cocina en casa de Tenzin y Pema. No fue precisamente terrible, pero me molesté mucho porque se portó sobreprotector contigo. Fue esa vez que Naga te encontró en la nieve. Bolin y yo también deseábamos ayudar, sin mencionar que yo era su pareja de Mako... ¡fue tan frustrante! Le reclamé que me gust... agradabas mucho y él se estaba portando como un idiota... ¡Agh! ¡Lo debí tirar al mar en un contenedor lleno de delfines piraña! -La manera de decirlo hizo que Korra se estremeciera, sobre todo porque la ingeniero volvió a tomar otro trago muy largo de la botella antes de devolverla a las manos de Korra. Vaya que Asami estaba dejando salir presión.

-Lo siento... yo no me di cuenta hasta mucho después que las cosas entre ustedes se habían complicado... y sé que fue por culpa mía. -toma una galleta de una de las cajas y la come despacio, analizando si fue buena idea haberse fijado en Mako en primer lugar. Tanto se movía la idea en su mente que no notó el titubeo de Asami durante su confesión. Le da un trago al licor para pasarse la galleta.

-No tienes que disculparte... estamos jugando a confesar cosas. Así que no se te olvide que sigues tu. -Vuelve a acomodarse el cabello, un tanto acalorada. Nota que Korra ya tiene algunas perlas de sudor rodando por su rostro. Suspira profundamente. -A ver... ¿Cuál fue tu pelea más terrible con Mako el Rompecorazones?

-¡Ah! Si... si. Bueno... la peor fue justamente antes de perder la memoria... me enoje tanto cuando nos echó de cabeza con el presidente Raiko que fui directamente a su oficina a reclamarle. ¡Termino con migo después de que mande a volar su escritorio de una patada, hahaha!

-¿En serio? -Asami la mira con ojos grandes como no creyéndolo y con una gran sonrisa, imaginando la cara de Mako- ¿Y Beifong no te dijo nada?

-¡Salí de ahí antes de que la jefa se diera cuenta! Pero creo que no se enojó, nunca me ha reclamado nada... -le extiende la botella, sintiéndose cada vez mas relajada, al grado que no le molesta el calor provocado por el licor. -¡Bueno, sigues tu! ¡¿Verdad o reto?!

-Mmh... escojo reto. -Después de tomar un poco de licor, se endereza y sin decir más se despoja de su chaqueta, quedando en un top rojo oscuro y sin mangas antes de volver a su posición relajada de hace un momento. Mira a Korra quien se queda pasmada. -¿Qué? Si no empiezo a subir el tono del juego, todo esto se volverá monótono. Claro que si quieres rendirte lo entenderé...

-Eres buena jugando esto... -Sonrojada y un tanto apenada no le queda más que obedecer. Con más lentitud que su amiga, se despoja del top azul, quedando solo en los vendajes que utiliza para proteger sus pechos. Asami sonríe al ver por fin las abdominales de Korra cuando aprovecha para estirarse, disfrutando el viento que sube desde la bahía y le seca el sudor del cuerpo. La ingeniera entrecierra los ojos disfrutando el espectáculo que exhiben los músculos de la joven Avatar. Ella parece no darse cuenta de los ojos de jade que casi la devoran. Regresa a su posición original y bebe un poco, meditando. -Sigo yo de nuevo... y de nuevo será pregunta.

-Mejor ve al grano o terminaras desnuda antes de preguntar eso que las dos queremos saber. -Y Asami se acaba de dar cuenta que nada le gustaría mas que eso. El alcohol ya comienza a entumecer su juicio y aunque no puede considerarse ebria aun, haría muchas cosas indebidas si la oportunidad se presentara.

-¿Y tengo que ser yo quien lo pregunte? Ok. Está bien... Sami, dime... ¿Cuántas veces y... y cómo... tuvieron... -Aprieta los puños sobre sus rodillas mirando hacia el nublado cielo. Esa es una pregunta que siempre estuvo en su mente desde que vio a esos dos compartir besos y abrazos muy íntimos en las sombras del gimnasio, cuando supo que vivían bajo el mismo techo e incluso cuando Korra no tenía memoria y ellos dos estuvieron a punto de un reencuentro. Toma aire y suelta la palabra final casi como un suspiro.- ...sexo?

-¿Cuántas y cómo? ¡Por los espíritus, Avatar Korra! ¡Es usted muy indiscreta! -Asami levanta la mirada también al cielo por unos segundos, como recordando cosas ocurridas hace meses. Incluso se ve como si contara con los dedos de una mano. Korra ve eso y tiembla con sensaciones extrañas invadiendo su cuerpo. ¿Celos? Eso parece. Trata de quitar las ideas de la mente, de imaginar a Mako y Asami en la cama, compartiendo algo más que besos y caricias. Uniéndose en un solo ser. Siente que llorara, así simplemente de la nada. La pelinegra se lo toma con paciencia y hasta bebe un poco más antes de notar la tensión en su amiga. -A ver... fueron exactamente... CERO veces.

-Pe... pero ustedes... vivían juntos... y... se veían tan.. bueno... tu... y el... los dos tan... adultos... -Korra fija su mirada con ojos húmedos y una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

-Cero veces, es la verdad. No tengo porque mentirte. Voy a admitir que lo intentamos... un par de veces en la mansión cuando todos dormían, pero yo no me sentí lista. Algo así como un grito interior me decía que no era el momento o... el no era la persona indicada. -Se encoge de hombros como si no tuviera importancia ya. -Fue raro. La tercera vez fue la noche que Beifong fue a arrestarlo a su departamento pensando que trabajaba con las triadas aún. Yo fui a visitarlo, me sentía tan mal que busqué un pretexto cualquiera y de no ser porque la jefa cayó del cielo con sus inspectores, te juro que habría pasado algo. ¡Eso me recuerda que debo mandarle un arreglo floral a Beifong como agradecimiento, hahaha!

Korra se siente de súbito aliviada. No sabe porqué, pero es como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Asami estira su mano, incapaz de contener la tentación de acariciarle el rostro y luego una de sus coletas, notando que la Avatar se ha liberado de algo que pesaba muy profundo en su corazón. Ese contacto se siente tan cálido que Korra hasta derrama un poco de licor en sus vendajes al apurar un nuevo trago. Asami parecía imperturbable a pesar de lo consumido: más de tres cuartos de botella entre las dos. Pero Korra, poco acostumbrada a beber debido a su régimen de entrenamiento, sintió un ligero mareo cuando bajó el recipiente para pasárselo a su amiga.

-¿Y ustedes, cuantas veces lo hicieron? -La ingeniera es directa, saboreando esta vez el trago antes de beberlo. Korra se sonroja más de lo debido, puesto que al igual que Asami, nunca llego a mucho con Mako. La otra chica insiste aunque parece conocer la respuesta aun antes de que la Avatar hable. -¡Vaaaaamos... quiero saber detalles!

-Lo intentamos... dos o tres veces también... aunque no se que tanto pueda considerarse intentarlo. Siempre había alguien cerca cuando queríamos llegar a algo más... y la única vez que recuerdo que tuvimos oportunidad, durante la visita a la Tribu... lo rechacé rotundamente. Estaba muy estresada con mis responsabilidades. Le dije que lo intentaríamos con calma después de nuestro regreso del festival. ¡Después de todo allá era imposible pensar en hacer algo con mi papa encima de nosotros! Juro que nunca le quitaba la vista de encima a Mako...

-¡Hahaha, Tonraq lo habría arrojado a los lobos si los encuentra haciendo cosas! -Ríe con ganas solo de imaginarse la escena. Korra se contagia y termina riendo también, pero en realidad siente que se saco un gran peso de encima. Trata de aguantarse, de no mostrarse infantil ante Asami, así que se limpia las lagrimas de los ojos con el antebrazo. La otra chica deja de reír en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que ocurre. Baja las piernas del respaldo y le extiende los brazos. -Perdón, Sami... por eso no bebo... me pongo sentimental por cualquier tontería.

-Hey... está bien, tranquila. No pasa nada. -La voz de la ingeniera es dulce, tranquilizadora, llena de paz a la Avatar con sólo escucharle. Lentamente la morena se le acerca, dejándose tocar por esos brazos de piel pálida y suave, rodeándole con los propios entre pequeños sollozos. -No tienes que llorar.

-Perdón... no sé porque... creo que me siento aliviada... -Suspira acallando poco a poco los sollozos. Asami le pasa la mano por el cabello y se puede ver como toda la piel de su espalda y hombros se eriza, pero Korra no rompe el abrazo, por el contrario, se acomoda de manera que su cabeza descansa en el hombro de la otra chica.

-La falta de sexo no tuvo que ver con que la relación de Mako fallara y lo digo por las dos. Claro que no soy quien para dar consejos. -Toma una galleta y se la ofrece en los labios a Korra, quien le da un pequeño mordisco y vuelve de inmediato a repagarse a Asami, cerrando los ojos como si fuera un enorme gato casero.

-Sabemos que Mako es un torpe... pero jamás nos obligaría a algo. Es un buen amigo. -Suspira y guarda silencio un largo rato para escuchar el latido del corazón de Asami. Es lo más relajante que recuerda. Se acomoda un poco esta vez aspirando el aroma de la otra chica.

-Si huelo raro, es tu culpa... tu derramaste licor en tus vendajes. -Le murmura la pelinegra cerrando los ojos, pero la sensación de un aliento muy conocido con tintes de alcohol le hace abrirlos con sorpresa. Korra está frente a ella, con esa sonrisa ladeada y la mirada ligeramente perdida. Asami le acaricia con el índice los labios entreabiertos, sabiendo muy bien que la chica a bebido más de lo que debería esa noche. -¿Se le ofrece algo, poderosa Avatar Korra?

-¿Sabes? Tenemos muchas cosas en común. Pero muchas más que nos hacen... diferentes... -Por fin logra articular la intoxicada y poderosa Avatar, besando ligeramente ese dedo que se pasea entre sus labios. -Tú y yo haríamos una bonita pareja.

Y a Asami no le pareció una mala idea. En lo más mínimo.


	5. Torrente

Otro capítulo más. Lo tengo puliendo desde hace dos días y hoy por fin lo publicare.

**ADVERTENCIA**

**¡Este capitulo contiene un par de escenas subidas de tono [lemon, smut, como gusten llamarlo xD]!  
**Es por eso que marcare con _**italicas** _esas dos partes, sólo para qué quienes no gusten de este tipo de contenido puedan disfrutar del resto de la historia.

Recomiendo para escuchar la canción **Iris, de los GooGooDolls**. Entre otras, es la que me ayudó a inspirarme.

* * *

_Korra retrocedió al darse cuenta, en medio de su estupor, que estaba besando el dedo que la ingeniera pasaba sobre sus labios. Súbitamente la morena había entrado en pánico al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más con eso de ser pareja. Todo por tratar de parecer agresiva, de demostrarle que no era una niña. Era un juego peligroso que quería intentar desde hacía algún tiempo y ahora gracias al alcohol había tenido las agallas para plantearlo. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que le faltaban unas copas más para mantener ese valor frente a su amiga._

_-Hahaha... lo siento, Sami... solo.. jugaba... no es que me gustes ni... ni nada... -Torpemente trataba de justificarse, aun alejándose lentamente de la pelinegra. Una mano le sujetó la muñeca, deteniendo su retroceso y después la jaló para regresarla a esa posición más que comprometedora. Korra abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida de la rudeza de la normalmente gentil Asami. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, sintiendo un agradable escalofrío por toda su columna._

_-No se debe jugar con fuego, Korra. -La amplia y bien cuidada mano de la joven empresaria le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, dejando que su dedo pulgar rozara de nuevo el tembloroso labio inferior de la morena. -¿El avatar tiene miedo de una no maestro?_

_-Sa... Sami... creo que bebimos demasiado... será mejor ir a... acostarnos ya... -Pasó saliva con dificultad por su garganta, incapaz de desviar su atención de los labios rojos que a escasos centímetros le incitaban a probar el paraíso._

_-Eso es precisamente lo que pensaba...- No imaginaba que Asami fuese tan rápida con las manos, puesto que de un solo movimiento de su derecha le sujetó del talle. La mano libre sujetó firmemente el mentón de la Avatar. La respiración de la heredera era incitante, le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, se daba a desear. -¿Ocurre algo, Korra? Tiemblas como una hoja..._

_-No... esto no es correcto... Sami, que... juegues así... -Porque eso era un juego, ¿verdad?. Asami solamente le seguía la corriente después de haber mencionado ese disparate de ser pareja. Pero, ¿hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llevarlo? -Eres... cruel al incitarme así..._

_La lengua de la ingeniero respondió casi de inmediato cualquier duda que pudiera quedar. Sin mínimo recato se introdujo entre los labios de la morena para robarle el aliento con un beso cargado de intensidad. Korra primero se paralizó, trataba de entender lo que ocurría, el porqué ese contacto tan directo le hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Su lengua tímidamente trato de luchar contra la de la chica mayor, buscando dominarla, pero solo intensificó tanto el beso como la manera que los dedos de la pelinegra se aferraban al cuerpo de Korra._

_Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sus labios se separaron. La avatar se sentía perdida, incapacitada para defenderse, casi con miedo de que Raava activara su estado avatar ante las súbitas emociones para protegerla de un daño imaginario. Poco imaginaba que el espíritu había hecho lo que aprendió durante tantos siglos compartiendo un cuerpo humano: irse a tomar una siesta mientras el Avatar en turno daba rienda suelta a sus pasiones._

_-Mi pequeña y dulce Korra... siempre tan tímida. -Acomodando su lustroso cabello, Asami se sienta a horcajadas sobre la avatar, dejando que la escasa luz de la bahía le ilumine parte del rostro. La avatar entrecierra los ojos, apenas recuperando el aliento perdido. Sus manos se deslizan lentamente sobre los muslos y la cadera de su amiga. Mueve la boca tratando de decir algo, pero su voz parece no cooperar en ese momento. Humedece sus labios, expresando excitación y deseo. Asami acerca nuevamente su boca pero solo lo suficiente para apenas rozarla. -Dime la verdad... ¿qué tanto deseas de mi?_

_-Sami... -es ella quien ahora inicia el beso tímidamente antes de que su amiga retroceda, incapaz de responder con palabras lo que su cuerpo pide con ansias. Asami solo la deja disfrutar unos segundos antes de interrumpir el beso nuevamente, haciendo que su amiga suelte un pequeño gruñido, renuente a terminar el contacto._

_-¿Crees que no me eh dado cuenta, Avatar? Se cuando me miras... sé cuándo que estás pensando cosas indecentes conmigo... -Las manos de Asami soltaron la piel de animal de la cadera de Korra, , encogiéndose posteriormente cuando una mano de porcelana se introduce en su pantalón, haciéndole proferir un gemido profundo. Como una serpiente siente que se desliza bajo los ajustados bóxers, directamente hacia su intimidad. Korra gruñe nuevamente, luchando por no perder el control, pero termina separando mas las piernas para dar acceso total. La ingeniero se inclina más para hablarle directo al oído. -Escucha bien, poderosa Avatar Korra. Me perteneces. Desde hoy eres mía en cuerpo y alma... y pobre del que ponga sus ojos en ti. ¿Me has entendido?_

_-Si... Sami... soy... solo tuya... -No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Ella era el ser más poderoso del planeta, con la capacidad de dominar cuatro elementos y negociar tanto a favor de espíritus como de seres humanos igual... Ahí estaba, aferrada al cuerpo de una no maestro, temblando como una hoja cada vez que las yemas de esos dedos se movían, primero sobre su pubis y de ahí a sus pliegues, apenas separándolos. No le importaba nada en ese momento, solo pensaba en el placer de ser tocada, de sentir esos labios rojos cerrarse en el lóbulo de su oreja, donde Asami gemía profundamente para su mayor excitación. Korra sólo rogaba. -Soy... solo para ti... por favor... no te detengas ahí... deja de... torturar..._

_-Que no se te olvide ni de broma... sólo yo puedo tocarte. Sólo yo puedo darte esto. -El aliento cálido humedeció su cuello al tiempo que la ingeniero atendía a sus súplicas. Sintió como su clítoris al fin era alcanzado y estimulado por dedos más que expertos. Korra rodeo los hombros de la otra chica con un brazo, sosteniéndose de ella, a lo que Asami respondió con jalones de su mano libre sobre los vendajes que rodeaban los pechos de la Avatar. Después de un par de intentos logró aflojarlos y tener acceso a un oscuro pezón que de inmediato pellizco entre su índice y pulgar. -¿Estas satisfecha con esto, Korra?_

_La morena negó con la cabeza. El placer era intenso, no podía dejar de gemir, pegando el rostro al cuello pálido de la ingeniero seguía suplicando por más. Esto era como la culminación a un deseo que siempre había estado ahí, en lo más recóndito de su ser, solo esperando el momento oportuno. Asami se dio cuenta que pedirle palabras en ese estado era como rogarle por peras a un olmo. Era momento de reclamar algo más de la morena._

_Con ansiedad busco de nuevo sus labios, besándola con pasión desatada al tiempo que los dedos dejaban el pequeño bulbo que habían estado estimulando para separar gentilmente el húmedo sexo de Korra, moviéndolos con decisión hacia lo más profundo de su intimidad. Las manos de la morena se aferraron ahora a la espalda, rasgando el top que aun llevaba encima su amiga y apretando en manojos de negro cabello. El contacto con un punto interior, estaba tan oculto que la misma Avatar se sorprendió de que la pelinegra lo tocara con completa familiaridad. La sola presión le hizo romper el beso para prácticamente gritar el nombre de Asami. Estaba perdida en el placer, cualquier cosa que la joven empresaria le pidiera en ese momento, la cumpliría sin preguntar. Carajo, ella podría pedirle total dominio sobre los dos mundos y Korra se los entregaría envueltos para regalo en cuestión de minutos._

_Y Asami parecía saberlo, porque cuando esos pensamientos circularon la mente de la morena, las caricias se volvieron movimientos frenéticos. Dos dedos ya invadía su interior y la palma de la mano golpeteaba rítmicamente sobre el área del clítoris. Korra gemía y se movía de un lado a otro, rogándole por todos los espíritus no detenerse._

_El clímax llegó de golpe para la joven Avatar. Sus uñas traspasaron la tela del top de Asami al tiempo que gritaba con voz ahogada su nombre. Sintió como toda la energía en su cuerpo parecía abandonarla en oleadas de placer que nunca había experimentado, ni en sus momentos íntimos en soledad. La otra chica retiro lentamente la mano, mostrándole sus dedos empapados. Korra estaba avergonzada de haberse expuesto de esa manera, pero finalmente podía considerarse sexualmente colmada. Sonrió a medias jalando a la pelinegra para besarla, pero las fuerzas le fallaron. Todo se oscureció cuando Asami depositó nuevamente sus labios sobre los de Korra, murmurándole palabras que parecían sonar a un "Te amo"._

La Avatar se removió en la cama después de varias horas de profundo sueño. Con los ojos cerrados sonreía recordando la magia en el encuentro de la noche anterior. Se sintió aun más feliz cuando al rodarse a un costado, notó el calor que emanaba del cuerpo que yacía recostado a su lado. Sus manos se extendieron buscando tocarle.

-Sami... Buenos días... -Se repegó con ansias de aspirar el aroma dulce de la joven ingeniera y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Pero en lugar del perfume frutal que esperaba, su nariz percibió un aroma de agua salada y tierra. Abrió los ojos suspirando con desanimo total. - ...Buenos días, Naga.

La perra oso polar levanto la cabeza y felizmente le dio algunas lamidas en el rostro a su ama. Korra las acepto y correspondió con caricias en la enorme cabeza. Un súbito dolor en las sienes, producto del exceso de alcohol de la noche anterior, le hizo hundir la cara en el pelaje de su compañera. Largos minutos los pasó así, profiriendo gemidos de dolor y jurando por Raava y todas sus reencarnaciones, no volver a beber de esa manera. Viendo que en nada le beneficiaba esa terapia, decidió enderezarse para discernir el lugar en el que se encontraba. La cama era amplia y Naga descansaba la parte superior de su cuerpo en ella. Se examinó a sí misma, notando que estaba solo con ropa interior, vendajes del pecho incluidos. El resto de su ropa estaba doblada sobre una silla.

Los muebles a su alrededor eran de un gusto sobrio, ordenados a la perfección, con paredes en tonos rojizos y dorados. Una gran ventana dejaba ver un cielo oscurecido por las nubes y las gruesas gotas que caían tras las elegantes cortinas. Estaba en la finca Sato, no había forma de dudarlo, pero no había nada en el cuarto que le indicara que esa era la recámara de Asami, por el contrario, parecía una de las tantas habitaciones para huéspedes que había conocido cuando Bolin y Mako vivían con la joven empresaria.

El reloj de pared indicaba que apenas eran las siete y el dolor la obligó de nuevo a tirarse en la cama. Trató de espantarlo poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza, pero los recuerdos fragmentados de lo que fue la noche anterior iban y venían, haciendo que la resaca fuera aun más tortuosa. Korra solo recuerda haber estado descansando un momento entre los brazos de Asami después de ese juego de "verdad o reto" en el satomovil. A partir de ahí las cosas se habían vuelto borrosas. ¿En verdad le había dicho que ellas dos serían una buena pareja? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Todo había sido un sueño producto de la leche de yak? El sonido de una puerta al abrirse le hizo sentarse casi de golpe, ansiando con cada fibra de su ser que fuera Asami. Una mujer que no recordaba haber visto en la mansión se asomo.

-Buenos días, señorita Korra. Es bueno verla despierta. Le traje algo para su dolor de cabeza. -Sin esperar invitación, entró cargando una charola con un te medicinal que colocó a un lado de la mesita de noche. Le hizo una reverencia muy respetuosa al encontrarse cerca de Korra.

-Gra... gracias... es muy amable. -Se sienta y bebe unos cuantos sorbos que le hacen sentir bien tanto a su cabeza como al estomago. Discretamente estudia a la mujer, quien parece ser de raíces mestizas. Solo por sus ojos sabe que tiene descendencia de alguna de las tribus Agua. Regresa la tacita a su lugar. -¿Y Asami?

-La señorita Sato tuvo que retirarse temprano a atender asuntos de la empresa. Me ordenó estar al pendiente de usted. Antes de retirarse llamó al Templo del Aire para informar de su paradero. -Al parecer la mujer pudo leer algunas dudas difíciles de plantear en el rostro de la Avatar, puesto que continuó hablando mientras regresaba a la puerta a recoger algunos objetos de un carrito de servicio. -Anoche ella misma la trajo con ayuda de su mascota.

-Se llama Naga. No es mi mascota. - Korra murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de no parecer ofensiva.

-Disculpe, no lo sabía. Pues... Naga insistió en hacerle compañía antes de que la señorita Sato y yo nos retiráramos.

La confusión de Korra lentamente se desvaneció. Así que todo lo anterior realmente había sido un sueño. El contacto íntimo, las palabras intensas de la pelinegra y el calor de sus manos derritiendo cada rincón de la Avatar, todo había sido solo producto del alcohol y de una mente un tanto fuera de la realidad. Asami era amable con ella y Korra había confundido su amabilidad al no tener experiencia con amigas de su edad. La voz de la empleada le hizo voltear, sacándola de sus pensamientos un instante.

-Debo retirarme. Le prepararé un desayuno acorde a su estado. La señorita Sato dijo que usted tenía muchos asuntos pendientes a tratar y que debo atenderla como si se tratara de ella misma. -Entra al pequeño baño de la habitación para dejar toallas limpias. Korra se da cuenta que un baño le caería mas que de maravilla.

-Muchas gracias... solo deme unos minutos y estaré con usted. -La mujer hace otra reverencia y se retira cerrando la puerta con un pequeño clic. Korra suspira y se repega a Naga, abrazándola como si fuera una almohada. -Todo fue un sueño, Naga... por un momento pensé que Sami y yo... olvídalo. Es una tontería. Solamente somos amigas, a ella no le gustan las chicas... ¡Y se supone que a mí tampoco, hahaha!

Se levanta arrastrando los pies descalzos, quitándose desganadamente los vendajes de sus pechos y los ajustados bóxers. Realmente se había ilusionado mucho con ese sueño y ahora la dura realidad le pegaba directamente en la cara. Se metió a la regadera con el agua helada golpeándole el rostro y los hombros, aunque eso realmente no parecía calmar el remolino de sentimientos que aun se revolvían en su interior. Cerró los ojos dejando que un par de lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, confundidas con el agua de la regadera. Recargó la frente en los azulejos tratando de recordar cuando fue exactamente que la ficción sustituyo a la realidad la noche anterior, qué tanto de lo que había dicho y escuchado era verdad. Tenía dolor e incluso vergüenza. ¿Cómo iba a ver de nuevo a Asami a la cara si se había imaginado haciendo cosas tan obscenas con ella? Se dio un par de golpecitos en la pared, incapaz de tomar una decisión.

Minutos después bajaba en compañía de Naga siguiendo el aroma a comida recién preparada. No se escuchaban empleados, la casa se sentía tan desolada que no tenía idea de cómo Asami podía pasar la noche a solas ahí. Caminó hasta el comedor, donde la esperaba ya su desayuno. Tomó asiento para alimentarse embebida en sus pensamientos. Naga se echó a su lado hambrienta y solo una orden de Korra evito que se arrojara de felicidad encima de la empleada que regresaba de la cocina con un platón con trozos de pescado para la perra osa.

-¡Muchas gracias! -Terminó pronto ya que no deseaba comer de más al sentir su estómago aun indispuesto, pero se quedo esperando a que Naga terminase su alimento. La empleada regreso un par de veces, asegurándose solo que no faltara nada. Korra al terminar se puso de pie, rascándose la nuca al ver que no habría más por hacer en ese lugar. Al menos no con Asami trabajando. -¿Podría darle a la señorita Sato las gracias de mi parte y un disculpa por haberle causado anoche molestias?

-Por supuesto, señorita Korra. Vaya sin cuidado. Me encargaré de que su mensaje llegue a ella.

La Avatar solo se deja guiar hasta la inmensa sala. Afuera está lloviendo cada vez en mayor cantidad, pero la empleada solo espera en silencio a que ella se retire. Se encoge de hombros subiendo a lomos de Naga y la apura para que avance a paso rápido por las baldosas encharcadas. Como Asami dejó dicho, tiene ese día muy ocupado y marcha directamente a la estación de policía para revisar unos reportes que Beifong ha estado guardando. La mujer a sus espaldas cierra la puerta soltando un profundo suspiro de alivio cuando Korra se ha marchado.

* * *

En ese mismo instante, en uno de los sótanos al norte de la finca Sato, el sueño de Asami era interrumpido por voces que parecían distantes.

"¿Estará bien?"

"Si, solo bebió demasiado. ¿Y Meilin? Está tardando demasiado."

"Debe seguir con la Avatar y su mascota. Espero que la perra osa no vaya a atacarla..."

"Mientras no lastime a la chica estará bien. Aunque ya tardo en deshacerse de ella. "

-¿Ko... Korra? -La ingeniero abre los ojos y solo ve dos siluetas moviéndose de un lado a otro en lo que sólo identifica como un taller en la mansión. Esas personas eran conocidas, pero no amigos. Trata de levantarse, pero las nauseas de súbito le hacen toser y una mano enorme le presiona en la frente usando tres dedos , impidiéndole moverse vuelve a caer lentamente en la inconsciencia- ¿Que... le han hecho a... Korra?

-Sssh... nada malo. Descanse, señorita Sato.- Justo en ese momento pudo identificar al desconocido como al mafioso Taifeng y a una de sus esposas. A pesar de sus esfuerzos le fue imposible mantener los ojos abiertos por un segundo más. La profunda voz del tipo retumbo en sus oídos antes de sumirse en la completa inconsciencia. -Su amiga está bien y le prometo que usted despertara como nueva. Verá que hoy será un día especial.

El sujeto se alejó y con ayuda de su pareja se dispusieron a desempolvar un poco el taller. Con alegría y después de retirar varios trapos que lo ocultaban, observó por primera vez el traje mecha que la heredera de Hiroshi Sato le había prometido a cambio de la cabeza del asesino de su madre. Sonrió con malicia y retrocedió para sentarse en los asientos viejos de un satomovil desarmado esperando pacientemente el despertar de Asami mientras Linmei se sentaba a su lado para curar con Agua Control su brazo lastimado en la pelea de Se Tu Sonriente.

El descanso no fue lo tan tranquilo para la heredera Sato. Su memoria trajo recuerdos de la noche anterior, de cómo habían confesado algunas intimidades Korra y ella. También como el alcohol aparentemente había desinhibido a su amiga más de lo que esperaba. Y en su sueño ahí estaban, dentro de un satomovil negro de última generación, desconectadas del mundo y al parecer también de la realidad.

Asami por años pensó que tenia total control de sus emociones, que las largas horas de entrenamiento en el gimnasio y las noches sin fin de estudios le habían dado fortaleza, dominio personal. Era una roca y lo había demostrado no dejándose derrumbar cuando el destino parecía disfrutarle arrojándole todo tipo de penares . Pero ahora que los labios de Korra se posaban sobre su índice, sentía que perdía toda la autoridad sobre su cuerpo. La boca de la morena parecía arder, su lengua quemaba y eso solo era por el ligero contacto sobre la punta de un dedo.

_-¿Nosotras dos... pareja? -La ingeniera retiró el índice mirando como un hilillo de saliva se desprendía de la boca ajena y con ansias se lo llevó a la boca para probar. Korra estaba jugando, estaba ebria y se inventaba cosas, pero, ¿Porqué su corazón casi parecía salirse de su pecho con esas palabras? Coqueta le sonrió a la morena mordisqueándose incitante la uña, sintiéndose adicta al sabor de la Avatar, quien ahora se acomodaba justo en medio de sus piernas. Los ojos turquesa se posaban en las facciones de la pelinegra, mirándola vorazmente como un gato hambriento a un pajarillo. -¿Sólo se conformara con poner sus labios en mis dedos, poderosa Avatar Korra?_

_-No sé donde los quiera usted, señorita Sato... pero se justo donde voy a ponerlos ahora... -Sus manos bronceadas sujetaron las mejillas sonrojadas de Asami con firmeza, quien anhelante entreabrió la boca para recibir el choque intenso de los labios de Korra. El contacto era en parte como lo había imaginado: directo, intenso, rudo. El sabor del alcohol daba un tinte hasta un poco sucio cuando los labios no fueron suficientes para expresar su pasión . La lengua de la nativa del sur se abrió paso, luchando por el control en la boca de la ingeniero, quien apenas podía oponer resistencia con la propia._

_Asami no recordaba tanta pasión en un beso, su pecho vibrada de emoción, su respiración se hacía irregular y una sensación intensa se arremolinaba en su vientre. Estaba entrando en un estado de euforia que nunca había experimentado. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de la otra chica, impidiéndole alejarse en lo más mínimo. Korra solo da un mordisco ligero al labio inferior de la ingeniero para pausar el momento, los pechos de ambas subían y bajaban tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración._

_-¿Sentiste... eso? -Asami pregunto en voz baja mientras Korra le obligaba a levantar el rostro para tener acceso directo a su cuello de marfil, recorriéndolo con besos y lametones, disfrutando el sabor de la joven empresaria._

_-Estoy sintiendo demasiadas cosas... -La mano derecha del avatar bajo hasta el vientre de Asami, levantándole de un solo movimiento rápido el top hasta descubrirle los senos. Llevaba un sostén de encaje negro y sus apretados pechos relucían como lunas ante la escasa luz. Korra sonrió al notar cómo estaban cubiertos de una ligera capa de sudor. Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de ambos. - Son tan grandes y hermosos... justo como los imaginaba._

_-Lo dicho... para ser un Avatar tienes pensamientos muy sucios... -su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez mas aceleradamente, sobre todo por esa mirada intensa que Korra no quitaba de encima. La ingeniero soltó un profundo gemido cuando los pulgares de la otra chica recorrieron sus senos hasta topar simultáneamente con ambos pezones. Estaban rígidos en anticipación y Asami apretó los dientes ante el contacto. -Korra... no hagas eso... son muy sensibles..._

_-Son pequeñas cerezas... -Hizo círculos sobre ellos lentamente, disfrutando los pequeños gemidos de Asami hasta que deslizó hacia abajo la delicada tela para dejarlos al descubierto. La otra chica se encogió un poco, puesto que era la primera vez que alguien la veía de esa manera y una sombra de timidez le hizo colocar una mano en el hombro de la Avatar, en un ademan sencillo para rogarle tener cuidado. Si Korra noto acobardamiento en su actitud, lo ignoró totalmente, puesto que sus labios se lanzaron con tanta ansiedad sobre un pezón rosado como si su vida dependiera de ello. El gemido de su amiga se volvió mas intenso cuando la boca se cerró sobre él, chupándolo con inigualable deleite mientras los dedos de su mano derecha atendían el seno izquierdo. -Mmmh... pequeñas frutillas... dulces..._

_Asami estaba fuera de sí. Se llevo una mano a los labios para cubrir sus gemidos, pero era imposible. Miró la coleta de la morena sacudirse de un lado a otro y sus manos desesperadamente soltaron su cabello, dejándole solo las coletas. Sus dedos se perdieron en los mares de pelo castaño, tan sedoso como el propio. Pero no se detuvieron ahí. Bajaron por los hombros desnudos, recorriendo los bien formados brazos y bajando has toparse con los vendajes ajustados. Quería tocar más de la Avatar, quería dejar marcas en esa espalda esculpida por horas de dedicación, y las tiras de tela se lo impidieron. Gruño molesta. -Odio... estas cosas..._

_-No son tan fáciles de retirar como lo que usas... -se endereza lamiéndose los labios y con facilidad se afloja los vendajes. Asami los termina de jalar anhelante, dejando que caigan a la cadera de la morena. Se queda en silencio un momento, admirando su esculpido dorso y tocándolo con libertad, pero subiendo luego para tocarle el busto._

_-Y dices que los míos... son grandes... y tú no te quedas atrás... -Los cubrió con ambas manos, masajeándolos para luego enfocar sus caricias a los oscuros pezones de Korra, quien permanecía con los ojos entre cerrados, gimiendo encantada, balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante. Ambas manos jugueteando con los senos de la otra chica, correspondiendo las caricias propias._

_Pero ya le había permitido divertirse mucho. Se inclinó hacia adelante, asegurándose que los pechos de ambas chocaran entre sí al momento de unir nuevamente sus labios con desesperación. Las manos de la morena se enredaron en los mechones azabache de la joven empresaria, sintiendo como las uñas manicuradas dejaban marcas en su bronceada espalda. Desesperadamente le despojó del top y el sostén, descartándolos a un lado. No quería nada, por más delgado que fuera, que interrumpiera el contacto de sus cuerpos. Sus manos no tardaron en moverse hacia su cintura para luchar por desnudar la parte inferior de la chica, jaloneando con cierta frustración._

_Asami solo observa con deseo la expresión decidida de Korra, como por fin logra retirar el pantalón de trabajo gracias a que la ingeniera levantó las piernas para que se deshaga de él. La cadera terminó descansando en los muslos de la morena, quien notó la diminuta ropa interior de su amiga. Hacia juego con el sostén que ahora yacía en el asiento del conductor. Korra hizo una pausa mordiéndose el labio inferior y colocando la palma justo sobre el monte de Venus de la pelinegra. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, echando una rápida mirada a su amiga, quien se agitada esperaba con ansiedad el movimiento de la joven._

_-Lo que... sea que estas pensando, Korra... hazlo ya... antes que me mates de desesper... -Ni le dejo terminar. El pulgar de la Avatar presiono su intimidad, deslizándose sobre el encaje de la prenda que casi de inmediato se humedeció por la expectación. La avatar no espero mas, se arrodillo colocando el rostro entre las piernas de la chica, pasando la lengua sobre la delgada tela. Asami se retorcía gracias a la presión que ejercía. Era excitante, le hacía derretirse, pero no era suficiente para calmar sus ansias. Por el contrario, comenzó a rogar por mas, moviendo la cadera con ansiedad. Su mano le jaló una de las coletas, obligándole a ponerle atención con voz suplicante-Da... dámelo, Korra... por favor..._

_La avatar continuaba lamiendo, ignorando aparentemente las suplicas de la otra chica hasta que se apiada de ella. Sonriendo maliciosamente hace a un lado el puente de la panty y hunde la lengua directamente en la palpitante entrada, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa. No le queda más que soltar su cabello para detenerse con ambas manos de la tapicería de los asientos. Korra coloca una pierna sobre su hombro mientras devora a su chica. Uno de sus dedos no tarda en unirse a la fiesta, abriéndose paso entre los fluidos hasta el interior sin darle aviso a ingeniera._

_-¿Es aquí, verdad? -Asami abre los ojos sorprendida al notar la facilidad con la que el dedo medio de Korra se abrió paso. Esperaba dolor, pero eran tantos los fluidos que el índice se frotó libremente hasta alcanzar su punto G. Korra sonríe relamiéndose los labios con esa actitud presuntuosa que la caracteriza cuando tiene la situación bajo control. La ingeniera intenta decir algo, pero sus palabras se pierden en profundos gemidos cuando la avatar mueve el dedo en su interior, presionando rítmicamente._

_-Ah... por los.. espíritus... Ko... Korra... voy a... -Una mano de Asami se aferra con desesperación a la cabeza de Korra al tiempo que siente su cuerpo arquearse con una emoción incontrolable conforme el orgasmo golpea cada fibra de su ser. Llama a gritos el nombre del Avatar y abre los ojos de golpe. Una luz la ciega momentáneamente._

-¿Hey, está bien, señorita Sato? -Asami se apoya en sus codos tratando de levantarse. Su respiración es agitada y su cuerpo está cubierto de sudor. Los ojos azules de Linmei la observan con una expresión de perplejidad. Le acerca un vaso de agua en cuanto Asami logra sentarse, dándose cuenta que estaba recostada sobre un viejo asiento trasero. Sacudió la cabeza molesta por la ironía. -Empezó a quejarse y no la podía despertar.

-Sólo pesadillas. -Le arrebata el vaso sintiendo el rostro más que enrojecido. Ruega a Raava por que la mujer no haya notado que ese sueño no era precisamente una pesadilla. Lentamente cobra conciencia de lo que está ocurriendo. -¿Taifeng aun esta aquí?

-¿A dónde más podría haber ido? Nos preocupo por un momento, señorita. -Se levanta de uno de los sillones acomodándose la ropa. Se observa la espalda desnuda de su otra esposa, Meilin. Taifeng gira la cabeza notando la mirada acecina de Asami y se ríe un poco. -Oh, woa, woa... no es lo que parece! Linmei nos estaba curando... me disloqué el brazo jugando con sus amigos. Pasaron algunas horas antes de poderlo reacomodar, así que lo tengo ligeramente inflamado. -le enseña el codo dañado por la batalla de la noche anterior.

-¡Mako! ¡Por Raava, lo olvidé! -Súbitamente recuerda los eventos en el SeTu Sonriente. Se levanta bastante molesta, al grado que los presentes optan por solo quitarse de su camino. Se gira un momento señalando a Taifeng mientras descuelga un teléfono un poco destartalado de la pared cercana a la salida. -Más le vale que se encuentren bien.

-No me mire como si fuese mi culpa que usted se haya olvidado de su sólo por andar bebiendo con su amiga Avatar.- Lo dice con un tonito insinuante y Asami lo barre con la mirada, dispuesta a no tener una discusión con alguien que no vale la pena. El mafioso levanta una ceja y regresa al lado de sus esposas para continuar el tratamiento. Cambia su voz por una más seria, casi sombría mientras Linmei desliza agua sobre la espalda de su hermana, donde se alcanza a ver un hematoma de importancia. -El maestro tierra golpeo a mi esposa... Así que agradezca que sólo le descompuse un poco el estómago. Y para colmo, terminé en la cárcel. Pague la fianza y mis esposas ya me esperaban cerca de aquí, así que decidimos adelantar nuestra cita. La perra oso polar del Avatar fue la que las encontró. Por suerte tengo buena mano con los animales. ¿Meilin, que paso con la señorita Korra?

-Se despertó con resaca, le di de comer y salió temprano. Ella piensa que soy una empleada y le ayude a traerla a casa. -Suspira aliviada y por fin se sube el vestido negro con el que Asami la reconoció. -Use un uniforme de sus empleados, pero sospecho que no me creyó ni la mitad, pero no dijo nada. Es extraño que en toda la casa sólo yo esté para atender.

-Es fin de semana, mis empleados tienen prohibido venir hasta el lunes. Salvo que sea yo quien les ordene lo contrario. -La ingeniero no se digna a responder más y les da la espalda. Mientras se comunica aprovecha para hacerse una examen rápido. Todo está en perfecto orden, durmió incluso con las botas puestas. Lo único faltante era su saco que se encontraba en el respaldo de una destartalada silla. Suspiro aliviada de que el mafioso al menos no hubiera intentado algo con ella o con Korra. No tiene buenas experiencias con las triadas y los cree capaces de cualquier bajeza.

* * *

El teléfono en el escritorio de Mako timbró varias veces hasta que un oficial lo contesta. Inmediatamente Asami pregunta por el inspector mientras en el fondo se escucha una pequeña discusión. Las primeras voces que reconoce son las de Korra y Mako, riñendo acaloradamente hasta que Beifong los caya con un simple "Silencio". Suspira sabiendo que Korra ya le habrá explicado la situación y pide al oficial olvidarse del asunto antes de colgar. Tres pares de ojos la observan atentamente al darse la vuelta. Toma su chaqueta y se la hecha al hombro.

-Regreso en una hora y hablaremos que tiene el día de hoy de especial.- Estaba cansada, fastidiada y hasta un poco celosa solo por escuchar a esos dos discutiendo sin razón aparente. Pero estaba más ansiosa por meterse bajo el agua helada para tratar de olvidarse de ese monstruoso sueño que había tenido hace unos momentos.

En la comandancia, las cosas no marchaban tan tranquilas después de que Korra se enterara de las andanzas de los dos hermanos con las triadas. Beifong estuvo a punto de sacar a todos a patadas, cuando le llamaron gracias a que un informante acababa de entregar información, así que los dejó a solas muy a su pesar. Korra solo esperó que se retirara para continuar discutiendo con su ex novio.

-¡Por Raava, Mako! ¡Te dije que hablaras con Asami! ¡No que te metieras a un bar a pelear con ebrios! -casi se muerde la lengua con eso ultimo.

-¡Wooow, tranquila! ¡Lo hice! ¡Pero de nada sirvió! -Coloca las manos delante de si para tratar de cubrirse un poco de la ira de la Avatar- ¡Me bateó muy lejos, fue el momento más incomodo que eh tenido con ella!

-Bueno, te parece raro porque ustedes nunca peleaban. -Bufa y mejor se da la media vuelta para cuestionar a Bolin, quien sentado en una banca abraza a Pabu. Apenas se recupera de la mala noche pasada. Tanto estuvo vaciando el estomago que mejor le dejaron pasar la noche en la enfermería poco después de que Taifeng se pagase la fianza. -Bo, que te sirva de experiencia. No andes acompañando a tu hermano de fiesta.

-Dijo que era trabajo. Me contó lo que le pediste hacer y como Asami casi lo atropella por... -Toma un poco de aire y se deja caer de ladito en la banca, fingiendo otro dolor de estomago. Mako detrás de Korra le hace una señal con el pulgar sobre el cuello, amenazándolo para que se mantenga callado. Bolin pone rápido a trabajar la mente sin mucho éxito. -...por accidente? O no sé, creo que entendí mal... pero dijo que estaba algo alterada.

-Pues no la vi por la mañana, pero anoche estuvo contenta. -Se pone roja súbitamente, porque ahora con solo hablar de Asami se le presenta ese sueño erótico que le hace errar en sus palabras. Los ojitos de Bolin se iluminaron con pequeñas estrellas solo de imaginar a las chicas compartiendo la cama, dándose de almohadazos y practicando a besarse entre ellas tal como en esas novelas de adolescentes que últimamente compra para pasar el rato. Poco le faltaba para una hemorragia nasal. Korra se cruza de brazos, parando ligeramente el labio inferior. -¡Oye, deja de poner esa cara!

-Deberías dejar de leer esas revistas, Bolin. -Lo reprende Mako, porque el mismo encontró varias historietas de dudoso contenido moral cuando ayudaba a limpiar el cuarto que tenían en la arena. Leyendo cosas como esas era raro no tener ideas extrañas. Korra solo opta por pellizcarle la nariz al menor antes de levantarse caminando hacia la oficina de Beifong. Le agarra la bufanda a Mako y lo jala al interior, esperando hablar en privado sin necesidad de que media comandancia se entere.

-¡Korra! Podías haberlo pedido simplemente... y ya te dije lo que paso. La Triple Amenaza tiene bajo su mando a un grupo de bloqueadores. Si uno de los hombres de Amon está buscando a Asami, estoy seguro que trabaja para ellos. Y tengo la sospecha de quien pueda ser. -Toma una carpeta de la mesa y se la pone las manos.

-¿Dices que este es el tipo que lastimo a Bolin? -Pregunta revisando los documentos y sobre todo, la fotografías de su interior. Es la ficha de Taifeng.

-Ese mismo... Beifong dijo que podías revisar su archivo, pero no quiere que saque de su oficina.- Se recarga en el escritorio esperando que Korra lea los reportes. -Te vez algo estresada, ¿dormiste bien? ¿También hablaste con Asami anoche?

-Dormí regular. Ayer que salí del ayuntamiento traté de localizarte para ver cómo había ido la cena, pero fue imposible. Termine visitando a Asami, pero no mencionó que ustedes hubiesen salido... -Y el tópico de conversación giró en torno a Mako, pero no de una manera que el maestro fuego le hubiera gustado escuchar. Korra toma notas en una hoja y se la guarda, se agarrándose luego el rostro con ambas manos, alterada por el sueño extraño e incluso pensando que se está volviendo un tanto paranoica, imaginando a Asami entre las garras de algún chantajista. -Desearía que confiara mas en mi... en nosotros quise decir.

-Ya te lo dije, pedirá ayuda cuando las cosas se salgan de control... de nosotros depende apoyarla antes de que llegue a ese extremo. -Se pone al lado de Korra. No es alguien que viva deseando contacto físico a toda hora a diferencia de su hermano. Pero la Avatar se veía tan consternada que levanta el brazo y lo apoya en sus hombros, jalándola ligeramente hacia su cuerpo. Solo la mira de reojo, buscando el menos contacto visual posible. Ambos habían finalizado en buenos términos, pero aun habían sentimientos románticos entre ellos.

-Gracias, Mako.- Solo murmura recargándose un poco en el chico. Mentiría si dice que no extrañaba sus abrazos. A pesar de todo tuvieron buenos momentos antes de decidir que era mejor dejar las cosas por la paz. Lo abraza dulcemente por la cadera, tratando de comparar lo que sintió con lo de Asami. Notó una gran diferencia que no le ayudó a reponerse. La puerta se abre de par en par y ambos chicos dan un saltito en sus lugares.

-Y quiero saber más detalles sobre... -Lo jefa Beifong entró de repente, seguida de uno de sus inspectores y de Bolin, pero se quedo de pie, no esperando a esos dos abrazados en un momento que le pareció asquerosamente romántico. Enarcó una ceja y los dos chicos se separaron de forma bastante violenta. Algunos documentos salieron volando y ambos torpemente intentaba recuperarlos del suelo. Lin se sujeto el puente de la nariz cuando los dos terminaron dándose un fuerte golpe de cabezas entre ellos tratando de levantar el desorden. -Mako, mi oficina no es un hotel.

-¡Makoooo! -Bolin casi con lagrimas en los ojos se asoma detrás de Beifong. No puede creer que su hermano sea capaz de romper con el bonito romance entre chicas que su hiperactiva mente acaba de crear. -¡Es demasiado tarde para resarcir tus errores!

-¡No es lo que parece, jefa! -Se levanta Mako poniendo el montón de documentos desordenados en el escritorio. Korra tarda un poco más, pensando en que pecado de sus vidas pasadas estaría pagando para terminar en ese tipo de situaciones tan incomodas. Se eriza al escuchar a Bolin. Tiene la ligera sospecha sea lo que esos dos hermanos estén hablando, es algo de lo que no desea enterarse. El maestro fuego calla a su hermano señalándolo con una ligera flamita en el dedo.

-Como sea... ¡Korra, deja eso en paz, por Raava! -La avatar se levanta como un resorte ante la orden de Beifong. Korra tiene el rostro completamente rojo, lo cual no ayuda mucho a la causa. Ya le tocará a Mako hacer limpieza de todos los documentos que yacían hasta pisoteados.

-Lo siento, jefa... será mejor que me retire. Tengo cosas de... de Avatar que debo atender. -Saluda militarmente solo para molestar a Mako, pero la jefa la detiene.

-No, actualmente te necesito aquí. Creo las triadas harán un movimiento hoy y nada mejor que tener al avatar de nuestro lado para inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor. -Lin se sienta tras su escritorio, estirando un poco las piernas.

-Cuente con migo, jefa. -Korra hizo esa sonrisita ladeada y golpeo un puño en la palma de su otra mano. Al menos habría un poco de acción ese día. Y espera que el patear una docena de traseros sea suficiente para olvidarse de ese estúpido sueño.

* * *

Continuara...


	6. Tifón

¡Nuevamente un saludo!

Wow, casi un día completo de caído. Bueno, me ayudo a pulir un poco más el capitulo, que casi en totalidad está dedicado a Asami y sus nuevos "amigos"

(¡Si, son mala influencia!).

**Y antes que nada, respondere una pregunta que me han hecho varias veces respecto al pasado capitulo: Si, fueron dos sueños diferentes. No paso nada entre Korra y Asami en el auto. Pero eso no significa que no pueda pasar REAL algo más adelante, ¿verdad?**

Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios y sus favoritos. ¡Me animan a continuar!

* * *

La lluvia caía a raudales en la ciudad. Los negocios pequeños cerraban y las personas se apuraban a refugiarse en sus hogares. Había un reporte en la radio desde tempranas horas sobre la proximidad de un tornado y hasta el puerto estaba cerrado. Las triadas se movían entre la lluvia como depredadores buscando presa. Era un secreto a voces que los Agni Kai estaban más que indefensos con ese clima y las mafias se encontraban divididas entre los que buscaban sacarlos de la jugada y los que estaban dispuestos a trabajar temporalmente para ellos, como estaba ocurriendo con algunos ex miembros de los Monzones Rojos. La policía estaba en total alerta, solo esperando el momento en que se desataran los primeros ataques a las propiedades de la mafia del fuego.

El taller estaba tan en lo profundo de los cimientos de la mansión Sato, que Asami no podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia en el exterior. Estaba informada de la próxima tormenta gracias a la radio que por petición de Taifeng había conectado para contrarrestar el silencio reinante. Ya pasaba de medio día cuando dio por terminados los primeros ajustes a la mecha armadura y el líder de la Tormenta estaba más que ansioso por probarla.

El equipo constaba de múltiples piezas de platino de primera calidad que cubrían enteramente las piernas, los brazos, parte del pecho y la totalidad de espalda del portador. Motores y circuitos internos proporcionaban movilidad y un aumento importante en la fuerza del usuario. Taifeng había probado en la mañana piezas por separado y Asami había pasado de renuente a interesada en la mejora del producto. Sabía que ese invento tenía mucho mas futuro que el solo satisfacer el deseo de poder de un mafioso cualquiera.

Taifeng no parecía interesado en ello: solo deseaba que su equipo estuviera listo para la primera prueba lo más pronto posible. Asami había tenido que dar instrucciones a sus empleados desde la mansión, permitiéndoles salir aun más temprano de lo que acostumbraban en días sábados, debido a la tormenta próxima, pero nunca delató su paradero. Después de varias discusiones sobre la mejor funcionalidad de la armadura, Taifeng accedió a equipársela por completo, a excepción del casco. La ingeniero no era alguien que se sorprendiera con facilidad, pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en shock ante la enorme suma de cicatrices y tatuajes en el cuerpo del mafioso cuando se cambió el abrigo que siempre llevaba por una camiseta sin mangas. Con una liga también sujetó su gran melena en una cola desordenada antes de colocarse la armadura.

-Bonita colección... -Comentó Asami preparando su soldadora eléctrica. Taifeng solo se rió, acomodando uno de los brazos encima de la mesa de trabajo para que la ingeniero empezara con los ajustes mientras conversaban. -¿Cada marca tiene una historia?

-Para mí, las cicatrices son recordatorios de tus errores y los tatuajes de tus deberes. Excepto este... -Se levanta la playera y enseña uno en su estomago. Es la imagen demasiado tierna de una cría de pato tortuga. Asami ríe desviando por un segundo su atención al trabajo. -Estaba ebrio y a mis esposas les pareció una broma divertida.

-No sabía que en ciudad republica era legal la poligamia. -Comentó con curiosidad, escuchando a las gemelas practicar combate entre ellas.

-Hum, no. Esto es por elección personal. Verá, ellas trabajaban en... -El sonido de una voz proveniente del radio portátil de los criminales le interrumpió. Linmei se apresura a contestar. Habla en voz baja mientras los demás esperan atentamente a que termine. A los pocos segundos cuelga y se acerca a su esposo, quien la cuestiona con la mirada.

-Será para hoy. Aprovecharemos la lluvia y la Triple Amenaza atacara en tres sitios diferentes. Ya imaginaras contra que distrito iremos nosotros.

-¿El almacén de la Luciérnaga? ¿En serio? ¿Escucho eso, señorita Sato? ¡Esta noche le traeremos su presa con un moño en la cabeza! -A pesar del entusiasmo del tipo, Asami se queda en silencio, mirando la herramienta que sostenía en su mano.

-No me voy a quedar sentada a ver como un grupo de criminales hace el trabajo que me corresponde. -Ni ella puede creer lo que dice. No es posible que pueda caer más bajo, ofreciéndose a sí misma para hacer trabajos sucios de la mafia. Pero era algo que le debía a su madre. -Los voy a acompañar.

-¿Esta demente? ¡Ese no es parte del trato! -De inmediato protesta Meilin, quien al parecer es la que menos paciencia tiene. Asami gira los ojos y se cruza de brazos. Está empezando a intimar demasiado con esos criminales al grado de diferenciar a las gemelas con solo su actitud. -¡Taifeng, haz algo o solo logrará que nos maten a todos!

-El trato era que yo me encargaría de darle su armadura a cambio de la Luciérnaga. Nunca establecimos los términos de su captura. -Murmura Asami secamente.

-¡Claro que lo hicimos! ¡Quedamos en que YO se lo traeré y usted podrá hacer lo que desee con él! -Taifeng levanta la voz como nunca lo había hecho en su presencia. -¿Entendido? ¡YO iré a TRAERSELO!

-Si no soy parte, olvídese de la armadura. -Deja caer ruidosamente la herramienta a un lado y regresa a cruzar los brazos, fijando su mirada en el enorme sujeto. Taifeng golpea la mesa de trabajo, dejando una profunda marca en la superficie de metal. La mira a los ojos de manera intimidante, pero Asami solo lo observa de igual manera con el entrecejo fruncido. -Eso no me hará cambiar de opinión, ¿sabe?

-¿Podríamos dejarla atada a una silla? -Pregunta Linmei mientras saca algunas cosas de una de las maletas amontonadas en un rincón, entre ellas ropa oscura que comienza a desdoblar. -O simplemente bloquea su chi hasta que regresemos.

-Como si eso fuera a detenerla... y esta... ¡cosa! -Mueve el brazo, mostrando varias placas unidas con cables colgando desordenadamente. Curiosamente no se ve muy dispuesto a obligar a la joven empresaria a quedarse utilizando métodos de mafiosos. -¡No está en funciones aun!

-Si algo de la armadura falla en pleno combate, se arrepentirá de dejarme aquí. -Taifeng da unos golpecitos en la mesa con los dedos y afirma con la cabeza. Realmente ni él ni sus esposas saben mucho de ingeniería para arriesgarse así nada más.

-Okey, la llevaremos, pero si arruina algo... -Meilin levanta los brazos claramente molesta y soltando maldiciones se aleja a ayudar a su hermana.

-Si me atrapan mi compañía estará acabada. -Declara Asami tanto a Taifeng como a sus esposas. Toma el brazo que ajustaba y reanuda su trabajo en la armadura, uniendo las piezas lo más rápido que su habilidad le permite -Los inversionistas la harán pedazos y el apellido de mi familia se terminará de hundir en el lodo. Créame que si algo falla no será por culpa mía. Además, se que necesitaran un buen conductor.

Taifeng levantó una ceja bastante admirado por la resolución de la chica.

* * *

Horas después una camioneta blindada de la Corporación Col avanzaba por las calles de Ciudad Republica a un velocidad constante. Asami y sus compañeros delincuentes lo habían recogido tras unos callejones en la zona de control de la Triple Amenaza, justo tras los almacenes de Satomoviles de Industrias Futuro. No le agradó en nada a la empresaria el saber que la mafia seguía bajo el control de esos lugares, sobre todo después del robo a gran escala que casi acaba con su empresa meses atrás.

Escuchaba atentamente y por tercera vez el plan general de ataque. Mientras más avanzaban a la zona de los Agni Kai, un par de vehículos oscuros se les unían, marchando tras ellos. Según Taifeng, se trataban de sus Bloqueadores de Chi, lo que hizo a Asami apretar más el volante. Se preguntaba si esas mismas sensaciones desagradables que recorrían su cuerpo eran las que su padre sentía cuando trabajaba al lado de Amon.

Linmei se había pasado al asiento delantero mientras su hermana y esposo continuaban sentados atrás sobre unas cajas vacías. El sudor perlaba su frente debido al calor de los trajes que llevaban puestos. Eran de fibra sintética, ajustados al cuerpo y salvo por el calor que provocaban, eran bastante cómodos. La ingeniero había tenido que cambiar su guante de Igualitario por un par de bastones semejantes a los que el Teniente de Amón utilizaba. En su espalda llevaba un pequeño generador y una batería que esperaba fueran suficientes para cumplir la misión. Como precaución extra se había colocado un poncho corto también negro y con capucha para proteger el equipo del a humedad. No podría usar descargas eléctricas hasta que estuvieran dentro del almacén a riesgo de electrocutarse a sí misma.

-¿Ya casi llegamos? -Taifeng se asoma entre los asientos del conductor y copiloto, estudiando las calles frente a sí. También se había colocado un poncho encima de la armadura a pesar que Asami le aseguro que no corría peligro alguno.

-Por enésima vez... NO. Ustedes fueron los que me indicaron esta ruta, así que mejor disfrute el paseo. -Mete el cambio de manera brusca, lo que hace que Taifeng casi se vaya de espaldas.

-Pff... Cuidado con el vehículo, aun tenemos que reunirnos con el resto del convoy. -Indignado regresó a asomarse entre los asientos.

-No es mi culpa que escogieran un pedazo de chatarra de la Corporación Col para este trabajo. -Pero en el fondo le aliviaba no tener que usar uno propio.

-¿Enojada porque no es uno de sus Satomoviles? -Regresa a sentarse a su caja acomodándose el casco de la armadura, pero sin cerrar aun el protector del rostro.-¿O molesta porque su novia Avatar no se ah comunicado hoy con usted?

-No es cosa que le importe. -Le fijó una mirada de hielo por el retrovisor. Ese tipo se estaba metiendo en terreno cenagoso y no iba a negar ni a aceptar nada de lo que le dijera. Simplemente procuraría ignorarle.

-¡Vamos, no se ponga así! El amor es una cosa misteriosa. Por ejemplo, con mis chicas. Eso fue amor a primera vista...

-No. -Meilin secamente cortó la historia de Taifeng. La otra chica seguía mirando por las ventanillas, atenta a cualquier fallo o cambio. -Fue terror a primera vista.

-¡No fue así de malo! ¿Puedo decir entonces que fue amor al primer acostón horas después? -Las tres chicas esta vez sí le dirigieron una mirada tan mortal que el sujeto mejor optó por cerrar el protector del casco y guardar silencio.

-No quiero saber esos detalles. -La ingeniero giró los ojos con disgusto, regresando su atención total a la carretera, esperando nunca enterarse de esos detalles. Sobre todo porque parecían despertar demasiado su imaginación. _"Asami. No es momento de recordar ese sueño con Korra..."_

-¡Ojos abiertos! -Murmuró Linmei dándole golpecitos a la ventanilla y luego señalando hacia el lado del conductor. Asami notó como al fin un vehículo rojo con detalles dorados se colocaba detrás del convoy, haciéndole posteriormente un cambio de luces. Eran sus apoyos de la Triple Amenaza. Asami de inmediato acelero después de tomar una curva que los dirigía directamente al almacén de los Agni Kai. Linmei tomó el radio de su mochila para reportar su estatus. -Ariete listo. ¿Están confirmados los otros dos ataques?

_"Están en proceso, somos el tercero y el ultimo. Buena suerte"_ Fue la respuesta. Eso explicaba la ausencia de vehículos policiales en esa área. Todos estaban tratando de cubrir las batallas en otros dos puntos de la ciudad, los cuales en realidad eran señuelos. El objetivo principal era ese almacén.

Taifeng precariamente se colocó cerca de las puertas traseras de la camioneta. Asami y las gemelas se acomodaron sus pasamontañas del mismo material que sus trajes y gafas protectoras. La ingeniero tomo aire sintiendo una inyección de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo al momento que pisó a fondo. Los almacenes estaban rodeados de una barda perimetral, pero las puertas de malla ciclónica y protecciones de madera no significaron ninguna resistencia al embate de la camioneta. El agua en el suelo le hizo maniobrar con dificultad, pero logró que el vehículo derrapara 180 grados, dejándolo listo para escapar de la zona en cuanto las cosas se complicaran. Uno de los coches de los bloqueadores no tuvo tanta suerte y terminó incrustado en un muro de ladrillo. Sus pasajeros descendieron relativamente a salvo.

Las gemelas bajaron con rapidez por el lado del pasajero, a sabiendas que Taifeng por su tamaño solo podría descender por las puertas traseras. Un par de dagas de hielo se estrellaron en las ventanillas, volándolas en mil pedazos. Como era de esperarse, los Agni Kai no iban a arriesgarse a tener la guardia baja y una docena de Maestros Agua, seguramente mercenarios, comenzaron a rodearlos, utilizando la lluvia a su alrededor para atacarles. Las gemelas no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y contrarrestaron los ataques al tiempo que los bloqueadores avanzaban contra los Maestros. La lluvia aumentó repentinamente su intensidad, haciendo complicada la visibilidad. Asami aprovechó eso para bajar rápidamente, esquivando apenas el hielo que parecía ser el arma de preferencia esa noche. Abrió al fin las dos puertas traseras y la enorme figura de Taifeng saltó entre la lluvia directamente sobre dos Maestros que terminaron con varias costillas aplastadas contra el suelo.

Asami sabía que su progenitor era un genio con capacidades que ella alcanzaría tras muchos más años de práctica y estudios, y el ver a ese mafioso moviéndose con una velocidad y poder impresionante gracias al equipo creado por su padre, le dio simplemente horror. Taifeng incluso detenía las hojas de hielo con mas manos, regresándolas con potencia renovada a sus confundidos enemigos. Hasta las gemelas y los bloqueadores se veían sorprendidos.

Un ataque directo hacía Asami le hizo regresar a la tierra. Apenas logró cubrirse con un antebrazo la patada directa a su rostro, retroceder y avanzar con una barrida sobre las piernas del Maestro Agua que equivocadamente pensó que la tenía a su merced. Levantó incrédulo la mirada solo para recibir un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente. En pocos minutos la primera oleada de enemigos yacía derrotada en el suelo.

-Y como siempre, la Tormenta hace el trabajo sucio. -Murmuro Meilin pasando al lado de Asami mientras el vehículo rojo de la Triple Amenaza por fin se dignaba a entrar a los patios del almacén. Asami gruño para sus adentros al ver descender al líder actual del la triada, Viper, acompañado de otros secuaces que no supo reconocer y que de inmediato rodearon el edificio para ingresar por rutas alternas. El gánster le hizo una señal a Taifeng para que este procediera al siguiente, y más complicado paso.

* * *

En el interior del almacén un grueso grupo de los Agni Kai se encontraba preparado. El agua en el exterior les había impedido ver exactamente como fue el transcurso de la pelea. Sólo sabían que la Triple Triada y la Tormenta estaban a punto de contender por el territorio. Al fondo el jefe temporal de la plaza, Hotaru "La Luciérnaga" Yori permanecía de pie, enfundado en un elegante traje rojo al completo estilo de la Nación de Fuego. Su cabello negro entrecano estaba atado en una coleta que alcanzaba sus hombros y había algo que lo tenía inquieto. Un mal presentimiento que hacía saltar pequeñas llamas de entre sus dedos mientras esperaba con ansias.

Un golpe sorpresivo les hizo ponerse a todos en guardia. La puerta del almacén era una pesada placa de acero y todos los presentes habrían jurado que un Maestro Metal estaba abriéndose paso por ella, arrugándola como si fuera papel. Abrieron los ojos al máximo, sorprendidos cuando una de las puertas dobles se desprendió con facilidad de las bisagras y caía pesadamente al suelo, casi llevándose a un par de mafiosos con ella. Torpemente se recuperaban del impacto cuando una masa de agua finalmente fue la que les golpeo, mandándolos a estrellarse a unas cajas de madera.

El resto de los Maestros Fuego se mantuvieron atrás, lejos de la lluvia que caía a raudales y solo era munición para sus enemigos. Taifeng fue el primero en entrar, seguido de sus bloqueadores y tras ellos, las chicas. De inmediato fueron interceptados por grandes llamaradas que disperso a los atacantes, menos a Taifeng. El calor chamuscó su poncho, pero logro abrirse paso para luchar directamente con tres sujetos. Asami de inmediato se comenzó a abrir paso por el laberinto de cajas amontonadas, ahora con los bastones eléctricos en ambas manos.

Un ruido en lo alto de una plataforma la puso en alerta y con velocidad rodó a un lado, esquivando una caja de madera que se hizo pedazos contra el suelo. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que parecía vacía, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando el sujeto que la lanzó se arrojó sobre la ingeniero, lanzando una secuencia de puñetazos acompañados de grandes llamaradas. Por suerte la humedad en su cuerpo y el material de su traje le protegió eficazmente, lo que solo aumentó la ira del Maestro Fuego. Asami contraatacó con ambos bastones, agradeciendo las clases extra que su padre le obligó a tomar a pesar de que nunca le gustó el uso de armas.

Uno de los golpes le rompió el antebrazo al oponente, quien como última opción se arriesgo a sujetar el otro bastón que descendía directamente contra su hombro. Una descarga eléctrica le hizo arrepentirse antes de caer inconsciente con la mano humeante. Asami tomó apenas un respiro antes de seguir avanzando. Se topó frente a frente con Meilin quien terminaba de despachar a otro mafioso. La maestra Agua le indico que guardara silencio y se asomara entre unas cajas.

Después de casi trece años veía nuevamente al asesino de su madre a corta distancia. Aunque el cabello ahora lo tenía entrecano y su rostro mostraba algunas arrugas, sabía que era él aunque la gemela no se lo hubiera señalado. Ella tenía cerca de cinco años cuando ocurrió el asalto, solo tenía en mente fragmentos de el ataque la mansión. Recordaba como su madre la había protegido con su vida. Asami empuño las manos haciendo saltar chispas de los bastones. La otra chica le dio un golpecito en el hombro, indicándole que rodearía para apoyarle.

Los Bloqueadores ya se habían abierto paso gracias a Taifeng y Viper, que seguían ocupados despachando criminales a sus espaldas, y ahora se enfrentaban con la elite del territorio: Hotaru y sus guardaespaldas. Sólo uno cayó al suelo con su chi bloqueado por completo, ya que los demás no permitieron que se acercasen mas. La Luciérnaga al fin dejó su pose estática y movió los brazos elegantemente. Una multitud de diminutas llamaradas semejantes a luciérnagas lo rodearon antes de lanzarse al combate con paso seguro.

El fuego danzaba a su alrededor, creando una barrera protectora que se movía con gracia. El fuego Control era caracterizado por sus pocas técnicas defensivas y esta era una de las únicas que Asami, o cualquier otra persona promedio, podría presenciar. Los bloqueadores no significaron peligro alguno para Hotaru, quien con facilidad los derrotó con poca ayuda de sus tres guardaespaldas restantes.

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, Hotaru! ¿La Nación de Fuego te trata bien? -La voz de Viper resonó, seguida de un par de risas de sus compañeros. Asami no estaba en la posición ideal, así que se apresuró a rodear el montón de cajas que les separaban de su objetivo.

-No tan bien como me trató Ciudad Republica, pero, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? -Extendió los brazos, ordenando de esa manera a sus guardaespaldas darle espacio. Se notaba que entre él y Viper había una vieja rivalidad. El líder de la Triple Amenaza levantó del suelo un cumulo de agua que hizo danzar a su alrededor antes de arrojarlo contra el enemigo. Hotaru lo esquivó con relativa facilidad y avanzó, aunque el agua logró extinguir algunas de sus luciérnagas, pudo derribar a Viper con una cadena de patadas al rostro.

-Y ahora es cuando el líder muere... -El Maestro Fuego levanta la mano derecha y todas las llamaradas se acumulan en la punta de sus dedos, creando una brillante esfera de fuego cuyo objetivo claramente es el pecho de Viper. Asami recuerda que ese mismo ataque fue el que consumió la vida de su madre. Invadida por una súbita ira, se arroja sobre los guardaespaldas descuidados. Dos terminaron en el suelo. Da un giro y de una patada manda a volar al tercero sobre Hotaru, pegándole directamente en la espalda. La esfera de fuego se escapa de sus manos y descontroladamente va a dar sobre unas cajas que se incendian de inmediato. Furioso se olvida de Viper y gira para encontrarse con la mujer. -¿Una de las chicas de Taifeng? ¡¿Sabes con quien te estás metiendo?!

El esperaba cualquier ataque de Agua Control, después de todo las esposas del líder de la Tormenta eran afamadas Maestras en ese arte. El ataque inmediato a su rostro con ese par de bastones logró sacarlo por unos segundos de balance. Sonriendo al ver que era una No Maestro, soltó una carcajada y contraataco con intensos ataques que descargaban fuego con cada movimiento, sin molestarse en crear una nueva capa de luciérnagas para protegerse. Si Asami sabía que estaba en riesgo, no parecía importarle mucho. Apretaba los dientes y para sorpresa del mafioso, casi logro conectarle varios golpes en los brazos, acompañados con descargas eléctricas que le hubieran hecho un daño considerable. Hotaru por su parte, gruñó de rabia al darse cuenta que estaba a la defensiva ante una no Maestro.

-¡No dejes que se aleje! ¡Allá vamos! -La voz de Taifeng retumbó metros atrás, incapaz de acercarse por tener las manos ocupadas con varios enemigos. Conocía a Hotaru y sabía que mientras lo mantuvieran a la defensiva, no podría invocar sus luciérnagas. Claro que eso no le quitaba lo peligroso y de no ser por la adrenalina y el odio de Asami, ya la hubiera lastimado de gravedad.

Pero Hotaru era a pesar de todo un sujeto experimentado. Sólo bastó un pequeño descuido, un ataque lateral de parte de Asami que se prolongó una fracción de segundo más de lo debido, para que el gánster se colocara tras de ella, golpeándole la espalda con un fuerte ataque. La chica pegó contra el suelo, aprovechando el impulso para girarse y quedar apoyada con una rodilla en el piso. Probó los bastones, notando de inmediato que el impacto del ataque lo había recibido el generador a su espalda. Sólo quedaba carga en la batería para un solo ataque.

-¿Oh, rompí tu juguete? Lo siento tanto... solo quería partirte la columna en dos. -Mueve los brazos y de inmediato a su alrededor danzan diminutas flamas. Asami tembló un poco, todos los recuerdos venían a su mente y ahora sentía el horror que su madre abrigó al morir. Escuchó los gritos de Taifeng a su espalda, hielo y agua aproximándose a toda velocidad para protegerla, pero, todo era tan distante. Empuñó el bastón analizando la situación que pasaba ante sus ojos en cámara lenta. Sabía que su traje le protegería lo suficiente para atravesar la línea de defensa y soltarle una descarga, así que se apoyo, esperando su oportunidad para arrojarse al frente al tiempo que Hotaru acumulaba varias llamaradas en sus manos.

Sirenas y luces invadieron en ambiente, haciendo que todos los presentes pausaran sus movimientos. Por las ventanas y tragaluces se filtraban las potentes luces de los dirigibles de la policía y se escuchaba como oficiales descendían a las laminas del techo, comenzando a separarlas con su Metal Control. Hotaru dio varios pasos hacia atrás al tiempo que expandía y finalmente extinguía las llamas a su alrededor. Cuando la policía se presentaba durante una batalla entre triadas, lo usual era interrumpir cualquier enfrentamiento y escapar lo más pronto posible. No contaba que a Asami no le importaban esas tradiciones y se arrojó hacia adelante ignorando el súbito alboroto.

Y lo hubiera alcanzado. Por Raava, Vaatu y los demás espíritus, lo habría alcanzado justo en la espalda y la presa sería suya. Pero una figura aterrizó entre ella y su objetivo, expeliendo una bomba de aire que mando volando tanto a Asami como a Hotaru en diferentes direcciones. El mafioso se golpea contra un poste, lastimándose el hombro. Asami por su parte está acostumbrada a ver esas demostraciones de Aire Control, así que logra recuperarse tal como Tenzin le llego a mostrar en una práctica, poniéndose de pie con ambos bastones al frente en una posición altamente defensiva para enfrentar al nuevo contendiente: Korra.

* * *

Solo hasta verla se da cuenta realmente de lo que está ocurriendo. Entre las cajas y contenedores al fondo se escuchan gritos conocidos. Fuego y rocas de Mako y Bolin contra hielo y agua de las gemelas. Sobre unos contenedores la mismísima jefa Beifong enfrentándose cara a cara con Taifeng en un combate demasiado cerrado. Y tras la Avatar, el gánster Hotaru intentando ponerse de pie sin éxito aparente. Asami estaba en un gran lío y lentamente dio un par de pasos. Súbitamentesintió el peso de la vergüenza de que sus amigos... No, de que Korra la viera trabajando con un grupo de mafiosos solo para cumplir sus deseos de venganza.

-¡Tu no vas a ningún lado! -Korra golpeo el suelo con un pie y levantó los puños con firmeza, haciendo saltar columnas de roca del suelo para derribar quien consideraba su enemiga. Asami agradecería luego a los espíritus por el tiempo que ha pasado observando a Korra luchar y entrenar. Podía predecir casi todas sus reacciones, lo que le ayudó a esquivar de un salto las rocas del suelo.

La Avatar no le iba a permitir escapar, sobre todo porque tenía la sensación de conocerla. Debido a los bastones y gafas, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el Teniente de los Igualitarios, pero el pasamontañas le impedía hacer una predicción exacta de su identidad. Levantó agua de los charcos que se formaban en el suelo gracias a la lluvia que caía a raudales gracias a los grandes boquetes en los techos y le arrojó una masa de agua a la chica de negro que le alcanzó el antebrazo. De un jalón la atrajo hacia sí. Asami gruñendo cae de lado, rodándose para ponerse de pie y dirigiendo una rápida secuencia de ataques sobre la Avatar con ambos bastones. Korra se cubrió utilizando agua control para tratar de desarmarla.

Viper, que había permanecido en el suelo hasta hacía unos instantes, tomó nota del enfrentamiento que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos y aunque su objetivo era despachar a Hotaru, éste ya había desaparecido escena. No quedando de otra y con el temor de que la novata de Taifeng terminara detenida y diera información delicada, atacó a Korra sorpresivamente mediante varias columnas de hielo que levantó de los charcos, logrando atraparte ambos brazos. La primera reacción de Asami era la de arrojarse sobre el mafioso por lastimar a su amiga.

-¡Maldita seas, mujer! ¡Electrocútala o estamos perdidos! -Viper gritoneaba retrocediendo hacia ruta de escape establecida, seguido de otros cómplices. Asami se quedo pasmada. Su bastón soltaba chispas con esa última descarga que había guardado para Hotaru. Recordó el dolor que producía y como Korra le dirigía una mirada de hielo mientras luchaba para liberarse. Una llamarada proveniente del aliento de la morena le hizo caer hacia atrás, totalmente confundida. Asami era incapaz de lastimarla aunque de ello dependiera salvarse a sí misma. El hielo comenzaba a ceder y los músculos de la nativa del sur se liberaban. La ingeniero no tenía escape y cerró los ojos esperando cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa menos sentir como alguien la levantaba. Abrió los ojos notando que era un tentáculo de agua perteneciente a Linmei. Meilin por su parte levantaba un muro de hielo para darse tiempo entre Korra y las chicas. Se habían sacudido a los hermanos de encima, de manera que ahora estaban ocupados luchando contra los Agni Kai que no habían logrado escapar a tiempo. Asami en cuanto pudo comenzó a correr directo a la camioneta. Afuera ya había algunas patrullas estableciendo un cerco donde yacía la malla ciclónica derribada. Por su parte, los autos los Bloqueadores y la Triple Amenaza tenían los motores encendidos: la esperaban a ella. La lluvia arreciaba y no se podía distinguir mucho, salvo las luces de los dirigibles y las torretas de las patrullas.

-¿Es una broma? -Gruñó Asami acelerando el vehículo después de encenderlo. Vio un par de sitios por donde podría tratar de romper la formación de patrullas, pero estaba segura que la carrocería se haría pedazos, ya fuera por el choque o por los cables de los Maestros Metal que esperaban. -¡Este montón de chatarra no podrá abrirse paso!

-Tenemos que esperar a Taifeng, el ayudará... -Como invocado por Linmei, el gánster aterrizo de espaldas sobre el pavimento frente al auto. La armadura lo protegió bien, puesto que pudo ponerse de pie, para a jalones deshacerse de los cables de metal que la jefa Beifong había enredado en sus antebrazos para contenerlo. Sabiendo que la lucha ya no tenía futuro, tomó impulso arrojándose contra los vehículos de la policía más cercanos. Con extrema facilidad volcó un par antes que una lluvia de cables lo trataran de detener. Cuatro oficiales trataban de llevarlo al suelo. Asami aceleró arrancando directamente contra el enorme sujeto. Si había resistido una caída de varios metros, TENIA, en teoría, que resistir el embate de la camioneta.

El repentino acelerón tomó por sorpresa a todos, incluyendo a Taifeng que solo atinó a utilizar sus últimas fuerzas para afianzarse de la defensa del vehículo cuando este lo golpeo a gran velocidad. Arrastró consigo a varios oficiales que terminaron soltando los cables a riesgo de terminar arrollados por el resto de vehículos que le dio seguimiento a la camioneta blindada.

-¡Quiero dos compañías tras ellos y más les vale no perderlos!- Ordenó la jefa Beifong regresando al interior del almacén. Mako y Bolin ayudaban a contener a los delincuentes capturados, en su mayoría Agni Kai. -Bien hecho, chicos. Mako, quiero los expedientes de cada uno de estos... caballeros en mi oficina hoy mismo.

-¡Como ordene, jefa! -Se cuadra saludando y Bolin para no quedar atrás hace lo propio. Beifong solo gira los ojos con fastidio y camina hacia donde Korra se encuentra de pie y pensativa, frotándose los antebrazos entumecidos aun por el hielo.

-Lin... perdón, Jefa Beifong. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? -La chica que se había negado a electrocutarla tenía algo familiar y ahora que lo pensaba bien, salvo por el equipo, no encontró algo conciso que la vinculara con el Teniente de Amon. Pero tal vez si encontraría algo afín con el jefe de plaza de los Agni Kai- ¿El de que llevaba ropas de la Nación de Fuego? Me pareció raro que una No Maestro se le enfrentara a solas.

-Hotaru Yori, también conocido como la Luciérnaga. Es un Agni Kai de la vieja guardia. No es el único convocado por la triada. -Lin sabía muy bien de quien se trataba y cuál era el crimen que le había hecho dejar la ciudad hace años, pero también sabía lo impulsiva que Korra podría ser. Estaba casi segura que reaccionaria violentamente al enterarse que acaba de dejar escapar al asesino de la madre de su amiga Asami. La jefa le dio una palmadita en la espalda. -Le diré a Mako que te consiga el expediente para mañana, hoy vete a descansar.

-Y la chica de negro. La no Maestro... ¿Sabe algo de ella? -Korra mostró un particular interés. No sólo plantó cara ante el Maestro Fuego, también había esquivado e incluso contraatacado sus ataques a pesar de no tener control de ningún elemento. ¡Se había enfrentado al Avatar y había leído sus movimientos! Pero no se había atrevido a dar el golpe de gracia.

-No tengo idea de quien pueda ser. -Lin se encogió de hombros, puesto que decía la verdad. Ya se enteraría cuando cayera en sus manos. Sin decir más se dirigió hacia las oficinas del almacén, donde ya la esperaba Mako y otros oficiales. Korra suspiró profundamente dirigiéndose a Bolin, quien se encontraba en la entrada, examinando las marcas en las puertas metálicas derribadas. -Hey, Bolin. ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

-Hum... si. Platino. -Levantó un trocito de material, parecido a una escama de un centímetro de diámetro que se había desprendido del tipo de la armadura y estaba semi incrustada en el metal de una de las puertas. Rara vez se podía ver a Bolin así de serio, pero la pelea entre Lin y el sujeto de la armadura lo había dejado pensativo. Korra examinó el metal antes de devolvérselo. -El padre de Asami tenía una gran cantidad de platino almacenado. Creo que confiscaron la mayoría... me pregunto si esa armadura es obra del señor Sato.

_"Asami..."_ Se quedó unos segundos pasmada, sin hacerle saber a Bolin la disparatada idea que le pasaba ahora por la mente. Esos movimientos, la velocidad, el reconocerle los ataques. Frunció el ceño molesta, casi furiosa. ¿Su amiga estaba ayudando a ese montón de rufianes? Empuño las manos al grado de dejarse algunas marcas. Necesitaba explicaciones y por Raava que las encontraría por sus propios medios.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	7. Ojo del Huracán

**Otro fin de semana y otro capítulo. Nuevamente agradecimientos a los lectores nuevos y regulares por pasarse por aquí.**

**El fic ya se acerca casi a su final, aunque no puedo dar un número exacto de capítulos restantes. Ya me ha pasado que lo que sería poner para un solo capítulo termina dividiéndose en dos o más. Eso sí, les prometo un epílogo especial como agradecimiento~**

**También quiero informar que terminando esta historia probamente comience otra aun más extensa y posterior al final de la serie de LoK, ¡así que estén al pendiente!**

* * *

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué estaba haciendo su amiga Avatar ahí? -Taifeng por fin podía estirarse, tronando los huesos lastimados en su espalda. Había viajado primero aferrado a la defensa de la camioneta y después en el techo. Varias veces estuvo a punto de caer hasta que Asami logró evadir la persecución, internándose posteriormente en uno de los talleres abandonados de la Corporación Col. Y eso solo para cambiar el desvencijado vehículo por su satomovil. Y ahora después de dos horas desde su gran escape, se encontraban en el sótano de la mansión Sato. Las gemelas se apresuraron a bajar para ayudar a remover la armadura del cuerpo de su esposo, sobre todo la pieza rota que ya soltaba algunas descargas eléctricas a la altura del codo izquierdo. -¡Usted dijo que la mantendría fuera de todo este asunto!

-¡No me venga a echar la culpa! -Asami se quita la máscara y la arroja al suelo, liberando al fin su cabello, que humedecido salpicó a su alrededor. Señalándolo con el índice se le acerca, más que furiosa, decepcionada de los resultados de esa noche. -¿Cree que me convino tenerla ahí? ¡El tipo escapó y NO FUE MI CULPA!

-¿Y va a decir que fue mía? ¡Usted la tuvo en sus manos y decidió no hacerle daño! -Se afloja mas partes de la armadura, notando que otra pieza, esta vez en su espalda, recibió otra importante abolladura, llegando a perder un par de esas piezas semejantes a escamas. -¡Hotaru escapó porque usted no tuvo el valor de lastimar a su novia!

-Basta con esa estupidez de llamarla mi novia.- Y no lo dijo porque le molestara el concepto de ser pareja del Avatar. Korra era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido en su vida y las palabras de ese gánster cuando se refería a ella, parecían venir manchadas de fango. Y odiaba eso. Retrocedió unos pasos para quitarse el equipo eléctrico dañado y la parte superior de su traje, quedando solo en una playera sin mangas empapada en sudor. -Usted se pondría como loco si alguien tocara a sus chicas, así que mejor guarde silencio.

-Le dije que necesitaba aprender algunos trucos, que saber bloquear el chi le sería útil, sobre todo con La Luciérnaga. ¡Pero no! -Taifeng ya había tomado asiento en una caja de madera para retirar el resto de su traje mecha. Meilin se había alejado para recargar la radio que habían llevado a la misión, pero su hermana continuaba con la curación de su esposo, quien no parecía dispuesto a dejar pasar el error de Asami. -Pudo aprender algo... pero no. ¡Orgullosa igual que su padre!

-No mencione a mi padre. -Odiaba la comparación, porque sabía que en ese momento era más que acertada. Estaba frustrada y furiosa, caminaba de un lado a otro como león armadillo enjaulado. Se mordía la uña del pulgar, preocupada por que estuvo a punto de ser reconocida por sus amigos. Tal vez el tipo no estaba equivocado del todo. Probablemente de haber conocido, al menos lo básico de esa técnica, habría derrotado a Hotaru antes de que Korra llegara. Vio a Linmei terminar el tratamiento y colocar una manta en los hombros del sujeto. La ingeniero tomó aire y fijando una mirada de hielo avanzó al criminal. -Taifeng, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que mi padre le pidió enseñarme?

-El solo quería que usted aprendiera el arte del bloqueo de chi. Sólo eso. Es obvio que la quería activa como parte de los Igualitarios. -Con rapidez estira sus enormes manos al frente, golpeando con los dedos dos puntos en el antebrazo que Asami, por reflejo, había llevado al frente para cubrirse el repentino ataque. Una descarga de dolor le hizo retroceder, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo. Trató de exigirle una explicación, pero solo pudo soltar un gruñido. Taifeng ya estaba de pie frente a ella. -Ni usted ni yo somos Maestros Elementales... Arriesgarnos a una pelea "justa" es pedir a gritos una paliza.

-Solo preguntaba... no hacía falta la demostración. -Logra levantarse sacudiendo el brazo, sabiendo que eso pudo ser peor de haberse tratado de un ataque en serio. -Y yo se que pelear limpio no siempre es una opción.

-Exacto. La mayoría de los Maestros Elementales se vuelven niños indefensos sin su Control.- Camina y toma un tubo de acero de los muchos recargados en la pared cercana. Utilizándolo a manera de espada, lanza una estudiada secuencia de ataque contra la chica, quien esquiva los golpes en su mayoría, a excepción del último bastonazo que le pega en una parte especifica del muslo derecho. Nuevamente la ingeniero cae al suelo gruñendo de dolor. Taifeng continua caminando a su alrededor, haciendo girar el tubo en su mano.-¿Qué piensa por lo regular la gente cuando la miran al lado de su nov... perdón... De su amiga el Avatar?

-Qué soy el adorno del equipo o la niña indefensa de papá. -Taifeng apenas le deja ponerse de pie antes de volver a realizar otra secuencia de golpes. Esta vez Asami parece retroceder, pero es solo una engaño que le hace deslizar sus manos con elegancia sobre el brazo que sostenía el tubo de metal, aplicando la misma presión en esos dos puntos que la lastimaron en el primer ataque. El tipo suelta el arma improvisada y sonriendo retrocede adolorido. Ambos respiran agitados, aun cansados de los eventos de hace unas horas. Asami se endereza colocando la mano en la cintura con una sonrisa de triunfo. -Oh, sí, y también piensan que tengo buena cabeza para aprender cosas nuevas MUY rápido.

-Esto va a ser divertido. Veamos que tanto puede aprender la hija del genio Sato en pocas horas. -Sobándose el brazo va hacia un montón de artículos personales arrumbados sobre una caja de madera. Bajo la mirada incrédula de Linmei, toma un pequeño libro que más parecía una colección de manuscritos atados con unos cordeles. Desde esa distancia se lo arroja a Asami en las manos. -Trate de memorizar todo lo que pueda antes de quedarse dormida. Solo podre enseñarle lo básico, lo demás lo desarrollara usted por sí sola.

-No le prometo mucho. -Sin despedirse se da la media vuelta, subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su recamara. Se detiene un momento en la sala, hojeando las desgastadas paginas a la luz de una lámpara de pie. La ingeniero observó con curiosidad el contenido, el cual le pareció un compendio médico sobre acupuntura. Estaba lleno de rústicas ilustraciones señalando puntos de presión importantes en el cuerpo humano, especificando cuales controlan chi o cuales ocasionan descargas de dolor o incluso de placer. Eso ultimo le hizo levantar una ceja, imaginándose con quien las podría practicar. _"Korra se está volviendo una obsesión, ¿Verdad, Asami?" _Murmuró para sí misma dando un hondo suspiro.

* * *

Korra en lugar de haberse marchado a descansar a la Isla del Templo del Aire como Lin lo sugirió, decidió pasar la noche a la comisaría ante el disgusto de la Jefa de policía, quien de inmediato le ordenó retirarse. El Avatar podía llegar a ser tan terca como para discutir toda la noche con Beifong y al final fue la intervención de Bolin, quien rogando con ojos de cachorro a la Maestra Metal logró convencerla de dejarles quedarse a ambos. Después de todo, ¿Qué alma despiadada mandaría a un par de jóvenes cruzar la bahía de Yue en medio de un huracán? Lin sobrecargada de trabajo, y en el fondo agradecida por la ayuda prestada por parte del Equipo Avatar, les permitió su estadía pero no debían esperar algún trato especial. Mako por su parte estaba igual de ocupado que su superior, pero se tomó tiempo para hacerle un espacio a Korra entre los escritorios, prestándole también el teléfono para llamar a Tenzin. Tenía que reportar que por varias razones, siendo una de las principales la tormenta desatada en el exterior, se quedaría en la Cede de Policía, junto con Bolin. Por supuesto que no era la única llamada que deseaba hacer.

Ansiosa marco varias veces a la mansión de Asami. Después de la quita vez, alguien levantó al fin el auricular al otro lado de la línea. Una voz conocida, pero agotada le acaricio los oídos, lo que le hizo respirar aliviada.

-¡¿Sami?! -Bajó la voz antes de que alguien notara con quien estaba hablando. Aun una parte de su ser le decía que la ingeniero era incapaz de trabajar al lado de las triadas, incluso bajo amenaza, pero el tono cansado con la que le había respondido le preocupó al tiempo que le hizo sospechar aún más. -Te escuchas cansada... ¿pasó algo?

-¿Korra? -Se había dado un baño, lo que le había impedido contestar las llamadas anteriores. Se sienta en un banco frente a su tocador, secándose el cabello con la mano libre. -Ah... No, nada. Trabajé demasiado en el taller y apenas tuve tiempo de bañarme. Por cierto, regresé a casa a medio día y me dijeron que habías salido temprano. _"Anda, Asami, miéntele a tus seres queridos."_

-Sí, tu empleada nueva nos atendió bien a Naga y a mí. Aunque siento que casi nos corrió cuando terminamos el desayuno. -Rió un poco, pero guardó silencio por unos momentos, no segura de como plantear las preguntas que tenía. Asami espero paciente hasta que cabeceó, sorprendida de haberse quedado dormida por un par de segundos. Korra por su parte solo balbuceaba cosas que la pelinegra no podía comprender debido a su agotamiento físico.

-¿Hay algún motivo especifico para tu llamada? -La pregunta interrumpió abruptamente al Avatar y la ingeniero se dio un golpecito en la frente por su falta de tacto.

-¿Perdón? -Korra se sorprendió por el tono cortante. Frunce un poco el ceño. -Oh, lo siento, solo quería ver si estabas bien... digo, por si no lo habías notado, hay un huracán desatado en la bahía.

-Korra, un poco de lluvia y truenos no va a afectarme, no tengo tres años. -Esos choques de actitud no eran frecuente entre ellas y siempre terminaban con una cediendo terreno. Esta vez le tocó a Asami. -Lo siento, Korra. Mira... estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte. Solo quiero dormir. Y lo hare si no tienes nada más que decir...

-¡No! Digo, espera... la verdad llamé porque... necesito hablar personalmente contigo sobre... ah... -Había que enfrentarla directamente y en privado. Sin tener idea de un buen pretexto para verla a esa hora y con ese tipo de condiciones climáticas, pasea la mirada por todas partes hasta que un periódico del día, doblado en el escritorio cercano, llama su atención. En una esquina de la primera página se ve impresa una foto de ambas, seguramente la que tomaron furtivamente, durante su pasada cena en el mercado de Yue. En la imagen Asami se veía gloriosa como siempre, y eso a pesar de la expresión confusa en su rostro. Korra por su parte no era para nada fotogénica y para colmo abrazaba la botella de licor. El titular que acompañaba la imagen ponía _"EXCLUSIVA: Avatar Korra y la Directora Ejecutiva de Industrias Futuro sorprendidas en líos amorosos, detalles en pág. 5."_ -¿No viste el periódico hoy? ¡Pusieron en portada una foto de nuestra cita de anoche!

-¿Cita de anoche? -Eso la hizo despertar totalmente. Ella no pensó en la cena, sino que su mente saltó de inmediato al sueño acontecido en su satomovil. Totalmente roja trato de negar la situación. -No sabría si llamar eso una cita...

-¡No! ¡Bueno, no fue cita! Tienes razón, porque no se llaman citas las cenas con amigas... pero, bueno, me gustaría que habláramos de esto en persona... lo más pronto posible. -Tal vez no sea capaz de viajar en plena tormenta para regresar a la Isla del Templo del Aire, pero no lo pensaría dos veces si recibe una invitación a la mansión Sato. -Las dos tenemos trabajos importantes y los malos entendidos afectan la... este... ¡La credibilidad!

-Korra... ahora no. Realmente hoy no tengo tiempo para este tipo de pláticas. Lo siento mucho, pero debo descansar. -Cerró los ojos dándose otra palmada en la frente cuando el silencio de Korra al otro lado de la línea le hizo captar que había incomodado a la morena. Ya esperaba que le reclamara e iniciaran otra pequeña discusión, pero no lo hizo. Asami suavizo la voz, consternada por su amiga. -Lo siento... hay asuntos muy personales que me tienen hasta el cuello. Te llamo después, cuando los solucione.

-Es... está bien, entiendo... no.. no te molesto mas. Gra... gracias por tu tiempo. Nos vemos... un día de estos. O eso espero. Adiós. -Cuelga el teléfono y nota como su mano tiembla al recargarla en el aparato. Asami nunca le había hablado así, nunca la había hecho sentir menos o que la molestara, por el contrario, no sabía cómo ajustaba su trabajo para pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Al menos eso era hasta hacía unos días.

-¿Korra, estas bien? ¿Qué dijo Tenzin? -Sonriendo Bolin le pone una mano en la espalda a la chica para llamar su atención. Pabu salta desde sus hombros a las manos de Korra. El Avatar sonrió abrazando al pequeño hurón de fuego, tratando de encontrar algo que la reconfortara en su cálido pelaje. La mirada del Maestro Tierra se Suavizó. Era imposible no notar cuando algo afectaba a Korra en su estado de ánimo.

-Dijo que estaba bien, pero que no se nos hiciera costumbre dormir fuera. -Trató de sonreírle. Exactamente eso había dicho Tenzin, pero en un tono paternal, preocupado porque el Avatar tuviera hasta que sacrificar horas de sueño para cumplir con su deber. La realidad era que la actitud de Asami le había calado hondo en el corazón. Korra sólo deseaba ayudarla y la ingeniero la había ignorado. Un par de lagrimas la traicionaron y se las limpio con el antebrazo.

-¡Aww! ¡¿Tenzin fue muy duro contigo?! -Bolin era muy sentimental y el solo ver a Korra así de triste, le hizo soltar un par de lagrimotas, seguidas de un escurrimiento nasal que apuro a limpiarse con la manga de su casaca. Le extendió los brazos a Korra y la estrujó cariñosamente. La Avatar se dejó abrazar mientras sollozaba lo más silencioso que le era posible. Tener un amigo como Bolin que sabía cómo hacerte sentir mejor con un simple abrazo, era realmente reconfortante. Por un momento pensó en contarle la verdad de sus sospechas y lagrimas, pero se detuvo y en lugar de ello, simplemente le agradeció por estar a su lado.

* * *

La noche fue incomoda para Asami. No había dormido bien, se sentía de lo peor por haberle hablado así a Korra y los vientos fuertes de la tormenta hacían estremecer los cristales de toda la casa, sobresaltándola cada cinco minutos. Para colmo de soledad, había ordenado a sus empleados no regresar a trabajar en la mansión hasta que ella les informara, así que la casa era un total silencio de sepulcro. Se levantó cuando aun la oscuridad envolvía la habitación. Recogió el libro de Taifeng de su mesita de noche para bajar a desayunar algo. Después de su té matutino, sólo comió un poco de fruta y notó que sus invitados criminales ya habían vaciado la mitad de la despensa.

Una hora después bajaba al sótano vestida con un viejo equipo de entrenamiento que a veces había usado para practicar con los hurones de fuego cuando todos tenían mucho tiempo libre en sus manos. Taifeng le da la bienvenida con un movimiento de cabeza, puesto que está ocupado hablando por radio. La inconfundible voz al otro lado es la de Viper.

-Por cierto... ¿Tienes una nueva esposa? Me refiero a esa mujer que vi pateando traseros Agni Kai... pero que corrió con la cola entre las patas cuando el Avatar y su equipo se presentó.

-¿Oh, ella? Si, es nueva. Solo se puso nerviosa, era su primera vez. Todos nos ponemos nerviosos la primera vez, si entiendes lo que digo... -Rió fingidamente, puesto que su cara expresaba un disgusto total hacia el otro mafioso.

-No juegues, Taifeng. Si va a acompañarte a misiones, la quiero atenta. -Y al parecer el disgusto era mutuo. Asami gira los ojos y cruza los brazos con ansiedad, esperando que cuelgue pronto.

-Si vas a darme misiones, quiero que estén libres de lengua sueltas. Esperemos que los prestanombres compren pronto la propiedad para mover nuestras cosas ahí... -La conversación tardo un par de minutos más en terminar hasta que por fin Taifeng cortó comunicación. Sonriendo decidió no hablar del asunto- ¿Tampoco le dejó dormir el huracán, señorita Sato?-

-No voy a culpar al huracán de todos mis males. -Se puso a ajustarse las vendas de las manos.

-¿Así que esa cara fue por la llamada que recibió? Escuchamos el teléfono, pero como usted dijo que no nos quería curioseando donde no debíamos, lo dejamos para usted. -El tipo se levanta, tomando esta vez un tubo metálico en cada mano. Asami se pone en guardia frente al sujeto, quien se realiza una reverencia que la chica no se digna a responder. El se encoge de hombros, como no importándole.

-Hicieron bien. A lo que vamos, Taifeng. -La ingeniero se estiró un par de veces y comenzó a calentar sus músculos con algunas katas antes de que Taifeng comenzara con su clase. -Memoricé los textos introductorios. Incluidos los puntos de flujo del Chi.

-Eso hará esto mas fácil. El objetivo de un bloqueador de Chi serán siempre esos puntos. -Despacio señaló con la punta del bastón en el mismo cuerpo de Asami los puntos más sensibles. Realmente se comportó muy profesional, negándose a cualquier contacto físico y utilizando los tubos para comenzar a marcarle objetivos a la chica. Ella pensó que era una lástima que el sujeto se dedicara a la delincuencia, sobre todo por el estigma que marcaba a los Bloqueadores de Chi gracias a Amon.

* * *

Mako salió de la oficina de Beifong con algunos sobres que repartió entre los escritorios de sus compañeros. El ultimo lo dejo caer en el propio. Era la ficha de La Luciérnaga y había leído varias veces su contenido e incluso Lin había contado con pocas palabras lo que había ocurrido esa fatídica noche en la finca de los Sato. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de Korra. Cuando considero que estaba psicológicamente preparado caminó hacia la chica que dormía profundamente recargada en Naga. Lin no había tomado con agrado el que metieran a tan inmenso animal a las oficinas, pero estaba demasiado ocupada como para ponerse a discutir por segunda vez en una sola noche con el Avatar. A su lado Bolin prácticamente babeaba sobre el blanco pelaje mientras Pabu seguía acurrucado entre sus brazos. El inspector sonrió con cierta ternura al ver la escena y casi con pesar, sacudió ligeramente los hombros de su hermano y de Korra. Ambos despertaron bostezando y estirándose. Bolin, adolorido por la falta de costumbre de dormir recargado en una perro oso polar, se levantó con achaques en todo su cuerpo. Korra por el contrario se estiró relativamente satisfecha a pesar de tener puesta su mala cara de las mañanas. Con ambas manos acarició la cabeza de Naga para darle los buenos días antes de dirigirse al inspector.

-Hum, buenos días, Mako. Tienes ojeras. -La chica sonríe aun amodorrada. Le toca la frente a su ex pareja con un dedo de manera juguetona.

-Lo sé, no tuvimos muchas horas de sueño. Hubo que procesar a los sujetos de anoche. -El agotado Maestro Fuego le sujetó la mano a Korra para ayudarle a ponerse de pie junto con ella. -Unos monjes pasaron a dejarles ropa y algo de comer por parte de Pema. Vayan a darse un baño primero.

-¡Oh! ¡Pema es la madre perfecta! -Bolin de inmediato tomó su cambio de ropa.- ¡Me adelantare, chicos! ¡No empiecen a desayunar sin mí!

-¡Eso no lo puedo prometer! -En cuanto Bolin desapareció por unas escaleras, la expresión de Korra se volvió seria, casi hasta un poco hostil para con Mako. -¿Tienes lo que me prometió Beifong anoche?

-Sí, el expediente está en mi escritorio... -Korra de inmediato hizo el ademan de caminar hacia donde el detective le indicaba. Mako la detuvo del antebrazo sin permitirle dar ni un paso. -Prométeme que no te pondrás histérica y saldrás derribando las paredes del edificio a buscar al tipo hasta debajo de las piedras.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? ¿Por qué habría de ponerme así..? ¿Que tiene el expediente? -Ya algo le estaba indicando que las respuestas no le agradarían. Mako la jala hacia una banca y le sienta, sujetándole firmemente las manos. Era mejor darle personalmente los detalles.

-El archivo pertenece a Hotaru Yori, apodado La Luciérnaga. Fue el cabecilla de los Agni Kai que hace años atacaron la mansión de los Sato. De hecho, fue el que asesinó a Yasuko Sato, la madre de Asami. No sólo lo planeó, sino que actualmente con sus propias manos la ejecutó... -los músculos de Korra se tensaron y Mako la sujetó con mas fuera para evitar que se pusiera de pie, utilizando incluso sus piernas para bloquear las de la chica.- ¡Prométeme que tomaras esto con calma!

-¡¿Con calma?! ¡¿Cómo carajos quieres que lo tome con calma!? -Los dedos del maestro fuego casi se enterraron en la piel morena del Avatar. Ella estuvo a punto de golpearlo por el atrevimiento de detenerla de esa manera, pero los ojos del joven mostraban consternación. Korra cedió ligeramente la tentación de levantarse a como diera lugar, pero sus puños seguían tensos mientras escuchaba el resto de la historia.

-El objetivo del ataque a la finca Sato, fue secuestrar a Asami. Los tipos ingresaron buscándola, pero sus padres se interpusieron. A Hotaru le pareció simpático demostrar lo que le pasaría a la niña de Hiroshi matando a su esposa frente a los ojos de su familia. Para ese momento la alarma silenciosa de la mansión había alertado a las autoridades. Detuvieron a todos, incluido Hotaru. Gracias a la Jefa Beifong y su equipo no hubo más decesos. Desgraciadamente un error en el papeleo lo puso en libertad bajo fianza y sobra decir que después de eso escapó de la ciudad sin pagar por su crimen. -Mako suspiro profundamente. Hasta el se mostraba molesto por ese error que mucho había ayudado a que Hiroshi Sato se dejara llevar por el odio. -Nadie supo mas del tipo hasta ahora que los Agni Kai están trayendo refuerzos para su guerra contra la Triple Alianza. Por favor, no se lo digas a Asami... ya ha sufrido demasiado para enterarse de esto y estoy seguro que no lo tomará nada bien.

Korra guardo silencio desviando la vista al suelo. Mako no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del Avatar, mucho menos podía enterarse de que Korra estaba cien por ciento segura de que Asami estaba buscando venganza por propia mano. Su menta ató rápidamente los cabos sueltos. Era de esperarse que la ingeniero buscara ayuda entre criminales. Después de todo por un simple error de quienes debieron impartir justicia, el sujeto había disfrutado de total libertad durante todos estos años.

-Tranquilo, Mako. Esta es solo una razón más para seguir ayudando a Lin. Vamos a atrapar a ese delincuente y te juro por mis reencarnaciones, que no descansare hasta verlo pagar sus crímenes. -Miró fijamente a su ex pareja a los ojos. La promesa era real, por eso no titubeó, pero conociendo a Mako, no tomaría a la ligera el hecho que Asami estuviera mezclándose con las triadas. Levantó ambos brazos que aun le tenía sujeto el inspector. -Ahora, ¿Te molestaría soltarme? Creo que mi sangre se está estancando.

-¡Lo siento! -El joven oficial por le soltó los brazos, notando las marcas que le había dejado con los dedos. Retrocedió dos pasos para también devolverle el espacio personal que había invadido. -No era mi intención, pero es que a veces eres tan cabeza dura que...

-Está bien, entiendo. -Lo interrumpe poniéndose de pie. Trata de relajarse, incluso le sonríe, apenada porque el chico aun se preocupe por ella a pesar de que su ruptura estaba fresca. Le dio un golpecito amistoso en el pecho, tratando de olvidar la situación. -Mejor me doy un baño... y tu deberías dormir un poco. Esas ojeras están haciéndole competencia a las marcas que tiene Pabu en los ojos.

-Descuida, gajes del oficio. No olvides lo que prometiste. Vamos a atrapar a ese tipo juntos, nada de ir metiéndote sola a territorio de los Agni Kai. -Mako se frota los ojos y bosteza profundamente cansado. Tal vez eso lo ha puesto un poco endeble, ya que sin decir nada, jala a Korra y le da un abrazo tierno a la altura de los hombros. -Me preocupo por ti y piensa lo que sentirá Asami si sales lastimada.

-Gracias, Mako... -suspira manteniéndose en los brazos del maestro fuego. Sus manos colgaban a los lados, pero lentamente subieron para corresponder la atención. Extraña eso, los abrazos, los pequeños momentos reconfortantes entre pareja. Pero había que dejar el pasado atrás. -...eres el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener.

-Que no te escuche Bolin o se pondrá celoso. -Ambos terminan el abrazo casi al mismo tiempo, pero Mako mantiene las manos sujetándole con delicadeza los antebrazos. Amaba a esa chica, pero tal vez no de la forma correcta. Suspiro y justo al momento de soltarla, Korra se pone de puntillas depositando un beso rápido en la mejilla del inspector. Se quedo pasmado mientras la veía tomar sus cosas y apresurarse a las regaderas de la comandancia. _"Korra... no vayas a cometer una locura."_

* * *

-Esto se sentirá raro... pero si golpeas aquí y aquí al mismo tiempo... -Taifeng levanto las manos frente el rostro de Asami y golpeo muy suavemente la sien derecha y su mejilla izquierda, esta vez usando los dedos. Realmente no dolió, pero al instante todo giro a su alrededor. Meilin le ayudo a detenerse. Sacudió la cabeza un poco recuperándose de manera pronta.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Sólo con eso basta? -La chica logro caminar por si sola nuevamente. Incluso las gemelas habían aceptado que practicara el bloqueo de chi en ellas, obteniendo grandes resultados en poco tiempo. El entrenamiento había sido intenso y tanto ella como sus tres huéspedes estaban agotados.

-Piensa que estas cerrando y abriendo conductos en el organismo. Si golpeas bien un lugar que acumule o transporte el chi, el cerebro de inmediato lo mandara a apagar para evitar más daño. -Se pone en guardia e intercambia golpes con Asami durante leves periodos de tiempo hasta que considera suficiente por el día. -Estudie los manuscritos. Mañana saldremos a rastrear a Hotaru y necesito la armadura reparada.

-La tendré lista para medio día. -Toma aire y tras dudarlo un poco, hace una reverencia sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Taifeng, quien responde de la misma manera. Las gemelas por su parte se encaminan escaleras arriba, seguramente a darse un regaderas en los baños del servicio. -Taifeng. Ahora que se han ido... debo preguntarle algo.

-Pregunte. -Murmura retirando los vendajes de sus manos, aunque se nota renuente a conversar.

-Entiendo que esto sea un intercambio. Mis servicios a cambio de ese criminal. Se cómo trabajan las triadas y usted no está siguiendo sus normas. -Ella espero amenazas físicas, chantaje, extorción. Y este sujeto no parecía dispuesto a utilizar nada de eso en su contra. Se cruzo de brazos frente a él, con una mirada escrutadora. -¿Por qué me ayuda?

-Yo no la ayudo... yo solo hago lo que me conviene. -Le dio la espalda, soltándose el cabello que se había sujeto con una liga para que no estorbara en sus enseñanzas.

-Dejémonos de juegos. Mi padre me hablo de usted, aunque nunca haya mencionado su nombre. Insistía que debía aprender a bloquear chi con un "viejo amigo". Usted llegó a las filas de Amon por conducto de mi padre, ¿No es así?

-Hiroshi por poco dejó de hablarme hace años, cuando se enteró que tenía como pareja a dos Maestras Agua. A pesar de todo, me recomendó con Amon, quien me pago solo para enseñar bloqueo de chi a sus tropas. -Se recargo pensativo en la mesa de trabajo donde aun descansaba la armadura sin reparar. -Hiroshi me ofreció después esto a cambio de entrenarla a usted en particular. Yo esperaba solo los planos de construcción, así que fue una sorpresa agradable ver que el proyecto estaba más que avanzado.

-Pero yo no estaba interesada en nada que tuviera que ver con los Igualitarios, ni con Amon... mucho menos mi padre. -Ladeó la cabeza notando el cambio de actitud de Taifeng. No está segura si quiere recordar como Hiroshi paso de un exitoso empresario a un odiado terrorista.

-Por eso pensé en ofrecerle a La Luciérnaga. Tal vez Hiroshi no se hubiera dejado arrastrar por el odio si se hubiera hecho justicia a tiempo. Le juro que hubiera deseado dejarla a usted fuera de esto... Yasuko me hubiera odiado de saber que estoy poniéndola en riesgo.

-No hable de ella como si la hubiera conocido. -Se muerde con nerviosismo una uña, para darle después una patadita al mueble donde guardia las herramientas. Se negaba a creer que su familia tenía contacto con personas como Taifeng aun antes del fallecimiento de su madre.

-Usted heredó sus ojos, señorita Asami. Y sé que también su compasión. Ambos trabajamos duro por ella, pero finalmente escogió a Hiroshi. Creo que le conquistó con su intelecto. Yo regresé a las calles. A pesar de todo, me sentí agradecido que terminaran juntos, eran perfectos y su felicidad no conoció limites cuando usted nació. Y después los Agni Kai... -Gruño y sacudió su melena, buscando no alterarse. Señalo las escaleras que conducían a la salida del lugar, pidiéndole en silencio dejarlo sólo.

Asami bajo la mirada, subiendo después las escaleras. Ella era una niña en aquel entonces, apenas recuerda las caricias de su madre, los paseos familiares. Tal vez esa falta de memoria fue lo que le ayudo a superar el trauma que sufrió a tan temprana edad. Además su padre siempre estuvo ahí apoyándola, no dejando que el odio que lo corrompía la tocara hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La muerte de Yasuko también había arrebatado la cordura de Hiroshi. No, no su muerte, sino su asesino. Hotaru era el culpable de todo e iba a pagar a Asami lo que la justicia no pudo cobrarle.

* * *

Naga jadeaba mientras subía las escaleras que conectaban a la entrada principal de la mansión Sato. La lluvia se había detenido, pero las nubes continuaban en los alrededores, amenazando con desatar nuevamente su furia. De momento el ojo del huracán les daba un respiro. Korra había tratado de salir tempano de las oficinas de Lin para buscar a Asami, pero las llamadas de emergencia comenzaron a llegar por docenas. Incluso Raiko se había comunicado para solicitar apoyo en el puerto, donde varias embarcaciones se habían volcado ocasionando daños a los edificios cercanos. Era obligación del Avatar estar ahí y ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible. La lluvia por fin disminuyó después de horas de intensa tormenta, al tiempo que varios empleados con montacargas de Industrias Futuro arribaron a apoyar en el desalojo temporal de esas construcciones dañadas. Korra esperaba ver a Asami dirigir personalmente a su gente, era algo que hubiera hecho. Pero no se presentó y los encargados sólo mencionaron que recibieron órdenes por teléfono, ya que la ingeniero se había reportado enferma. Korra no se tragó ni la mitad de esa historia.

Ahora estaba más que cansada, fastidiada. Sus deberes de Avatar con la gente estaban primero y por mucho que se apresuro, atardecía cuando arribo a la puerta de la mansión. Era domingo en la tarde, Asami tenía que estar en casa. Toco el timbre varias veces y la empleada de la otra vez abrió la puerta.

-¿Señorita Korra, se le ofrece algo? -No llevaba uniforme, sólo un vestido negro con bordados azules y se veía ansiosa.

-Vengo a hablar con Asami. ¡Es urgente! -La empleada al parecer iba a negarse, pero Korra la empujó con una poco de aire control y entró sin pedir permiso. -¡Asami! ¡Sal ahora o pondré tu casa patas arriba hasta encontrarte!

-No tienes que hacer eso, Korra. Aquí estoy. -Con una toalla en los hombros apareció por una de los pasillos de la derecha. Al parecer iba rumbo a su habitación. Llevaba ropa de entrenamiento y su cabello atado en una coleta baja. Se veía físicamente agotada aunque su porte continuaba siendo orgulloso y sus movimientos seductores. La morena intentó sobreponerse a su presencia, no era tiempo de fantasear. Por su parte, Asami se trataba de comportar lo más neutral posible, intentando no intimidarse ante la presencia de la nativa del sur. Hizo una señal a Meilin, quien retrocedió cerrando la puerta, evitando que Naga entrara. La perra oso polar se quedó en el umbral paseándose inquieta. Asami arrojó la toalla a un lado, avanzando hacia su amiga. -Te dije que no tenía tiempo de hablar, esperaba que comprendieras.

-Basta, Asami. Ya no mas juegos, -De su pantalón sacó un par de fotografías y unas notas que había tomado de los archivos de la comisaria. Se adelantó a ella extendiéndoselos. Asami los vio solo de reojo, sabía muy bien de que se trataban aun antes de tomarlos entre sus manos: Una fotografía de Taifeng, otra de Hotaru y algunas notas con fechas y datos. Una mirada de jade se topó con dos orbes de hielo que exigían respuestas. -Vengo por explicaciones.

-No tengo porque explicarte nada. -Arrugo con desprecio los papeles y los dejó caer al suelo. Odiaba sentirse tan expuesta y sobre todo, que Korra entre todas las personas, fuese quien atara los cabos. Siguió fingiendo, era por el momento su mejor arma. -¿Vas a hacerme arrestar solo por un par de fotografías? No veo que hayas traído a Lin contigo esta vez.

-Sami, nunca te haría eso... eres mi amiga. Pero no puedes evadir esto más tiempo, déjame ayudarte. -Suavizó la mirada y extendió sus manos para atrapar la diestra de Asami, pero ella retrocedió de inmediato, esta vez totalmente a la defensiva. Meilin para ese momento se alejaba discretamente, tratando de alcanzar el pasillo que la llevaría al sótano para prevenir a Taifeng. Korra lo notó y le clavo una mirada de hielo. -¿Son ellos los que te obligan? ¿Ella es una de las esposas de ese bloqueador del que no me quisiste hablar... de ese tal Taifeng?

-Los estoy ayudando por voluntad propia. -Finalmente Asami dio una respuesta que hizo quitarle a Korra la vista que tenía fija sobre Meilin. -Primero ese tipo asesinó a sangre fría a mi madre... después la justicia falló y perdí a mi padre. Ese maldito me ha robado a mi familia... y voy a cobrarme. Voy a ir a sacarlo de ese agujero donde se esconde y voy a...

-¿Qué harás? ¿Romperle el cuello? ¿Electrocutarlo hasta que deje de respirar? ¿Vas a mancharte las manos con la sangre de una rata? -Korra levantó la voz haciendo que Asami empuñara las manos. Eso es precisamente una de las tantas cosas que una voz en el interior de la ingeniero le exigía hacer con Hotaru. La chica tembló con un súbito ataque de nauseas. Korra se acercó a ella extendiéndole los brazos abiertos para reconfortarla. -Sami... tú no eres como tu padre. Déjame ayudarte, estas a tiempo. Ni Beifong ni Mako tienen que enterarse. Ellos ayudaran a arrestarlo y pagara sus crímenes como...

-¿Los pagara?¿De la misma manera como cuando lo detuvieron hace 13 años? -La profunda voz les hizo girar a ambas la cabeza rumbo al pasillo por donde Meilin había escapado. La voz no era de ella, era del enorme sujeto que Korra había visto con armadura la noche anterior. Estaba alterado por la conversación que había tenido con Asami y la presencia de Korra representaba un riesgo para la operación que planeaban. Las gemelas estaban apostadas a cada lado del mafioso, con tentáculos de agua cubriendo sus brazos. -Sato, usted sabe que ese tipo merece algo más que un encierro de por vida. ¿O ya olvidó como reía mientras Yasuko suplicaba... no por su propia vida... sino por la de su hija única?

-No lo escuches, Asami... solo está jugando con tu mente. -Ya esperaba que esos tres aparecieran al saberse expuestos y su plan era sacar a su amiga de ahí antes de enfrentarlos. Le puso la mano en el hombro a la ingeniero al ver que no reaccionaba. Como respuesta recibió una sorpresiva y veloz secuencia de puñetazos a lo largo del brazo derecho, que le hizo caer de rodillas. -¿A.. Asami?

-Lo siento, Korra... el tiene razón. No me queda nada... -Apenas esperó a que Korra se levantara para dirigir una secuencia de ataques directos contra su pecho. El Avatar solo bloqueaba, incapaz de lastimar a su amiga. El brazo derecho le dolía intensamente y apenas lograba mantenerlo alejado de Asami, quien atacaba sin hacer ni una pausa.

-¡Esta no eres tú, Asami! -Tuvo que usar sus piernas para mantenerla a raya, lo que funciono solo por un momento. La ingeniero logró barrerse bajo una patada alta, quedando a espaldas de Korra. Cuatro puñetazos bien logrados a lo largo de la columna de la morena bastaron para que se derrumbara en el suelo, con la totalidad de sus miembros paralizados.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste? ¡Tenías que detenerme y no lo hiciste! Es así como quieres ayudarme a detener a Hotaru? -Rio tristemente. Esa no era una victoria, por el contrario, Korra se había dejado vencer sólo porque no se atrevió a ponerle la mano encima a Asami. Caminó a su alrededor quitándose las vendas que aun llevaba en sus manos. -¡Tenias que detenerme, Korra! A eso viniste a la mansión tu sola. No te ilusiones con cosas que no son. ¡Sólo mírame! ¡Sigo los pasos de mi padre y tú buscas salvarme simplemente escogiendo no pelear! ¿Porque te doy lástima? ¿Porque soy la pobre niña de papá que tiene que pedirle permiso a sus amigos para vengar a su familia?

Temblaba nerviosa, caminando siempre alrededor de la morena. Esta por su parte intentaba por todos los medios ponerse de pie, pero sus músculos no le respondían, ni siquiera el sonido de su voz podía escucharse. En momentos como esos sólo pensó en una opción: entrar en el estado Avatar para desbloquear su chi.

Pero recibió un golpe en la nuca. Sus ojos destellaron un segundo al momento que Asami se dejaba caer de rodillas a su lado.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	8. Después de la calma

¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Por fin tengo mi Artbook de la primera temporada de LoK y hoy es el décimo aniversario de ATLA! Sin duda es un buen día.

Este capítulo quedó ligeramente más corto que otras entregas, pero es porque tuve que distribuir contenidos. El próximo a cambio será un tanto más extenso.

PD. Una pequeña disculpa por hacer sufrir a las chicas, pero... ¡eso les crea carácter! O traumas psicológicos... Bueno, ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

/

Ser el Avatar puede incluir una infinidad de beneficios, de los cuales el control de los cuatro elementos es el más reconocido entre la población. Otro atributo entran en el aspecto físico, puesto que su resistencia y fuerza está muy por encima del promedio de los Maestros Elementales comunes. Pero es en lo espiritual donde se destaca su verdadera esencia, su auténtico poder. Si bien Unalaq, con ayuda de Vaatu, había cortado de raíz los lazos con las pasadas reencarnaciones de Korra, aun existían otras conexiones igual de poderosas. La principal fuente de estas era el Mundo Espiritual.

Korra no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando recobró la conciencia. De inmediato se puso de pie adoptando una posición defensiva al recordar los eventos pasados. De la nada una bandada de pequeños espíritus semejante a peces voladores de múltiples colores pasó a gran velocidad frente a ella, casi provocando que se fuera espaldas contra el pasto azul que cubría el suelo. Otros espíritus de diferentes tamaños y formas observaban con curiosidad. No faltó el que se acercó juguetonamente a examinar de cerca al Avatar. La chica giró sobre sus talones, dándose cuenta que se encontraba sobre un valle extenso, cubierto de pastos con diferentes tonos azules que casi rivalizaban con los colores celestes. Esponjosas nubes flotaban con suavidad en lo alto mientras espíritus en forma de largas salamandras danzaban entre ellas con gracia. Era el Mundo Espiritual, no había la menor duda. La pregunta era... ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

-Genial. ¿Estoy soñando o ese golpe me mandó al otro mundo sin boleto de regreso? -Korra movió las manos en diversas posturas, tratando de producir fuego o aire, notando que no ocurría nada en absoluto por más que se esforzara. El mismo éxito tuvo al intentar mover algunas rocas del suelo o moldear las gotas de humedad entre el pasto. Respiró profundamente, tratando de mantener la calma. Entrar en pánico podía producir efectos muy peligrosos en el Mundo Espiritual. Analizó su cuerpo, su entidad, no sabía decir si estaba muerta o solo había entrado en espíritu a ese sitio por accidente. Es decir, sabía que algún día tendría que fallecer, era regla general hasta para un Avatar, pero siempre pensó que eso sería diferente, que habría algo. Luces, brillos y experimentaría lo que era pasar de su cuerpo original al de otro ser. O tal vez estaba equivocada, había fallecido y se encontraba sola porque sus otras reencarnaciones habían desaparecido, lo cual no era una idea muy alentadora. Súbitamente colocó las manos en su pecho para cuestionar al único ser que podría tener la respuesta en ese momento, si es que aún estaba presente. -¿Raava, sigues ahí? Por favor, respóndeme.

-Korra, claro que aun estoy aquí. Solo perdiste la conciencia, no debes de preocuparte, tu cuerpo físico sigue con vida, pero bajo un sueño profundo. -La femenina voz del espíritu venía acompañada con un destello cálido que le cubría todo el dorso a la joven Avatar, quién al fin respiró aliviada. Aunque las palabras posteriores de Raava la llenaron de nuevo con ansiedad. -Pero... debo decirte que cierta persona me llamó mientras estabas inconsciente. Por eso te traje aquí.

-¿Y es eso seguro? Digo, Raava, no sé en qué condición se encuentre mi cuerpo. -Y eso era su preocupación número uno en ese momento. Claro que en segundo lugar estaba el descubrir la identidad de quién contactó a Raava, ya que el espíritu nunca habría accedido con facilidad a llevarle a ese lugar sin consentimiento de Korra. Molesta levantó los brazos al cielo, sintiendo que era más necesaria en el Mundo Físico que ahí. -¿Y quién es esa "persona"? ¡No podemos estar atendiendo llamadas de desconocidos nada más porque si!

-Fui yo quien solicitó tu presencia y si eh cometido una impertinencia al hacerlo, me disculpo por eso, Avatar Korra. -A su espaldas le llegó la respuesta que deseaba escuchar, pero no de la manera que esperaba. Su piel se erizó en un instante por la sorpresa, puesto que hacía unos segundos no había nadie más presente, salvo los espíritus. Se sintió extraña, puesto que esa voz pertenecía a una mujer desconocida pero a la vez el tono era muy familiar. Por esa última razón, la consideraba totalmente fuera de lugar en ese sitio. O tal vez, era exactamente a este lugar al que pertenecía. Soltando una bocanada de aire, se giró lentamente sin mover ni una ceja, tratando de mostrarse segura, pero no intimidante. Los pequeños espíritus a sus pies se alejaron dando saltitos solo para quedarse quietos a una distancia prudente. Una expresión de sorpresa se marcó en su rostro y avanzó algunos pasos hacia la persona que la había llamado, no sabiendo si su mente le estaba jugando una broma. -¿Asami..? No... no eres ella...

-Mi nombre es Yasuko Sato, encantada de conocerte, Avatar Korra. -Nuevamente esa voz llegó a sus oídos y no podía negar la conexión entre madre e hija. De pie, rodeada de varios espíritus dóciles se encontraba la madre de Asami. La mujer era tan alta como su heredera y rivalizaban en belleza a pesar de los años de diferencia entre una y otra. Los ojos de jade, el cabello azabache y las elegantes ropas con los tonos carmesí que todo descendiente de la Nación de Fuego porta con orgullo contrastaban con los tonos azulados a su alrededor. Educadamente hizo una profunda reverencia que Korra correspondió de inmediato. Una mano pálida como la porcelana se extendió frente al Avatar, invitándole a tomar asiento sobre una de dos rocas rodeadas de vegetación. -Siento que no sea el mejor momento para hablar, pero Raava fue considerada al darme esta oportunidad.

-¡Señora Sato! -Miró a todas partes, asegurándose que eso no fuera solo un sueño incluso se pellizcó a sí misma con disimulo. Raava en silencio parecía estar en completa calma, así que siguiendo su ejemplo se relajó, aceptando la invitación torpemente. -¿Pero... pero como es que..?

-¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? -Sonríe y toma asiento después de su invitada. Un espíritu con forma de felino se apresura a saltar sobre el regazo de la mayor, aceptando con una especie de ronroneo las caricias que la mujer le proporciona a lo largo del lomo. -Iroh dice que tal vez fue por la forma en la que fui separada de mi cuerpo material. Parece que cuando queda algo pendiente en el Mundo Físico, nuestro espíritu se niega a reencarnar y termina aquí.

-¿Lleva todos estos años viviendo en este sitio? Bueno, no aquí... "aquí". Quise decir, aquí en el Mundo Espiritual... no aquí en el valle... -Korra se sentía muy torpe y Raava se removió en su interior, exigiéndole comportarse a la altura con pequeños golpecitos mentales. La verdad era que estar con la madre de Asami le hacía sentir una infinidad de emociones. _¡Oh, por Wan y los que le siguieron! ¡¿Mako se sintió así cuando le presente a mis padres en el Polo Sur?!_ Se puso roja y sacudió la cabeza después de otro pequeño "ataque" por parte de Raava para que dejara de divagar, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Yasuko sonreía con paciencia, ocultando que se había percatado del nerviosismo de Korra. Esperando que la otra mujer no notara su torpeza, o al menos la razón detrás de esta, el Avatar decidió enfocarse en la situación. -Pero dígame, ¿Cómo es que conoce a Iroh?

-Es un residente muy popular en el Mundo Espiritual. De hecho fue el que me encontró. Justo de la misma manera como te halló a ti hace semanas. Estaba perdida, asustada y de no ser por él, habría terminado en la Niebla de las Almas Perdidas. -Hace una pausa ya que no hay mucho tiempo para conversar y debe llegar al grano. Su mirada se nota ligeramente consternada, pero suspira tratando de no dejarse llevar por pensamientos oscuros. El espíritu en su regazo descendió al suelo con un saltito y se acurruco a los pies de Yasuko. -Me disculpo por lo que hizo mi hija. Estoy segura que tu cuerpo está a salvo bajo su cuidado.

-No... no tiene que pedir disculpas. Sami no sabe lo que hace, eso es todo. -Se apresura a colocar una mano sobre la de Yasuko, tratando de reconfortarla. Su tersa piel es cálida y le recuerda a la de su propia madre Senna. Sonríe de lado, demostrándole que no siente rencor hacia la joven empresaria. -Ella solo la extraña demasiado... y sé que a pesar de todo, también al señor Hiroshi.

-Mi esposo... no pude ayudarle. Hubiera deseado tener unas últimas palabras con él. Es... era la persona más amorosa que haya conocido. Y sé que crió bien a nuestra hija. -Coloca una mano encima de la de la morena, contagiándole aun mas su agradable calor. Cuanto daría Korra porque Asami lo sintiera aunque fuera una última vez. Yasuko sonríe dulcemente, se nota que el amor hacia su familia no había disminuido en absoluto a través de todos esos años. -Hiroshi tal vez algún día se dé cuenta de su error.

-Tal vez... -Pero Korra no estaba convencida. No podía confiar de nuevo en alguien que no dudó en lastimar a un familiar de la manera en que el señor Sato había hecho con Asami. -Siento mucho lo ocurrido, Yasuko. Pero no estaba en mis manos hacer nada por Hiroshi, mas que entregarlo a la justicia. No tenía lazos con él. Pero con Asami, ella es mi mejor amiga. Siento que eh fallado, no supe darme cuenta a tiempo que estaba pasando por un momento difícil y que otros lo aprovecharían. -Y realmente eso le causaba una gran pesadez en su corazón-.

-No seas dura contigo misma, Korra. Tú estuviste ahí cuando Hiroshi, en medio de su confusión, le dio la espalda. Sé que las cosas entre ustedes fueron complicadas en un principio y a pesar de eso... -Se guarda el resto de las palabras tras una sonrisa maternal, sabe que hay algo entre su hija y el Avatar, puede sentirlo, pero decirlo tal vez solo complique las cosas entre ellas. Con los dedos acomodo las hebras de cabello que caían sobre el rostro de la morena. -Ella ahora es una niña asustada. Puedo sentir que en silencio está pidiendo a gritos que alguien vaya a sacarla de la oscuridad donde se encuentra. Tiene miedo a mostrar debilidad, pero su verdadero terror es la soledad. Y si sigue con su actitud actual, terminara viviendo su mayor temor. Su deseo de venganza solo atraerá el dolor.

-A estado mucho tiempo sola desde el encierro de su padre y no me di cuenta. Creí que su trabajo la mantenía ocupada, y no era verdad. ¡Lo peor es que nadie lo notó! Ella siempre está ahí cuando se necesita una mano y nosotros... no, YO le eh fallado. -Frunce el ceño enderezando su cuerpo guardo silencio unos momentos. Por fin se pone de pie y sonríe mostrando una actitud positiva al grado que podía sentirse como la luz a su alrededor brillaba un poco más. -¡No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero sé que puedo ayudarle con su futuro! ¡Tiene mi palabra de Avatar que Asami no seguirá los pasos de su padre...! ¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise decirlo así!

-Tranquila, Korra. -Yasuko se puso de pie para sostener las manos de la joven, que se movía de un lado a otro, preocupada por haber hablado de mas. La mayor la tranquilizó. -Ahora me doy cuenta que es lo que mi hija ve en ti.

-¿Co.. cómo? -Los colores de Korra se le subieron al rostro y el ambiente a su alrededor se vio afectado, amplificando las emociones de la joven y pintando todo a su alrededor con todos rosados y carmesí. Yasuko se llevó una mano a los labios para contener una pequeña risa. Korra desvió apenada la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca entre risas. -Para... para ser que vive en el Mundo Espiritual, parece estar muy al tanto del Mundo Físico.

-Una mujer siempre tiene sus secretos. -Levantó la mirada al cielo. No existe precisamente un sol en el Mundo Espiritual, pero si una especie de resplandor que marca el transcurso del tiempo. Ahora ese resplandor reflejaba los colores del atardecer, lo cual marcaba el final de la reunión. - Ten paciencia con Taifeng, los bajos mundos lo han corrompido y aunque pueda no ser su intención, puede arrastrar a Asami con él. Pero ya casi no hay tiempo de decir más. Llegó el momento de despedirme.

-¿Conoce también a ese tipo? - Logra recuperar un poco la compostura cuando su mente en automático ata otro cabo suelto. Así que por eso Asami había bajado la guardia con ese gánster. Nuevas dudas surgieron en su mente, pero Yasuko no tendría más tiempo de responderlas.

-Korra, también fui joven. Hiroshi, el y yo tuvimos una amistad de años. Pero llegó el momento de que regreses. -Señalo el cielo que ahora estaba oscurecido. El tiempo se había agotado y era en extremo importante que el Avatar despertara en el Mundo Físico. -Espero que alguna vez podamos conversar de esto y más en mejores circunstancias. Gracias por ser amiga de mi niña. Dile que la amo y que me perdone por dejarla sola tanto tiempo. Que no deseo venganza, solo saber que es feliz y que siempre estaré orgullosa de ella.

-Tenga por seguro que hablaremos de nuevo. -Ambas se despiden con una reverencia profunda, indicando tanto respeto como admiración entre ambas. Yasuko titubea un momento antes de retirarse, lo cual no pasa desapercibido por Korra. -¿Ocurre algo, señora Sato?

-Avatar Korra. Tal vez estoy pidiendo demasiado... pero llegará el momento en el que deba seguir mi propio ciclo. -Ella sabía que la vida en el Mundo Espiritual era complicada para una persona común que en vida no había tenido tanta preparación en ese ramo, a diferencia de Iroh por poner un ejemplo, y parte de su ser exigía que se reintegrara al ciclo de la reencarnación. Era una necesidad y un descanso a la vez, pero no se sentía lista a pesar de los años, aun faltaba tiempo. Sus ojos de jade se fijan en las orbes azules de la morena. -Hoy no. Tengo la sensación de que mi tiempo aun no llega. Pero en un futuro, ¿puedo pedirte que me muestres el camino?

-Si está en mis manos hacerlo, cuente con ello. Muchas gracias por todo, ha sido un gran honor. -Sonríe sentándose en posición de meditación sobre el césped ahora rojizo. La mujer inclina ligeramente la cabeza con una sonrisa y se aleja lentamente seguida del espíritu felino que parece más que acompañarla, protegerla. En un instante desaparece de la vista de Korra de la misma manera en la que llegó. La oscuridad reina a su alrededor, con destellos semejantes a estrellas en el cielo, mientras las plantas, las criaturas e incluso el Avatar mismo parecen resplandecer con luz propia. Korra se siente invadida de una profunda paz antes de cerrar los ojos y dar un profundo respiro que le ayude a concentrarse en regresar al mundo físico. -Bien, Raava. Regresemos a casa, tenemos que recuperar a Asami.

/

Korra abre los ojos de súbito sintiendo una gran mano sosteniéndole de la mandíbula. Un par de ojos bicolores pertenecientes a Taifeng la miran con atención sólo por simple curiosidad, después de todo no cualquiera puede estudiar al Avatar así de cerca. Por reflejo la chica abre la boca soltando una llamarada tan potente que alcanza a chamuscar la ropa y algunos cabellos del tipo a pesar de sus rápidos reflejos.

-¡Oh, wow! ¡Bienvenida a la realidad, Avatar Korra! -Se da golpecitos en el hombro para apagar las llamitas en su casaca. La chica gruñe y trata de arrojarse sobre el criminal. En ese momento se da cuenta que está retenida contra un muro de metal. Sus muñecas y tobillos están rodeados con gruesas cadenas que a su vez están soldadas directamente en la pared a su espalda. Estudia con la mirada a su alrededor, soltando un par de llamaradas más de ira al darse cuenta que está en una especie de sótano. El tipo se termina de apagar el fuego, observando a prudente distancia a la cautiva. -Sabía que tenía que ponerle un bozal.

-Como sea... hasta encadenada te doy miedo. ¡No eres más que un cobarde! Mira que golpear a alguien en el suelo. Claro que era de esperarse, no me sorprende en lo más mínimo. -Sonríe de lado, dispuesta a sacar de sus casillas al sujeto. Se siente aún débil, pero sabe que al menos su Fuego Control a regresado. Quiere al tipo más cerca para darle otra probada de su aliento de dragón.

-¿En serio piensa que fui yo el que la noqueo? -Sonríe incrédulo paseándose de un lado a otro, asechando. Notablemente alterado por la actitud de la prisionera se pasa los dedos por la melena. -Créame, señorita Korra, que yo le hubiera partido la espina dorsal de un golpe. Pero Sato se me adelantó.

-¿Oh, en serio? ¿Una chica te gano la presa? Debe ser taaaan humillante para ti. -Korra abre la boca y una flamita se comienza a formar cuando el sujeto avanza hacia ella con paso firme. Una nueva bocanada de fuego se dirige con intensidad al rostro del tipo, quien estira la mano y logra atraparle la barbilla entre sus dedos nuevamente. Le obliga a dirigir la llamarada a otro lado, pero no sin llevarse antes una quemadura en el brazo. Al parecer disfruta demostrar quien tiene el control de la situación a consta de su propia integridad física. La puerta al otro lado de la habitación se abre y Asami aparece con una gran llave de tuercas en la mano. Es una herramienta demasiado grande para los ajustes que estaba realizando en la armadura, así que se nota que la tomó para hacerse de un arma improvisada cuando escuchó el alboroto. Ya que sabía que usar solo sus manos para enfrentarle era lo mismo que hacerle cosquillas.

-¡¿Por los espíritus, que rayos hace?! -Gritó la heredera en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Había hecho un trato con Taifeng de no lastimar a Korra y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo cumplir por todos los medios posibles, aunque tuviera que enfrentársele. Sobre todo ahora al ver como tenía sujeta a su amiga. Con furia avanza hacia el delincuente, girando la herramienta en su mano antes de encadenarle una serie de golpes hacia los brazos del sujeto. Korra no desaprovecha la oportunidad para lanzar una última bocanada de fuego, la cual hace retroceder al sujeto hasta la puerta al otro extremo del cuarto al verse atrapado en dos frentes. Tanto Asami como Taifeng se quedan quietos en posiciones de ataque, aunque este último sacude un poco el brazo derecho, muy adolorido por un golpe mal bloqueado. Asami gira de nuevo el arma de manera intimidante, mirándolo a los ojos con resentimiento por cualquier cosa que le hubiera hecho a la otra chica. -No lo diré dos veces. Lo quiero LEJOS de ella.

-Tranquila, señorita. Sólo conversaba con su amiga. -El criminal calculó sus oportunidades. La habitación no era grande y había dos oponentes formidables: Asami y Korra, quien aun atada representaba peligro, así que era mejor irse con cuidado. Además la anterior explicación no pareció agradarle a Asami, quien lentamente se colocó entre Taifeng y Korra, no prestando atención al hecho que estaba dándole la espalda completamente al Avatar. Taifeng dio unos últimos pasos hasta la puerta sin quitarles la vista de encima. Solo ahí bajo la guardia a una distancia segura, esta vez sobándose el adolorido antebrazo. -¡Vamos, es el Avatar! ¿Sabe cuando pagarían por ella? ¡Zolt nos daría su fortuna con tal de que ella le regresara su Fuego Control!

-Korra es mía. -La ingeniero lo dijo con tanta seguridad que Korra sintió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal. Asami no cedió terreno, podía sentirse la tensión en cada músculo de su cuerpo. -Yo la derroté, yo di el golpe final, yo decido sobre ella.

-¿Sabe qué? Haga lo que quiera... pero manténgala fuera de nuestros negocios o yo tomare cartas en el asunto. -Sacudió una mano frente a si en una expresión de fastidio, cruzando después la puerta. -En unos minutos saldremos, más vale que vuelva a bloquearle el chi sin freírse en el proceso.

Asami no se digna a contestar, espera a que la puerta se cierre y por fin se relaja, soltando una profunda bocanada de aire contenido. Gira el cuerpo notando que está a un par de metros de Korra, completamente al alcance de su respiración de dragón. No retrocede, pero deja caer el suelo su herramienta, cruza los brazos y desvía la mirada con profunda tristeza cuando las orbes azules de Korra se fijan en ella.

-¿Así que soy tuya ahora? -La morena soñó con esas palabras, pero en un contexto completamente diferente, lo que le había producido emociones incomparables a las actuales. Asami se mantuvo en silencio largos segundos sin saber ni por dónde empezar.

-Perdóname. Traté de ocultártelo, pero no soy tan buena en eso como mi padre. -Aunque no era el hecho de saber mentir, ya que se estaba volviendo experta en ese ramo gracias a la gran cantidad de empresarios con los que se tenía que enfrentar a diario para mantener lo que le quedaba de empresa a flote. Era el hecho de habérselo hecho a su mejor y única amiga.

-¡Asami, creí que éramos amigas! -Se jalonea lastimándose la piel de las muñecas. Parece olvidarse a momentos de su situación como cautiva. -¡Se supone que debemos compartir estas cosas entre nosotros!

-Yo también lo creí... -Los ojos de la pelinegra se nublaron, entreabrió los labios incrédula por sus propias palabras, arrepintiéndose en el momento que las pronunciaba. Se tomó la frente con una mano, tratando de no perder la compostura. No solo había consternación, también pena y vergüenza. Korra nunca la había visto así. Ni la misma Asami se reconocería. -Pero no merezco tu amistad... No merezco ni verte a la cara.

-Tú no eres como ellos, Sami. Tu eres gentil y amable, no perteneces a las triadas y no me importa el motivo. ¡Tú no eres como tu padre! -Jaloneó nuevamente las cadenas, esta vez buscando al menos deslizar las manos entre los eslabones, aunque sin éxito, solo ganándose un par de raspaduras más.

-Deja de hacer eso, sólo te haces daño. -La otra chica extendió los brazos y se adelantó a ella sosteniéndole las manos contra la fría pared. Mucho le costaba verla en esa posición indefensa para todavía permitirle lastimarse. -Las cadenas son de acero, yo misma las soldé al muro. Esta no es la forma de liberarte.

-Unas raspaduras no me afectan cuando fuiste tú la que me ha lastimado mucho más. -Y no hablaba solo de los golpes de hacía unas horas. Korra se da cuenta que sus cuerpos quedaron demasiado cercanos, podían sentir la respiración de la otra bajar y subir a un ritmo acelerado. Nuevamente el aroma de la piel de la pelinegra le despertaba ansiedad. Trato de dejar esos pensamientos al lado, pero parecía imposible. Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, frotando mejilla con mejilla para confortarle. -Y no sabes cómo duele viniendo de ti.

-Tuve que atacarte por la espalda por tu propio bien. Eh visto a esa... bestia pelear, estuvo a punto de ser el darte el golpe de gracia. Te hubiera hecho mucho daño. -Asami entendió muy bien el contexto en el que Korra le expresó su dolor, pero trató de ignorarlo a pesar de lo que ella misma estaba sintiendo. Desliza las manos a lo largo de los bien labrados brazos de Korra hasta sus hombros. De ahí toma el rostro de la morena entre sus manos, acariciándole con sus pulgares las mejillas.

-Sami, no hagas esto. Sea lo que sea que estén planeando, tú te llevaras la peor parte.- Cierra los ojos juntando sus frentes, tratando de hacerla razonar por todos los medios. -A ellos no les importas. Piensa en Yasuko... ella no quiere que hagas esto.

-Pienso en ella cada día desde que mi padre está en prisión. Y eso solo me hace odiarlo más. A él y a ese Agni Kai. -En otro momento Asami estaría cuestionando a su amiga por la manera tan intima en la que nombra a su madre, pero a esas alturas está tan confundida que pasa por alto la manera en que Korra menciona a Yasuko. -Por favor, solo deja que termine esto. Después haz con migo lo que consideres conveniente. No voy a huir...

-Estabas dispuesta a tanto. A limpiar tu apellido... a sacar adelante tu compañía.

-Está acabada. -Se encoge de hombros cerrando los ojos, tratando de encontrar calma en la cercanía de Korra. -El haberme asociado con Varrick regresó la mala reputación que mi padre le dio a Industrias Futuro. Pero eso ya no me importa, estoy cansada...

-Sami... escúchame. Yasuko está preocupada por ti. Ella misma me lo dijo: no quiere venganza, solo que busques tu felicidad. -Asami se sobresalta, fijando incrédula la mirada sobre Korra, exigiéndole explicaciones. La morena parece suplicante. -No puedo explicarlo, se que no hay mucho tiempo, pero confía en mí. Quítame las cadenas, hagamos esto juntas y de la forma correcta.

-Hablas de ella como si la hubieras conocido... - Abre grandes los ojos y retrocede un paso, cubriéndose la boca con las manos cuando por fin comprende lo que ocurre. Korra es el Avatar, un ser espiritual que incluso había tenido el privilegio de hablar con el mismísimo Dragón del Oeste. Y si ella le decía que había hablado con su madre, no había razón por la cual no creerle. Korra le sonríe ligeramente y afirma con la cabeza. -¿Cuándo... cuándo fue eso?

-Hace unos momentos y me pidió ayudarte. Y no pienso defraudarla. Ella desea que no te dejes llevar por la oscuridad que se llevó a Hiroshi. -Vio un par de lagrimas caer por las mejillas de la pelinegra y en ese momento la estaría estrechando entre sus brazos de no ser por las cadenas. -Sami, tu madre no siente odio ni resentimiento contra nadie, solo escuché amor en sus palabras. Dijo que te amaba... y que le perdones el haberte dejado sola estos años. Y que está orgullosa de ti.

Eso fue lo único que Asami necesitaba para dejar caer las últimas barreras que había levantado para protegerse, para fingir un control que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Se abrazó al cuerpo de Korra sollozando con un gran dolor en su corazón. A pesar de haber sido una niña cuando el destino le arrebato a Yasuko, la extrañaba. Hiroshi pasaba horas hablando con melancolía de su pareja, alimentando en Asami tanto su admiración como el deseo llegar a ser una mujer tan valiosa como ella. Y Ahora el Avatar... No. Korra, su mejor amiga, la estaba dando una nueva esperanza.

-Sami... no tengas miedo. No estás sola. -Ladeó la cabeza para reconfortarla, sintiendo los rizos azabache acariciarle el rostro. La mayor solo respondía con sollozos ahogados, incapaz de alejarse hasta que nuevamente la puerta del cuarto se abrió sorpresivamente.

-Hey, Sato. Lamento interrumpir este... íntimo momento, pero ya es hora. -Taifeng ya llevaba puesta parte de la armadura. Asami se separó de Korra limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano. El criminal vio con sospechas a la ingeniero y luego a la chica en el muro, quien le clavaba la mirada rudamente. -Si, Avatar... ódiame a mí, no a ella. Señorita, tiene dos minutos.

-Adelántense al camión. Aun no termino con Korra. -Su voz se vuelve ruda cada vez que habla con Taifeng a pesar que aun tiene los ojos rojos del llanto. El tipo le dio unos golpecitos a la pared, como dudando en seguir el plan, pero termino retirándose en silencio, indicándole no tardar. En cuanto desaparece tras la puerta, Asami regresa al lado de Korra. -Se que tu Fuego Control regresó, pero no podemos esperar a los otros elementos. Los desbloqueare por ti.

-¿Puedes bloquear por elementos? ¿Cómo aprendiste eso tan rápido? -La ingeniero abraza a Korra colocando los dedos a lo largo de su columna. La morena se recarga ligeramente hacia ella, pensando que se trataba de una muestra de afecto que, a pesar de lo complicado de la situación, no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar. Pero Asami sorpresivamente presiona sus dedos entre las vertebras de Korra, escuchándose un sonoro crujido seguido de un intenso dolor. Asami habla a su oído en voz baja. -Hotaru y los demás cabecillas que han perdido territorio de los Agni Kai están reunidos al norte de la Selva Espiritual. En el único edificio de pie en la esquina de Avenida Lunar y Manjari.

-Du... duele muuuchooo... -Las caricias de Asami hacen que poco a poco desaparezca el dolor de Korra mientras su chi por fin vuelve a fluir con normalidad. El control de los cuatro elementos al fin regresan al Avatar. Baja la voz a un murmullo, esperando que su amiga no la escuche. -Ugh... preferiría que me tocaras con mas... cariño.

-¿Oh, en serio eso quieres? -Le toma del rostro a Korra, sonriendo con esperanza renovada, le da un beso en la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de los labios. -No puedo soltarte, no hay tiempo. Sacaremos a Hotaru de su escondite y lo llevaremos a los muelles donde tomas el ferry para ir a casa. Ahí podré entregártelo. Espero que algún día me perdones por todo esto.

-¡O... oye! Te aprovechas porque estoy atada. -Murmura Korra totalmente roja, mientras la ingeniero se aleja, examinando las paredes, mentalmente analizando las tuberías. Recoge del suelo su llave y tras una rápida decisión la coloca sobre una gruesa válvula, ajustando el pasador de la herramienta sobre esta.

-El acero de las cadenas es de poca calidad, se fractura con muy bajas temperaturas. Korra... si abro esto liberare vapor de agua. -Le preocupaba que en lugar de ayudarle, terminara cocinándola por accidente.- ¿Crees poder usarlo aun con tus manos atadas para congelar el metal? Ya congeladas, solo bastara que le des algunos golpes contra el muro para liberarte.

-¡Hey, estas tratando con el Avatar! -Sonríe levantando ambos pulgares. -Dame lo que tengas, yo sabré como manejarlo.

-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo? -Al parecer Asami no solo regresó a la normalidad, sino que su organismo parece ahora un coctel de adrenalina y endorfinas. Y hacer sonrojar a Korra, como estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento, podría convertirse en un buen pasatiempo privado. Camina hacia la puerta y le dirige una última sonrisa y un guiño después de abrir la puerta. -Te estaré esperando.

-¡Considéralo una cita! -Y muerta de la pena, con las mejillas oscurecidas por varios tonos de rojo, ya no pudo decir nada más. No era que Korra coqueteara con Asami, sino todo lo contrario. El Avatar se sorprendió a si misma disfrutando ese juego que nunca había practicado en su vida. Después de todo su relación con Mako no se identificó precisamente por la abundancia de coqueteos y ahora se daba cuenta de lo bien que se sentía. Tanto se perdió en sus pensamientos que no había notado como el vapor expelido de la tubería ya le impedía ver a más de diez centímetros de su rostro. Aspiró una bocanada y la exhaló, notando como la humedad emitida se encontraba ahora a una temperatura mucho más baja. Para ese momento sus ojos tomaban el característico brillo que indicaban que había entrado en el Estado Avatar.

/

Asami apenas tuvo tiempo de colocarse el mismo traje de combate de la incursión anterior, con los bastones eléctricos y el poncho de plástico incluidos. Subió a la enorme camioneta blindada de Industrias Futuro donde ya le esperaban Taifeng y las gemelas, quienes se miraron entre ellos. A la ingeniero no le pasó desapercibido ese escrutinio silencioso.

-No quiero escuchar ningún comentario, Taifeng. -Dijo al tiempo que encendía el motor y lo revolucionaba un par de veces antes de avanzar hacia la salida más próxima. -Nuevamente su chi esta bloqueado y no podrá moverse en horas.

-Señorita Sato, ha tardado tanto en regresar que me es difícil pensar cosas decentes para comentar. -Asami rió lo más fingidamente que le fue posible mientras la puerta de la cochera se levantaba. Se acomodó los lentes al ver que afuera la tormenta se había desatado con mayor violencia en comparación del día anterior. Taifeng se asomó entre los asientos de la cabina, soltando un silbido al ver el caos en el exterior.

-¿Ve el porqué de mi insistencia en traer uno de mis propios autos y no esa chatarra de la Corporación Col? -Asami metió el primer cambio después de ajustarse los lentes protectores y avanzó a gran velocidad entre los enormes charcos que hubieran hecho a otro vehículo salir derrapando fuera de la carretera. Linmei, quien la acompañaba en el asiento del pasajero como la vez anterior, se sujetaba firmemente del tablero a pesar de llevar puesto su cinturón. En la parte trasera, Taifeng y Meilin no lucían muy contentos al no tener mucho de que sujetarse. -Tranquilos, este bebé está hecho para el trato rudo.

-Pero nosotros no. -Trato de bromear Linmei antes de aferrarse al asiento al momento que Asami, sin dudarlo, se internó en una calle que ahora fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por un riachuelo. La joven heredera sonrió, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina que segundo a segundo invadía su organismo conforme avanzaban hacia el norte de la nueva Selva Espiritual.


	9. Tempestad

**Otra entrega y el fic casi llega a su fin en aproximadamente dos capítulos más.**

**Pero tengo planeado un par más, así qué les hago una invitación a futuro a todos aquellos que han seguido este. ¡No me canso de dar gracias a todos!**

**PD. ¡Ya tengo Tumbler! Pueden buscarme como kurofeng **

**Advierto que está vacío de momento (prácticamente lo acabo de crear), pero pienso subir algunas ilustraciones referentes a mis fics y cositas así, **

**enfocadas a ATLA y LOK.**

* * *

Las llamadas en las salas de comunicaciones de la comandancia no habían parado desde que los vientos de la tormenta habían comenzado a causar estragos. La gente en Ciudad República estaba encerrada en sus casas, todos preocupados por la seguridad de sus propiedades y conforme la lluvia se recrudecía, hasta por sus vidas. No faltó la llamada del Presidente Raiko, solicitando que el Avatar en persona hiciera algo para controlar la situación, sin importarle que Korra ya hubiese estado gran parte del día ayudando en los puertos. Lo que le quedaba de paciencia a Beifong se le terminó con ese sujeto y acabó gritoneándole tantas palabras obscenas que Bolin prudentemente protegió la inocencia de Pabu cubriéndole las orejitas con las manos.

-¿Mako, la jefa no tiene miedo de perder su trabajo? -Murmuró el Maestro Tierra en voz baja a su hermano justo cuando este terminaba de contestar una llamada en el teléfono de su escritorio. El inspector se derrumbó sobre el mueble, dándose golpecitos en la frente contra un grueso folio, cansado de recibir llamadas absurdas.

-Bo, el presidente sabe que correr a Lin en una crisis como esta es igual que perder las próximas elecciones. -Su teléfono volvió a timbrar y el joven inspector se apretó el puente de la nariz rogando por qué no se tratara de otra ancianita preocupada porque su búho gato le temía a los rayos y no había querido probar alimento. Bolin desganadamente se acomodo al hurón de fuego en sus hombros mientras su hermano contestaba. La comandancia era un caos, con oficiales entrando y saliendo repetidamente. Al parecer la tormenta había sido aprovechada por delincuentes para vandalizar negocios, sin contar algunos accidentes de tráfico, postes caídos y un puñado de falsas alarmas.

El Maestro Tierra estaba aburrido y perdido en sus pensamientos, deseando haber acompañado a Korra cuando dijo que iría a visitar a Asami en lugar de quedarse a acompañar a Mako. Las chicas estarían seguramente en su mansión mirando películas y comiendo palomitas como buenas amigas, o metidas en la cama y mirando la lluvia caer como... ¿pareja? Lo último le hizo sonrojarse, apenado por pensar cosas indebidas de las jóvenes hasta que Mako le dio un golpecito en la nuca, sacándolo de su mundo de sueños. El Maestro Fuego le hacía señales para que se apresurara a traer a Beifong. Era tanta la urgencia mostrada que sin pedir permiso entró como bólido a la oficina de Lin para jalarla del brazo hacia el escritorio de su hermano.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, niño? ¡Suelta! -De un manotazo se deshizo del agarre de Bolin y arrebato el teléfono de manera agresiva de la mano de Mako. -¡Más vale que sea importante!

La voz de Beifong bajó varios tonos, haciendo algunas preguntas a la persona que estaba en el otro lado de la línea. Mako en voz baja le indicó a Bolin que un topo de las triadas estaba informando de un nuevo ataque a los Agni Kai, lo cual emocionó al menor. Al fin habría algo de acción y tal vez Korra. y hasta Asami, se les podrían unir como en los inicios del equipo Avatar. La jefa Beifong al fin colgó y Mako se puso en posición de descanso, esperando instrucciones.

-¡Oficiales, ocupo total atención! Tenemos una posible situación en los almacenes abandonados de la Avenida Pakku entre la Triple Amenaza y los Agni Kai. Recordemos lo ocurrido la última vez. Quiero a tres escuadrones y cuatro camiones blindados. Las otras unidades deben permanecer al pendiente. ¡Eso es todo! ¡A trabajar! ¡Salimos en cinco minutos! -No se veía convencida, había algo en el sujeto que le llamó que no le inspiró confianza absoluta. Estaba segura que si habría un ataque, pero la dirección no le dio buena espina. Se dirigió a Mako y luego a Bolin. -Mako, tu irás conmigo y tu, niño, contacta al Avatar. Esto se puede salir de las manos.

-¡De inmediato, jefa! -Mako saludó y relajó la posición cuando Beifong se alejó para tomar el elevador. Apresurado buscó un impermeable al tiempo que los demás oficiales se preparaban. -Bolin, haz lo que te dijo la jefa.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir! -Por un momento estuvo a punto de hacer berrinche. -¿Qué caso tiene que me quede aquí? Hicimos tan buen trabajo la vez pasada.

-Probablemente sea una falsa alarma, Bo. Y de hecho, me preocupa más que Korra llegue al sitio y no vea acción. Además solo tú sabes de memoria los números de Asami y lo más seguro es que esté con ella. -Despeina a su hermano y se apresura a bajar. Bolin no puede quejarse, al menos tal vez pueda convencer a Korra de que pase por él antes de dirigirse al sitio de la operación.

Pero las cosas no resultaron como lo esperaba. Llamó varias veces a los teléfonos que Asami le dio para localizarla en caso de emergencia, incluyendo el de su mansión. Pero nadie, ni en las oficinas ni en la mansión, atiendió las llamadas. _"Si, seguro están mirando películas o en la cama... no las culpo si no me contestan."_

Ya estaba marcando nuevamente a la finca Sato cuando escuchó algunos gritos provenientes de las escaleras. Trató de ignorarlos cubriéndose un oído con la mano, pero una enorme masa de pelo blanco empapado lo arrojó de espaldas contra el escritorio.

-¡Agh! ¡¿Naga!? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Korra? -La enorme perro oso polar chilla y gruñe, quitándosele de encima solo para atraparlo de la manga y jalarlo hacia las escaleras. Un par de oficiales de control animal aparecen por el elevador con redes y correas que para nada podrían detener a un animal de ese calibre. -¡Hey, si la tocan no respondo por lo que el Avatar les haga! ¡Pabu! Quédate... aquí... ¡Los señores te cuidaran! ¡Afuera es peligroso...!

El hurón de fuego salta a las manos de los oficiales, quienes ni por el sueldo de un año se atreverían a ponerle un dedo encima a la gigantesca criatura del Avatar. A tropezones el Maestro Tierra baja por las escaleras hacia la puerta principal de la comandancia. De inmediato una ráfaga de agua helada le hace quedar igual de empapado que Naga, quien lo suelta para olfatear a su alrededor, para nada intimidada por los truenos o el viento.

-¿Algo malo le pasó a Korra? -Un gran ladrido es la respuesta y sorpresivamente los fuertes colmillos de Naga se aferraron a la tela de su chaqueta, levantándolo por la espalda. Cargándolo como si fuera un cachorro, la criatura comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, apenas esquivando la destrucción que la tormenta estaba dejando en la ciudad. Bolin solo protestó por varios kilómetros, hasta que lo depositó en el suelo gruñendo cuando un vehículo blindado dobló una esquina a la distancia. Bolin se frotó los ojos. Pudo ser la tormenta que apenas le dejaba distinguir a la distancia, pero juraría que la conductora era Asami e iba acompañada por una de las gemelas pareja del gánster Taifeng. Sin esperar se montó en la silla de Naga, tomando una pose salida directamente de las películas de Nuktuk. -¡Hay que seguir a ese auto! ¡Asami está en peligro!

Pero el animal tenía otras ideas y corrió al sentido contrario del que se le indicó. No la hizo renunciar a su carrera a pesar de las ordenes y jalones de rienda del Maestro Tierra. Trotó hasta llegar a la puerta de la cochera principal de la mansión Sato y trató de abrirse paso con rasguños. Eso definitivamente indicaba que algo estaba muy mal. Naga lo primero que haría es intentar salvar a Korra, seguramente por eso había ido a buscar ayuda a la comandancia. Bolin tenía que hacer algo.

Ordenó a Naga retroceder, a lo cual la perro oso polar respondió con un par de ladridos, colocándose detrás del chico, quien golpeo el suelo con los pies y levanto ambos puños. El pavimento bajo la pesada puerta de la cochera se levantó, elevándola un par de metros. Colocó las manos en posición de oración y después de tomar aire, las separó, abriendo un hueco suficientemente grande para pasar.

-Asami me va a matar cuando vea esto... ¡Espera aquí Naga! -La perro oso polar intentó meterse tras Bolin a pesar de las ordenes, pero no pudo introducirse más que hasta los hombros. Ladró varias veces mientras el maestro Tierra se adentraba llamando a Korra a gritos. El sonido de metal siendo golpeado a la distancia llamó su atención y con velocidad, resbalando a veces por estar empapado, lo trató de seguir.

Los pasillos lo guiaron hasta la sala de la mansión y de ahí a unas escaleras que descendieron a lo que le pareció ser un sótano. Los ruidos cesaron en cuanto abrió la puerta al final de las escaleras. El cuarto era una especie de taller, lleno de herramientas y partes viejas de satomoviles. En el suelo había trozos de platino como el que recuperó en la pasada pelea y también vio algunas mochilas y otras pertenencias que claramente no pertenecían a Asami. Al fondo había una gran puerta de acero grueso, pero lo que llamó su atención fue que estaba cubierta de gruesa escarcha. Tembló cuando el súbito frio alcanzó sus ropas mojadas cuando se acercó a examinarla. Tenía puesto un gran seguro con un candado reforzado.

-Ok... ¿Para que pondría Asami un refrigerador en su taller? ¿Aquí esconde su comida cara?- Un golpe proveniente del otro lado del metal le hizo retroceder, resbalando hasta caer de espaldas. Se sentó quejándose del dolor, escuchando varios golpes, cada vez más potentes, que deformaban el metal, arrancándolo poco a poco de las bisagras. La puerta terminó cediendo y apenas pudo esquivarla cuando salió volando en su dirección. Rodó a un lado y usando ese impulso, se colocó de pie en posición defensiva.

Una inmensa nube de vapor surgió invadiendo gran parte de la habitación. Del interior sale una figura encorvada que avanza amenazante, soltando mas vapor helado con cada corriente producida por su respiración. Entre la nube de humedad sus ojos brillan intensamente.

-¿Korra? -Bolin baja su defensa, pero duda en acercarse. -¡Korra! ¡Soy Bolin!

-¿Bo? -Sus ojos destellaron y la presencia de Raava desapareció, dejando a una Korra confundida por unos segundos. Por fin reaccionó arrojándose contra el chico, abrazándolo tan fuerte que lo levanta del suelo como si pesara menos que una pluma para luego soltarlo. Su cabello y hombros estaban cubiertos de escarcha, la que se sacude de la misma manera que Naga lo haría y el pobre Bolin tiembla de frio ante el súbito contacto.

-¡Brrrr! Sé que extrañas el Polo Sur, pero, ¿meterte en el refrigerador de Asami no es un poco extremo?

-Asami! -Agarra a Bolin de la mano a pesar de sus quejas y lo arrastra escaleras arriba hacia la sala. -¡Tenemos que movernos rápido, Asami está en peligro! ¿Sabes donde esta Mako o la jefa Beifong?

-Salieron a atender un reporte en la Avenida Pakku. De nuevo habrán enfrentamientos entre los Agni Kai y la Triple Amenaza. De hecho Naga me sacó de la estación cuando trataba de localizarte y...

-¿En la Pakku? Eso es al este de la ciudad... ¡Alguien les dio una información falsa! Asami dijo que sería al norte! -Se apresura a abrir la puerta principal de la mansión Sato y Korra no tuvo más que protegerse el rostro de los potentes vientos y la copiosa lluvia. No se podía comparar la tempestad de hacía unas horas a lo que ocurría ahora. Sólo en su tierra natal había visto tormentas similares y estaba enteramente prohibido, hasta para ella, viajar en ese clima. Se llevó los dedos a los labios para silbarle a Naga, quien a los pocos segundos corrió hacia los jóvenes empapados. Korra la recibió con palabras cariñosas y caricias antes de subirse a la silla. Trozos grandes de granizo le golpearon los hombros de manera repentina. -¡Augh! ¡Debes... estar bromeando! ¡Esto es horrible!

-¡Es la tormenta de la década, Korra! ¡No es seguro estar aquí! -Ayudado por su amiga, trepó tras ella, sujetándose fuerte de su cintura. El Avatar giró los brazos a su alrededor en una elegante posición, formando una esfera de aire que desviaba el golpe del hielo que caía copiosamente. -Korra... vi a Asami conducir un camión con una de esas Maestras Agua que te contamos. ¿Asami está ayudando a la Triple Amenaza? ¿Ella fue la que te encerró? ¿Cómo sabes que su información es de confianza?

-Sólo estaba asustada. Por eso accedió a ayudarles... -Lo mira por encima del hombro con una expresión que le indicaba a Bolin que más le valía no desconfiar de la ingeniero. El joven maestro la miró con grandes ojos, sacudiendo las manos frente a sí, lo que casi le hace caerse de Naga.

-¡No me malentiendas! ¡Y sé que ella sería incapaz de ayudar a unos delincuentes nada más porque si! ¿Qué tal si la tienen amenazada y la obligaron a mentirte? La vi muy tensa cuando conducía. -Korra regresó la mirada a la calle, tratando de guiar lo mejor posible a Naga entre las potentes ráfagas de aire.

-Lo sé, Bolin, pero confío en ella. ¡Prometí ayudarla y eso hare! -Pero su ansiedad por llegar pronto no le es recompensada. Las calles son un desastre de escombros, postes y arboles caídos, lo cual termina desviándola hacia el este. Por más que lo intentó, le fue imposible acceder hacia la Selva Espiritual desde el norte. Eso la llenó de rabia, puesto que pensaba ir directamente a ayudar a Asami. Al final se dio por vencida, decidiéndose en pasar primero a buscar refuerzos. -¡Vamos a donde Mako! ¡Y te juro por Raava que lo traeré arrastrando del uniforme si me ignora!

* * *

Las calles cercanas al centro lucían desoladas debido a la intensa lluvia. Era media mañana y ni un alma se atrevía a salir de sus hogares. Los negocios estaban cerrados y ya se podían apreciar los primeros desastres de importancia causados por la tormenta. Varios letreros a punto de desprenderse se sacudían contra las fachadas de los edificios, un par de laminas metálicas pasaron rozando peligrosamente el vehículo blindado, para acabar incrustándose en la ventana de un restaurante. En silencio los cuatro pasajeros pensaron que era estúpido y loco salir a la calle con ese clima. Y eso que el camión había resistido a la perfección. Asami apretó el volante y bajo la velocidad para zigzaguear entre un montón de troncos caídos, provenientes de un parque a veinte metros de distancia. Esperaba que el dirigible en la Isla del Templo de Aire estuviera bien aparcado en tierra firme como había ordenado que se hiciera al primer signo de peligro. Seguramente ocuparía todo el patio de entrenamiento, pero no es como si hoy fuese un gran día para salir a ejercitarse.

Además no podía dejar de pensar en Korra.

-¡Poste! -Linmei gritó y la conductora reaccionó a tiempo, derrapando sobre el húmedo pavimento. Un poste eléctrico cayó frente a la camioneta blindada, produciendo un enorme retumbo al terminar atravesado en media calle, aplastando incluso un par de satomoviles. Asami maldiciendo en voz baja puso reversa para tomar una calle aledaña.

-Pensemos que las cosas no pueden empeorar... digo, ¿Qué mas podría ocurrir aparte del viento y el agua? -Bromeo Taifeng volviéndose a acomodar en su lugar después de casi salir expelido entre los asientos de la cabina. Un golpe duro en el techo del vehículo, seguido por varios más a intervalos continuos fue la respuesta de la madre naturaleza a su comentario.

-Granizo, exactamente eso nos faltaba. Gracias, Taifeng. -Las bolas de hielo apedreaban sin piedad la carrocería y de no ser porque los vidrios blindados estaban reforzados por una parrilla metálica, ya estarían hechos pedazos como los de muchos edificios y vehículos a su alrededor. Dobló una esquina y las llantas resbalaron por el hielo que ya se empezaba a acumular. Un costado golpeo un satomovil mal estacionado antes de que Asami pudiera enderezar la marcha y continuar con la ruta previamente establecida. -Espero que la Triple Amenaza no se vaya a acobardar. Conducir en este clima es demasiado hasta para mí.

-No los culparía si lo hicieran. -Suspira Linmei. Ella y su hermana son Maestras Aguas que afuera estarían en su elemento, pero dentro de un vehículo como ese se sentían inútiles. Por fin la chica localizó el lugar de reunión y señalo apuntando al cristal. -¡Es ahí, pasando el callejón! -La ingeniero baja un poco la velocidad y entra al estacionamiento subterráneo de un edificio comercial. El agua acumulada cubre casi por completo las llantas, pero se necesitaría mucho más que eso para detener su camión. Hay una docena de vehículos pesados de la corporación Col estacionados que encienden las luces. Linmei los cuenta sin bajar los vidrios. -Parece que estamos todos.

-Pedazos de chatarra. Si llegan los doce completos a la selva, lo consideraré un milagro. -Estaba orgullosa de la calidad de los vehículos de su empresa y los de la Corporación Col le parecían un desperdicio de material. Pero si eso había, con eso tendrían que trabajar. Giró el vehículo y los demás se organizaron en convoy detrás. La radio comenzó a transmitir y Meilin se apresuró a contestar, intercambiando información en código.

-Listos para avanzar. Los otros ya están en posición. -Meilin les dio un pulgar arriba antes de regresar a su lugar. Taifeng sonriendo se acomodó el casco, el cual ahora lucía marcas y rayones como recordatorio de la pasada batalla. Las chicas ajustaron sus mascaras y gafas.

-Eh, Sato. Esta vez lo tenemos y ni el avatar nos podrá detener, ¿verdad? -Gracias al casco, nadie puedo ver la expresión de desconfianza en el rostro del mafioso. Estaba casi seguro de que el Avatar se liberaría y sería gracias a la ayuda de Asami. Las cadenas solo habían dado tiempo y esperaba que fuera el suficiente para sacar a la Luciérnaga. La ingeniero permaneció en silencio mientras aceleraba para regresar a las calles, ahora con una escolta compuesta de delincuentes de la Triple Alianza y Bloqueadores de Chi de la Tormenta.

El vehículo blindado llevaba un grueso parachoques, un tanto burdo, puesto que lo habían adosado la noche anterior entre Asami y Taifeng, pero a pesar de ello estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo despejando unos cuantos escombros para los autos que le seguían. A pesar de todo y justo como lo sospechó antes, el granizo hizo mella en los camiones de la corporación Col y tuvieron que desperdiciar varios minutos para que los ocupantes de estos abordaran vehículos de sus acompañantes.

Las enredaderas comenzaron a hacerse presentes entre los edificios y las calles. Al parecer ni los espíritus se animaban a asomar la cabeza con la actual inclemencia, sobre todo porque dentro de la selva podía apostarse que era más seguro. A lo lejos se notó el edificio donde los Agni Kai se reunían, tal como le había mencionado a Korra. Una enorme enredadera lo envolvía, ayudando a mantenerlo en píe a diferencia de las otras construcciones derribadas. En lo alto, y podía jurar mil veces que no había estado ahí antes de las lluvias, había crecido un árbol enorme levantando sus poderosas ramas al cielo.

-Los edificios en ruinas en el perímetro están ocupados por mercenarios. Maestros Agua en su mayoría, pero esperemos cualquier sorpresa. -Se acercaban rápidamente al edificio sin quitar la vista de la calle, pero escuchando atentamente las instrucciones de Meilin. Algunos de los vehículos acompañantes se desviaron a las calles adyacentes precisamente para cubrir las ruinas mencionadas. -Nuestros bloqueadores irán por ellos. Los Maestros Agua de la Triple Amenaza ingresaran con nosotros en cuanto usted nos abra la entrada.

-¿Viper no vendrá? -Pregunto casualmente. Después de todo Viper, aparte de ser el líder actual, era uno de los mejores Maestros Agua de la Triple Amenaza y sería fundamental tenerlo ahí.

-No con nosotros, el tiene su propio convoy. Entrará por las alcantarillas, a nosotros nos corresponde la puerta delantera. En cuanto la derribe, ellos también entraran en acción. No quieren que salga ningún cabecilla vivo de ese edificio. -Taifeng toma aire relajándose y se acomoda en la parte trasera para salir en cuanto llegue su momento. -Recuerden, Hotaru es nuestro objetivo, pero ni la Triple Amenaza ni los Agni Kai lo saben. Buena suerte, chicas.

La ingeniero se ajustó el cinturón, tomó aire y aceleró por la avenida. La defensa golpeaba algunas de las enredaderas que le estorbaban, haciendo que el vehículo se sacudiera peligrosamente, pero gracias a sus habilidades nunca perdió el control. Apretando los dientes y aferrándose al volante fijó la vista en la entrada. Era una puerta doble de madera gruesa, reforzada con una reja de acero, ensamblado todo entre dos columnas de granito que pondrían a prueba la integridad del camión blindado. Seguramente dentro habría un puñado de guardias que se llevarían un buen susto. Pisó a fondo y el camión se introdujo a toda velocidad entre las columnas. Las rejas fueron arrancadas del marco y las puertas volaron hechas astillas. En el interior una docena de sujetos yacían aturdidos por el repentino ataque. A gritos comenzaron a usar su Agua Control, golpeando con hielo el grueso blindaje. Alguno ataques lograron colarse y dar contra el parabrisas. Asami metió reversa, notando que la defensa se había atorado en las columnas que hacían de marco.

-Se vendrá abajo toda la fachada. -Murmuró y pisó el acelerador, provocando que las llantas giraran sobre el suelo húmedo, preocupándola por unos instantes hasta que se desprendió por fin del edificio. Como ella había dicho, la defensa arranco enormes trozos de granito y cemento que alcanzaron a dos de los gánster. Sus compañeros los jalaron al interior. Asami detuvo el vehículo para que las gemelas descendieran y le cubrieran mientras abría la puerta trasera a Taifeng. Un par de camiones más de la Triple Amenaza se mantenían a la expectativa hasta que el tipo de la armadura descendiera y les ordenara a gritos continuar con el plan. Se apresuró corriendo al interior, dejando que los guardias lo atacaran sin mucho éxito. Sus esposas y una docena de la Triple Alianza lo siguieron, haciendo retroceder a los delincuentes.

-¿Korra... donde estas? -Ella tenía que ir con ellos, ese era el plan original que ahora le parecía un suicidio. Por unos instantes comprendió algunas actitudes de su padre al darse cuenta que el odio le impedía ver el peligro en el que se estaba metiendo. Trato de regresar a la cabina para cubrirse del hielo que le golpeaba duro en los hombros, pero varios gritos comenzaron a escucharse a sus alrededores. Los bloqueadores de Taifeng estaban enfrentándose a los guardias de los edificios aledaños, quienes ya se disponían a bajar para defender la entrada. Ese no era un lugar seguro y el cuerpo de un sujeto, al parecer bloqueador, golpeando contra el suelo a escasos metros de ella, le dio a entender que afuera era más peligroso que con Taifeng.

El trío de la Tormenta se abría paso entre las filas de maestros agua con dificultad, puesto que habían ordenado a sus acompañantes de la Triple Alianza subir a los siguientes pisos, dejando la batalla muy dispareja. Por fin Asami arribó y usando sus bastones eléctricos logró emparejar las cosas. Minutos después estaban recuperando el aliento, rodeados de sujetos inconscientes.

-Joder, Sato. ¿Porqué la tardanza? -Gruño Taifeng a la chica antes de dirigirse al cubo del elevador. El edificio no tenia electricidad, así que abrió las puertas con las manos y se asomó. El ascensor estaba atorado en uno de los pisos superiores y dándole jalones a los cables se aseguró de que no fuera a caerles encima. -Ellos están en el cuarto, iremos al quinto por aquí.

-Me parece un pésimo plan. -La ingeniero observa los cables con los brazos cruzados. Finalmente retrocede invitándoles a adelantarse a ella con un ademan cordial y una expresión de desconfianza. A Taifeng no le agrada que dude alguien de sus planes, pero el tiempo apremia y las voces del grupo de Viper comienzan a escucharse escaleras abajo enfrentándose a los guardias del estacionamiento. El gánster toma impulso y salta dentro del cubo sujetándose de las tuberías en las paredes, temiendo que el peso extra de su armadura provocara que el elevador se desplomara si jugara mucho con su buena suerte. Las gemelas le siguieron, usando tentáculos de agua para afianzarse en el interior. Asami echó un último vistazo a la calle, angustiada por no ver señales de Korra. Linmei la llamó, ofreciéndole ayuda con un tentáculo, la cual no rechazó, dejándose sujetar de la cintura mientras maniobraba por los cables del elevador.

Taifeng subió hasta detenerse justo sobre las puertas marcadas con un numero cinco. Meilin por su parte abrió la puertas un par de centímetros filtrando agua entre estas y expandiéndola. Tal y como lo esperaban, había un par de guardias. Probablemente habían aún más en pisos superiores. Se pego a la pared y terminó de abrir las puertas metálicas, lo que de inmediato atrajo la atención de los gánsters. Encendiendo llamaradas en sus manos caminaron hacia el espacio abierto, dispuestos a rostizar en el compacto espacio a quieres se atrevieran a estar ahí. El primero introdujo la mano soltando una llamarada potente que fue casi de inmediato extinguida por una masa de agua que lo jaló al interior, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el fondo para disgusto de la ingeniero. Su compañero trato de retroceder mas temeroso por su propia seguridad que por proteger a sus superiores. No llegó muy lejos cuando Taifeng se arrojó sobre él, tacleándolo de lleno en la espalda y mandándolo a estrellarse a la pared mas próxima.

-Eso no fue muy discreto. -Linmei terminaba de ayudar a Asami a poner los pies en el pasillo. La ingeniero echó un vistazo al fondo, realmente incomoda por lo violento que se estaba tornando todo.

-Pero fue efectivo. -El hombre trotó hacia las escaleras más próximas, descendiendo con rapidez al siguiente piso. Se mantuvo quieto con las chicas tras él hasta que los primeros gritos de combate se escucharon en el interior. Afirmó con la cabeza antes de tomar impulso y arrancar la puerta con las manos. Adentro, lo que en sus tiempos era una elegantes sala de juntas, ahora era un caos total. Agni Kai y Triple Alianza envueltos en un combate directo y brutal, dirigidos por Viper. Los cabecillas de la Triada de Fuego se defendían y sus habilidades compensaban su menor número a pesar de que la humedad en el ambiente los limitaba. Y ahora con Taifeng y compañía, las cosas se balancearían.

La puerta de metal fue usada como proyectil, alcanzando de lleno a un Maestro Fuego que le estaba dando problemas a un joven Maestro Tierra. Las gemelas avanzaron hasta el otro lado de la enorme sala de reuniones, escoltando a Asami hacia donde un conjunto de pequeñas llamas danzaban alrededor de un hombre con ropas de la Nación de Fuego.

Justo en ese momento fue cuando el infierno se desató.

* * *

Naga corría, claramente agotada por luchar contra el huracán que no daba tregua. Sólo las palabras de apoyo de Korra le hacían continuar. El fiel animal sabía que su ama no la forzaría a semejante prueba si no se tratara de una verdadera emergencia y su instinto le hacía sentir que había algo más que la vida de una amiga en juego. Tras ellas, la jefa Beifong les seguía con sus unidades, permitiendo que el Avatar les abriera paso con su Control entre los escombros y las enredaderas que llegaban a cubrir parte de la Avenida Lunar. Un enorme resplandor le hizo dar un salto a la siempre impasible perro oso polar, haciendo que terminara lastimándose una pata con unos escombros. A pesar de ello no se quejó y siguió corriendo, con su extremidad sangrando. Korra se dio cuenta de inmediato y colocó una mano sobre el suave pelaje de su compañera, agradeciéndole en silencio su sacrificio. Levantó la mirada hacia lo alto del edificio a donde se dirigían, notando que el gigantesco árbol en la cúspide había sido alcanzado por un rayo, la electricidad tomó un tono violeta mientras descendía por el tronco y de ahí al edificio. Los pocos cristales que estaban intactos se hicieron pedazos y con un gran estruendo toda la construcción se ladeo hacia la avenida. No hacía falta ser un ingeniero para saber que la estructura se desplomaría en cuestión de minutos.

-¡Maldición! -Había un plan, algo que Lin y Mako le explicaron apresuradamente y que debía llevarse a cabo al pie de la letra para asegurar la integridad de Asami. Pero en ese momento Korra se olvidó de las palabras y su sentido común salió huyendo cuando las primeras llamas comenzaron a devorar furiosas los interiores de los pisos superiores. Le pareció escuchar tras de sí a Mako o a Bolin gritarle que se detuviera cuando Naga frenó abruptamente y el Avatar descendió para correr a pie los pocos metros que la separaban del edificio. Soltó varias maldiciones cuando se dio cuenta que los cimientos estaban hundiéndose y había prácticamente desaparecido bajo el pavimento toda la planta baja donde se encontraba originalmente la entrada al edificio.

Empuñó las manos y golpeó el suelo, levantando sendas columnas de roca para tratar de retrasar la inminente caída de la construcción. Un par de columnas más se levantaron cuando Bolin se unió a ella en su afán por detener el derrumbe.

-¡Sácala de ahí, Korra! -Ordenó el Maestro Tierra retrocediendo para tratar de levantar otra columna. -¡Esto se va a derrumbar como un castillo de arena!

-¡Gracias, Bolin! ¡Te debo una cena! -Bolin solo sonríe guiñándole un ojo. Sus manos se cansan de mantener la última columna, que comienza a desgajarse. Beifong en silencio se coloca a su lado y le ayuda a reforzarla antes de jalarlo hacia un lugar más seguro, donde Mako observa con cierta impotencia a Korra correr hacia el otro lado del edificio.

Si la luna aumentaba el poder de los Maestros Agua y ciertos eventos espaciales el de los Maestros Fuego, al parecer los huracanes amplían la habilidad del Aire Control. Korra no necesitó el estado Avatar para crear un embudo de agua y aire que la elevó mucho más alto de lo que acostumbraba, girando graciosamente hasta lo que parecía ser el tercer piso. Formó un ovillo con su cuerpo, cubriéndose los ojos con los brazos y se proyectó contra un ventanal ya destrozado. Giró sobre el suelo en declive y se levantó, notando como frente a ella un grupo mixto de de la Triple Amenaza y los Agni Kai trataba de huir del caos en el piso superior por las escaleras. Viper estaba ahí dirigiendo la retirada, lo que no era de sorprenderse.

-¡Si bajan por ahí terminaran sepultados! ¡Usen las ventanas, montón de idiotas! ¡Y no me estorben! -Se sintió totalmente incomoda cuando todos le dirigieron la mirada como si ella fuera un regalo de los cielos, descendido directamente del mundo espiritual para salvarles la vida. Korra reafirmó la orden derribando una parte del muro por donde había entrado para dar más espacio a los sobrevivientes. Los sujetos habían perdido sus deseos de luchar ante el instinto de supervivencia, así que ciegamente obedecieron, dejándose caer al vacío donde las fuerzas del orden ya les esperaban. Era preferible pasar unos meses en la cárcel y sufrir huesos rotos a una muerte segura.

Algunos pedazos de techo comenzaron a caer cuando el edificio decidió hundirse nuevamente. Korra podía apostar que los pisos inferiores a el que estaba ya eran historia. Usar las escaleras no era opción, así que usando su Tierra Control terminó de arrancar un gran trozo de concreto del techo que separaba el tercer y cuarto piso. De inmediato una nube de humo le caló en los ojos y con movimientos de sus manos logró despejarlo unos segundos. Giró impulsándose con Aire Control hasta alcanzar el cuarto nivel.

El fuego no llegaba aun a ese piso, pero todo era un caos. El humo era espeso, proveniente de los niveles superiores. Destellos de fuego llenaban el lugar, contraatacados por látigos de agua y hojas de hielo proveniente de las gemelas que bloqueaban la salida a las escaleras. El sujeto de armadura parecía imparable y terminaba de despachar a un Agni Kai, pero Korra por largos segundos no localizaba a la persona por la que estaba arriesgando la vida en un edificio a punto del colapso. Sintió que su corazón por fin volvía a latir cuando una serie de descargas eléctricas resplandecieron entre el humo. No había tiempo para enfrentamientos, así que conteniendo la respiración se escabullo entre los combatientes con la esperanza de alcanzar a Asami primero y sacarla de ahí.

Por su parte, la ingeniero sabía que no debía darle un respiro a Hotaru o ocurriría lo mismo que en la batalla anterior. El gánster se veía agotado: el no llevaba nada que le protegiera las vías respiratorias ni los ojos, a diferencia de la ingeniero y sus acompañantes que usaban mascaras y gafas. Su esperanza de victoria se fue justo cuando el último de sus compañeros era arrojado por una ventana. No había nada más que hacer, salvo que humillarse si eso le permitía vivir uno poco más.

-¡Ustedes ganan! ¡No opondré resistencia! -El tipo retrocedió lo mas que pudo levantando las manos cuando los cuatro lo rodearon. Sonrió aliviado al ver que el tipo de la armadura le indicaba a la mujer de los bastones que se detuviera, a lo cual ella accedió con renuencia. Se acomodo lo mejor que pudo la ropa, seguro de poder salir de esta. -Valgo mucho... les puedo pagar mucho mejor que Viper...

-Creo que no sabes cuánto vales realmente para nosotros. -Taifeng se le acerco ansioso y le dio un puñetazo de lleno en el rostro. El Maestro Fuego cayó de espaldas sangrando copiosamente de la nariz y la boca. Asami jadeó apretando los bastones. Una parte de su mente le horrorizaba la actitud de Taifeng, pero otra, algo muy oscuro en su interior parecía disfrutarlo. Se llevó la mano al pecho, rogando porque alguien le ayudara a salir de ahí. Rogando por Korra. El enorme tipo ya se inclinaba sobre el caído, cuando otro temblor casi les hace perder el equilibrio. La fachada que daba a la avenida Lunar se desgajó, abriendo camino para que el viento y la lluvia se llevaran el resto del humo. Taifeng se apresuró a tomarlo del cuello al ver que trataba de gatear precariamente fuera de su alcance. -¡Lo tenemos, vámonos! La señorita y yo vamos a disfrutar mucho torturarlo en privado.

-¡No! ¡Ustedes no van a ir a ningún lado! -Korra lo atacó con varias ráfagas de viento que le hicieron soltar a Hotaru, quien tembloroso permaneció hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Taifeng se cubrió con los brazos, absorbiendo el ataque y el viento apenas lo empujo un poco. Las gemelas lo cubrieron de inmediato, mandando poderosos latigazos de agua contra el Avatar. El espacio era tremendamente reducido y el uso de tierra control era un suicidio en una construcción que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento, ni que decir del Fuego Control con tanta humedad alrededor. Así que solo le quedaba esquivar, limitándose al uso de agua y aire control.

-Metió al Avatar a donde no debía. Sato, ¿En serio así van a ser las cosas? -Taifeng se removió la protección del rostro para verla a los ojos. Había ira y ansiedad. Asami hizo lo propio, acomodándose los lentes en la frente después de despojarse de su máscara. Su cabello azabache flotó libre a merced del viento. La chica activó sus bastones y se puso en guardia. Taifeng no se iba a quedar pasivo, nadie le iba a arrebatar su venganza. Se abalanzó sobre ella, arrepintiéndose pronto de dos cosas: de haberla entrenado y de portar un traje mecha modificado por la que ahora se convertía en su oponente.

La ingeniero con gracia esquivaba los ataques. Ella sabía que la inclinación del suelo, la vibración e incluso las ráfagas de viento hacían que la utilidad del traje se redujera en un 50% Y no sólo eso. Sabía a la perfección los puntos débiles de la armadura. Puntos que se convirtieron en los objetivos de sus bastones. A pesar de ello no podía considerarse una pelea fácil, puesto que se llevó un par de golpes en los brazos en vanos intentos por cubrirse. Decidió arriesgarse con todo y se barrió ante una secuencia de patadas del sujeto, logrando clavar uno de los bastones entre las placas metálicas de su espalda. Solo una descarga ahí y lo tendría a su merced.

Desgraciadamente ese bastón había perdido casi la totalidad de su carga eléctrica y apenas soltó unas cuantas chispas sin producir el efecto deseado. Taifeng soltó una carcajada y le lanzó un revés que alcanzó a rozarle el mentón a la ingeniera. Sólo su flexibilidad le salvó de una mandíbula rota. Korra observó ese último ataque con ira, pero las gemelas la mantenían demasiado ocupada y se le cerraban todas las veces que intentaba acercarse a ayudar a su amiga.

Para el Avatar el tiempo se acababa, no pensaba morir ahí. Recordando su entrenamiento en aire control, dejó ir por un momento las presiones de la situación. Se concentró de tal manera que los ataques de las gemelas parecían por instantes venir en cámara lenta. Con gracia los esquivó, concentrándose en la más agresiva, Meilin. Ella con furia creó en su mano una cuchilla de hielo que no representó el mayor problema para Korra. Los dedos de su izquierda se deslizaron por la hoja con suavidad, alejándola de sus puntos vitales y la palma de la mano derecha expelió una potente ráfaga de aire que impactó a la gemela hacia una columna. Linmei se apresuró sobre el Avatar, tratando de derribarla con una rápida serie de latigazos, claramente molesta por herir a su hermana, perdió la calma que usualmente la caracterizaba. Korra lo aprovechó y utilizando las enseñanzas que su maestra Katara, redirigió cada uno de los movimientos, girando el cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta cómo, Linmei se había quedado sin agua en las manos. Todo el liquido estaba ahora concentrado en una esfera en poder del Avatar que le impactó de lleno en el estómago.

Desgraciadamente para ella el ataque había sido muy sorpresivo y el edificio cada vez estaba más inestable. La gemela salió expelida hacia el exterior del edificio, probablemente a una muerte segura ante el horror de Meilin y Taifeng. Unos cables metálicos parecieron surgir de la nada y lograron detener su caída a escasos metros del suelo. La jefa Beifong se había cansado de esperar. Bolin y otros Maestros Tierra se habían quedado abajo, tratando de mantener el pie lo que quedaba del edificio y sus energías ya estaban agotándose. Varios cables se aferraron a las derruidas paredes y saltaron al interior varios Maestros Metal. Finalmente Lin hizo su arribo, sosteniendo a Mako, quien se veía algo consternado por ser cargado de esa manera.

-¡Se acabo el juego, Taifeng! -Uno de los oficiales uso sus cables en Meilin y de inmediato saltó fuera del edificio con ella. El resto arrojaron sus cables al sujeto de la armadura, quien los jaloneo con facilidad, logrando incluso romper varios mientras retrocedía. Korra hizo lo propio, utilizando hielo para tratar de contenerlo, pero parecía imposible. Asami se alejó, sabiendo que tenía que dejar el trabajo a los profesionales.

Sus ojos verdes se toparon con un par de ojos ámbar. Hotaru permanecía oculto tras un escritorio derribado y le sonrió con esa expresión que durante sus años de infancia la persiguió en sueños. Pero ahora la sangre que cubría el rostro del tipo la hacía aun más horrible. Primero fue horror lo que se apodero de ella y el sujeto parecía saberlo, disfrutando ser el que provocaba esos sentimientos. Tal vez la heredera Sato sería su pase de salida. Se levantó con dificultad y le tomo el mentón con una mano ensangrentada. Asami frunció el ceño y empuñó el único bastón que le quedaba.

-Ya no te tengo miedo, maldito. -Colocó la punta directamente en la boca del estómago de Hotaru y le soltó una descarga potente que lo lanzó hacia atrás, vivo pero inconsciente. Asami se inclinó poniendo los dedos en el cuello para asegurarse que no había hecho un daño mayor de lo debido. La súbita acción de la heredera Sato hizo que los presentes desviaran su atención lo suficiente para que Taifeng se liberara rompiendo el resto de cables y hasta el hielo que Korra había aplicado en diversas partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Asami! ¡Cuidado! -Korra trató de detener al criminal que en un instante de abalanzaba donde la heredera estaba distraía. Habría jurado que la lastimaría, pero en realidad el objetivo era Hotaru. Lo agarró de la ropa y esquivando con sorpresiva agilidad los cables de los Maestros Metal, se alejó rumbo al elevador. No se entretuvo, solo embistió las puertas y se dejó caer al fondo con su presa. Se escucharon gritos desde la calle. Ya era imposible mantener esa construcción en pie, había que abandonarla.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Korra, trae a Asami! -Mako gritaba al tiempo que los otros oficiales comenzaban a descender. Lin agarro al inspector de la cintura a pesar de sus protestas. -¡Jefa! ¡No! ¡Hay que esperarlas!

-Ellas se pueden cuidar solas. -Respondió secamente al tiempo que descendían. Hotaru estaba ahí, de nuevo se le había escapado de las manos y nuevamente la heredera Sato tendría que presenciarlo.

* * *

-Hotaru... Taifeng lo tiene. -Asami murmuraba de pie, aun tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido. Korra se apresuró a tomar en brazos a su amiga, creyéndola en shock. En cuanto sintió que la levantaba, sujetó al Avatar de los hombros. -¡Tenemos que ir tras ellos!

-Seguramente esos dos están muertos. ¡Hay que salir de aquí! -Estuvo a punto de saltar hacia la calle cuando la ingeniero le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos. La miró seriamente a los ojos, suplicándole. Esa mirada era una de las pocas cosas que dejaban al poderoso Avatar sin fuerzas. -Sami...

-La armadura de Taifeng no está al 100% y Hotaru solo fingió estar débil... sabes lo que va a pasar... La Luciérnaga volverá a escaparse. -La sensación del suelo a sus pies derrumbándose las sobresalto. Los ojos de Korra se movían de Asami al exterior, al cubo del elevador y de regreso a la chica. No había tiempo de pensar las cosas.

-No es una buena idea. -Sintiendo como a su alrededor todo se colapsa, Korra comenzó a correr. Asami se sujeta de sus hombros cerrando los ojos. No puede exigirle más después de todo lo que ha hecho por ella y si Hotaru escapa, es voluntad de los espíritus. Siente como Korra salta, la gravedad de inmediato las reclama. Pero no hay agua ni sonidos de tormenta, solo un viento circular y muy conocido. Abre los ojos sorprendiéndose al ver que descienden por el cubo del elevador rodeadas de un escudo de aire mientras sobre su cabeza todo se colapsa peligrosamente. Y a pesar de ello, el Avatar mantenía su sonrisa intacta mientras la miraba tiernamente a los ojos. -Y luego dicen que yo soy la impulsiva.

Una sensación extraña hasta ese momento le invadió el pecho a la joven empresaria.

_-Por Raava, creo que me estoy enamorando de Korra._

* * *

Continuará...


	10. Ultimo Relámpago

**Antes que nada, una disculpa por entregar este capítulo con un retraso de dos días.**

**Tuve un mini bloqueo con algunas partes de este. Al grado que decidí enfocarme en el siguiente y ¡Avancé bastante! Así que esperen el capitulo siguiente (final/epílogo) a tiempo. ¡Les prometo que viene con mucho Korrasami!**

**Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, reviews y sobre todo por su paciencia.**

Asami nunca se había considerado una mujer impulsiva. Durante los difíciles años de su infancia, aprendió que tener el control de sus emociones le ayudaría a hacer frente a la pérdida de su madre. No faltó quien la tildara de insensible a sus espaldas, pero ella los ignoraba, enmascaraba siempre su desánimo con una sonrisa educada. Los instructores de artes marciales de su infancia le enseñaron no solo a fortalecer su cuerpo, sino también a como mantener el control y la cabeza fría en cualquier circunstancia, lo que le ayudaría a estar siempre un paso adelante en los conflictos. Y vaya que estos se comenzaron a acumular cuando la adolescencia la tomó por sorpresa. Súbitamente se dio cuenta que había pasado de ser solo la niña linda de Hiroshi Sato a la futura heredera de Industrias Futuro. En ese momento era cuando menos podía darse el lujo de dejarse llevar por simples corazonadas, sobre todo cuando tienes una constante línea de pretendientes buscando los favores de tu padre.

El arrollar a Mako con su motoneta meses atrás le ayudó a darse cuenta que no era tan malo dejarse llevar de vez en cuando por las circunstancias que el destino le arrojaba en el camino.

Y entonces, Korra llegó a su vida. Y una de las características del Avatar era precisamente su falta de reserva y su facilidad para exaltarse. El control era algo ajeno a esa joven nativa del sur, sobre todo durante sus primeros meses en Ciudad Republica. Ella veía como Mako y Tenzin se esforzaban por domar esa parte de Korra que la había metido en más de un problema, pero que a Asami en secreto le fascinaba. Tal vez lo correcto no era reprimir, sino canalizar, darle motivos y entender el porqué reaccionar así ante un conflicto. No era negarle a actuar, sino cuestionarla primero y dejarle decidir si valía la pena el riesgo. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Aunque el pedirle a tu mejor amiga saltar por el cubo de un elevador a punto de colapsarse por una corazonada rozaba los límites de todas las teorías que había ideado durante su estadía como parte del equipo Avatar. Sobre todo porque Korra lo había hecho, había confiado en los motivos de Asami y ahora las paredes se colapsaban sobre ellas conforme bajaban a gran velocidad. Probablemente el descenso no había tardado ni cinco segundos, pero para la ingeniero había parecido una eternidad. Ni las rocas y la nube de polvo cayendo sobre ellas con un ruido ensordecedor podía arruinar ese momento en los brazos de Korra. Se sentía realmente protegida por alguien que confiaba plenamente en ella.

Súbitamente el descenso llegó a su fin y Korra quedo de rodillas. La luz a esas profundidades era inexistente y tuvo que actuar por impulso. Los brazos que rodeaban a Asami la soltaron y se levantaron para jalar trozos de piedra de la pared, deteniendo así temporalmente la lluvia de escombros. La ingeniera no se soltó del cuello de la otra chica, hasta que su compañera extendió una mano encendiendo una llamarada para iluminarse.

La puerta del elevador estaba abierta de par en par, pero mas allá solo se había oscuridad. Un estruendo en sus cabezas hizo que el Avatar apagara el fuego súbitamente para sujetar a su compañera de la cintura, arrojándose ambas hacia afuera del reducido espacio. Korra recibió la mayor parte del impacto en un costado, protegiendo a la ingeniero entre sus brazos. Toneladas de roca y acero se derrumbaron por el cubo del elevador, al tiempo que sentían una nube de polvo levantarse a su alrededor proveniente del colapsado lugar donde hasta hace unos segundos se encontraban. Korra agitó su mano libre en un movimiento circular logrando despejar el polvo antes de encender otra llamarada para iluminar el rostro de Asami.

-¡Woa, eso estuvo cerca! -Su brazo seguía firmemente alrededor de la cintura de la ingeniero, quien yacía bien sujeta al cuerpo del Avatar mientras tosía tratando de recuperarse. Korra levanto el fuego, moviéndolo a su alrededor, tratando de iluminar lo más posible su entorno. La mantuvo sujeta contra si, esperando que Asami se recobrara por completo. -¿Estás bien?

-Sigo viva... gracias a ti. -Le sonríe poniéndose de pie, aun tosiendo ligeramente. El brazo de la morena resbaló de la cintura a un costado de la pelinegra, quien lo sujetó para ayudarle a levantarse. Ambas hacen un análisis personal de su estado físico, notando con alivio que solo eran golpes y arañazos menores. Asami había perdido el único bastón que le quedaba, pero la batería en su espalda permanecía intacta, así que decidió no deshacerse de ella.

-Fue un placer, Sami. Y ahora, ¿A dónde? -En la superficie aun se escuchaban golpes distantes. Seguramente los chicos estarían en ese momento tratando de remover escombros en su búsqueda.

-Esto es un sótano de servicio. -La ingeniero camina hacia la pared más próxima seguida por el Avatar. Se nota humedad cubrir la superficie, una clara filtración procedente de las calles metros arriba. El techo se ve resquebrajado gracias a gruesas raíces que lo atravesaron semanas atrás. De hecho eran esas plantas las que habían evitado que ese cuarto se hubiera hundido como los niveles superiores. Le toma la muñeca a Korra y usó la flama en su mano para iluminar en las paredes varios números y letras que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza para la morena, pero que Asami usó para guiarse entre largos pasillos. Por fin llegan donde una reja de hierro había sido desgarrada como si fuera de papel. -¡Lo que pensé! Taifeng no se habría tirado de cabeza por el túnel sin saber antes lo que habría al fondo. ¡Esto conecta con el sistema pluvial de la ciudad!

-¿Los conductos esos grandes que desembocan al mar? Si el tipo alcanza la bahía los habremos perdido. -Korra es la primera en cruzar la reja y desciende por unos escalones. El agua le llega a las rodillas con bastante fuerza y de nuevo otro retumbo a lo lejos le hace extender las manos a Asami para que se apure. -Hay que movernos. Taifeng nos lleva mucha ventaja y no estamos seguras aquí.

-No te preocupes, conozco esto... bueno, eh visto planos. -Le toma la mano que Korra le ofrece y salta a su lado, apresurándose a trotar hacia donde el agua fluye.

-Escucho agua corriendo a lo lejos. Mucha. -Avanzan unos cuantos metros hasta toparse con otra puerta rota y una escalera que desciende hacia la oscuridad. Korra crea una esfera de fuego y la arroja al fondo, iluminando una caída de quince metros a las aguas revueltas del drenaje de la ciudad. El agua de la lluvia a elevado mucho los niveles y corre en grandes torrentes. A los costados hay pasarelas hechas de metal, seguramente utilizadas por Taifeng para continuar su camino. -Eso se ve profundo y peligroso.

-Estoy segura que el Avatar podrá arreglárselas. -Le dirige una mirada que parece ser un reto. Coloca un brazo sobre los hombros de Korra para poderse asomar sin miedo a resbalar y esa simple acción provoca un escalofrío muy agradable a lo largo de la espalda de la morena. Asami se endereza deslizando la mano por los hombros de su amiga, tratando de ignorar el temblor en los músculos del Avatar. -Además es nuestra única salida.

-Confío en ti, tú eres la ingeniero. -Traga saliva ante las súbitas caricias, tratando de concentrarse en los eventos del momento, incluso se le había olvidado encender otra llama para iluminarse. Toma aire al fin analizando la situación: La caída era arriesgada, el descenso por el agua sería bastante rápido y no había mas tiempo que perder. Se coloca frente a Asami y le baja las gafas protectoras que aun llevaba en la frente. Sonríe de lado con toda la confianza del mundo. -Tal vez sea raro que te lo pregunte ahora, pero... ¿Alguna vez has usado un pingüino nutria de trineo?

-¿Qué? -La pregunta le hizo parpadear sin entender. Esperaba otro tipo de pregunta, algo personal o relativo al descenso. Fijo la vista en Korra y gracias a la luz emanada del fuego en su mano, sabía que no estaba bromeando.- ¡En mi vida eh visto un pingüino nutria de cerca! ¡Mucho menos usado uno!

-Bueno, digamos que hoy, ¡Yo seré tu pingüino! -Se giró señalando con el pulgar su espalda. Asami parecía incrédula, pero Korra la jaló obligándole a subirse, sujetándose de los robustos hombros de la morena. Realmente la posición rivalizaba en elegancia con la de Mako siendo cargado por Lin. Pero no había más opciones cuando el Avatar necesitaba ambas manos para navegar y crear fuego con que iluminarse el camino. Se le sujetó con más confianza, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Korra y recargando el mentón en su hombro izquierdo. El Avatar la miró de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Cómoda?

-Preferiría viajar al frente, no en el asiento trasero, pero no puedo quejarme. -Se sobresaltó cuando la morena, súbitamente aterrorizada por la cercanía de la ingeniero, simplemente saltó sobre el agua, congelándola lo suficiente para crear una especie de deslizador de hielo en sus pies. El agua las salpico al tiempo que la velocidad se volvía frenética. Apretó los dientes, estrujando el cuerpo moreno del cual dependía ahora su vida. Mientras avanzaban hacia lo que Asami denominó como "bóveda".

La bóveda era un enorme pozo que descendía a más de cien metros de profundidad y otros tantos de diámetro. Diversos túneles semejantes a los que las chicas habían usado para descender desembocaban a su alrededor, creando un inmenso remolino de aguas oscuras en el fondo. Varias lámparas proyectaban sus luces hacia las paredes y el fondo, lo que indicaba que se habían alejado bastante de la zona destruida alrededor de la selva espiritual y seguramente se encontraban cerca de alguno de los múltiples muelles. Asami trago saliva realmente impresionada ante el choque salvaje de arquitectura y naturaleza desatada. El sonido era cada vez mas estruendoso, así que por instinto mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que ambas se detuvieron. No notó que Korra le llamaba hasta que sintió un apretón en su muslo.

En diametralmente la gigantesca bóveda era atravesaba de lado a lado por un enorme puente metálico, sosteniendo varias lámparas que apuntaban a diferentes direcciones. Dos figuras luchaban sobre el precario armazón. Hotaru se veía rodeado de esas llamaradas que utilizaba para atacar y Taifeng estaba furioso. Como Asami había predicho, el maestro fuego se había liberado durante su descenso y ahora estaban trabados en una lucha intensa. El no Maestro se veía entorpecido por la armadura. El bastón que Asami había clavado en su espalda había dañado lo suficiente la estructura interna para mantenerlo muy por debajo de sus capacidades, lo cual le estaba dando una clara ventaja al Maestro Fuego. La joven heredera estudio los alrededores hasta localizar una escalerilla, señalándola mientras le hablaba al oído a Korra.

-Hay que descender, podemos sorprenderlos por ambos lados. -Korra lo pensó mirando a Taifeng arrancar un tubo metálico de la barandilla y girarlo frente a si para buscar acercarse a La Luciérnaga. -Después solo es alcanzar aquella puerta de servicio. Nos llevara a la superficie.

-También podríamos esperar a que estos terminen de pelear e irnos sobre el ganador... -Hotaru une varias de sus esferas de fuego en una potente llamarada, lanzándola directamente al rostro desprotegido del otro mafioso. Taifeng la esquiva mas por suerte que por habilidad. El fuego sale desviado a las tuberías a un costado del no maestro, dañando varias severamente. Korra sintió los dedos de Asami apretar los músculos de sus hombros, señal de que algo estaba mal.

-¡Esas son tuberías de gas! Créeme que no quieres esperar... -Otro ataque de Hotaru termino por encender los conductos, haciendo que soltara una gran llamarada justo por debajo de los combatientes. -¡Terminaremos sepultadas aquí cuando eso explote!

-Buen punto. Hagamos esto rápido. -Con cuidado y a sabiendas que sus enemigos estaban demasiado preocupados en mantenerse con vida, se apresuró a dejar a Asami en lo alto de una de las escaleras que conducían la pasarela donde se llevaba a cabo el enfrentamiento. Por suerte sabía que su amiga era una piloto que no temía a las alturas, porque ese torbellino gigante a sus pies era suficiente para acobardar a cualquiera. -Yo tratare de ir por Hotaru, encárgate de Taifeng, lo conoces mejor que yo.

Después de que ambas se desearan suerte con los pulgares arriba, descendió rápidamente resbalando por las paredes gracias que utilizaba alternadamente sus habilidades de Tierra y Agua control. Si alguno de los combatientes notó su presencia, la ignoraron rotundamente. Taifeng cada vez se encontraba más cerca de Hotaru, profiriendo maldiciones con cada ataque desviado. El maestro fuego no daba tregua, a pesar que su nariz rota ya estaba inflamada y sus pasos estaban cargados de agotamiento, luchaba sabiendo su vida en riesgo. Soltó varias llamaradas al frente, utilizando solo una mano, incapaz de utilizar sus piernas por el agotamiento. En la otra concentraba varias esferas de fuego y a ninguno parecía importarle el incendio de las tuberías a metros de ellos.

Korra plantó ambos pies en la barandilla de metal, que tembló peligrosamente. La pelea había dañado los soportes. Agitó con gracia las manos, atrayendo gotas de agua de sus alrededores que congelo, utilizándolas de inmediato como proyectiles contra ambos contendientes. Fue Taifeng el que recibió la mayoría de los impactos, directo en las placas del pecho, haciéndolo retroceder con furia solo para ser golpeado en la estomago por Hotaru con la esfera de fuego. El impacto lo mandó metros atrás y por simple suerte logró clavar los dedos en la rejilla metálica que servía de suelo al puente donde se enfrentaban, evitando salir volando hacia el remolino de aguas oscuras al fondo. Respirando con dificultad se incorporó solo para recibir a su costado una secuencia de golpes de una técnica muy conocida.

-¡Sato! ¡Qué sorpresa tenerla por aquí! -El tipo no sonreía como en otras ocasiones, el humor ya se le había terminado y la frustración de no poder desquitarse con Hotaru como lo había planeado desde hacía años, lo tenía al borde de la locura. Se puso en guardia, tambaleante. La armadura ya eran meros desechos unidos a su cuerpo, llena de abolladuras, piezas quemadas y cables desgarrados. A pesar de ser platino de alta calidad, era imposible que aguatase el castigo que Taifeng le había impuesto. Y el sujeto en si estaba hecho una lástima, con grandes quemaduras en las partes visibles de su cuerpo, incluido el mentón y cabello. -¿Por fin viene a terminar lo que comenzamos allá arriba?

-Ya basta, Taifeng. Se terminó. -Asami se pasó la lengua por los labios, esperando cualquier movimiento del tipo. Estaba segura que así, herido, era aun más peligroso y realmente le impactaba que su odio lo mantuviera aun de pie. -Ya no puedes mas. Déjanos manejar esto.

-¡Ya alguien más lo manejo! -Grito arrojándose sobre la chica, quien ágilmente esquivó cada golpe y patada, contraatacando de la misma manera. Logró tomarlo del brazo y torcerlo de una manera que el mismo le había enseñado. El codo del tipo cedió, rompiéndose cuando la chica, de un giro, lo estrelló duramente contra el suelo, haciendo cimbrar toda la construcción metálica. Taifeng se sujeto el brazo con dolor, dándose cuenta del daño. -Por los espíritus, vaya que aprendiste bien.

-Por favor... no hagas esto mas difícil. -Volvió a ponerse en guardia, dispuesta a romperle el otro brazo si no lograba hacer que se rindiera. -Hotaru pagara su crímenes y yo me encargare de que nunca vea de nuevo la luz del sol.

-¿Oh, cómo los va a pagar?¿Con la cárcel? -Con un rictus de dolor sacudió el brazo. El traje mecha le ayudaría a mantenerlo funcional, pero no impedía que le doliera tremendamente. Levantó la mano sana al frente dispuesto a seguir luchando. -Anda, protege al asesino de Yasuko. Eso la pondrá tan orgullosa...

-Yasuko está orgullosa de ella.- Korra gritó a sus espaldas. Llevaba arrastrando de la ropa a Hotaru, esta vez con los brazos rodeados por una gruesa capa de hielo. Lo arrojo frente a los otros para tomar un poco de aire. El sujeto habría sido un oponente formidable contra cualquier maestro, pero no contra el Avatar y justamente no tenía posibilidades en medio del elemento que mejor dominaba la morena.

-Hablas como si la conocieras. -Taifeng se burlo amargamente, buscando molestarlas a ambas, pero la expresión de la ingeniero no se alteró en lo más mínimo. -¿Vas a creer que actualmente ella contactó a Yasuko? Por favor... eso es una tontería...

-Créelo, Taifeng. Ella es el Avatar. Nada le es imposible. -Murmuró Asami, clavándole la mirada al no maestro y después a su compañera, pero esta ultima iba acompañada de una sonrisa que hizo que el ego de Korra se fuera por los cielos.

-La conocí, metete eso en la cabeza dura que tienes. Y me pidió que te tuviera paciencia contigo, grandulón. -Korra no se encontraba en sus mejores momentos. Estaba empapada, lastimada, se había llevado dos quemaduras en los brazos antes de lograr reducir a Hotaru, sin mencionar los problemas que tuvo con Asami... y todo por culpa del sujeto con armadura frente a ella. Pero la confianza de la ingeniero la relajó al menos un poco. Tomó aire y sonrió, tronándose los nudillos. -Así que nada mas por eso te daré solamente la mitad de la paliza que te tengo reservada por meter a mi Asami en todo este lio.

-¿Tu Asami? -El gánster levantó una ceja y miró a Korra de arriba a abajo, después giró el rostro para hacer lo mismo con la ingeniero. Había estado molestando a la heredera Sato con eso, pero lo decía solo de broma. Aunque en el fondo tanto el, cómo las gemelas, sospechaban otra cosa. Se recargó contra el barandal sosteniéndose el brazo lastimado, aun tratando de asimilar la situación. -Hum, ¿Felicidades?

-¡Mi amiga Asami, quise decir! -Korra se puso roja, pasando por encima del cuerpo de Hotaru, quien abrió ligeramente un ojo. Asami, esperando que no se notara el sonrojo que también tenía en las mejillas, la detuvo a lo lejos poniendo sus manos al frente.

-Korra. Basta. Este no es el lugar. -Asami conocía los métodos de Taifeng, incluyendo esa costumbre de aparentar simpatía cuando solo estaba esperando una oportunidad para atacar. Y aunque el tipo lucía con la guardia totalmente abajo, no iba a arriesgarse. -Solo hay que salir de aquí, hablaremos de esto después.

-Ok... supongo. Bueno, grandulón, te salvaste por un pelo. Ahora no hagas esto complicado. -En las manos de Korra ya se acumulaba más agua sustraída de sus alrededores. Taifeng permanecía recargado, ahora con su brazo roto sujeto contra el dorso. El agua comenzó a formar tentáculos de que lentamente rodearon el cuerpo del gánster para apresarlo de la misma manera que a Hotaru. El no Maestro dócilmente mantenía la vista en la rejilla del suelo, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Asami fue quien notó como furtivamente reacomodó sus pies justo sobre uno de los soportes.

-¡Korra, sujétate! -El Avatar reaccionó ante el grito, mirando como Taifeng levanto un pie para golpear con la bota metálica la unión del soporte. El hielo que había usado para contenerlo se hizo pedazos ya que en ese momento su atención se enfocó totalmente en Asami, quien precariamente había logrado sujetarse mientras el extremo del puente donde estaban parados se desprendía. Taifeng había resbalado al fondo manteniendo su agarre con el brazo roto. En ese instante Asami estaba a su alcance y cuando vio que el Avatar tenía sujeto a Hotaru, no dudó en poner su mano sana en el cuello de la joven heredera.

-¡TAIFENG! ¡Si la lastimas, te juro que voy destazarte como una foca! -Los ojos del Avatar destellaron y gotas de agua a su alrededor se detuvieron, congelándose en forma de diminutas agujas, todas apuntando al rostro del mafioso. Hasta Asami se sorprendió del rugido proveniente de Korra y de su rápida transición al estado Avatar. Forcejeó tentativamente, pero no podía defenderse en esa posición, no sin irse hasta la profundidad del torrente a sus pies.

-Vamos, Avatar, relájate, no empeoremos las cosas. Ambos tenemos algo que nos importa. Solo propongo un intercambio. -Sudaba frío, la presencia del Avatar era imponente y no había manera de competir con ella. Apretó lo suficiente el cuello de la pelinegra para dejarle escapar un quejido de dolor, dando a entender que hablaba en serio. Las agujas velozmente avanzaron, lo rodearon, apuntando a su cabeza desde varios ángulos. Taifeng tragó saliva lentamente antes de poder hablar. -Deja a Hotaru ahí, en la barandilla. Tú te llevas a tu chica y te juro que no sabrás de mi en mucho tiempo. Y el... ya no será una molestia.

-No hago tratos con basura como tu... -Taifeng ante esa respuesta alejó a la ingeniero del puente. Para afirmar su control de la situación le soltó del cuello para sujetarla con rapidez del arnés de su equipo eléctrico. Sonrió al ver que la ira del Avatar aumentaba, pero las agujas de hielo se alejaban. La tenía en sus manos, así que Korra optó por colocar al Agni Kai en una de las lámparas del puente.

-Estoy harta de que me utilices, Taifeng. ¡Suéltame! -Asami gruñía al tiempo que se sostenía de la armadura del brazo de Taifeng, incapaz de soltarse. Vio los ojos de Korra regresar a su color azul natural, lo que la enfureció. Sentía algo por Korra, se había dado cuenta ese mismo día y ahora también se daba cuenta que eso la convertía en un objeto mediante el cual cualquier sujeto podría controlar al ser más poderoso del planeta.

-Si lo hago, su novia me mata... ¡Así que deje de moverse! -Murmuro el tipo sin quitarle la vista al Avatar, quien descendía en silencio, sosteniéndose por la barandilla del puente inclinado. Su idea era dejar a Korra de acercarse antes de soltar a Asami, para darle la oportunidad de rescatarla. La ingeniero lo había traicionado, si, pero en primer lugar el prácticamente le había obligado a ayudarlo. Y estaba seguro que, con Avatar o sin ella, Yasuko estaría disgustada. -No está en posición de negociar, Señorita Sato.

-Estoy en posición de decidir. -Con un clic la ingeniero se deshizo del arnés ante la sorpresa de los presentes. Korra olvidándose de todo se proyecta hacia adelante entrando nuevamente en el estado Avatar ante la desesperación. La barandilla terminó de ceder ante el impulso de la morena y se dobló hasta golpear la pared de la bóveda. La llamarada que surgía de las tuberías del gas era ahora más intensa y formaba una barrera entre los mafiosos que habían quedado sujetos al puente.

Taifeng miró consternado el resplandor plateado bajo el agua, preguntándose si no había llegado demasiado lejos al poner en peligro la vida de la hija de Yasuko. Pero si ella tenía fe en el Avatar, tal vez el debería confiar un poco. Levantó la mirada y Hotaru estaba liberándose lentamente del el hielo en sus brazos, el cual se derretía gracias al fuego cercano. El maestro fuego se sujetó del barandal cuando tuvo ambas manos libres, jalando las llamaradas que el gas alimentaba, acumulándolas en sus dedos. El no maestro notó como en su mano tenía aun el arnés con la batería de Asami y la enredó en su antebrazo mientras subía con dificultad por las rejillas. Su codo roto no le ayudaba mucho y el fuego frente a él apenas le permitía tener los ojos abiertos.

Hotaru no tenía manera de generar llamaradas, así que su única opción era controlar tanto fuego como su cuerpo se lo permitía. Cuando fue demasiado hasta para él, lo despidió hacia abajo, a donde el no maestro se encontraba tratando de escalar. Escucho un grito de dolor y el Agni Kai rió triunfante, casi incapaz de creer que había sobrevivido a todo lo que el destino le había arrojado encima ese día, incluyendo al Avatar en persona. Ya se apoyaba para tratar de escalar hacia un lugar seguro cuando Taifeng surgió de entre las llamas, impulsándose para atraparlo de la cintura.

Su armadura humeaba, tenía quemaduras de importancia, sobre todo una en la frente y parte de su cabello estaba chamuscado, pero si su hora había llegado, no se iría solo. Con la fuerza restante se arrancó de la armadura a la espalda el bastón que Asami había clavado en un intento por detenerlo y lo colocó justo a la altura del corazón de Hotaru, quien lo miraba incrédulo.

-¿Qué tipo... de monstruo eres... tu? -Ahora Hotaru tenía terror. La misma expresión que había visto en el rostro de incontables victimas se reflejaba en el propio. Estaba lejos del fuego, sus manos temblaban y estaba tan atemorizado que ni rogar podía. No solo iba a morir, ese loco lo haría sufrir primero.

-No lo se... tú me creaste... y aunque puedo romperte el cuello, aun no es suficiente. -Sin dudarlo toma la batería y la conecta directamente a las terminales del bastón provocando una descarga eléctrica sobre ambos. Taifeng resiste gracias a la armadura, pero Hotaru se convulsiona aferrándose al metal que solo hace que la electricidad corra con toda libertad hasta su espalda. Tal vez hubo arrepentimiento, pero al no Maestro no le importaba y no lo soltó hasta que su visión se oscureció. Yasuko no volvería a la vida con eso. Pero Taifeng moriría satisfecho.

Las tuberías de gas por fin ceden al exceso de calor y las llamas provocan una explosión. Ambos cuerpos inertes son arrojados sin piedad contra la pared de la bóveda, cayendo posteriormente junto con los restos del puente metálico al fondo del torbellino.

Las cosas ocurrieron demasiado rápido. Lo último que vio Korra fue a Asami caer al vacío y se olvidó de todo. Con sus brazos rodeo a la pelinegra momentos antes de que las aguas oscuras las engulleran. Abajo todo era oscuridad, corrientes marinas y objetos pasando a gran velocidad mientras se hundían cada vez más. La morena luchó contra la corriente, creando una esfera de aire a su alrededor, usando toda la fuerza del estado Avatar para salir a la superficie.

Una explosión cimbro los cimientos a varios kilómetros a la redonda, iluminando hasta las profundidades donde se encontraban. Korra apenas pudo esquivar bloques de roca y metal que comenzaron a llover. Asami extendió un brazo hacia el fondo, señalando desesperadamente el profundo agujero que parecía no tener fondo, indicándole que era la única salida disponible, a lo que Korra accedió sin dudar. La ingeniero se aferro a sus brazos sintiendo como el Avatar utilizaba las corrientes para descender a lo profundo del pozo. No había forma de luchar y la única opción fue dejarse llevar por la corriente. La oscuridad fue total por varios segundos hasta que la tenue luz del día le dio esperanza.

Fueron expulsadas directamente en la bahía, aun bajo la copiosa lluvia. Asami fue la primera en tomar una bocanada de aire cargado de sal marina. Busco a Korra quien ascendió metros más adelante. Sus ojos azules habían quedado fijos en el cielo y levantó la mano para invitar a Asami a observar eso que la había dejado impactada.

La ingeniero recordó haber visto fotografías y leído noticias viejas, sin olvidar los relatos de su padre y otros viejos conocidos que habían experimentado esa tempestad varias veces durante su vida. Todos acordaban que la tormenta que cada década azotaba la región era como un ser vivo. Realmente nunca les creyó, pensando que se trataba simplemente de fantasías para asustar a los niños. Ella misma no tenía memoria de la tormenta que le tocó vivir en su infancia, debido a que sus padres salieron con ella de la ciudad por motivos de negocios. Sólo recuerda que Hiroshi al regresar tuvo que remodelar gran parte del jardín y mitad de los talleres de la mansión y años después se enteró por fotos de la verdadera destrucción causada.

-¡Korra! -Ahora que estaba en una no muy solicitada primera fila no sabía si dudar de su sanidad cuando vio con sus propios ojos, como una nube de varios kilómetros de diámetro se acercaba a la ciudad rápidamente. Era oscura, de un tono violeta muy intenso y cargada de electricidad. Lo más impactante era ver que con cada relámpago algo semejante a una serpiente gigantesca se ondulaba en su interior. -¿Eso es un espíritu obscuro? ¿Pueden hacer eso?

-Al parecer si... ¡Vamos, es peligroso aquí! -Korra nadó hacia ella y la jaló, ayudándole a luchar contra las olas que parecían dispuestas a impedirle regresar a tierra firme. Como nativa de la Tribu Agua del Sur estaba acostumbrada a nadar en aguas bravas, así que con su ayuda alcanzaron el muelle más próximo. La tomó de la cintura y se elevó con una columna de agua hasta la orilla, depositándola con cuidado.

-Viene directo a la selva... -El lugar donde los espíritus se reunían. A Asami le alarmó el pensar en todas las posibilidades si esa cosa decidía establecerse en el corazón de Ciudad República.

-Sami... mantente alejada de la playa... -Korra sacudió su cabello ahora suelto y alborotado, regresando de inmediato su atención a la nube oscura que se acercaba. Le indicó a su amiga nuevamente alejarse con un ademan, sin quitar la mirada de la amenazante silueta que se abalanzaba contra la ciudad- Ahora regreso.

-Korra, ¿Qué te propones? ¡Korra! -Le sujetó la muñeca con firmeza, obligándole a voltear. Un tanto sorprendida de la insistencia de Asami, simplemente le sonrió.

-¿Confías en mi tanto como yo en ti? -Asami arrugo el entrecejo. Una de las responsabilidades del Avatar era proteger Ciudad Republica de cualquier peligro y en menos de un mes había sido golpeada por dos desastres. Y esa nube oscura que se aproximaba lucía claramente como un tercero. La ingeniero la jaló nuevamente para darle un abrazo como respuesta. -¿Sami? No te preocupes, sólo ve a un lugar seguro y nos veremos cuando esto termine.

-Ya sé que es tu deber. Pero me preocupo por ti. -Korra se puso de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla, probando su piel ahora de un gusto salado por el agua del mar. Eso no le quitó la expresión de molestia a Asami. -Más vale que no me dejes esperando mucho tiempo.

-No lo creo, tengo planes para ambas. -Sonrió ampliamente antes de regresar corriendo al muelle. De un clavado dejó que las olas la devoraran, lo que a lo lejos arranco una sensación de angustia a la ingeniero, incapaz de hacer absolutamente nada para ayudar. El viento se volvía cada vez más agresivo y Asami corrió hacia un negocio próximo, cuyas cortinas de metal habían sido dañadas. Fácilmente se introdujo entre estas y los cristales rotos, logrando tener suficiente visibilidad de la bahía.

Los minutos se volvieron eternos hasta que el agua se abrió a la distancia con Korra en el estado Avatar elevándose varios metros sobre una columna de agua, arrastrando con sigo escombro, trozos de madera, metales y hasta coral que hacía orbitar a su alrededor. Utilizaba los cuatro elementos a su disposición para mantener esa extraña mezcla de materiales en el aire. Incluso la lluvia a su alrededor parecía detenerse en pequeños cúmulos que flotaban suavemente. Hasta algunas llamas se encendían y apagaban a su alrededor, demandando la presencia del espíritu que parecía haber establecido su hogar en el huracán. De las nubes más oscuras descendió una figura gigantesca, similar a una anguila serpiente. En sus agallas había una gran concentración de electricidad que palpitaba con una especie de latido. Korra había visto criaturas semejantes en el mundo espiritual, pero nunca se comportaban de esa manera.

Probablemente se debía a que algo en esa ciudad parecía atraer fenómenos sobrenaturales de gran tamaño y la Selva Espiritual con sus enredaderas cargadas de energía eran la muestra más reciente. Ahora esa criatura oscura parecía dispuesta a unirse y Korra al menos algo bueno había aprendido de Unalaq: el control de Energía Espiritual. Utilizando los materiales a su alrededor trató de crearse una protección para acercarse lo más próximo que le fue posible. La criatura descendía lentamente, rodeándola. Korra levantó tentáculos de agua que brillaban de un intenso tono dorado, envolviendo al espíritu y al principio pareció funcionar... hasta que la criatura profirió un graznido semejante al rechinar de cientos de metales oxidados que rompió la concentración del Avatar.

El espíritu serpenteó con furia negando la luz y en su ira, la enorme cabeza descendió sobre la joven. Empuñando las manos mandó contra la criatura una lluvia de materiales que lograron desviar su ataque. Posteriormente disolvió la columna de agua a sus pies, utilizando Aire Control para impulsarse paralelamente a la criatura, descendiendo con ella en caída libre. Recorrió con su mano en llamas la superficie de uno de sus costados, dándose cuenta que el espíritu no era tal como lo había imaginado.

El cuerpo parecía estar hecho de escamas entrelazadas, que al momento sentir el calor de su Fuego Control, se habían esparcido en el aire por unos segundo antes de volverse a conectar al resto del cuerpo. Esas escamas eran diminutos espíritus, incapaces de causar daño de manera individual. Su mejor defensa había sido unirse a esa criatura para sobrevivir, siendo contagiados por su energía negativa. Era más que obvio el porqué su destino era la nueva Selva Espiritual. Siento otra la circunstancia, ella misma estaría guiándolos a ese lugar seguro, pero siendo espíritus cargados de energía negativa, dejarles tomar asilo sólo atraería problemas y mucha más destrucción.

La criatura no pareció agradarle el experimento del Avatar y atacó casi de inmediato. Korra simplemente se dejó caer en el océano, permitiendo que su cuerpo se hundiera varios metros. Tratando de analizar la situación internamente, desearía tener tiempo para meditar e interrogar a Raava. La serpiente se sumergió a su lado y de inmediato Korra se proyectó hacia la superficie, observando a la distancia como el espíritu descargaba electricidad en las profundidades antes de salir en su persecución.

Habría que dividir si se buscaba vencer. Korra logró encadenar una completa secuencia de ataques de Aire Control al tiempo que descendía sobre la criatura, logrando su objetivo, arrancando del cuerpo fragmentos más manejables.

Pero esos grupos dieron batalla a pesar de todo y la sorprendieron atacándola en enjambre. Hubo que retroceder al océano varias veces, envolviendo a las escamas en esferas de aire que jalaba al fondo, teniendo que hacer la purificación varios metros bajo el agua, tratando de evitar lo más posible al resto de la serpiente. Cada vez que regresaba a la superficie, la acompañaban bandadas de espíritus semejantes a peces dorados que se apresuraban flotando a la Selva Espiritual, deseosos de alejarse lo más pronto posible de la serpiente oscura. La lluvia había disminuido con cada grupo purificado, notando que el plan estaba marchando a la perfección. Pero hasta para el Avatar, esa constante purificación estaba haciendo mella en su energía.

El último grupo rompió la superficie marina, aleteando alegremente hacia el corazón de la ciudad. Ahora solo quedaba enfrentarse con la cabeza, la única parte que realmente era un sólo espíritu gigantesco con cabeza de pez y una larga y delgada cola que era de donde los espíritus menores se habían aferrado.

La cabeza poseía una mandíbula enorme, similar a esos peces que habitan las profundidades y los pescadores de su tribu a veces atrapaban por accidente. De niña había tenido pesadillas con esas criaturas de grandes colmillos y ojos vacíos, así que apretando los dientes aun con cierta aprensión levantó amplias columnas de agua que utilizaría para la purificación. La criatura parecía saber que el Avatar se sentía perturbada con su apariencia, puesto que todos sus ataques se volvieron frontales, impidiendo a Korra envolverlo como había hecho con los segmentos menores.

El combate ya se había extendido por demasiado tiempo para gusto de Korra y arriesgando lo último que le quedaba de energía, se arrojó sobre el dorso serpenteante después de esquivar precariamente otro ataque. Impulsada por llamaradas expulsadas de sus pies lo sujetó de las agallas. Se arrepintió cuando una descarga eléctrica procedente de ellas la estremeció.

-¿Es... todo lo que... tienes, feo? -La electricidad corría por sus brazos, entumeciéndolos y de no ser por la esencia de Raava, ya estaría frita. Lanzó un grito semejante a un aullido de animal herido y obligó a la criatura a girarse en redondo en el aire para luego proyectarse contra el océano.

Para ese entonces la fuerza de la tormenta se había reducido en consideración. Asami salió de su escondite corriendo hacia el muelle. A lo lejos y bajo el agua se observaba movimiento y destellos que parecían venir de descargas eléctricas. Empuñó las manos sintiéndose inútil. En ese momento el Avatar estaba sola, nadie podía ir en su ayuda, ni siquiera Mako que dominaba la electricidad. Angustiada juntó sus manos y rogó a los espíritus porque Korra saliera de eso a salvo.

Los destellos eléctricos comenzaron a reducir su intensidad y la calma total colmó la bahía. Las olas se movían con normalidad, la lluvia copiosa se había convertido en una ligera llovizna y las nubes oscuras comenzaban a tomar tonos cada vez mas blancos. De la nada, un remolino frente a la estatua de Aang empezó a tomar forma. Era aun más grande que el del drenaje del que habían escapado hacía una hora y dos siluetas surgieron de él. Una era esa especie de pez espiritual de bellos colores azules y plateados, que parecía agotado. Estaba enrollado en su propia cola, que ondeaba como la seda y una esfera de agua lo mantenía contenido.

La segunda figura, aunque pequeña, era mil veces más imponente que la misma tormenta de hacía unos momentos. Korra en su estado Avatar se elevaba sobre las olas del mar con ayuda del agua. Sus manos extendidas hacia los costados alzaban delgados tentáculos de la misma columna que usaba para elevarse, dirigiéndolos al cumulo de agua que cubría a la serpiente. Con suaves y elegantes movimientos de sus brazos, los apéndices comenzaron a resplandecer, rodeando a la criatura, quien con lentitud comenzaba a cargarse de energía positiva, brillando en una cegadora luz dorada hasta desaparecer en medio de una nube de partículas luminosas azules y plateadas.

-Puedes irte en paz de regreso a tu hogar. -Korra al fin juntó las manos frente a sí, murmurando palabras reconciliadoras para la criatura etérea que simplemente deseaba regresar al Mundo Espiritual. Pero la mirada se le nublo en cuanto la escancia de Raava abandono su cuerpo. Súbitamente el cansancio de las batallas luchadas contra humanos, elementos y espíritus estaban pasando factura al Avatar, quien sólo sintió como su cuerpo caía junto con el agua que hasta hacía unos momentos le había servido para mantenerse estable. Levantó las manos sonriendo a la estatua del Aang que yacía a lo lejos. El anterior Avatar parecía sonreírle de vuelta, como satisfecho ante el acto de Korra. Su espalda golpeo duramente el agua y de inmediato comenzó a hundirse como peso muerto.

_Continuara..._


	11. Cielos Despejados

**Y ah llegado la hora de finalizar esta historia. Muchas gracias a los que la han seguido, a significado todo esto mucho para mí y realmente me ha inspirado a escribir aun mas. Así que esperen nuevas historias, porque como dijo Korra, siento que apenas esto va comenzando. **

**¡Porque sigue la semana Korrasami! Del 30 de Marzo al 6 de Abril, para mas detalles visiten  
o el foro forum/Legend-of-KorrAsami-Espa%C3%B1ol/169962/**

**Eso y otras tantas historias que no dejan de rondar en mi cabeza.**

**¡Que tengan un bonito fin de semana y no olviden leer las notas al final del capítulo!**

* * *

Si Hiroshi la viera ahora se sentiría doblemente decepcionado. Su hija, una de las mujeres más inteligentes, hermosas y pretendidas en los altos vuelos de la sociedad de Ciudad República. Asami Sato, la única heredera de Industrias Futuro, una de las empresas que en sus tiempos de gloria contó con gran renombre en la Republica Unida de Naciones y el resto del mundo. Esa chica considerada el prodigio de su generación... ahora se dedicaba a robar, directamente del embarcadero de la policía, botes decomisados. Y nada más y nada menos que para acudir a la ayuda del Avatar, el maestro multi elemental, el ápice de todo lo que Hiroshi consideraba detestable. Y encima Asami había comenzado a tener sentimientos especiales por ella, mucho más fuertes que la admiración que abrigó al conocerla.

Oh, sí, sin olvidar que el Avatar era una chica.

_Hay, papá... sí lees los periódicos desde la cárcel, estarás tan orgulloso de mi. _Meditaba a sabiendas que la policía no iba a pasar por alto sus faltas. La misma Beifong la había visto y no hacía falta ser el mejor inspector del mundo para darse cuenta quien había suministrado a uno de los más peligrosos líderes de las triadas con un traje mecha de alta tecnología. Sonrió por un momento solo de imaginarse en las portadas de los diarios con su actual aspecto, mientras se colaba entre las laminas y trozos retorcidos que alguna vez fueron una puerta de seguridad. Se encontraba con su ajustado traje desgarrado, con una colección de contusiones, raspones y arañazos en su blanca piel. Su cabello húmedo era casi un desastre y ni mencionar que de su maquillaje siempre perfecto, ahora solo quedaban rastros de lápiz labial.

Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Al entrar al almacén encontró una colección de vehículos de gran variedad, pero uno le llamó la atención de inmediato. La oficina donde seguramente estaban las llaves estaba cerrada con candado y no tenía ventanas. Sin perder más tiempo, tomó de la pared una caja de herramientas y la arrojó sobre la cubierta antes de saltar sobre el moderno navío procedente de las Industrias Globales Varrick, su anterior socio. Después de todo lo que él había intentado robar, esto era una pequeñez que le daba cierta satisfacción.

De inmediato puso manos a la obra y en un par de minutos ya tenía abierto el panel bajo la rueda del timón. Los segundos los sintió eternos tratando de unir los últimos cables bajo el tablero del vehículo. Dejó caer el desarmador que sujetaba entre sus dientes al suelo, soltando una sonrisa de triunfo cuando el motor comenzó a rugir y después de un rápido ajuste, tomó el timón. Asami emergió a toda velocidad del almacén, llevándose por delante un par de lanchas más pequeñas y parte de la construcción. Al menos tenía que admitir que la calidad de los productos que Varrick ofrecía rivalizaban con los de su propia empresa.

Las aguas estaban casi tan tranquilas como era común en la región, pero no había señal de Korra, ni los relámpagos submarinos ni el horrible pez gigante, así que tuvo miedo de haber tardado más de lo que había calculado. Apretó el volante y aceleró al máximo al observar a lo lejos como por fin, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Korra surgía de entre las aguas, gloriosa y poderosa en su estado Avatar. Era un ser sobrenatural que le robó el aliento al ver como dominaba a la inmensa criatura que estuvo a punto de causar más daño a su amada ciudad. Se retiró las gafas protectoras que se había colocado, ansiosa por verla con sus propios ojos, sintiéndose diminuta ante el poder que se desplegaba a la distancia. Sonreía con orgullo, feliz por Korra, pero esa alegría no le duró mucho tiempo, pues casi en cuanto el pez desapareció notó que algo estaba muy mal. Gritó el nombre del Avatar y la vio estrellarse contra las olas inconsciente.

No iba a esperar a que resurgiera, no había tiempo ni oportunidad para ello. Apenas y disminuyó la velocidad para arrojarse sin pensarlo al mar, justo donde había calculado que Korra estaba hundiéndose. No era la mejor nadadora del mundo y sus músculos comenzaban a dolerle después de los eventos pasados, pero si era necesario arriesgaría su propia vida para sacar a la morena de las profundidades. Desesperaba miraba al fondo donde ya comenzaban a llegar algunos rayos del sol que se colaban entre las nubes cada vez más delgadas. Descendió más de lo que nunca se habría animado en otras circunstancias hasta encontrarla. Dos veces intentó sujetarla y ese mismo número de veces sus dedos solo rozaron la mano de la chica. Hasta el tercer intento logro atraparle la muñeca, logrando aferrarla firmemente para comenzar el ascenso. Esta vez estaba sola, sin la protección de Korra y cada metro que avanzaba lo sentía como una eternidad. Sus pulmones ya ardían y gritaban por oxigeno cuando alcanzó la superficie. Unos segundos más y habría perdido la conciencia.

Tosiendo jaló bocanadas de aire y trató de mantener a Korra a flote. Su cuerpo se sentía frío y vulnerable, lo que le hizo nadar furiosamente hasta la playa más cercana en la isla donde se encontraba la estatua memorial de Aang. Trastabillando trató de ponerse de pie en cuanto el agua se lo permitió, pero el peso de su compañera le hizo caer de rodillas. Terminó arrastrándose hasta que pudo recostar a Korra sobre la húmeda arena, aun con sus piernas dentro del agua.

-Korra... ya estamos a salvo. Despierta, perezosa... Vamos, Avatar, no estoy jugando... -Le dio algunas palmaditas en el rostro, pero no había reacción. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando realmente notó el estado del Avatar. La morena tenía aun mas heridas que Asami, incluyendo esas quemaduras en un brazo por cortesía de Hotaru. En su frente había un golpe importante que había dejado de sangrar y un desgarrón en el vientre que el pez le había propinado en su lucha, destrozándole parte de su ropa. La ingeniero trató de mantener la calma, pero no encontró pulso.

Ya al borde de la desesperación terminó de desgarrarle la camisa, dejando al descubierto los pechos de Korra envueltos en esos vendajes de entrenamiento. Debía iniciar el proceso de reanimación que había aprendido durante una de las muchas clases de sobrevivencia a las que su padre la inscribió, pero nunca lo había llevado a cabo en una persona. De hecho le aterrorizaba pensar que en lugar de ayudar, podría empeorar la situación. Apretando los dientes juntó las manos sobre el esternón de Korra, presionando rítmicamente. Contó en voz baja hasta quince y sin pensar, sin ceremonia alguna hecho hacia atrás la cabeza del Avatar para cubrirle los labios con su propia boca para brindarle un poco de aire a los pulmones.

Ella había soñado con probar los labios del Avatar, de tocar y dejarle explorar cada parte de su cuerpo. Eran fantasías que cada vez que convivía con ella se estaban volviendo obsesión y ahora era en lo último en que pensaba. De hecho no le importaría renunciar a ella, desaparecer de su vida incluso, con tal de saberla a salvo. El contacto de sus bocas fue rápido, solo un par de respiraciones y sus manos regresaron al esternón. Lagrimas gruesas recorrían sus mejillas cuando tomó de nuevo la cabeza de Korra buscando brindarle más inhalaciones. Fue en ese instante que la morena reaccionó, tosiendo con fuerza y Asami le ayudo a colocarse de lado para expulsar la gran cantidad de agua salada que se había tragado.

-¡Cough... cough! ¿Sa... Sami? -Siguió tosiendo y escupió el liquido que le dejaba rastros salados en la garganta y nariz. Por fin pudo respirar normalmente, tratando de levantarse, pero Asami se lo impidió, sosteniéndole la cabeza entre sus manos. Korra se veía confundida, tratando de entender que había pasado y como estaba en ese lugar en compañía de su amiga. -¿Qué pasó?

-Enviaste a ese pez al Mundo Espiritual... y luego te fuiste al fondo del mar. Apenas alcancé a sacarte... -La ingeniero se pasó la palma de su mano por los ojos, tratando de secar las lagrimas que parecían no tener fin. Korra se apoyo en uno de sus codos mirándola preocupada sin saber de momento que decir. Levanto la mano y le acaricio la mejilla esperando tranquilizarla, pero al parecer solo logró más lagrimas invadieran su rostro. -Korra, lo siento... es que... pensé que te había perdido...

-Hey, Sami... estoy aquí, gracias a ti. Tranquila... -Preocupada se enderezó lo mas que pudo, tratando de sentarse, pero Asami no aguanto más. Se inclinó estrujando el cuerpo de Korra entre sus brazos. Eso al Avatar le tomó por sorpresa. Sonrió y le correspondió de la misma manera, acariciando con ambas manos temblorosas a su espalda. -Sami... me vas a hacer llorar si sigues así...

-Lo siento, Korra, me... me asuste mucho... -El abrazo se mantuvo por varios minutos hasta que Asami notó como la morena se estremecía. Advirtió que su cuerpo estaba helado, así que la joven heredera se despojó de la parte superior de su traje para vestirla, frotándole después un poco los brazos. Sonrió al ver que le quedaba algo grande, sobre todo de las mangas, lo que le hacía verse un tanto tierna. Le ayudó a recostarse de nuevo en la arena mientras ella permanecía sentada, ya más tranquila. Los brazos y hombros de la pelinegra ahora estaban totalmente al descubierto, debido a que solo llevaba un top de tirantes debajo, pero ella parecía no sentir molestia alguna. -Aunque esta empapado, te dará calor. Tu cuerpo se enfrió demasiado por el shock. Mejor descansa, ya alguien vendrá a buscarnos.

-Gracias... -Se encogió un poco, tratando de no observar de más a su compañera, pero las heridas que cubrían su piel eran difíciles de ignorar. Para concentrarse en otra cosa, intentó calentarse con su Fuego Control con muy poco éxito. Seguramente sus chakras estaban vacíos después de tanta energía gastada, así que decidió abrazarse a sí misma, aunque hubiera preferido permanecer mucho tiempo más entre los brazos de la ingeniero. -Sami, me quede sin energía. Te debo una... no habría logrado salir de ahí por mi cuenta.

-Yo no habría sobrevivido ni al derrumbe del edificio ni a la bóveda sin ti. Así que estamos a mano. -La pelinegra casi se pega en la frente notando que eso ultimo fue demasiado seco para un agradecimiento. El silencio cayó entre ambas por largos minutos. Asami pasó de torturarse por su torpeza a solo ver la ciudad a los lejos, pensando en los eventos anteriores. Taifeng y Hotaru a esa hora estarían muertos. Y ese pez enorme por fin habría regresado a su hogar y había sido algo increíble. -Korra, no sabía que podías hacer eso.

-¿Qué cosa..? -Asami volteó para notar que Korra se encontraba recostada de lado y mantenía su vista fija en la ingeniero. Se puso roja notando que la morena seguramente tenía bastante tiempo mirándola en silencio. El avatar había sucumbido a la elegancia de esos brazos y hombros, muy bien torneados sin llegar a ser tan marcados como los propios. La pelinegra trató de ignorar la mirada penetrante de Korra para continuar.

-Eso, lo del pez. Es decir, vi a tu tío hacer algo similar en el festival de tu tribu, pero no en una escala tan grande y tu no solo lo purificaste... lo enviaste al otro mundo. ¡Eso fue tan increíble! -Lo decía cada vez mas entusiasmada, disimulando lo apenada que se encontraba. Su interés científico la tenía deseosa de tomar notas por escrito de todo lo que presenció.

-Ya somos dos porque yo apenas me voy enterando. -Korra rió, recordando de repente que le había prometido algo a Asami, y que no lo podría cumplir después de haber visto la ciudad desde lo alto durante su pelea. De hecho, la morena se enderezó, sentándose de golpe a pesar de la falta de energía y con una expresión de alarma en el rostro -¡Ah, cierto! ¡Pasó algo malo!

-¡¿Estas herida?! -Asami de inmediato se arrodilla y le pone la manos en los hombros, examinándola por todas partes, incluso descubriéndole el vientre pensando que los rasguños eran más profundos de lo que había pensado. - ¡¿Te duelen mucho?! ¿O es el golpe en tu cabeza?

-¿Hu? No, hehehe, estoy bien... pero... -Apenada por haber alarmado a Asami, quien ahora parecía angustiada, se rasca una mejilla- ...el mercado de Yue quedo en malas condiciones y... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía planes para las dos? Pues pensaba invitarte a cenar... hoy.

Asami la observa levantando una ceja, no creyendo lo que está escuchando. Suspira, le cubre de nuevo el vientre y le da un empujoncito con la mano en el hombro, obligándola a regresar a la arena. En silencio sus ojos verdes retornan a el mar, ahora apacible. Korra se queda quietecita en la arena, jugando con sus dedos y preguntándose si la habrá hecho enojar con su torpeza.

-Tendrás que posponer nuestra cita mientras lo reconstruimos. Quedará como antes y si prometes probar el soufflé picante de la Nación de Fuego... taaal vez yo me anime a probar esas ciruelas marinas que tanto te gustan. -Asami aun con la vista en la distancia muestra una pequeña sonrisa, indicando que no está enojada como Korra pensó. -Claro, si es que las chicas de la Tribu del Sur pueden manejar un poco de picante en su comida.

-¿Oh, es un reto? ¡Cuenta conmigo! -El Avatar levantó un puño al aire y casi como respondiendo a esa acción, las nubes al fin se abren sobre sus cabezas, iluminándolas con sus rayos, acariciándolas con su calor y ellas lo disfrutan, apreciando la belleza de la naturaleza. Hay aun cosas por decir, disculpas que dar y por fin ambas, al mismo tiempo, se deciden a hablar.

-Korra, quiero disculparme por todo el lío que...

-Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de...

Se quedaron calladas de súbito, esperando que la otra continuara solo para volver a hablar al mismo tiempo. Ambas rompieron en carcajadas y Asami se recostó en la arena, descansado la nuca sobre sus brazos. Dejó que su cabello usualmente perfecto se esparciera por el suelo, llenándose de arena. Korra se recargó en un brazo, recostada de lado con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Se daba cuenta que Asami, sin importar los desastres que se le vinieran encima, las heridas y el hecho de estar hecha una sopa, seguía siendo hermosa.

-¿Estamos hechas un desastre, verdad Avatar? -La ingeniero sentía esos ojos encima, recordando el estado actual de ambas. Con el pie le tocó la pierna a Korra quien se recargó en ambos codos, notando desgarrones en toda su ropa. Había perdido las cintas que usaba en el cabello y una bota. Era su par preferido y ahora no sabía de dónde sacaría otro. Levanto lo mas que pudo el pie desnudo, mirándose los dedos arrugados como pasas de tanto estar en el agua. -Sólo esperemos que no venga algún reportero a tomarnos fotos... lo que me recuerda. ¿Tienes el periódico del que me platicaste la otra noche? Donde salió nuestra foto.

-Hum... no lo se... tal vez. Pero ni como enseñártelo, con eso que me invitas a tu casa y luego no tienes tiempo... -Korra hace un ligero puchero, recordando como la ingeniero la ignoró aquella vez, haciéndola sentir menos que una pulga de rata araña. Dejó caer el pie sobre el agua con toda la intención de salpicar a la aun empapada Asami, quien solo cerró los ojos aguantando el castigo en forma de más agua salada sobre su humanidad.

-Korra, lo siento... todas esas cosas horribles que te dije, no eran intencionales. -Se limpia del rostro el agua y los trocitos de alga que le acompañaban, sabiendo que eso es lo menos que merece por haber hecho sentir mal a la morena. -Sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti... Y, los chicos también, claro...

-Los chicos, si. Sería divertido seguir saliendo como antes, todos juntos. -Sonrojada tose, dispuesta a olvidar ese amargo momento. Los dedos de su mano derecha se van moviendo sobre la arena, imitando un cangrejo hasta tocar el meñique de la ingeniero. Ella reacciono sujetando su dedito con el propio. No rechazó el contacto así que Korra decide arriesgar un poco más. -Pero solas, también hacemos muy buen equipo. Creo que ya te lo había dicho en tu satomovil...

Asami tragó saliva fijando los ojos en el cielo. Entonces eso no fue parte de ese sueño extraño. Realmente Korra se le había propuesto. Claro que estaba ebria, las dos lo estaban, y eso no debería contar. Pero entonces, ¿Porqué sentía que su corazón se le quería salir del pecho? No era sólo por ese inocente agarre entre meñiques, eso estaba segura. Tomó aire y decidió actuar, dar un empujoncito a ver qué pasaba.

-Korra... -Por fin la mano de Asami se movió libremente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la morena. Se puso de lado, apoyándose en un codo, mirando fijamente el océano en los ojos del Avatar. Notó restos de labial en la boca de la otra chica, recordando como los había tocado, pero nunca saboreado. Y en ese momento, moría por pasar los dedos por castaño cabello de la morena, atrapar entre sus dientes el labio inferior antes de besarla hasta quedar sin aliento. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas solo con pensarlo y Korra lo había notado. -Soy egoísta... porque no... no es exactamente un equipo lo que busco formar contigo.

-Hum... hu... huuum... -Para variar, el Avatar se quedó sin palabras. ¿Era eso una propuesta indirecta? ¿O Korra estaba tomando esa declaración en otro sentido? Tal vez había escuchado mal, después de todo tenia agua en un oído._ ¡Vamos Korra, di algo.. di algo! ¡No te dejes intimidar, vamos! _Se aclara la garganta pero solo un hilillo de voz sale con lo primero que se le ocurre. -¿Te... había dicho lo bien que te queda la ropa ajustada?

_Muy sutil, Korra. Ahora Asami pensará que eres rara y pervertida. Mírala, la dejaste impactada. Tal vez si te esfuerzas puedas regresar al mar arrastrándote y dejar que la corriente te lleve de regreso a la tribu. Podrás vivir bajo un cubo de hielo el resto de tu vida. _Asami levantó una ceja y entreabrió los labios, realmente confundida por la declaración del Avatar, quien por su parte deseaba encontrarse en ese momento a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Nunca había visto a Asami con un traje similar al que utilizó mientras ayudaba a los de la Tormenta y vaya que acentuaba sus curvas. Claro que no era algo para traer a flote en ese momento.

-Ah... ¿gracias? -Definitivamente Korra es una chica especial qué podía manejarse en un combate contra una docena de triadas sin despeinarse, pero en cuanto a temas de romance dejaba mucho que desear. Asami soltó su mano para mayor tristeza de Korra, pero de inmediato la deposito en el vientre de la morena, con cuidado de no lastimar las heridas debajo. Por el estremecimiento y los colores en la cara de Korra, había obtenido el efecto deseado. Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo. -¿Y yo ya te había dicho que tienes lindos abdominales?

Korra negó con la cabeza, ella nunca le había dicho algo así. Miró como el rostro de Asami se le acercaba lentamente, dispuesta a arriesgar aun más. Después de haber estado a punto de morir, su corazón le indicaba que ese no era momento de guardarse sentimientos. Además la morena parecía sentir lo mismo, puesto que estiró el cuello, ansiosa. Los ojos de ambas se entrecerraron. Sus pulsos estaban acelerados y podían ya sentir el aliento de una sobre los labios de la otra. Si eso era un sueño, matarían a quien las despertara.

-¡Heeey! ¡Aquí estaaa Korraaaaa! ¡Y también Asami! ¡Meelo, Jinoraaa! ¡Avisen a papá! -Ambas se alejaron rapidamente una de la otra al escuchar la voz sobre sus cabezas. Era Ikky con su planeador, quien descendió en medio de ambas, repartiendo abrazos entre las dos chicas. Alrededor del monumento de Aang sus hermanos dieron un giro alejándose hacía la isla donde vivían. La felicidad en la actitud de la menor les hizo olvidar la tensión y los deseos asesinos por haberlas interrumpido. -¡Korra! ¡Eso que hiciste fue increíble! ¡Vimos eso del pez y los pececitos y luego de nuevo el pez y luego esa esfera y el pez y se hizo puf! ¡Y... Y Asamiii, fue tan increibleeee! ¡Saltaste del bote a rescatar a Korra! ¡Pero ya no las vimos salir! ¡Papá ya viene con Oogie!

-Ikky, tan oportuna como siempre. ¿Verdad Korra? -Asami reía cubriéndose la boca con una mano al notar la incomodidad total de la morena al momento que Ikky le saltaba encima.

-Creo que lo está aprendiendo de Tenzin. -Reía también recibiendo los abrazos de la joven Maestra Aire. Minutos después Oogie descendía sobre la arena de la playa. Tenzin acompañado de sus hermanos bajaron a toda velocidad para auxiliar las chicas, quien realmente no hubieran podido moverse de ahí sin ayuda.

* * *

De regreso en el templo, Kya tuvo que enfrentarse a un duelo de "primero ella" cuando arribaron a la enfermería. Después de varios minutos y una amenaza de Asami de no volverle a hablar el resto del día, por fin Korra cedió, aceptando recibir primero la atención mientras la ingeniero esperaba recostada al otro lado de la habitación. Katara había enseñado bien a su hija, así que las heridas de Korra fueron curadas en casi su totalidad, aunque el dolor de músculos permanecería por varias horas más. Kya tomó su recipiente con agua para proceder a atender a Asami, quien un tanto apenada tomó asiento solo cubriéndose con una sábana para recibir el tratamiento.

-Oh, por cierto, Asami, ¿Le diste RCP a Korra? -Kya terminaba de curar una herida en el hombro de la pelinegra. Korra al otro lado de la habitación escuchaba atentamente a pesar de estar mirando hacia la pared para darle privacidad a Asami.

-Si... si, lo aprendí hace unos años, pero solo lo había practicado en un maniquí. ¡Espero no haberla lastimado! -Había verdadera preocupación en sus palabras, olvidándose por un momento que el Avatar había sufrido golpes aun mas tremendos y sobrevivido. Kya sonrió devolviendo el agua a un recipiente, permitiendo a Asami cubrirse con una bata anaranjada, cortesía de Pema.

-Solo le dejaste un par de marcas en el esternón, aunque no fue por eso que me di cuenta de la maniobra. -Los sonidos hicieron suponer a Korra que ya había terminado la curación, así que se giró, observando a las mujeres. Bueno no, Kya notó que sus ojos no estaban puestos precisamente sobre ella. Colocó la mano en el hombro de Asami para reconfortarla. -Felicidades, hiciste un buen trabajo.

-Hum, Kya. ¿Qué es eso de R... S... OP? -Preguntó Korra desde la cama donde se encontraba, cercana a la ventana. El nombre le sonaba a formato para pagar impuestos y casi en cuanto Kya lo pronunció, su mente se empeñó en olvidarlo.

-RCP, Korra... es Reanimación cardiopulmonar. Es una técnica que utilizan los no maestros para que tu circulación y respiración se normalicen. -Korra se ve interesada y Kya se coloca los dedos en la barbilla recordando el proceso exacto. Ella lo había aprendido también, pero solo como curiosidad, puesto que sus habilidades de curación con Agua Control podían hacer el trabajo mucho mejor. -Consiste en comprimir el esternón, bueno el pecho, con las manos para echar a andar el corazón, por eso las marcas que tenias... oh, y respiración de boca a boca para ayudar a tus pulmones. De hecho me di cuenta de la maniobra por los rastros de lápiz labial que te dejo Asami.

El color en el rostro de Korra subió muchos tonos y Kya juraría que en cualquier momento saldría vapor por sus oídos. La maestra agua rió con ganas, notando la inmadurez de la joven Avatar, preguntándose si de esa misma manera se comportaba con Mako cuando eran pareja. Para la hija de Katara cosas así no eran suficientes para hacerle perder la compostura. Después de todo como sanadora había visto una enorme cantidad de casos extraños sin mencionar que había vivido gran parte de su vida como un espíritu libre, conociendo y experimentando a lo largo y ancho del mundo.

-¡Hahahaha! Asami, ¿Puedes creerlo? Korra se esta sonrojando más que Tenzin cuando encontró las revistas de Bumi escondidas en el sanitario. -Pero se quedó callada al notar que Asami se encontraba exactamente en la misma situación que Korra. Totalmente roja e incapaz de moverse o decir palabra alguna. La tensión se podía sentir en la habitación. La Maestra Agua tosió y mejor se puso de pie para realizar una graciosa retirada. -Hum, mejor las dejo a solas, chicas. Para que hablen. O mejor duerman, miren que les hace falta. ¡Con permiso!

Ambas se recostaron y envolvieron en sus respectivas sabanas, incapaces de imaginar cómo harán para verse nuevamente a la cara. Asami sabía bien lo que había ocurrido había sido para salvar la vida de su amiga y que no tenía memoria de los labios de Korra, todo había sido rápido y sin ninguna intención lasciva. Pero Korra, por el contrario, imaginaba escenarios cada vez más subidos de todo. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzada ahora por pensar cosas que definitivamente la ingeniero habría sido incapaz de hacer.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de par en par y tanto Mako como Bolin entraron apresurados. El Maestro Tierra se apresuró a estrujar a Korra, haciéndole soltar varios quejidos de dolor.

-Auuu... Bo, tranquilo. -Le da unas palmaditas al chico en la espalda, quien ya empezaba a lagrimear de la emoción, balbuceando lo mucho que se había angustiado. Korra sonrió demostrándole que no tenía de que preocuparse, pero recordando que su animal guía no había salido bien librado. -¿Y Naga?

-Kya está atendiendo su patita... ¡BWAAAAH! -Nuevamente soltó el llanto, regresando a estrujar a la pobre de Korra que ya escuchaba sus huesos tronar ante la fuerza del Maestro Tierra. Tuvo que darle pequeños manotazos en los brazos para hacerle entender que era suficiente. -¡Lo... lo siento! Pero la culpa es de ustedes... ¡No vuelvan a asustarnos de esta manera!

-Bo, la vas a romper. Recuerda lo que dijo Kya. -Mirando como Bolin tenía acaparada a Korra, se acerco a Asami un par de metros, no animándose a ser tan efusivo como Bolin ahora que las veía a ambas a salvo. -¿Todo bien? La jefa Beifong está afuera hablando con Tenzin. Quiere tomar sus declaraciones.

-Todo bien, Mako. Korra necesita descansar, pero yo declararé. -Se sentó con cuidado. Mako extendió las manos para ayudarle, pero fue Bolin quien se arrojó sobre Asami, estrujándola de la misma manera que a Korra.

-Bo.. Bolin.. duele... -Lo despeinó con una mano y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Realmente Bolin le inspiraba gran ternura. Si ella hubiera tenido un hermano menor, habría deseado que fuera como él a pesar del poco tacto y la extrema inocencia con la que solía expresarse. Entre sonrisas miró a Korra por encima del hombro del Maestro Tierra y una idea cruzo por su mente. ¿Qué tal si estaba equivocada en sus sentimientos por el Avatar? ¿Qué tal si la veía como... una hermana? Incluso esos pequeños celos que se asomaban cuando Mako caminó hacia la morena para cuestionarla sobre su salud era simples sentimientos de sobreprotección fraternal, no amor. O al menos no del que se expresa entre amantes.

-Muy bien, niñas. No tengo tiempo para perderlo en esta isla. -Lin entró sin tocar y Mako se cuadro de inmediato ante la presencia de su superior. De sus ropas saco su libreta de anotaciones, pulcramente envuelta en varias bolsitas de plástico y tomo asiento en un banco para comenzar a escribir. Korra giró los ojos y se recargó en la cabecera de la cama. La jefa de policía se planto en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, alternando miradas entre las chicas. -¿Quién será la primera? Si van a darme detalles, más vale que sean importantes.

-Respecto a lo que ocurrió en el edificio... -Asami comenzó, aun recargada en los brazos de Bolin, pero Korra le interrumpió de inmediato.

-...fue una trampa planeada... por Asami y mi, digo yo. Solo yo lo invente... hice planes... -Todos los presentes dirigieron la atención hacia Korra, lo que la puso más nerviosa que de costumbre. Realmente era mala para mentir, pero Lin le indicó que continuara después de soltar un suspiro de fastidio. -Y le dije que buscara un contacto y... las dos... contactamos a ese tipo grande... a ese... ahh...

-Taifeng. -Murmuró Mako en un claro afán de ayudarles. Beifong lo barrió con la mirada.

-¡Si, ese! Y le hicimos creer que Asami le ayudaría... para... ah... -Tenía la idea en la cabeza, pero daba demasiadas vueltas y se retorcía, impidiéndole a Korra expresarla de manera ideal. Asami suspiró e intervino.

-Nos ayudaría a encarcelar a Hotaru. -Fijó su mirada en Lin. -Mi padre había dejado un proyecto sin terminar y se lo ofrecimos a cambio de información, pero las cosas se salieron de control.

-Entonces... ¿Sato estaba trabajando como agente encubierto para el Avatar? -Korra afirmó con la cabeza. La explicación no le satisfacía en nada ni a Lin ni a Mako, quien estaba dispuesto a modificar algunos detalles para ayudar a sus amigas. Sólo Bolin era el único con la inocencia suficiente para tragarse la historia completita. -Niñas, la explosión en la bóveda ocasionó daños por cientos de miles de yuanes. Están en serios aprietos si creen que Raiko dejara pasar así nada más la situación.

-Industrias Futuro se hará responsable de las reparaciones, Jefa. -Murmuro la pelinegra poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Bolin, lo que le hacía sentirse más segura. -Aunque eh de decirle que nosotras dos fuimos ajenas a las causas que originaron la explosión. Ellos volaron las tuberías de gas en medio de su pelea. Debo de recordarle que Hotaru es un Maestro Fuego con grandes habilidades...

-Era. Encontramos su cadáver semicalcinado entre el puerto... o lo que quedo. -Asami frunció el ceño. Estaba casi segura de su fallecimiento, pero el haberlo confirmado por propia voz de Lin realmente no soluciona nada de su pasado. Su madre aun sigue fallecida, su padre en la cárcel y ella probablemente seguirá sus pasos. Beifong ladeó un poco la cabeza, notando tristeza donde esperaba al menos un poco de alegría tratandose de algún criminal. Pero realmente la chica Sato no era de sentimientos negativos y no se merecía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No era eso lo que deseábamos, Lin. Te juro que lo entregaríamos a la justicia. -Korra de inmediato intervino mostrando las marcas en sus brazos, donde hacía unos momentos tenía quemaduras de importancia pero ahora eran solo manchas rojas que desaparecerían pronto gracias a la habilidad de Kya. La mirada de Korra era sería y dura, fija en los ojos de Lin, quien la experiencia, y un poco de la habilidad de su madre, le hacía discernir que el Avatar hablaba completamente en serio. -Te juro por los pasados Avatares que tratamos de sacarlos vivos de ahí, pero Taifeng se puso loco...

-Korra, tú no eres la policía y eso que las dos hicieron fue estúpido y arriesgado. Pero debo respetar que gracias a tu intervención detuvimos a un buen grupo de triadas, incluyendo cabecillas importantes que pasaran un buen tiempo a la sombra. Mako, guarda eso. -El joven inspector terminó de tomar notas y guardo su libreta bajo la indicación de Lin. Esta se paseo por la habitación hasta quedar frente a Asami, con sus manos tras la espalda. -Sato, que esta sea es la primera y última vez que haces caso a las locuras de Korra.

-¡Hey! ¡Lo dices como si fuera una mala influencia! -Protestó de inmediato el Avatar casi a punto de bajarse de la camilla, lo que Mako evitó. Lin levantó una ceja ante su actitud.

-¿Y no lo eres? Gracias a tu grandiosa idea Sato está envuelta en asociación delictuosa, tráfico de armas, destrucción de propiedad pública, allanamiento, robo de vehículos bajo custodia oficial y lo que se acumule. -Korra gruño para sus adentros, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado. Lin movió la cabeza exasperada por la actitud del avatar para regresar su atención a Asami. -Pero lo pasare por alto. Voy a arriesgar mi placa para que salgan limpias ustedes dos. Así que nada de trabajos fuera de la ley para ti. ¿Quedó claro, Sato?

-Cristalino. Gracias Lin... perdón, Jefa Beifong. No se como agradecerselo. -Hizo una profunda reverencia aunque su espalda protestó por ello. Su padre había sido inculpado por esos delitos y otros tantos más. Si Asami fuera acusada por todo eso y se hiciera público, terminaría de hundir a Industrias Futuro, así que fue un alivio que la dura jefa Beifong la encubriera. Pero, a pesar de que era mala idea mencionar algo más sobre el tema, aun le quedaba una gran duda. -¿Encontraron también el cuerpo de Taifeng? Lo... lo digo por la armadura que llevaba encima. No es buena idea que caiga en manos ajenas aunque este dañada.

-Que me maldigan los espíritus si lo sé. No encontramos nada, probablemente el mar se lo tragó o aparezca después de limpiar el desastre de la bóveda. Al menos tenemos a las gemelas. -Korra y Asami se dirigieron miradas de sospecha. Lin les hizo saltar cuando levanto la voz. -Eso es todo, Mako. Quiero los reportes en mi escritorio a las ocho a mas tardar. Bolin, saca tu trasero de aquí y deja descansar a las chicas. ¡Vamos, fuera!

* * *

En un instante se quedaron solas a pesar de que Bolin se negaba a retirarse sin repartir antes mas abrazos entre las chicas. Después de unos minutos de ajetreo todo quedó en calma. El sonido del mar y las aves se colaba por la ventana donde Korra permanecía cabizbaja. Asami despacio dio algunos pasos, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo protestaba, avanzó lentamente hasta sentarse al lado del Avatar. La morena tenia la vista en el suelo y solo la levantó cuando una mano de marfil entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Gracias por cubrirme... y perdona por haberte hecho pasar por todo esto.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a los regaños de Lin. -Con su pulgar acaricio suavemente la tersa piel de la pelinegra. -Solo promete no volverte a guardar algo como esto. ¡Carajo, somos tus amigos! Y perdónanos, perdóname... porque sé que eres una persona tan tranquila, tan callada... tanto que no me doy cuenta que también estas sufriendo. Y si algo puedo hacer para evitarlo... aunque sea lo más pequeño. Lo haré... porque no quiero verte llorar de nuevo y porque eres una chica fuerte y que va a sacar adelante a esa compañía y me harás sentir cada día mas orgullosa de tenerte como amiga...

-Korra... -Se encogió un poco, utilizando su mano libre para acariciar las mejillas de la morena- Estas llorando...

-¡Lo sé y no me importa! -Los brazos de Asami le rodearon los hombros. Ahora todas las emociones le llegaron a Korra de golpe. Ella estuvo a punto de perder la vida, pero era parte del trato cuando eres un Avatar. Pero Asami, ella no se merecía nada de lo que le había ocurrido, ella no tenía que arriesgar su vida cuando había otros en la línea dispuestos a ayudarle, a ofrecerle una mano. Pero cometían el gran error de olvidarse de que tras el disimulo y las sonrisas de la ingeniero, había dolor, sufrimiento y un vacío que habrían destruido a una persona más débil.

Por fin sus lagrimas se detuvieron y Korra con la mayor delicadeza que le fue posible guió a Asami, dejándole recostarse en la cama de manera que el Avatar la rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda. Depositó un tierno beso en su melena oscura que aun tenía impregnado el aroma del mar al tiempo que sentía los brazos de la ingeniera depositarse sobre los propios. Fue un contacto suave, tierno y protector que Asami agradeció a Korra con caricias en los antebrazos morenos que la sujetaban sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Esas estaban de sobra.

No se dieron cuenta cuando el sueño se apoderó de ambas y por fin, después de muchos días, ambas lograron dormir en completa paz.

* * *

**¿Fin? No.**

**¿Continuara? ¡Sí! Porque decidí dejar la sorpresa para el final y anunciar que esta historia tendrá... ¡Epílogo! Y de una vez aviso que contendrá algo de lemmon/smut/M. Y también aviso que no esperare hasta el siguiente fin de semana para publicarlo, así que ¡Estén pendientes!**

**¡Es mi manera de agradecerles! **


	12. Días Soleados EPILOGO

**¡Día de Epílogo al fin! **

**Y uno muy, muy extenso. Pero tenía que atar algunos cabos antes de dejar que las chicas por fin arreglaran sus asuntos como buenas amigas que son.**

**¡Recuerden, notas al final! **

**PD: ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO M POR KORRASAMI INTENSO AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO. **

**Así que los que no gusten de estos temas pueden evitarse un disgusto. ¡QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS!**

* * *

Desde la lucha de Korra con el espíritu del tornado, los cielos habían permanecido despejados e incluso la temperatura había descendido a un calor mucho más agradable y soportable hasta para el Avatar. La ciudad había sido apaleada por la tormenta pero se mantenía aun en pie. Muchos edificios quedaron dañados superficialmente, las calles se vieron invadidas de vidrios rotos, restos de vegetación y espectaculares. El mayor daño lo había recibido el puerto cercano a la bóveda. Gracias a la explosión, varias calles simplemente se colapsaron sobre el sistema de drenaje. A esa zona se le puso mayor atención para permitir el arribo de ayuda por vía marítima.

Con excepción de Mako, cuyo deber lo mantuvo ocupado en la oficina de policía, el resto del equipo Avatar sólo tuvo un día de descanso y relajación en la Isla del Templo de Aire antes de ponerse a trabajar en la reconstrucción. Fue una semana desgastante, pero que rindió frutos. En pocos días más la región volvió casi a la normalidad.

Asami cumplió su palabra con creces, no sólo utilizando maquinaria de su empresa para ayudar a la reconstrucción de la bóveda y calles aledañas, sino también auxiliando a la reparación de los puertos y sobre todo, para poner de nuevo en pie el Mercado de Yue junto con Korra y Bolin. Realmente fue una sorpresa que en tan poco tiempo volviera a su funcionamiento, pero en mucho se debió a la participación de los dueños de los negocios. Raiko incluso decidió asignar algunos contratos a Industrias Futuro al ver la eficiencia se su labor, lo cual no solo cubrió las pérdidas que habría generado la reconstrucción y mejoramiento de la bóveda, sino también atrajo la confianza de algunos clientes que permanecían dudosos de confiar nuevamente en el apellido Sato.

El trabajo había sido intenso y el Avatar había pasado casi todo su tiempo con Bolin, limpiando y asegurándose que las reparaciones se efectuaran de manera segura. Asami por su parte se veía atareada con largas reuniones y papeleo que no parecía tener fin, sin mencionar el par de noches en vela que paso en su oficina, rediseñando las partes del sistema pluvial dañado. Korra y Bolin estuvieron con ella durmiendo en sillones mientras la ingeniero trabajaba para asegurarse que en cuanto amaneciera la labor se reanudara con las indicaciones exactas de la ingeniero. En varias ocasiones un Mako ojeroso pasaba a visitarlos con fideos o alguna otra comida y tenían pequeñas conversaciones hasta que era tiempo de regresar al trabajo.

Realmente el ultimo atisbo de privacidad que habían tenido las chicas había sido ese día que durmieron en la enfermería y eso comenzaba a poner a Korra muy tensa. Estaba ansiosa por llevar a Asami de nuevo al Mercado de Yue y repetir la cita que habían tenido días atrás, intentar pasar más tiempo con ella ahora que sentía una cierta atracción por la pelinegra. El fin de semana había arribado y el trabajo por fin les dejaba tomar un respiro. Era el momento oportuno para hablar sobre ellas, aunque la situación llenaba de pánico a la morena. En cuanto a la heredera, no había forma de saber si quería volver a tocar ese asunto. Las conversaciones que habían tenido solo oscilaban en cuanto a la reconstrucción y tener a Bolin siempre a escasos metros de ellas no ayudaba en nada.

Esa mañana, en cuanto escuchó los inconfundibles pasos de Asami entrar a la oficina, Korra se levantó desperezándose. El Maestro Tierra no se veía por ninguna parte, así que imagino que había bajado a desayunar algo. Como actual dueña de la empresa, Asami había acondicionado un piso en la torre de Industrias Futuro como departamento temporal para evitarse el ir y venir del trabajo a la finca. Incluso les prestaba el baño a sus amigos quienes igual no había querido perder tiempo moviéndose entre la ciudad y la Isla del Templo del Aire.

Por fin Korra se armó de valor acercándose a la pelinegra, quien guardaba documentos en su escritorio. Sonrojada y tosiendo llamó su atención.

-Buenos días, Sami. -Se inclinó dócilmente estudiando el rostro de su amiga. -¿Dormiste bien?

-No tan bien como en tus brazos, pero me las arreglo. -Le guiño un ojo y Korra se puso como un tomate por el cumplido. Asami paso por su lado para tomar una caja que descansaba sobre una silla al lado de la puerta y se la extendió a Korra. -Ten, te las debía. Me las trajeron anoche, pero no te quise despertar.

-¿Para mí? -Se apresuró a tomar la caja y se sentó en el suelo como niño en su cumpleaños, quitando la envoltura y después abriendo la caja de cartón que tenía un emblema que le recordaba al de su tribu. Adentro descansaba un par de botas nuevas, similares al par que había perdido en el mar. Las tomó entre sus brazos aspirando el aroma a piel que le traía tantos recuerdos de su hogar. -¡Oh, por Raava! ¡Saaami! ¡No debiste!

-Claro que debía hacerlo. Anda, pruébatelas. -Sonreía encantada de ver al Avatar apresurarse a calzárselas, poniéndose rápidamente de pie dando algunos saltitos sobre la alfombra. Korra había tenido que regresar a usar un par de botas viejas que ahora daban lástima y Asami, haciendo uso de la única bota que había sobrevivido a la pelea en el mar, había conseguido que le fabricaran un par idéntico. -¿Y qué tal están?

-¡Son perfectas! !Las amo! -Sin pensarlo abrazó a Asami y la levanto unos centímetros del suelo de la euforia. La bajó apenada de haberse dejado llevar así. -¡Perdona! Pero es que están geniales, ¡muchas gracias!

-Me alegra que te gustaran. -Se acomoda la ropa, sonriendo contagiada por la conducta de Korra, quien no se cansaba de dar algunos saltitos acompañados de golpes al aire. La pelinegra suspira profundamente recordando que es sábado y hasta sus empleados se lo tomarían libre. -Bueno, creo que nos veremos hasta el lunes. Seguro querrás descansar el fin de semana con Tenzin.

-Bueno, la verdad... tengo que ir, porque ya vez como se pone cuando no me está supervisando a todas horas. -Su ánimo se redujo drásticamente y se rascó la nuca. Tal vez podrían empezar el día desayunando en el puerto. -Pero, no tengo que regresar allá hasta la noche. Así que me preguntaba si tendrías el día libre para...

-¡Chicas! -Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de par en par y Bolin entró como ráfaga, emocionado, cargando a Pabu por encima de su cabeza. El destino definitivamente se ensañaba con Korra y sus amigos parecían ser el arma más frecuente, así que solo giró los ojos cruzando los brazos, ademán que no pasó desapercibido por Asami. -Hoy es la inauguración del Mercado de Yue y... ¡estamos invitados! ¡Todo el equipo! ¡Mako nos esperará allá! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No hagamos esperar a toda esa buena gente y toda esa comida gratis!

-Es un gran detalle de su parte, Bo. -Asami sabía que Korra la planeaba invitar a algún sitio, pero en parte agradecía que Bolin hubiera irrumpido. Esos días las ideas en cuanto al Avatar no la dejaban descansar ni concentrarse, por eso tardaba más de lo necesario en planificar los detalles de la reconstrucción. ¿Qué sentía por ella realmente? Por eso mismo tenía un poco de miedo a permanecer a solas con la morena y terminar cometiendo algún acto que le hiciera arrepentirse después.

-Bueno, ninguno de nosotros a almorzado, así que es una invitación bastante oportuna. -Korra se oía desanimada para ser alguien que compartía el mismo gusto de Bolin por grandes cantidades de comida gratuita. -Además, si mal no recuerdo, Asami y yo tenemos una apuesta.

-¿Apuesta? ¿De qué trata? ¿Puedo participar? -El chico de ojos verdes recogía sus cosas y las del Avatar, dispuesto a no perder nada de tiempo. Le lanzó la mochila a Korra en las manos, quien la atrapo con desgano.

-Claro, no veo por qué no. Ya te enterarás en el mercado. -Asami le acaricio la espalda a Korra, tratando de animarla. No pareció haber alguna reacción de su parte, de tan decepcionada que se encontraba. La ingeniero pensó que podría a fin de cuentas conseguir tiempo a solas, ya que ver al Avatar así empezaba a preocuparla. -Después podemos ir a mi casa a ver algunas películas. Es temprano y podremos relajarnos.

-Si, yay, películas. -Soltó Korra una bocanada de aire. De nuevo sus planes se iban al caño.

-¿No quieres ir? -Asami le pone ojos de cachorro y Korra hace un pronunciado puchero, sacando ese labio inferior que tantas emociones provocaba a la ingeniero. Bajó la voz lo suficiente para que Bolin, quien aun juntaba sus cosas, no escuchara. -Podrías quedarte a dormir en mi cama... extraño tu calor.

-¡Bolin! ¡Apúrate por Raava! ¡Tu dijiste que no hay que dejar esperando a esa buena gente! -La emoción de Korra, quien apresuradamente juntaba el tiradero del Maestro Tierra le indicó a Asami que la chica había aceptado la invitación. Ella misma sentía ansiedad y esperaba que Mako fuese lo suficientemente brillante para no dejarles a Bolin con ellas. En pocos minutos los tres se dirigían hacia el puerto; Korra encima de Naga y Bolin en el auto con Asami.

* * *

Tal como Bolin lo había dicho, había un gran grupo de personas esperándolos. Los puestos estaban ordenados de manera similar a la última vez que las chicas los visitaron, pero las construcciones eran nuevas. El ambiente estaba colmado de aromas de madera y alimentos deliciosos. El equipo Avatar, al principio con un poco de pena aceptó recibir alimentos gratis esa mañana, incluso Pabu y Naga fueron tratados como reyes. Korra tuvo que probar el dichoso soufflé picante con que Asami la había retado y realmente no pudo pasar más de dos bocados antes de engullir por completo una jarra de té helado. Asami hizo lo propio con las ciruelas, solo logrando masticar una antes de correr a escupirla en el recipiente de basura más cercano. Para sorpresa de los demás, Bolin logró cumplir con ambos retos, autoproclamándose "Emperador de Yue" antes de salir corriendo a devolver el estomago. Y por supuesto que no faltó la anciana del puesto de comida de la Tribu de Agua, quien se la pasó haciéndole preguntas incómodas a Mako con respecto al Avatar y la ingeniero, contrariada por no tener disponible de momento más leche de búfalo yak para soltarle la lengua al Maestro Fuego. Ya pasaba de la una de la tarde y el equipo decidió retirarse a la casa de Asami.

La joven heredera se disculpó, deseosa de darse un baño y ponerse mas cómoda. Dejó a los chicos en una sala, atendidos por su mayordomo, para ella subir lo más rápido posible a su habitación. Tomó aire poniendo sus pensamientos en orden. Era temprano, pero fin de semana, así que no debería parecer raro si se ponía ropa más confortable. Claro que con los chicos ahí no podía ser tan audaz como lo desearía. Buscó entre sus cosas y por fin encontró algunos artículos que le parecieron ideales, colocándolos sobre la cama. No supo cómo pero quedó lista en tiempo record para sus estándares. Y eso que se tomó tiempo extra para asegurarse que tanto el cabello como el maquillaje estuvieran perfectos. Korra estaba ahí y quería lucir impecable para ella.

Bolin ya había preparado el proyector y en la mesa había algunos platones con botanas y bebidas. Korra se había quitado una bota y se las presumía a los chicos como si se tratará de las joyas de la corona del Reino Tierra, explicándoles la importancia de cada costura y pliegue de piel. Por su parte, Mako estaba a punto de entrar en coma alimenticio cuando Asami por fin regresó. Las miradas de los presentes se posaron sobre su figura en cuanto abrió la puerta de la sala.

-Perdón por hacerlos esperar. -Se disculpó caminando hacia el sofá donde estaba Korra. Si así estaban sólo por verla en una bata de seda roja, ajustada al cuerpo con motivos de la Nación de Fuego, no quería imaginar lo que pensarían si supieran lo que llevaba debajo. Claro que de momento la única opinión que le importaba era la de Korra. - Tuve problemas con el agua caliente.

-Me hubieras llamado para calentarte... el agua. -Murmuró el Avatar haciendo gran énfasis entre palabras.

-O a mí. -Korra por reflejo reparó en el ofrecimiento de Mako, quien permanecía boquiabierto, seguramente recordando los motivos por los que fue novio de Asami durante un tiempo. La morena gruñó un poco. Quería pensar que su amiga se había arreglado así para ella, no para disfrute visual de su mutuo ex. Y Bolin no parecía ayudar mucho.

-¡Oh, wow! Eso es bonito, ¿eh Mako? -Susurró su hermano después de dar un pequeño silbido al ver a su amiga sentarse al otro extremo del sillón donde Korra estaba entre paralizada y a punto de golpear al Maestro Fuego si no se relajaba. -Debiste decirme para ponernos algo igual de sexy.

-Bo, no te burles, no pienso ponerme formal con mis amigos. Solo quiero relajarme y disfrutar. -Una rápida mirada a Korra y los ojos de las chicas se encontraron, pero el Avatar bajo la mirada totalmente apenada, ahora completamente segura que su amiga lo estaba haciendo para ella.

-Ya escuchaste, pórtate bien. -Mako por fin se sacudió los malos pensamientos y se estiró acomodándose entre cojines, ya que ese sillón era más confortable que el piso de la comandancia.

* * *

Y así, el maratón de Nuktuk comenzó a manos de Bolin. No es que eso fuera malo, el problema era que el chico insistía en repetir escenas e incluso actuarlas después de poner pausa. Era gracioso hasta cierto punto, sobre todo porque Mako se había quedado bien dormido en el sillón y su hermano representó una escena completa, haciéndolo pasar por Ginger, su coprotagonista.

El teléfono en el lobby de la mansión timbró un par de veces hasta que el mayordomo, el único empleado que de momento seguía en la mansión, lo contestó. De inmediato se apresuró a buscar a la heredera Sato, quien se levantó aun riéndose por los besos exagerados que Bolin le lanzaba a su hermano. Mako se despertó por el movimiento y sorprendió a Korra con la mirada fija en Asami, ignorando por unos segundos las gracias del joven actor.

Asami levantó el teléfono esperando escuchar a uno de sus asistentes. En lugar de eso una voz grave y muy conocida la saludo entusiasmado.

-¡Señorita Sato, buenas tardes!- El primer impulso de Asami es de colgar y llamar a Mako. Pero tomó aire, mantuvo la calma sabiendo que estaba hablando con alguien de peligro.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende escucharlo, Taifeng? -Lo cuestionó secamente, demostrándole que no estaba dispuesta a jugar ni a intimidarse.

-Porque en el fondo confió en que su traje mecha me iba a mantener vivo. -El permaneció con su mismo tono despreocupado que tanta desconfianza le causa. El mismo que usó antes de dejarla caer a la bóveda.

-Esa es una buena razón. -Nerviosamente torcía el cable del teléfono entre sus dedos, mirando hacia donde sus amigos continuaban bromeando. Mako seguramente sabría qué hacer, pero no tenía esperanza de que fuera a despertar pronto. -Pero eso no explica porqué está llamándome. Si espera más ayuda de mi parte lamento decepcionarlo.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo cree? El hecho que Beifong la cubriera significa que estará al pendiente de usted. No me gusta la cárcel, no tienen un buen servicio de comedor y, ¿A dónde cree que iré a parar en cuanto me acerque a su casa? Tendré encima a varias patrullas y no vaya a negarlo, sabe que es verdad. -La voz de Bolin haciendo una de sus llamadas de ave retumba hasta la sala. -No está sola en casa, ¿verdad?

-¿Piensa pasar a hacerme una visita después de todo? Lamento decirle que todos sus objetos personales están ahora en manos de la policía.

-Le aseguro que no volverá a ver mi fea cara por ahí y menos para buscar cosas que no me son útiles... lo que me recuerda, no les habrá dado ese libro que le regale, ¿verdad? Apuesto que lo ha estudiado a fondo... -Suelta una risita de complicidad que ofende a Asami. Ese libro incluía técnicas de manejo de chacras y chi, así como un pequeño apartado de técnicas para abrir puntos de placer, las cuales había estado estudiando en sus momentos de soledad.

Por su parte Korra se estiraba y disimulaba lo más posible un bostezo después de ver por tercera vez la repetición de una escena de la que Bolin se sentía particularmente orgulloso. Mako a su derecha luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse despierto y evitar las bromas de sus amigos, al grado que Korra se sintió un poco mal por obligarlo a usar sus horas libres para mirar las películas de su hermano. Se enderezó en su lugar, mirando disimuladamente hacia donde Asami debía estar contestando el teléfono. La pelinegra se había levantado de ahí hacia un buen rato y, notando que el platón con palomitas yacía vacio, lo tomo como pretexto para traer más. Mako apenas y se movió y Bolin pregunto si ponía pausa a la película, a lo cual Korra se negó.

Asomo la cabeza por la puerta y a unos metros Asami lucia nerviosa. La pelinegra le hizo un ademan con la mano apresurándola para que se acercara.

-¿Paso algo malo, Sami? -La ingeniero le indico con un dedo en los labios que guardara silencio, pero Taifeng la había escuchado. Korra se acercó lo mas que pudo a escuchar al interlocutor.

-¡Oh, por los espíritus! -Taifeng hizo una exagerada exclamación. -¡Es el Avatar! ¿Interrumpo una cita?

-¡Basta! -Korra empuñó las manos, sintiendo que sus instintos de protección afloraran. -¡Eso dejo de ser gracioso cuando casi nos matas a todos!

-Avatar Korra, contaba con que rescataría a Sato a tiempo. La explosión fue un accidente, lo admito. Y Si las dos no hubieran sido tan tercas, nadie habría salido herido... bueno, nadie menos Hotaru en paz NO descanse. Ah... por cierto, eso que hizo con la tormenta fue impresionante.

-Mira, ya basta de tonterías, si estas llamando para amenazar a Asami, te aseguro que esta vez no está sola. -Levantó bastante la voz, pero el sonido de la película en la otra sala evitaba que los chicos escucharan algo.

-¡Calma, calma! Solo estaba haciendo algo de tiempo... ¿saben? Yo también tengo una cita importante. Ya no tengo nada que hacer en Ciudad República, así que no creo que vuelvan a saber de mi nunca más. -Se escucho como el sujeto se levantaba y daba algunos pasos. A lo lejos parecían oírse voces y el mafioso se apresuró a despedirse. -Realmente fue un placer trabajar con usted, Sato. Avatar Korra, un gusto en conocerla. Ojala nunca nos volvamos a encontrar.

Estaban mejilla con mejilla, solo el auricular del teléfono de por medio. Taifeng simplemente colgó y Asami devolvió el aparato a su lugar, haciendo que ambas retrocedieran un par de pasos, mirándose con confusión.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso de la cita? -Cuestionó Korra, Se suponía que las gemelas estaban en una cárcel de máxima seguridad en las afueras de la ciudad, así que no era de sorprenderse si el tipo se buscaba otra pareja. Después de todo no hay mucho que esperar de delincuentes como él. Sintió hasta un poco de lastima por las chicas encarceladas.

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura que eso de desaparecerse lo dijo en serio. De todas maneras planeo cambiar mis números y aumentar la seguridad. -Soltó y tomo una bocanada de aire regresando la sonrisa al rostro. Hasta Korra se sorprendió de su cambio rápido de actitud. ¿Cuántas veces no haría eso durante las crisis de su vida? -No lo mencionemos más. ¿Y los chicos?

-Uno dormido y el otro repitiendo la escena del ave gigante por milesima vez cuando me levante. -Le enseña el recipiente vacío que había dejado al lado del teléfono. -Pensé en llevar más palomitas.

-Creo que debemos cambiar las actividades. Y aun no entiendo como Bolin puede comer tanto. -Rieron un poco, siendo interrumpidas cuando el mayordomo salió de la habitación de servicio con una pequeña maleta. Cortésmente se despidió de la dueña de la mansión, indicándole que regresaría el lunes junto con el resto de empleados. A Korra no le agradaba mucho el sujeto y por como él la trataba, el sentimiento era mutuo. Nada más se retiró y ambas regresan a la sala, donde Mako ya estaba de pie tronando los huesos de su espalda.

-Señoritas... fue una tarde divertida, pero debo regresar al deber. -Se acomodó el cabello y el uniforme. Al menos luce descansado y fresco a comparación de los días anteriores.

-Makooo, no es divertido cuando estas dormido en las mejores escenas. -Protestó Bolin regresando la cinta en el proyector.

-Era demasiada acción para nuestro inspector favorito, Bolin. -Korra le da un golpecito juguetón en el brazo a Mako, lo que le hace sonreír con cierta timidez. La chica se empeñaba en dejar atrás su pasado como pareja para retomar una amistad, pero Mako parecía reacio a ello.

-Prometo organizar algo menos excitante para nuestra siguiente reunión. -Bromeó Asami pasando al lado de la ex pareja. Y Mako notó nuevamente algo: la atención de Korra fija en la ingeniero. No solo eso, sino que los ojos azules viajaban del cabello sedoso a su espalda y podía jurar que se detuvo en sus caderas. Tosió tratando de regresar al Avatar al momento. Tal vez Bolin no estaba tan equivocado en cuanto a sus sospechas de lo que ocurría con esas dos.

-Hey, Bolin. Vamos, voy a llevarte a que tomes el ferry. -Recogió la mochila de su hermano y se la colgó al hombro. Al otro no le pareció muy buena la idea.

-¡Pero aún es temprano! -Puso su cara de cachorro lastimero, abrazando un cojín dispuesto a no moverse de su sillón- ¡Me quiero quedar y contarles anécdotas sobre mi cita con Ginger!

-¡Pero Mako tiene razón! -se apresuro Asami, casi rogándole al Maestro Tierra para que les dejara descansar del maratón de Nuktuk que se había propuesto. O eso esperaba que Mako creyera. -Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir taxis las tardes de fines de semana.

-Asami, apenas son las cinco... -Miró acusadoramente al par, pensando que estaban intentando enviarlo a él y a su amiga Avatar de regreso a la isla temprano para tener una cita a sus espaldas. -Korra, diles que nos queremos quedar mas tiempooo.

-Actualmente... -Trató de no sonrojarse mucho, con poco éxito. Se rascó una mejilla tímidamente mirando hacia Asami. -Me quedare a dormir aquí hoy, porque Asami quiere que discutamos...

-La reparación del puerto. -La pelinegra terminó la frase tranquilamente. Bolin casi se deja caer al piso sintiéndose traicionado. -Así que si le avisas a Tenzin del cambio de planes, te estaremos muy agradecidas.

-¡Para eso está el teléfono! -Sí, esa maravilla de la tecnología moderna era lo único que le podría salvar de un aburrido fin de semana en soledad. -Le llamamos y yo podría simplemente quedarme a dormir también aquí... ¡Con ustedes! ¡Sera divertido!

Curiosamente Bolin había sido el primero en sospechar que esas dos se traían algo íntimo entre manos. Por eso cuestionaba tanto a Mako cada vez que le era posible, pero su punto de vista cambio drásticamente durante esa semana conviviendo con ellas. Asami y Korra nunca hablaban de cosas que no fueran relativas al trabajo, nunca vio contacto físico entre ellas a pesar de que siempre estuvo al pendiente de cualquier indicio. Se sintió un tanto decepcionado, pensando que todo eso que había leído en sus novelas no eran más que fantasías. Igual no sospechaba que justamente era gracias a su presencia, y las dudas que embargaron a las chicas, que la relación entre ellas se redujo drásticamente esos días.

-Bolin, las chicas tuvieron una semana complicada. -Interrumpió Mako el berrinche de su hermano. Jalándolo del brazo lo obligó a ponerse de pie. -Creo que se merecen hablar de cosas de mujeres a solas.

-Pero la isla es aburrida. -Derrotado finalmente se dejó conducir. Eran tres contra uno y no le quedaba opción que obedecer al mayor. -Yo quiero hablar de cosas de mujeres...

-No, tú no quieres. -Mako lo arrastró hasta la sala y las chicas trataron de reconfortarlo, ofreciéndole organizar algo para el siguiente fin de semana, lo que al menos lo alegró un poco. En un rincón Naga y Pabu dormían profundamente, aun digiriendo la abundante comida de hacia unas horas. Bolin se apresuro a extenderle las manos a su fiel hurón de fuego.

-¡Pabu, vámonos! ¡Nadie nos quiere aquí!- El animalillo de rojo pelaje permaneció recostado hecho bolita entre el pelaje de Naga, no dignándose ni a mover una oreja. -¡Oh, tu también me traicionas! ¡Tuuu de entre todos los seres del universo me... abandonas..!

-Hasta pronto, chicas. ¡Diviértanse! -Poco le faltó a Mako para cargarlo como costal. Por fin Asami cerró la puerta, escuchando a lo lejos como entre discusiones, el inspector encendía su vehículo, alejándose de ahí.

* * *

Al fin solas en esa enorme mansión. Toma aire para confrontar a Korra, pero ya no la ve por ninguna parte. Se escucha desde la salita como la morena recoge los recipientes vacíos de la mesa para llevarlos a la cocina, nerviosamente buscando algo que hacer.

-Déjame ayudarte. -La otra chica se eriza al sentir la voz de la ingeniero en su espalda y un par de vasos resbalan de sus manos, rescatándolos antes de que terminaran estrellándose contra la mesita. Asami se los quita de las manos a pesar la negativa de la morena. -No hay problema, Korra... Mejor ponte algo más cómodo mientras llevo esto a la cocina.

Le guiña un ojo y apresurada camina hacia la puerta mientras el Avatar traga saliva y afirma con la cabeza. Estar a solas con ella es algo por lo que había rogado la última semana pero esperaba que fuera bajo sus propios términos. Abrió su mochila revisando entre sus pertenencias. Asami le pidió vestir algo cómodo, pero usualmente lo que viste es cómodo. ¿_Tal vez se refiera al algo más intimo? ¡Pero no traje nada! Ok, Korra, piensa las cosas con calma, esto será como una pijamada y yo ando pensando en otras cosas inmorales. ¡Agh, está bien, será mi ropa de dormir!_ -Saca su top blanco preferido, aun con esa mancha de aceite que se niega a desaparecer en su totalidad y unos pantalones amplios de color azul claro. Se cambió, pero los vendajes de su pecho le hicieron dudar un momento ya que era muy incomodo dormir con ellos. _Como si quisieras dormir... ¡Mgh! ¡Basta de pensar! _Terminó despojándose de ellos, metiéndolos en su mochila. Asami cortésmente tocó la puerta antes de permitirse entrar.

-¿Ya puedo pasar? -Los golpecitos sobresaltaron a Korra, quien terminó de colocarse el top sin nada abajo.

-¡Claro! Ya terminé. -Con el pie empujó sus cosas bajo la mesita de centro, ya sin tiempo de guardar el resto de su ropa de manera apropiada. Se sentó en el sillón subiendo sus pies descalzos sin estar segura de lo que debería hacer a continuación. Asami entró dejando a un lado sus zapatillas para caminar con libertad por la lujosa alfombra. -No tenías por que tocar. Es tu casa después de todo.

-Y tu mi huésped, así que debo ser cortés. -Faltaban un par de horas para el atardecer, pero la posición de esa habitación en la finca evitaba que el sol la iluminara directamente. Asami encendió un par de lámparas que ayudaron a alumbrar tenuemente la habitación. Habían un par de ventanales que recibían grandes cantidades le luz por las mañanas a pesar de no ser tan grandes como los de su oficina. Un panel estaba abierto para dejar pasar una brisa fresca y los sonidos naturales del jardín. Discretamente Asami sonrió, pensando que sería maravilloso recibir un nuevo día en esa habitación en brazos del Avatar. Caminó de largo hasta el proyector. -¿Quieres ver otra película?

-¿Otra en la que veamos a Pabu arrojar rayos laser con sus ojos? Nah, estoy bien así. -Korra se ríe abrazándose las piernas y la heredera en sus pensamientos agradece que ambas opinaran igual. Apaga el proyector pero se sigue de largo para buscar entre su colección de discos el que le parecía ideal para la ocasión. Las notas de jazz invadieron la habitación. Los ojos del Avatar no se habían separado ni por un segundo de las curvas de su amiga.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Avatar? -La cuestionó fingiendo acomodar un par de discos de el librero. Korra reaccionó dirigiendo la mirada una parte al azar de la habitación al sentirse atrapada.

-Si... tu mini bar es bonito. Tiene esas cosas... de madera y esas... figuritas talladas y copas de cristal. -Asami rió y caminó hacia la morena, extendiéndole las manos, quien las tomó entre las suyas levantando la mirada.

-¿Mi mini bar? Si quieres un trago, solo pídelo y te lo preparo. -Korra negó con la cabeza y sintió que la pelinegra la invitaba a ponerse de pie con un jaloncito. Al instante obedeció captando que la ingeniero deseaba bailar. El Avatar se odiaba a si misma cuando su nerviosismo le nublaba el pensamiento.

-Tal vez después te acepte un trago. -Korra le soltó las manos y mantuvo su mirada fija mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la cadera de Asami, sujetándole la cintura. Tenía ganas de pegarse a su cuerpo, pero resistió, no deseando mostrar lo desesperada que realmente estaba. Para evitar pensamientos impropios se concentró en otras cosas, como en la altura de su amiga. Ambas estaban descalzas y se daba cuenta que la ingeniero le sacaba como diez centímetros, lo que le hizo pensar si crecería aunque fuera un poquito más. Sus pies se deslizaban sobre la alfombra muy lentamente siguiendo el ritmo de Asami, temiendo arruinar el momento con un pisotón. -Aunque un rico vaso de leche de fuego de Búfalo Yak no me vendría mal en este momento.

-No mas leche de Búfalo Yak, hasta que compre una cámara de video para grabarnos. -Acarició los brazos de la morena y terminó descansado los propios en sus amplios hombros, reduciendo unos centímetros la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Después de dormir con Korra era difícil no extrañar el calor que despedía su piel de bronce y el suave movimiento de sus músculos, firmes y gentiles al mismo tiempo. -No quiero despertar sin saber que hice la noche anterior.

-Por Raava... ¿También tu? -Se pone roja al recordar ese despertar tan amargo de hace unos días. Casi de inmediato se nota su cambio de actitud, como tratando de ocultar algo. Asami lo nota de inmediato.

-Ok, tu recuerdas mas que yo, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué rayos hicimos? -Sus ojos verdes se fijan en la nativa del sur, escrutándola y siente sus mejillas calentarse al pensar que tal vez esos sueños son más bien recuerdos de algo que realmente ocurrió. -Korra... tuve sueños muy extraños y quiero pensar que fueron sólo eso y que no te aprovechaste de mi cuando me quede dormida.

-¡O... Oye! lo dices como si te hubiera violado! -Frunce el ceño parando el labio inferior. ¿Porque Asami se pone en ese plan si Korra recuerda que fue exactamente lo contrario? -Si vamos a eso te acusare de lo mismo cuando me sacaste del mar y ahí si tengo testigos... mas o menos.

-Hahaha no te enojes, estoy jugando. Además no me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que Kya lo mencionó. -Pero la actitud de Korra parecía no relajarse, había algo mas y por los espíritus iba a dejar las cosas en claro ese día o dejaba de apellidarse Sato. Levantó el mentón de Korra para mirarla a los ojos. -Avatar, dime lo que recuerdas.

-Bueno... recuerdo que todo empezó por algo que dije. -La música había terminado y las dos permanecieron quietas, incapaces de separarse. Korra ladeo el rostro sonriendo. -Y creo que eso fue lo que desencadeno cosas raras en mi cabeza. Pero no sé si es parte de mi sueño o...

-Dijiste que haríamos una bonita pareja. -Murmuró Asami ansiosa por que Korra le contara más. Desgraciadamente la reacción de la otra chica no fue la esperada.

-Una... bonita pareja. -Se suelta de la pelinegra agarrándose la cabeza. Realmente lo había dicho. Nuevamente había cometido el mismo error de arrojarse encima de la presa como cuando ocurrió con Mako. Asami arqueó una ceja al ver el cambio de actitud. -¡O por los espíritus! ¡Parece que no me canso de meter la pata!

-Pff... por cómo te pones, creo que es mejor que olvidemos este asunto. -Cruza los brazos poniendo una cara de fastidio y se deja caer al sillón, molesta y dolida por la manera infantil del Avatar de tratar las cosas. Korra se detiene y se rasca la nuca, notando que la ha ofendido.

-Supongo que es cierto eso de que los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad... -Tose para llamar su atención. Asami no parece dispuesta a continuar con el juego y Korra muy despacio sube una rodilla al sillón, animándose a colocarse a horcajadas sobre la ingeniero, apoyando las piernas en los cojines para no lastimarla con su peso. La pelinegra parece no inmutarse. -Sami...

-¿Qué? -Mantiene el rostro de lado, muy enojada. Korra mueve el cabello de la chica para descubrirle la oreja, acercando sus labios para hablarle. Siente como la piel blanca se estremece mucho antes de pronunciar palabra alguna. Asami hizo solo el ademan de empujarla, colocando una mano en su hombro, sin realmente poner presión en ello. -Korra... basta... no mas juegos...

-Señorita Asami Sato... -Deposita un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de si oreja. -El Avatar quiere informarle que le gusta.

-Y el Avatar lo va a olvidar para mañana. Ya me sé esa historia... - Tal vez eso pase, tal vez terminen bebiéndose todo el licor de su mini bar y al día siguiente todo sea parte de un mal recuerdo. Pero a pesar de ello, el gesto de Asami se suaviza mientras su mano le acaricia el cuello a la morena. Dos veces el mismo chico le rompió el corazón y aunque terminó olvidándolo, quedan cicatrices ahí. Y aun así, parece dispuesta a arriesgarse una vez más.

-Te prometo no olvidarlo esta vez. -Korra tiernamente le toma el mentón, acariciándole las mejillas con sus pulgares. Se inclinó hacia el rostro de Asami, embelesada con el aroma de su aliento, de su piel y cabello, sabiendo que lucía como una reina solo para ella. Rozó con su boca la elegante barbilla, como disfrutando de un manjar exótico mientras se deslizaba hasta sus labios. La morena cerró los ojos pero el contacto nunca llegó. Asami retrocedió esquivando el beso, nuevamente cediendo a sus temores. El avatar abrió los ojos no teniendo idea de lo que ahora había hecho mal. -¿Sami?

-Lo siento... perdona, pero es que no se si esto es correcto. Korra, también me gustas. Demasiado. Pero hay algo... -Se pone las manos en los labios cerrando los ojos para poner en claro sus ideas, lo cual es muy complicado teniendo a la morena encima suyo. Le toma las manos y baja la mirada. -¿Qué tal y estoy equivocada? ¿Qué tal si te veo como una hermana... de la misma manera que veo a Bolin?

-Me hubiera encantado tenerte de hermana. -Se ríe llevándose las manos de Asami a los labios, dándoles pequeños besos a sus nudillos.

-¡Korra, esto es serio! Solo mira cómo se comporta Mako. ¿Qué tal si al final no funcionamos y arruinamos nuestra amistad? -Bajo las manos, soltándose del Avatar. Odiaba sentirse así. Primero estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con la morena y ahora estaba temerosa de avanzar gracias a las malas experiencias. -Lo siento Korra, solo estoy confundida...

Y porque para un Avatar escuchar "estoy confundido" es equivalente a decir "bésame en este instante", los labios de Korra no le permitieron terminar de hablar a la ingeniero. Simplemente reaccionó al sentir como Asami vacilaba y aunque las cosas no habían salido bien por actuar de esa manera en otras ocasiones, no podía evitarlo. Sus manos aferraron mechones de cabello azabache conforme el beso se intensificaba, demostrándole que sus sentimientos eran mucho más intensos para ser los que se muestran a una amiga o una hermana. Asami durante los primeros segundos solo estuvo en shock, tratando de analizar lo que ese contacto significaba. La lengua de Korra la regresó a la Tierra y de ahí la mandó al Mundo Espiritual cuando entreabrió los labios para permitirle la entrada. Sintió como la invadía, luchando con la propia por el dominio hasta quedarse sin aliento, interrumpiendo al fin el beso cuando la necesidad de respirar fue mayor que la pasión de ambas. Las dos temblaban recargadas en sus frentes, recobrando el aliento. Korra fue la primera en recuperar el habla.

-Si esto es un beso entre hermanas... yo soy un koala marino... -Desenredo los dedos del cabello de Asami, pasándolos por su cuello de marfil. -Pero entiendo lo que sientes... no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, conmigo las relaciones impetuosas no funcionan.

-Oh... ya veo... ¿Entonces esta es tu manera relajada de besar? -Asami no sabe si tomar eso a bien o a mal. ¿Le acababa de poner un límite después de un beso de esa intensidad? Se recargo hacia atrás mirando a Korra de manera penetrante, intentando discernir.

-¡Hey! ¿Y esa cara? -Le jala ligeramente las mejillas y la pelinegra da unos suaves manotazos para que la suelte, no muy contenta por la actitud del Avatar. -¡Hahaha, perdona! No soy buena en esto de expresarme, pero creo que me contagiaste el miedo.

-¿Ok, ahora será mi culpa? -Korra desliza un dedo, descubriendo el hombro de Asami, pero ella vuelve a cubrirse para molestarla. El avatar gira los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

-No dije eso. -Se endereza tratando de manejar el asunto de manera profesional como Asami lo haría, o ella cree que lo haría. Ahora con ambas manos busca descubrirle los hombros. -Te propongo llevar esto con calma... solo entre nosotros. Como buenas amigas solo para empezar...

-¿O sea... me estas proponiendo una relación de amigas con derechos? -Cruza los brazos frente a sí, levantando ligeramente una ceja, no muy segura de la idea. Korra contraataca con la misma posición durante segundos hasta animarse por fin a abrir la boca, claro que mirando hacia otra parte con frustración-

-¿Qué es... eso? -Asami abre los ojos grandes, pensando que Korra solo esta bromeando. Segundos pasan y se da cuenta que no es así. -Sato, ¿Podrías explicármelo sin burlarte de mí?

-¡¿Es en serio?! -Definitivamente ese encierro del Avatar durante su juventud la atormentara por mucho tiempo más. Al menos eso relaja a la ingeniero, comprendiendo por fin el comportamiento de Korra: simplemente actuaba por instinto al tener experiencia nula. Asami colocó las manos sobre los muslos de la morena, sintiendo los músculos bajo el pijama. -Los amigos con derechos son eso... amigos que tienen derecho a tener sexo entre ellos sin ser oficialmente pareja.

-¡No lo hagas oír tan... casual! -Se le suben los colores al rostro. Si, exactamente esa era la idea que tenía en mente y no imaginaba que tuviera un nombre. Las caricias de la ingeniera pasan de los muslos a sus caderas y de ahí a la cintura, provocando escalofríos en la piel de bronce. -Además... es una idea algo rara...

-¿Oh, qué no quieres? -Nuevamente ver a Korra en ese estado tímido le es muy incitante, le hace despertar un instinto de predador que la lleva a meter sus manos bajo el top blanco, primero fingiendo dirigirlas hacia sus pechos para luego desviarse, acariciándole finalmente la espalda baja. Taifeng había mencionado esos apuntes en su llamada telefónica y Asami se había incomodado porque realmente había memorizado todo ese capítulo de técnicas eróticas con Korra en su mente. -¿Entonces solo amigas... muy íntimas? ¿Que tienen secretos?

-Es... una buena forma de empezar... -Korra tragó saliva. Las caricias de la otra chica era algo tan diferente a lo que había experimentado con anterioridad. Los largos dedos de marfil dibujaban trazos a lo largo de su espalda, como conociendo los puntos exactos que la hacían estremecerse. El recuerdo de aquel sueño regreso fresco como si acabara de ocurrir. Asami había sido tan dominante, tan cruel como estaba siendo en ese momento.

-Oh, cuéntame mas. -La heredera tomó aire, pensando que esa idea viniendo de otra persona la habría ofendido mucho, pero siendo por parte de Korra, le excitaba. Ahora mismo tenía al Avatar en sus manos, temblando y solo por un contacto ligero. Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo de su columna y una mano ágilmente se movió al vientre moreno para palpar esos marcados abdominales. Finalmente, un poco debajo del ombligo, presionó con el pulgar. Korra soltó un fuerte gemido, como si electricidad le recorriera la espalda. Agitada se inclino hacia adelante, recargando su frente en la de la ingeniero, sintiendo de súbito un calor intenso apoderarse de su interior, concentrándose justamente en su intimidad.

-Ahh... Asami... ¿Qué... qué fue eso? -Trató de buscar los labios de la pelinegra, pero ella apenas y le permitió rozarlos. Se estaba dando cuenta de ese... poder que ahora tenía en sus manos. El Avatar temblaba sobre ella como una hoja de papel al viento, prácticamente le estaba rogando por sus besos con cortos gemidos de cachorro.

-Solo un truco que aprendí con el libro que me dio Taifeng. - La insistencia de la morena rindió frutos y la otra chica la besó tratando de saciarla mientras abandonaba las caricias para soltarle el cabello. Asami hundió sus dedos en los mechones castaños, descubriendo encantada la suave textura y el fresco aroma que desprendía.

-Hazlo de... nuevo... por favor... -Murmuraba entrecortadamente sin poderse despegar totalmente de la boca de la ingeniero, quien atrapó el labio inferior de Korra, chupando con deleite para saciar esa ansiedad que tanto le producía. Obligándola a mantenerse quieta al tiempo que le recorría la espalda, le levantó un poco el top blanco confirmando sus sospechas.

-No traes tus vendajes. Korra... quiero ver. -El Avatar se separó de la chica. Una tenue capa de sudor ya cubría su piel. Se despojó del top dejándolo caer a un lado, pero curiosamente con un brazo mantuvo sus pechos cubiertos, o más bien solo sus pezones puesto que sus senos desbordaban. Asami recorrió el antebrazo a lo largo con sus dedos, cuestionándola con la mirada.

-Sami, dije que lo tomaríamos con calma. -Sonrió tenuemente, dispuesta a dar algo de lucha aunque se sentía derretir por dentro. La ingeniera giró los ojos, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor. Se mordió el labio moviendo su mano a lo largo del vientre de Korra, tocando en delicada sucesión áreas que hicieron al Avatar doblar hacia atrás su espalda sintiéndose cada vez mas excitada. Cuando su cerebro volvió a reaccionar, la mano de la ingeniero ya estaba dentro de su bóxer. -Oye... espera...

-Demasiado tarde, Avatar. -Sus dedos reptan hasta tocar el pubis. Siempre atenta a la reacción de Korra mueve sus dedos a lo largo de los pliegues de su intimidad y luego juguetea buscando su clítoris. -Ah... vaya, estas muy húmeda y apenas empezamos.

-Culpa mía no es... -La ingeniero sigue estimulando ese centro de placer sin quitarle la vista al rostro de la morena, experimentando con cada frotación. Hace pequeños círculos notando que eso parece enloquecer a su amiga, quien termina abrazándose a su cuello con la mano libre, aun negándose a liberar sus pechos. -¿Te gusta, Avatar? Avancemos mas...

-¿Cómo..? No... espera, por favor... -Los dedos índice y medio abandonaron el clítoris para abrirse paso entre los labios de la morena, pero se detuvieron ante la suplica de Korra. Asami retrocedió lentamente buscando el rostro de Korra. Aunque su expresión reflejaba placer y deseo, parecía haber cierto miedo en el fondo de sus ojos azules.

-Perdona... ¿Te eh lastimado? -Ya retiraba la mano, consciente de que todo eso era nuevo para ambas. Korra le sujeto suavemente la muñeca evitando que la alejara más mientras negaba con la cabeza el haber sido lastimada. Eran demasiadas sensaciones y no se sentía aun lista. Asami le sonrió, acariciándole con ternura la mejilla con su otra mano. -Está bien, Korra... si no quieres yo lo entiendo. También es la primera vez que hago algo así.

-Pero, es que no deseo que te detengas... pero... no adentro. Por favor... aun no adentro. -Miraba a un lado. ¿Estaba protegiendo de alguna manera su virtud o era masoquista o en verdad deseaba las cosas muy lentas? Eso era extraño, puesto que la pelinegra no tenia reservas cuando tenía sus momentos en privado. -Ya sé que... soy infantil...

-Y eso me encanta de ti. -Empujó con cuidado a la morena para recostarla en el sillón. El obscuro cabello cayó a un lado del rostro de Asami, formando una cascada azabache sobre una mejilla de Korra cuando se inclinó sobre ella. Ansiosa recibió los besos, primero suaves y después intensos. Los dedos de marfil debieron conformarse por acariciar superficialmente el sexo de su amiga. Un par de veces deslizó las puntas dentro solo para hacerla estremecer. Asami sentía que era cruel al hacerlo, pero esos ojos azules suplicando eran su perdición. -No iré mas allá si tu no lo deseas, Korra.

_Ah, no sé si yo pueda, hacer la misma promesa, Sami..._ Solo pudo pensar eso cuando el índice de la pelinegra comenzó a estimularla de manera más directa. Presionaba su clítoris justo lo suficiente para hacer que su piel se erizara completamente. Abrió la boca gimiendo el nombre de la otra chica, pero ella le impidió continuar al besarla con intensidad. Asami ahora usaba ambas manos para complacerla, una en su intimidad moviéndose a un ritmo constante y otra sobre su vientre, jugando con esos puntos de presión que parecían intensificar las sensaciones. En poco tiempo se abandonó totalmente a las sensaciones, su mano libre se prendió la cintura de Asami con fuerza, pero la ingeniero no protestó a pesar de que sabía que le dejaría los dedos marcados.

Por fin el cuerpo del Avatar cedió y se estiró hacia atrás, temblando mientras contracciones sacudían todo su cuerpo en el mayor orgasmo que haya experimentado en su vida. Su boca se abrió jalando aire y buscando los labios de la chica que había provocado ese huracán en sus interior, quien anhelando los recibió, sintiendo los gemidos ahogarse en sus besos. Asami retiro la mano, dejando un camino de humedad por su vientre, mirando complacida a la Maestra Multielemental jadeando como si hubiera acabado de participar en una batalla. Incluso podría jurar haber visto un resplandor momentáneo en los ojos de la morena, como si hubiera entrado por una fracción de segundo en el estado Avatar.

-¿El Avatar se ha quedado sin energía tan pronto? -Bromeó Asami con voz seductora, apenas creyendo que había dejado en ese estado al ser más poderoso de la Tierra. Se levantó y le extendió el top blanco del que se había despojado. -Cúbrete. Me desespera verte tratar de tapar todo eso.

-¿Que chica enseña todo en su primera cita? -Bromeó recibiéndolo. Asami le dio la espalda y Korra aprovechó para examinarse uno de sus senos. La intensidad del momento le había hecho arañarse a sí misma al empeñarse a no retirar el brazo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios después de cubrirse y estiró la mano para jalar la bata de Asami, ansiosa por hacer recíproco el momento. Se sentía como lobo hambriento, pero la chica se alejó soltándose de su agarre. -Hey, yo también quiero jugar.

-Poco a poco, Korra... ese es el trato. -El avatar hizo un puchero. Al parecer no le gustaba cuando las reglas que ella imponía se las aplicaban a sí misma. Ceremoniosamente la ingeniero se despojó de la fina bata, doblándola con cuidado para ponerla a un lado. Debajo llevaba un muy corto camisón de seda negra que contrastaba maravillosamente con su pálida piel. Sus hombros y largas piernas hicieron que Korra se sentara en la orilla del sillón con ansiedad. El Avatar la devoraba con los ojos y de inmediato le levantó un poco la prenda, solo hasta el estomago, lamiéndose los labios al ver la lencería roja con encaje negro que usaba debajo. Asami la empujó de nuevo al sofá cuando intentó tocar entre sus muslos, solo buscando incitarla. -¿Vez que no es fácil resistir? Pero seré buena persona y a ti si te dejare entrar.

-No pensaba pedirte permiso... -Mantuvo el pálido vientre de la pelinegra al descubierto, depositando besos en la cálida piel. Asami paso sus dedos en el cabello castaño, gimiendo suavemente con cada contacto. Korra incluso dejó varias marcas rojas, señalando su territorio.

-Oh... me das tanto miedo... Avatar... -Aunque realmente moriría por dejar a la morena desatarse sobre ella. Siente ambas manos tratando de subir por debajo del camisón para tratar de alcanzar sus pechos. Asami las detiene, retirándolas de su ropa se las lleva a los labios, besando sus dedos. Notó que sus manos, a pesar de ser diferentes en tono de piel y tamaño, guardaban semejanzas con las propias, ya que tenían marcas gracias a los años de trabajo y entrenamiento. Levantó una mano para observarla de cerca, complacida de su descubrimiento. -Mmmh... uñas cortas. Eso es bueno.

-Son mejores así para entrenar... y otras cosas. -Sonríe de lado y Asami sacude la cabeza mientras gira los ojos. Al parecer la morena no es tan inocente como a veces piensa.

-Enséñame que cosas... -Guía la mano derecha de Korra, dejándole rozar sus pechos antes de bajar a colocarla en su intimidad, justo sobre su lencería. La tela estaba más que húmeda y de inmediato jugueteó con sus dedos para sentir los pliegues ocultos tras el delicado tejido, buscando vengarse de cómo Asami la trató hace unos minutos

-Wow... señorita Sato, debería darle pena, está usted empapada. -Murmuró buscando incomodar a la pelinegra, pero ella estaba lejos de sentirse amedrentada.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa, Avatar? Hazte responsable... -movió su cadera contra la mano de Korra, quien a su vez presionó, logrando movimientos encontrados. Los labios de la ingeniero se cerraron sobre los dedos de la mano izquierda de Korra aun en su posesión, chupando y moviendo su lengua con creciente intensidad. La morena no tenía idea como eso podía ser tan erótico. En un descuido de la otra chica, metió la mano en la lencería, deseosa de tocar directamente el sexo de la ingeniero. El Avatar abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar el monte de Venus suave y terso. Asami sonrió y abandono los dedos para morder el labio inferior del sorprendido Avatar. -¿Te gusta lo que tocas?

-¿Te... depilaste para... mi? -Jala la panty para tratar de ver, pero Asami se lo impide, tomándole del mentón con ambas manos y niega con la cabeza.

-Aun no puedes ver... -Korra gruñe con una sonrisa, está ansiosa y si no le dejara tener lo que quiere, lo tomara de otra manera. La humedad escurre por sus dedos, frotandolos a lo largo de sus labios externos y subiendo al clítoris, que presiona con notoria experiencia. Asami se sacude gimiendo profundamente, buscando abrazarse a Korra, quien se lo impide colocando una mano en su estomago. La delgada tela del camisón no pude ocultar las curvas de los senos de la pelinegra y mucho menos sus pezones excitados. Asami de inmediato descubre lo que la morena se propone. -No... no Korra... que ni se te ocurra... son muy sensibles cuando están así...

-¿En serio? -En ese momento el hecho de que Asami sea más alta le es conveniente a Korra, quien se abalanza cerrando sus labios en el pezón derecho, sobre la tela, arrancándole un gemido muy fuerte a la otra chica al tiempo que desliza la mano libre bajo el camisón, apresando rápidamente el otro seno.

-¡Ahh, Ko... Korra... cuidado..! -Solo atinó a rodearle los bronceados hombros con sus brazos, dejándole hacer a placer. Eso era lo que había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo, necesitaba sentir al Avatar dominante que imaginaba. Enterró sus cortas uñas en los hombros de la chica cuando sus dedos índice y medio abandonaron las rítmicas caricias en su clítoris para, sin avisar, deslizarse dentro de la heredera.

-Me encantas... Asami... -Hablaba entrecortadamente, apenas dándose respiro. Levantó la mirada, sin soltar la presa en sus labios para ver las expresiones de su compañera. Se veía perdida con sus ojos cerrados. Un pequeño mordisco bastó para que ambos ojos se encontraran. Korra sonrió maliciosamente introduciendo aun más el dedo medio en la otra chica, curvándolo contra la pared interior. Para sorpresa de Asami, Korra tocó exactamente ese punto tan sensible que causo nuevos arañazos sobre la espalda del Avatar.

-Por Raava, pensé que no... sabrías donde estaba... -Es curiosa por naturaleza y se estaba dando cuenta que atormentar al Avatar con pequeños detalles iba a convertirse pronto en su pasatiempo favorito. Pero ahora los papeles parecían invertirse. -Dime, Korra... ¿Esto lo aprendiste tocándote, verdad?

-Si son mis dedos... ellos pueden entrar cada vez que quiera. -Murmuró dominante al tiempo que comenzaba a estimular su interior, primero con pequeños círculos y después con presiones constantes. El cuerpo de la pelinegra se estremecía al grado que tuvo que usar su mano izquierda para mantenerla quieta, sujetándole con fuerza de la espalda y así poder seguir disfrutando la suavidad de sus senos en los labios.

Asami por su parte simplemente se había abandonado a la pasión del Avatar. Sus uñas dejaban marcas en la bien torneada espalda y conforme las caricias se intensificaban, el volumen de sus gemidos aumentaba. A Korra le pareció divertido, incluso cuando Asami buscando silenciarlos de alguna manera, terminó mordiéndole con fuerza entre el cuello y el hombro. Eso en lugar de molestar a la morena, solo le hizo intensificar los estímulos en su interior, colocando la falange del pulgar sobre el clítoris. Eso ya era demasiado y en pocos segundos Asami le gemía fuertemente al oído, suplicándole no detenerse.

La ingeniero hundió el rostro en el cabello de Korra, gimiendo con fuerza su nombre mientras el éxtasis se apoderaba de cada fibra de su cuerpo. Se tensó, temblando multiples veces ya que la otra chica no parecía dispuesta a detenerse, ni aun cuando le sujetó la muñeca rogandole. Se derrumbó finalmente colmada sobre el cuerpo del Avatar quien se recostó a su vez en el sillon. Con los restos de energía que le quedaban a Asami, después de tan brutal orgasmo, se apoderó de los labios de Korra en un profundo beso.

-Eres... una salvaje... -Protestó la ingeniero al terminar el beso, acurrucándose sobre la morena.

-Gracias, tu también lo eres. -Asami recordó el mordisco propinado en su desesperación y oculto por unos momentos su rostro en el top de Korra. Permanecieron así por unos minutos hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron lo más posible. La morena acomodó unos mechones de cabello oscuro tras la oreja de la ingeniero quien solo la miró con ojos inocentes, pidiéndole perdón por la gran marca que dejó. -¿No hay nada en ti que no sea sexy, Sami?

-Aduladora. Tu eres la que realmente tiene un cuerpo perfecto. -Pasó el índice por los abdominales de Korra, dibujándolos con lentitud por debajo de su top. -Si buscas en mi... verás muchos defectos.

-¿Defecto? Mmmh... Sólo te encontre uno y es que eres muy ruidosa, Sami. -Se burlo Korra besando el cabello de la chica. Asami levanto la mirada frunciendo el ceño. -¡Hey, ok, admito que me gusta escucharte! Y que me arañes. Oh, y la mordida fue un extra interesante.

-Todo eso es culpa tuya... - Haciendo un puchero, recargó el rostro en uno de los suaves senos del Avatar, notando que aparte de la manchita de aceite ahora también lucía marcas de labial, sin mencionar el sudor de ambas. -Debería comprarte otra.

-No lo creo, es mi preferida... y ahora mucho más. -Korra permaneció en silencio un rato, dejando a la heredera descansar solo para interrogarla con claras intensiones de continuar ese encuentro. -¿Cuando me dejaras comerte?

-Cuando tú me dejes entrar. -Levantó la mirada notando que Korra estaba tomando confianza muy rápido. Eso pondría las cosas muy interesantes.

-¡Y eso será cuando me dejes verte desnuda! -Las manos de la morena levantaron el camisón sobre las caderas de la pelinegra, recibiendo una palmadita en cada una por el atrevimiento.

-Calla... -Le pone los dedos en los labios y Korra los besa suavemente probando de su propia esencia. Asami se acomodó abrazando el dorso del Avatar al ver que no había forma de hacer que se comporte. -Tú fuiste la de la idea del "Poco a poco", así que te aguantas.

Korra solo gruñó derrotada y le acaricio la espalda, compartiendo su calor. Tener a Asami en sus brazos era una sensación imposible de describir, aspiró el aroma de su cabello oscuro y cerró los ojos. La noche apenas empezaba y le permitiría descansar un momento. Oh, pero cuando se recobrara, le haría olvidar ese trato de tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad.

* * *

Un sonido proveniente desde el lobby las despertó a ambas. Asami seguía encima del cuerpo de Korra, y ambas se quedaron quietas mirándose a los ojos. Esta vez no era un sueño. Más sonidos y voces muy conocidas hicieron que Asami se levantara de inmediato para colocarse su bata.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Es Tenzin? -Protestó Korra agarrándose la cara con ambas manos. Miró hacia la ventana notando oscuridad y el reloj de pared del cuarto marcaban las tres de la mañana.

-Y Mako y Bolin y mi mayordomo. Cámbiate el top antes de que empiecen con preguntas. -Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo el cabello y abrió con cuidado la puerta al lobby, poniendo cara de pocos amigos. -¿A qué se debe la invasión a mi privacidad a estas horas de la madrugada, caballeros?

-¡Wah! ¡Asami, estas bien! ¿Esta Korra aun contigo? -Bolin parecía preocupado y Asami salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- ¡Tratamos de llamarles y nadie contestó!

-Nos quedamos dormidas en cuanto se fueron. Korra de hecho no ha despertado. -Cruza los brazos arqueando una ceja hacia el mayordomo, quien tenía cara de haber sido arrastrado de la cama contra su voluntad. Se inclina pidiendo disculpas, pero Tenzin toma la palabra.

-Ocurrió algo terrible, Asami. Hubo una fuga... -Para su disgusto Bolin le interrumpió, incapaz de esperar las explicaciones del Maestro Aire.

-¡Las gemelas! ¡Taifeng fue por ellas! ¡Nadie sabe cómo se infiltró y las sacó! -La ingeniero abrió grandes los ojos. Así que esa era la cita a la que se refería cuando llamó ese mafioso. Se agarró la frente, tal vez no debió haber ocultado esa llamada. -¿Resultó alguien herido? ¿El llevaba puesta...?

-¿La armadura? No, al parecer iba con ropa común y con vendajes en varias partes. No se cómo sobrevivió a lo de la bóveda. -Mako revisó los detalles en su libreta de notas. Realmente no había mucho más que contar. -Algunos guardias terminaron con contusiones, otros vomitando como Bolin aquella vez, pero nada de gravedad.

-Gracias a los espíritus que fue sólo eso. -Suspiró Asami un tanto aliviada, se dio la vuelta para regresar a la sala. -Despertaré a Korra. Mako, haz lo que creas conveniente para mantener la seguridad de la mansión. Gracias por venir, chicos. Tenzin, considera que estás en tu casa.

-¿Y yo, señorita Sato?- Miró el mayordomo, despeinado y en pijamas. No recordaba haberlo visto así antes.

-Tómese todo el resto de la semana libre. -Sin esperar más preguntas cerró la puerta tras de sí, recargándose en ella. Korra terminaba de ponerse las botas. -¿Escuchaste lo que pasó?

-Todo. Vaya... ¿No pensarás que ese tipo vendrá a meterse a la boca del lobo? -Buscó con que sujetarse el pelo en su mochila sin mucho éxito. Asami fue la que recogió de la alfombra los adornos tribales para arreglarle ella misma el cabello. Korra permaneció quieta dejándose hacer.

-Por lo poco que conozco a Taifeng, a esta hora debe estar a kilómetros de la ciudad. No lo volveremos a ver en un buen tiempo. Pero no quiero dar explicaciones a los chicos, hay que dejarlos trabajar. -Le sonríe y acaricia las mejillas sonrojadas, besándolas con ternura para después quitarle las manchas de maquillaje con su pulgar. Korra parecía ansiosa por decir algo. -Después de todo lo que hicimos no vayas a decir que tienes pena conmigo. Puedes hablar con total libertad.

-Asami... gracias por... por lo de hoy. -La mirada de Korra se encontró con el rostro resplandeciente de la pelinegra. No había señal de preocupación, solo una sonrisa y una expresión de cariño hacia la morena, lo que le hizo rodearle la cintura con los brazos, juntando sus cuerpos por un par de minutos. La ingeniero correspondió de la misma manera, sintiendo como sus respiraciones subían y bajaban en perfecta sincronía. -Espero no haber arruinado tus expectativas...

-Por el contrario... gracias a ti. Me dejaste deseando más. -El rostro de Korra se iluminó como el de una niña recibiendo el cumplido más grande de su vida. De hecho, para ella lo era, había pasado las horas más hermosas de las que tenía memoria al lado de la persona que le hacía sentir todas esas sensaciones extrañas y maravillosas a la vez. Ambas se habían sentido vivas a pesar de los límites. Y ahora que se separaban con renuencia cuando las voces de sus amigos indicaban que debían apurarse, sabían que sus ansias no pararían ahí. Korra caminó hacia la puerta, aun tomando la mano de la ingeniero, deseando que su contacto durase aunque fuese unos segundos más, teniendo que soltarla sujetar la perilla.

Aunque Asami era incapaz de leer los sentimientos de Korra en esos momentos, la ingeniero estaba segura de algo: Amaba totalmente a esa chica de la Tribu de Agua del Sur. Y algo en su corazón le gritaba que se detuviera, que estaba pisando territorio peligroso, que amar a la encarnación de todo poder en la Tierra iba a doler mucho. Pero ella, por ese par de ojos que parecían haberse robado un trozo de cielo ella sería capaz de aguantar todo mal que el destino le arrojara en su camino.

La puerta se abrió y Korra cruzó primero el umbral. Asami la observó soltando un profundo suspiro. Bolin la estrujaba en sus brazos mientras Mako y Tenzin se turnaban para ponerla al tanto de la situación y reprenderla un poco. El Avatar a pesar de ello sonreía mirando discretamente a la pelinegra, sin atender a los regaños y noticias que en ese momento no importaban. Korra sonreía para Asami, para la chica de ojos de jade y labios de rubí que se estaba convirtiendo en su mundo.

* * *

FIN

**NOTA FINAL. Decidí, después de pensarlo varias veces, en dejar la relación de estas chicas como "Amigas con derechos" porque me encanta situarlas en escenarios comprometedores o complicados durante casi todo el tercer libro. Así que esperen historias mías en ese periodo específico de tiempo. Siento aplazar el esperado "Te Amo", era muy tentador, pero no. Que sufran... ¡es decir, que se conozcan mejor!**

**Bueno, ahora sí este Fic ha llegado a su final. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus reviews y en general, por regalar un poco de su valioso tiempo. Dudas, ideas, algún tema que les gustaría que tratara en próximas historias, pueden planteármelo por mensaje privado o en mi Tumblr (Link en mi ficha personal o sólo búsquenme como kurofeng).**

**Esperen más contenido próximamente. No olvidemos la semana Korrasami que se aproxima. ¡HASTA PRONTO!**


End file.
